


Fire is always ready to burn the hand it warms.

by KittyKarnstein96



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Badass Carmilla, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hollstein - Freeform, Kirsch and Laura bromance, Kirsch is adorable, Minor Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence, Multi, Papa Hollis - Freeform, Protective Carmilla Karnstein, Protective Laura Hollis, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, Zeta Omega Mu | Zeta Society, fire and water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 89,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 17 Laura Hollis discovers her "normal" life isn't as normal as she thought. An incident with a school bully turns her world upside down and the world she once knew will never be the same.</p><p>*In the process of being beta-edited*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now. I did want to attempt to finish my other work first but I just couldn't contain my excitement for this fic! It's based on Xmen, the film Sky High and I guess the programme H2O just add water, (it's technically not a crossover though)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like this idea

 

Laura Hollis hated school.

After a  _lot_  of home-schooling, her Father had let her attend a public school. Biggest mistake of her life. The cafeteria food was a mixture of mould and goo. The desks were always wonky and covered in piles of chewing gum, which Laura had the displeasure of putting her hand in on her first day. The teachers were good but unfortunately Laura couldn't enjoy their lessons due to the endless bullying that Laura had to endure. 

She didn't have any friends, so she usually spent her free time sitting by the fountains. Laura loved water and for some reason she always felt stronger around water, but somehow they  _always_  found her. 

Today was no different. 

...

“Happy Birthday Pumpkin” 

Laura woke up with a smile, her eyes meeting with the soft brown ones of her Father's. Sitting up she grinned, taking in the cupcake in his hand. It was their tradition to have a cupcake when she woke up and then her actual birthday cake after school. A tradition Laura's Mother had started, one her Father liked to uphold. 

“Thanks Dad.”

“Anything for my little girl.”

“Can I open my presents now?”

The man smiled but shook his head, reminding her of their other tradition to wait until the afternoon. She pouted but nodded her head, smiling slightly when he leant down to kiss her forehead. Before leaving to let the girl get dressed.

Laura took a bite of her treat, moaning at the taste before springing from the bed and rushing over to her wardrobe. Today marked her seventeenth birthday and she had never felt more alive. She was determined for today to be a good day and that started with her lucky Hufflepuff Beanie. 

She pushed her hair out of her face, huffing when her light brown curls fell in front of her face. Which is where her beanie came in, pushing them to sit on her shoulders. She pulled on her checked shirt pairing it with some plain jeans and her custom Hufflepuff jacket.  _Now_  she was ready.

 

* * *

 

 

Laura walked over to the fountains. Books in hand and her backpack slung over her shoulder. She wormed her way through the swarm of people, refusing to make eye contact with any of them as she sought out her destination. She smiled slightly when she saw that her usual spot was empty. Quickening her pace, causing her to collide with the one person she'd been trying to avoid.

She looked from the steely stare to the evil smirk and she could feel her nerves flying up again. Her hands tingling, like they always did when she got anxious. She felt a burst of energy, her eyes flicking to the fresh stream of water jetting out of the fountain. 

Her eyes flicking back to the other girl's. She started to turn around; when she noticed that they were no longer alone. 

“Watch where you're going freak!”

She mumbles an apology, which only makes them smirk more.

“I think it's time for you to go for a swim, Ugly Duckling!”

Laura started to edge backwards, her hands starting to feel clammy. She tried to focus on something, anything. Her hands instinctively moving in front of her as she tried to push her attackers away. There was chanting and laughing all around her but Laura could barely hear them over the sound of water splashing. 

She closed her eyes and let her mind focus on the running water. Letting the soft crash of ripples wash over her. Her hands pushing in front of her at the sound of footsteps approaching. Her body shaking as a surge of energy coursed through her veins. She felt powerful and in control, her hands moving of its own accord, as she allowed her mind to be at one with the water.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of shrieking. She watched as a strong jet of water erupted from the fountain. Her hand moving, as though it were pushing against an invisible force field. Her eyes entranced by the movement of the water as it flung itself in the air and soaked the other girl. The smug smirk wiped off of her face and quickly replaced by pure anger and a hint of fear.

Laura stared wide-eyed at her hands.  _It couldn't have been her._  She didn't even touch the water yet all eyes were on her. 

She spun on her heels, walking through the crowd as they parted in fear. She started to speed up, walking faster before breaking into a run. Her hands propelling her forward as she ran faster. Soon the crowd of people disappeared and she started to slow down. 

She looked around and seeing that she was alone, she moved her hands again. Curling her wrist like before. The tingling sensation running through her fingers. She watched even more shocked as the fire hydrant across the street burst, shooting a spray of water in all directions. She scrunched her face up in concentration, moving her hand in a circular motion. A surprised smile appearing on her lips as the water swirled and spun. Spiralling and following her movements like her own personal wave. She grinned before deciding it was best to get home, before anyone saw.

She entered the house quickly, slamming the door behind her. Turning around only to see her Father already waiting for her, an unreadable expression on his face.

....

“Wait...I'm not in trouble?”

Laura sat in the armchair, a plate of cookies in her lap as she looked back at her father. He shook his head and then began to speak.

“Laura, I need to tell you something. I just want you to know that the only reason why I kept it from you is because your Mother and I decided that you should only know when you were old enough to understand it.”

“What's going on Dad? You're scaring me.”

“Laura, you are gifted. You were born with super human abilities, ones which are unique and rare. You are what they call a Superhuman. Your Mother was one too. She had a gift and I knew that when you were born you could possess similar abilities. I was right. Your Mother, before she died prepared for the day when you finally discovered your abilities.”

“Mum was a Superhuman?”

“Yes and she was the most amazing woman I have ever met. There's a video I'd like you to watch. It will explain more than I can.”

He placed the video in the tape recorder and with one last smile he left the room, leaving Laura alone.

She watched as a familiar face appeared on the screen. Her heart hurt when she saw her Mother's bright smile and her warm features making Laura smile. The woman was the spitting image of Laura. Her eyes a hazel colour and her smile bright and warm. Her long hair falling down over her shoulders. Her hair was a dark brown, with soft curls cascading down her form. She was just as perfect as Laura remembered. 

She smiled sadly as she took in her Mother; who was smiling at someone behind the camera. Laura blinked through teary eyes as the woman began to speak. 

**_Hey Baby Girl. Happy Seventeenth Birthday! If you're watching this, it means that they found me. It also means that you discovered your gift. You're probably very confused right now, I was too. It will take a little getting used to but I know that you can do this. My Darling, you are so gifted and I can only imagine how amazing your abilities will be._ **

**_Many years ago a scientist caused a lab explosion. It filled the city with gamma rays and an outbreak arose. It genetically modified people's DNA and in turn created a new race of people. These people had become stronger than regular humans; they were different. They could do the things that we merely read about. Every comic or film we'd seen, telling stories of superheroes and superhumans became our reality._ **

Laura sat on the edge of her seat, watching as her Mother grabbed a glass of water. Her mouth falling open as she watched her twirl her finger clockwise. Within seconds Laura could see that the water rose and spiralled around her Mother's finger. Just like how the water had followed Laura's hand before. The woman continued to spin the water, before it graciously fell back into the glass.

**_It's taken a while to master that trick._ **

She laughed softly and the sound made Laura's heart swell. It had been so long since she'd heard that sound and it was so beautiful. 

**_When we had you, I knew you would be special. I wanted so badly to share this time with you. In some ways I feel that I might be. You always dreamed of being like Harry Potter, of being special and magic; this is our magic. It will be a change for you but you'll find your place. I love you Baby Girl. Be good to your Father, be strong my darling. The best is yet to come._ **

Laura sat speechless, not knowing what to say or what to do. She brushed her hands against her face, catching the tears that she didn't know had fell. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she felt more connected to her Mother, somehow. 

...

Laura smiled when she heard a knock on the door, turning to see her Father's head round the door.

“I heard sniffles and I wanted to check that you were okay.”

“I'm okay Dad. Just seeing Mum made me miss her more.”

“She always had that effect on me.”

Laura smiled, remembering how in love her parents had been. Most kids would find that idea gross but Laura was just glad her parents had been that happy. She'd always dreamed of finding someone, who made her as happy as her Mother made him.

“I know this is all a surprise and a big adjustment but I have one more thing to talk to you about: school.”

“Wait...so I am in trouble?!”

“No, you are most definitely  _not_  in trouble. There is a school especially for people who fall under the Superhuman category, people like  _you_. It is a boarding school in the countryside. When you were born your name was automatically put on the register. Now, it's up to you but if you wish to transfer to Silas then I will have no objections. At Silas you would learn more about your abilities and how to control them.”

“You mean, I would transfer?”

“If you want to.”

Laura thought about her school, about the horrid food, gum-filled desks and the bullies that tormented her. Then she thought about her newly found abilities and the chance to enhance them. It was like magic and there was no competition. 

“There is no way in hell or Hogwarts that I'm not going!”

 

* * *

As of Monday, Laura Hollis would become a student at Silas and she couldn't wait.


	2. Welcome to the jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura starts her time at Silas and receives a welcome. Whether it's warm or not, we shall see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 and we're back so soon! :D

 

Laura walked through the corridor, suitcase in hand as she made her way down to the office. 

The drive down to the school was full of chatter and singing. Laura and her Father loved to sing along to Taylor Swift. They talked about Laura's Mother, sharing old memories and funny stories. 

Laura was full of nerves and anticipation when the car pulled up. She made a promise to call him when she could and keep him regularly updated. After a teary goodbye she left in search of The Dean of Students. 

Stilling her nerves she extended a hand to knock on the door. A few seconds passed and a voice called her in.

“Miss Hollis, we meet at last.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am.”

Laura lied; it was definitely not a pleasure to meet her. The woman was made up of about 60% strictness and 40% pure power. Dressed in a black pantsuit, the woman was dressed for business. With pale skin and dark hair, eyes a dark brown nearing black. Not a hair out of place, as she used her nimble fingers to sort through the transfer documents. Her jaw line was sharp and Laura was pretty sure it would cut glass. 

Their meeting was rather brief and Laura spent most of the session listening to the long list of school rules. Sleeping arrangements and class schedules would be discussed in detail with the welcome committee. Laura chose not to comment on the lack of communication the Dean had with her. She snapped out of her inner dialogue at the sound of a polite tap on the door. The Dean quickly rose, striding over to the door to greet a girl with curly ginger hair.

“Right on time. I present Miss Lola Perry, head of the welcoming committee here at Silas High. She will be giving you a tour of our facilities and will then proceed to show you to your accommodation, where you will find a student handbook and all of your textbooks already bought.”

“Thank you Ma'am.”

Laura received a courtesy nod before following this Perry girl out of the office. Her shoulders immediately relaxing when the Dean disappeared out of sight.

* * *

 

“I'd like to fully introduce myself. My name is Lola Perry, I am head of the welcome committee and I'm also a student Rep. I'm not sure what you had at your old school but I'm here to make your transition here a little easier. I'll be showing you the sights and I'll answer any questions you may have as we go along.”

“My old school didn't really have a welcome committee, unless you call a string of bullies a committee. It's nice to meet you, um...my name's Laura.”

“Here, let me help you with your case”

Laura was interrupted by yet another voice, turning to see a very tall girl grab her suitcase, lifting it with ease as though it were made of pillows. She was about to protest when Perry jumped in, smiling warmly at her as she explained. 

“Laura, this is Danny Lawrence. Sports Captain and one of my friends.”

“Oh, um...hi. How are you carrying my case, it weighs a ton?!”

Danny laughed, smiling down at Laura as she spoke.

“Wow, you really are new. I have super strength. I could carry you and still be able to hold your case!”

Laura blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She took in Danny's appearance, and wow, the girl was striking. Her bright blue eyes flashed against her pale skin. Skin which was covered in what looked like flesh coloured scales of some sort, framing her forehead like a crown. Her hair a bright red, long and flowing down her back. Danny was beautiful, the scales only enhancing her natural beauty. Her long legs and muscly arms caught Laura's attention, definitely an athlete’s build. Laura had known that she liked girls for years but seeing Danny only seemed to remind her more.

The sound of Perry's voice brought Laura out of her fluster. Turning to see Perry leading her through corridors, pointing out destinations as she went.

“So, on our left you can see numerous rows of lockers. I will give you your key once we find your dorm room. You'll have a lot of heavy textbooks so lockers are always extremely handy.”

Next Perry pointed out classrooms, listing a range of different subjects that Laura barely heard due to a bustle of students spilling out from the classrooms. 

Everywhere Laura looked there were different students filing out from all areas. She noticed people with bright blue hair, people with...wait were they claws?! People with scales just like Danny's. She even saw one person whose skin was a light shade of green.

The person with the green skin started to walk towards them. Waving happily at Perry as they all but ran towards her, a dazzling grin on their face.

As they got closer Laura subtly checked out their appearance. They had bright orange hair, which was styled in a quiff. Laura thought their hair resembled bright flames, a contrast to their pale green skin. They too had bright blue eyes and they were currently grinning like the Cheshire Cat at Perry.

Along their face were two blue lines, running from their forehead to their chin. They resembled that of an electric connector and it only intrigued Laura more. She also noted that they were wearing a white lab coat which appeared to have colourful splashes along the arm. They looked kind of like a mad scientist, mixed with the Hulk.

After a minute or so they became aware of Laura's presence and proceeded to greet her. 

“Sup Newbie?”

“Hi, I'm Laura. What's your name?”

“Perr filled me in already. So, new transfer eh? What are your powers?”

Perry tutted at them, and their head fell as she berated them.

“Susan, you can't just go around all Willy Nilly asking people what powers they have! Laura's only been here for an hour!”

They held their hands up in mock surrender.

“Okay, okay I'm sorry," they practically mumble the next part "and don't call me Susan.”

They turned to address Laura before continuing. 

“Sorry Laura, didn't mean to put you on the spot. My name's Lafontaine but you can just call me Laf.”

“Oookay Laf and don't worry you didn't.  I think I might have some type of water power but I'm not exactly sure.”

They smiled, nodding their head in approval of her answer. Before sharing a sideways glance with Perry, one that definitely was not missed by Laura. 

“Why did you look at one another? Is something wrong?”

“No, no. It's fine, let's keep walking.”

Laura shrugged and started following Perry as they brisk walked through the building, Lafontaine and Danny close on their heels.

* * *

After a very thorough tour Laura was happy to find out that the school had a large gymnasium and a swimming pool. The classrooms were very spacious and the desks were all gum-free. There were a ray of science labs and several computer hubs to explore. Perry even mentioned something about a school news website -which caught Laura's interest, a lot. 

They finally arrived at Laura's dorm room, which just had to be on the third floor, much to Laura's dismay. 

“So, here we are. We'll just drop off your belongings and then we can head down to the dining hall. If that's okay with you?”

Laura nodded before following Perry and the others into her room. The room was pretty big with an ensuite bathroom and kitchenette included. Two single beds lay across from one another with a desk pressed against the far wall. A few posters were hung on the wall above the right hand bed but the room looked pretty vacant.

Laura smiled gratefully as Danny effortlessly placed her case on the bed. 

“Thanks for carrying my case Danny.”

Danny nonchalantly waved the girl off, smiling brightly as she spoke.

“Oh it's no problem. Got to use my strength for something, right?”

“Well it was really nice, so thank you.”

Laura smiled at the girl before turning her attention back to the two others who were waiting for her. 

“Your roommate is a girl named Betty Spielsdorf. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to get to know her later on.”

She reached into her pocket to produce a key, handing it to Laura along with a long chain.

“Your room key and a chain for you to put it on, in case you are likely to misplace it. Like some people!”

She turns to glare at Lafontaine, who simply shrugs it off before Perry continues. 

“Well it's nearly time for dinner, so we should start making our way down there.”

Laura nodded following the others as they left the room. Smiling when Danny held the door open for her and waited until she'd locked the door again before they both set off after the others.

....

The cafeteria was a lot bigger than the one back at Laura's old school. It was filled with glorious smells of freshly baked bread and various other edible treats. She could already tell that the food here was ten times better and she would no longer be eating mould with a side of burgers. So as expected Laura stocked up on as much food as she could. Earning her some very weird looks from the cafeteria staff. 

Danny already had a seat waiting for her as she approached. She said thank you and took her seat, smiling at Perry and Lafontaine as they sat across. She'd been speaking a lot about her old school and listening to their run down of the school when they were interrupted by the presence of another student. Danny was halfway through her conversation when they were quickly interrupted. 

“So, if you need anyone to escort you rou-“

“Does someone need an escort?!”

Laura looked up to see a boy staring back at her. He was very tall and his hair flicked up in all of the right places. His eyes were so soft and he wore a bright smile. His arm leaning against her chair as he grinned at her.

Danny looked far from impressed as he continued to talk, now looking directly at Laura. 

“I can be your escort but a dude, a dudescort. Here to help little hotties like yourself to make it across campus safely.”

“She doesn't need you to escort her anywhere, Popped Collar!”

“I wasn't talking to you Psycho Society. I was talking to this Little Hottie.”

Laura scrunched up her nose, this was now the second time the stranger had addressed her as ‘little hottie’ enough is enough. 

“Excuse me, my name is Laura not ‘little hottie’.”

“Laura, that's a pretty name. I'm Kirsch and I just wanted to welcome you to Silas High.”

“Thank you and look, if I'm ever in need of any help you'll be the person I call, okay?”

“Damn right, I'll be your dudescort little hottie.”

Danny roughly pushed his arm off of her chair, her tone growing angrier as she spoke.

“You can fly away now!”

“Who made you the Queen?!”

“Go away Wilson.”

He narrowed his eyes, groaning out a response.

“Damn it Lawrence, no one calls me Wilson.”

With that he trudged off, mumbling incoherently under his breath as the redhead rolled her eyes. Laura watched his retreating form, almost feeling bad for him.

That was when her eyes found those of another. Locking eyes with dark brown ones belonging to a girl who sat alone, book in hand. The other girl quirked her perfectly shaped eyebrow, as if daring Laura to look away. She didn't. Instead she let her eyes roam over the girl's dark exterior. 

The girl in question had ivory pale skin masked with a layer of dark eyeliner and deep red lipstick. Her hair was a dark brown and the curls fell freely, shaping her face. She wore all black attire and had a cluster of black studded bracelets clasped over her wrists. Her jawline, much like that of the Dean's was razor sharp. She looked practically flawless and Laura could feel a stampede in her stomach the more she looked at the mystery girl. 

After an intense staring match the girl returned to her book and Laura stole her eyes away from the ivory goddess. Leaning in to talk to Perry.

“Hey...um Perry, who's that girl over there?”

Perry followed her finger, jerking her head to glance over in the direction Laura was pointing in. She knew immediately who Laura was talking about. 

“That's Carmilla Karnstein. She pretty much keeps to herself.”

“What's her power?”

“She has fire power and she's not afraid to use it.”

“What does that mean? Has she used it on people before?”

Laura could see the hesitation in Perry's eyes but the girl said nothing, merely shaking her head before focusing on her food once more.

Laura wanted to ask more questions, something about the journalist inside of her but she didn't. Instead she ate her dinner and tried not to think about the deep brown eyes following her every move.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we met the gang, some in passing. What is the deal with Carmilla? Read more to find out!


	3. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura makes a fresh start at Silas High. Starting her new life, as a superhuman and discovering what others have to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm just going with it here and this is just the beginning, there will be more in store for us. I really like the friendship that Laura and Kirsch have in the show, so I really wanted to focus on that in this story. I like the idea of Kirsch making Laura his tiny bro. We get to see (briefly) the other's powers, I will be expanding on them as the story progresses but this is really just an introduction.

 

Laura's roommate is a girl called Betty. She's pretty, tall and blonde, which Laura found pretty intimidating at first but after getting to know Betty, she discovered the girl was very fun and friendly. Oh and she can walk through walls. Laura had watched in awe as Betty demonstrated her powers, the girl had to physically restrain from clapping. 

She hadn't mastered her own powers yet and after managing to project water all over her belongings, she'd refrained from using said powers. That was until she received her class schedule. Perry had delivered it herself and then went on to explain, in excruciating detail, what each class had in-store. Laura ran a hand through her hair, biting her lip as she stared down at the schedule in hand.

**_9am-12pm: Control class._ **

**_12pm-1pm: Lunch._ **

**_1pm-3pm: Gym_ **

3 hours of this so called 'control' class and Laura had absolutely no idea what she was doing. Talk about a fish out of water, she gave herself a mental high five at the irony. Luckily Betty was in the same class and made it her duty as a roommate to make sure that Laura was okay. Something that Laura was definitely  _not_  used to but she welcomed the act of kindness and followed Betty out of their dorm room. Embarking on their journey through the busy corridors once more. There was a minute of awkward silence when the blonde turned to address Laura with a smile.

“So Laura, how are you feeling?”

“Oh, um...great. It's totally not scary going into a room full of people I don't know, to learn about powers I didn't know I had; until a few days ago. That's not scary at all.”

Betty smiled sympathetically before wrapping a long arm around Laura's small body, gently rubbing her shoulder as she tried to comfort the smaller girl. 

“We all have to start from somewhere. I know it's scary but you'll easily pick it up and I'll be there the whole time.”

Laura smiled, feeling slightly better as she spoke.

“Thanks Betty.”

“De Nada.”

* * *

Laura followed Betty into the assembly hall, her eyes drifting around the room as she took in her surroundings. The room was large with a large stage and a podium by the door. Stacks of chairs made a border around the room, with around 12 or chairs sitting in the center of the room, most being occupied by other students. Their heads turned to see the newcomers, all surveying Laura with curiosity. Laura immediately relaxed when she saw the familiar faces of Lafontaine, Perry and Danny sitting together in the front row. Betty smiled at the girl before leading her over to the group. The taller girl exchanged pleasantries with the others before making herself comfortable in a seat behind Danny, patting the chair next to her to signal Laura to sit down. 

“Hey Laura, how was your first night?”

“It's was...strange. It's always been Dad and I.”

“I'm sure you'll settle in soon enough.” Danny smiled warmly before turning her attention towards Betty, a teasing smirk playing on her face as she addressed the blonde. “You been showing off to her Spielsdorf?”

Betty smirked meeting Danny's smile with a similar one of her own as she spoke.

“No more than you have Lawrence.”

“Little hottie, we meet again!'”

Laura turned to see the boy from yesterday; Kirsch approaching. Closely followed by another boy with dark brown hair and pale skin. For some reason he reminded her of someone, although she wasn't sure who. 

“That we do and please, just call me Laura.”

“So Laura, this is my buddy Will. Is it cool if we sit here?”

He pointed to two empty chairs located next to her and for a second she wanted to say no but after seeing his puppy-like grin she just couldn't resist. Mumbling a 'sure thing' before they jumped onto the empty chairs. Which is when Will spoke. His voice almost like a whisper, filled with mystery and charm.

“Will Luce, pleasure to meet you Laura. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of one another.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you too.”

He smiled, starting to say something else when the door opened and another boy entered the room. Will immediately jumped up, excusing himself as he went over to greet the stranger. Laura watched as the two hugged before Will leant in to place a soft kiss on the other boy's lips. Earning him a soft smile before they pulled apart and began their own conversation.

Kirsch leant in closer as he addressed the girl once more. 

“That's Theo, Will's boyfriend. He's a total bro.”

“They look happy together.”

“Yeah. They're awesome, we've been bros for a long time. So, have you got any bros back home?”

“I can't say I have.”

His face fell and a frown played on his lips. His tone suddenly serious as he continued.

“No person should be without a bro. We can be bros, if you want? Look out for one another and stuff.”

“That would be really nice, thanks Kirsch.”

“That's bro to you.”

She laughed bumping his shoulder gently as she corrected herself. Smiling when it earned her a giant grin. Kirsch seemed nice and although she didn't exactly need anyone to protect her, it would be nice for Laura to have at least one friend here. 

“So tiny bro, what powers do you have? Are they totally cool?”

“I'm not all too sure but I know they have something to do with water. What are yours?”

“Nah, that's super awesome bro. I have the really cool ability t-“

Laura didn't get to hear his answer as the door opened, cutting his sentence right off as none other than Carmilla walked in. Closely followed by a man with grey balding hair and an armful of papers. Someone that Laura could only assume was the their teacher. The room turned silent as several pairs of eyes followed the brunette as she made her way to an empty chair. Moving it further back from the others before sitting herself down and retrieving a book from her bag. Within seconds her face was buried beneath the pages and their attention was brought back to the front of the room. Watching as the older man moved to stand in front of them. A few seconds passed before the older man started to speak and their lesson began.

“Welcome back, I'm sure you are all very excited to start learning new skills. However before we do, I'd like to start from the beginning to refresh all of our memories.”

This earned a collective groan from most of the students but merely a confused look from Laura. The man quickly shushed them all with a wave of his hand before resuming his speech - this time directing it towards Laura. 

“Now, now class it's always good to go back to basics. Especially when we have a new student in our midst.'”

All eyes turned to look at Laura who just wanted the ground to swallow her up. The man seemed to sense her discomfort, giving her a welcoming smile before quickly diverting the topic away from her.

“Okay, let's not embarrass her. We don't want your gawking to scare her away now, do we? Alright, I want everyone to stand up and get in a circle.”

There was some shuffling as they all stood up, making their way over to start the circle. Laura stood between Kirsch and Betty. Almost everyone was in the circle, everyone except Carmilla, who had taken no notice of their teacher and had continued to read her book. 

'Everyone needs to be in the circle-" he sighed, gaze drifting to the figure still situated in the corner, " that includes you Miss Karnstein.' 

The girl looked up from her book and into the expecting eyes of the others. Rolling her eyes she snapped her book shut, before slowly walking over to join the circle. A frosty glare on her face as she went to stand beside Will. The older man looked incredibly relieved at her willingness to actually join in, which made Laura think that it wasn't something that Carmilla did regularly. 

“Okay, so you're each going to go around the circle, tell me your name and your abilities. Then give the rest of us a demonstration of what you can do. Miss Hollis you describe them as best you can, we can always work on that later. So, who wants to go first? Lawrence, how about you?”

Danny stepped forward immediately, full of confidence as she spoke.

“Danny Lawrence and my ability is super strength.”

“Excellent, now if you could demonstrate for the class please.”

Danny nodded, walking over to grab her chair. Hoisting it in the air before pulling her arm back and sending the chair hurtling through the air, watching as it collided with the opposite wall where it broke into several little pieces. 

“Thank you Danny, that was wonderful. We won't mention your destruction of school property to the Dean. She'd think I was starting a student rebellion.”

Laura chuckled at the joke along with a few others before he moved his attention back to the circle. This time pointing at Betty. Who happily stood up and said her piece. Gave her demonstration and despite having already witnessed Betty's ability to walk through walls, Laura was still heavily impressed. 

Perry was next and Laura learnt that she had the ability of regeneration or simply to heal. To heal herself and to heal others. An ability that she couldn't exactly demonstrate due to the lack of injury. Kirsch did offer to give himself a paper cut but their teacher deemed it unnecessary.

Lafontaine had two abilities; one was electric manipulation - where a person can control, generate or absorb electric fields. They showed their ability by creating a beam of electricity and using that to turn on an electric light plugged in the podium.

Then came Will. Will could manipulate the weather, using it to create thick snow or bolts of lightning. However unlike the others, Will possessed a second gift. The gift of super speed which he happily demonstrated. Laura made a mental note to nickname him "Flash".

Theo's gift was an unusual one. Laura gasped when he was able to transform himself into merely a mist, like a gas in thick black clouds of fog and smoke. Something Laura had never thought possible. Evidently it is.

“ _Now_  it's your turn, Kirsch. Get up before you end up getting too excited!”

The boy grinned flashing his teeth like the Cheshire cat, before he started to speak. Checking to make sure he had Laura's apt attention.

“I'm Kirsch and I don't exactly have an "ability". I like to think of it as a badass physical mutation. Allow me to demonstrate'.”

He quickly took off his jacket, revealing a plain white shirt complete with fabric ties wrapped around his biceps. He quickly untied them, letting them fall to the ground. Laura's mouth fell open when she saw large fairy wings expand across his back. Large feathered wings with clawed talons at the top in a shade of darkest grey. The wings sweeping freely as they dragged behind his body. They were beautiful.

 

 

___

Finally, they had Carmilla. Laura couldn't take her eyes off of her flawless face, her sharp jawline or those deep brown eyes. The curve of her mouth as she smirked or frowned. She was so distracted by her obvious physical beauty, that she barely heard her voice. When she did she couldn't help but think of how beautiful she made simple words sound and the mystery her voice left.

“Carmilla. I have Pyrokinesis, which for those of you who haven't learnt to pick up a decent book - means that I have the ability to generate, control and absorb fire.”

Her voice oozed of sarcasm and hostility. She sounded incredibly bored and Laura didn't fail to notice the glares that the brunette seemed to be sharing with Danny. Carmilla simply unclenched her fist and Laura watched as bright orange flames hovered above her palm in a ball of fire. Carmilla flicked her wrist, which sent the fireball hurtling through the air. Carmilla's smirk returning when the broken chair became engulfed in the flames and quickly resolved into a pile of black ash. Everyone looked as shocked as Laura felt which only seemed to make Carmilla smirk more.  _Clearly destruction of property wasn't something she felt strongly against._  

Laura couldn't help it; she could feel the power surge rushing through her. Her fingers tingling as she focused on the fire. She let the image of water take over, calming her nerves and began to flatten her palm. She felt a rush as though the water was rising from inside of her, moving within her control and then it rose. Gushing from her fingertips and projecting a stream of water overhead, curving above them like a liquid arch. All eyes were transfixed on the movement, watching as the water spiralled downwards and consumed the fire. Every spark of remaining fire instantly extinguished. Laura slowly moved her fingers back towards her palm and the water began evaporating itself, only a small puddle to be left behind. 

She heard the clapping before she actually saw it. Focusing on their faces, all but one looked incredibly impressed. Even their teacher looked lost for words but after a few seconds he regained some composure and addressed Laura. Clapping his hands together as he spoke with a new found excitement.

“Oh how marvellous, water manipulation! We haven't had a superhuman with that ability in years. I will enjoy working with you Miss Hollis. You don't happen to be related to Susan Hollis by any chance?”

Laura stole a breath, the name striking pain within her. A name she knew immediately and with a sad smile she nodded.

“She was my Mother, Sir.”

“I was very sad to hear of her passing. She was an excellent student of mine and one of the most brilliant Superhumans, I have ever had the pleasure to meet. It truly is an honor and your control was near perfect.”

At this she heard a scoff, turning to look at the only person with a scowl on her face. She glared at Laura through narrowed eyes before standing up. Her movement so quick that it sent her chair flying. She stalked her way over to Laura, making sure to nudge her shoulder as she angrily brushed past her. Storming out of the room without a second glance. She suddenly felt guilty, despite not knowing exactly what she'd done to make Carmilla so mad. Which is when Danny spoke.

“Ignore her Laura, you did great!”

“She's right bro, that was fricking awesome!”

He grinned, moving to bring her into a warm hug - an embrace she happily leaned into, smiling when she felt his wings wrap protectively around her body. They were softer than she imagined and they fluttered ever so slightly, reminding Laura of fairy wings.

“Okay class, that's enough for today. I shall see you all in Friday's lesson and once again, well done Laura!”

She blushed lightly, slowly moving out of Kirsch's embrace to retrieve her bag. Watching as Kirsch grabbed the fabric ties, and with the help of Will, managed to tie his wings back enough to slip his jacket on, concealing the feathered beauties once more. He flashed her another toothy grin before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“Can I walk you to lunch, tiny bro?”

 

* * *

Laura sat with Kirsch at lunch, quickly joined by most of the others from control class. Excluding Theo who had track practice, Betty who had gone to sit with a group of girls and Carmilla, who had yet to be seen since she stormed out of class.

They were all discussing Laura's abilities, listening intently as she described the discovery of her powers. None could believe the lack of friends she'd had back there and she felt incredibly welcomed by the group. They were all very friendly and she already liked them all. Getting to ask them plenty of questions and hear their own versions of power discovery. For example: Kirsch had been born with wings much smaller than the ones he had now, they grew as he did and his whole family were winged Superhumans.

Whereas Danny had discovered her abilities when challenged to a weight lifting competition. Needless to say that Danny had effortlessly lifted weight after weight and then proceeded to lift her opponent's weights - at the same time!

“Can I ask you guys something?”

“Of course Sweetie, go ahead.”

After receiving a nod from Perry, Laura continued.

“What's the deal with Carmilla? Is she always that rude?!”

“Yes.”

Laura looked to see Danny clenching her fist, before turning her attention to Perry as she spoke.

“Carmilla didn't originally go to Silas, but after an incident at her previous school she made the transfer here. She doesn't have any friends, preferring to sit alone and keep to herself.”

“Yeah, when she's not throwing fireballs around or hanging out with her so called  _study buddies_ ”

“So she doesn't have any friends at all?”

“That's how she likes it Laura.”

Laura's face fell, she knew what it was like to have no friends and she wouldn't wish it upon anyone. She suddenly felt very sad that Carmilla wasn't here. She wasn't sure why having only known the girl for around 3 hours and unknowingly pissed her off but she couldn't sit by and let someone be alone.

“That's really sad. Maybe we could go find her, invite her over here?”

“I'm not sure that's the best idea.”

Laura was about to question her when Danny jumped in, her voice loud and full of anger as she forcefully slammed her fist against the table.

“WE ARE NOT INVITING AN ARSONIST TO SIT WITH US!”

At this Will who had been silently observing stood up, his eyes now cold as he stared at the angry redhead. 

“I told you  _not_  to call her that Danny. You might not like her, hell sometimes even  _ **I**_  don't but she's still my sister and I won't let you insult her.”

Slinging his satchel over his shoulder, he spun walking out of the cafeteria muttering something about finding Theo. Kirsch quickly rose, turning on Danny.

“That was not cool bro. You so crossed the line!”

“No, I was just honest.”

The boy shook his head as he spoke “Honest or not, you don't do that to a bro.”

With that Kirsch grabbed his bag and ran after the other boy, leaving Laura alone with the others. She didn't really know what to say, so instead ate her lunch in silence, letting her mind mull over what Danny and the others had said. So, Will and Carmilla were siblings. That explained the resemblance. She thought about how Carmilla set the chair on fire, like it was nothing. How angry she'd been after Laura put her flames out.  _Could Carmilla really be an arsonist?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Danny so against being civil with Carmilla? Why is Carmilla so angry? 
> 
> Stay tuned to find out!  
> As always my tumblr is fuck-you-i-am-spiderman, so feel free to inbox me with questions, thoughts, tag me in any artwork you may want to draw. I loved your positive feedback with cookies and kittens and I really hope that people like this story too. 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	4. Icy flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura feels the need to get to know the students of Silas. And who better than Carmilla, an interviewee who is clearly still reeling from the events in control class. Laura has her work cut out for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the chapter and I think it's decent...ish. We get to see a bit more of interaction between Laura and Carmilla. You'll just have to see whether it turns out well!

 

One piece of advice her Father had given her: join at least one club. Get a hobby to do outside of class. Which seemed to be somewhat of a struggle, due to the endless amount of lessons Laura had to endure. Still, she was determined to do something proactive and there was one club she definitely needed to join: the school news website.

So here she was, walking into the computer lab to greet the members of the school news website. She smiled when she saw Danny and Perry already sat down.  _Wait, was this it?_

'Laura, we're so glad that you could make it. We've been looking for someone to fill the position for a long time.'

'Glad I could help then! Can I ask a question though?'

'Of course, please go ahead.'

'Are there any other members?'

Danny laughed before she started to explain.

'Yes, but given the fact that most of us have free periods this morning they've chosen to sleep in. You'll meet the others soon enough.'

Laura nodded in understanding and let out a breath she didn't remember holding in. Her Dad would be so proud of her! She sighed, suddenly feeling sad as she thought about him, something the other two both seemed to pick up on. Both immediately offering a sympathetic smile.

“What's wrong Hollis?”

She quickly shrugged it off, not wanting to think about it too much.

“It's nothing. I'm just missing my Dad that's all.”

“It'll be okay, Sweetie. You can call him soon. I'm sure he'd like that.”

The girl nodded and smiled softly before proceeding to ask them about the news website. If she was going to join this club, she was going to do it right!

* * *

 

"Sup tiny bro?”

Laura grinned as Kirsch wraps him large arms around her. Squealing when he lifted her up, spinning her around as she hugged him. He really was just a giant puppy.

He eventually put her down with a dopey grin before she spoke again.

“I'm doing an article for the school website. Could I interview you?”

“Anything for a bro. That's super cool that you're on the website.”

Laura flashed him a soft smile whispering a “thanks Kirsch.” before they both sat down and she got out her notepad, skimming through the pages full of old class notes, she found her list of questions. 

“So Kirsch, how long have you gone to Silas High?”

“Since I was 12. That's when my wings were starting to get harder to hide.”

She nodded, his answer prompting her next question.

“Is it better now that you don't have to hide them?”

“Totally. It's cool cause people really appreciate them here.”

“Have you made a lot of friends here then?”

“I have tons of bros here, the best of bros.”

He grinned pointing at her with a thumbs up. She mimicked his actions back to him before continuing. 

“What's your favourite subject here?”

“Definitely Control. Mr Eisen is such a cool guy.”

....

“What's your favourite thing about Silas?”

Laura had found them in one of the science labs and they'd happily agreed to answer her questions.

“I've always been different. As Kermit once said: it's not easy being green.”

Laura chuckled before letting them continue. 

“When I came here, I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. No one was judging me, it feels nice to get to be yourself.”

“Did you meet Perry here?”

She watched as they smiled fondly at the mention of her name. 

“I met Perry when I was five. We've been best friends since then and just last year I finally got the courage to ask on a date”

Laura couldn't help but smile at the look of adoration they got when speaking about Perry.

“That's so sweet. I'm happy for you two.”

“Thanks Laura.”

 

___

Laura felt accomplished after managing to speak to some more of her friends. She'd interviewed Danny, Perry and Will. Then she'd found Betty with another blonde girl; called Elsie. Elsie had the ability to duplicate herself, which Laura found incredibly fascinating. Both answered several of her questions before she saw _her_.

She looked up to see Carmilla entering the cafeteria. Unnaturally pale with her hair falling messily over her face, failing to notice Laura as she continued walking to her usual table situated at the back of the cafeteria. 

Laura excused herself and started to get up when Danny stepped in front of her.

“Hi Danny, what's up?”

“Just wanted to check in and see how your interviews are going.”

The smaller girl smiled warmly as she excitedly responded.

“They're going great, just one more to go!”

“Aaah okay, I'll leave you to it then.”

Danny smiled at the girl and watched as she walked across the cafeteria. Her face suddenly falling when she saw who Laura was heading towards. Fist clenched as she stalked back to her table, slamming down her food tray causing Perry to jump. Lafontaine sighed, rubbing their hand in comforting circles across her shoulder before turning to Danny. 

“Why the hell would Laura want to interview  _her_?!”

They rolled their eyes, speaking with barely controlled patience.

“Can we not listen to something other than you Carmilla bashing?! It's exhausting.”

....

Carmilla sat picking at her food. She hadn't had much of an appetite the last few days. So instead she took a swig of her soy milk. She clenched her fist and felt the familiar warmth rushing through her arm - the rush of energy coursing through her veins. Watching as the flames danced above her fingertips, letting it hover for a few seconds before relenting and letting them disappear, her palm now flat on the table. Which is when she realised something was different, feeling a pair of eyes on her she turned to see Laura approaching, notepad in hand. 

 _Great, just who she wanted to see._  She definitely did not want to deal with annoying nerds today.

She narrowed her eyes at the girl. Apparently Laura was oblivious to Carmilla's obvious disdain, coming to a stop a few inches away.

“Hi. I'm writing an article for the school news website." Laura flashes a bright smile at the brunette, waving her notepad as to emphasize her point. "Would it be okay if I asked you some questions?”

Carmilla has to bite back her smirk at how cute the other girl looks. Instead she purses her lip and starts to speak, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“And what makes you think I want to answer your questions, Lois Lane?”

Laura's smile only widened at the remark.

“Was that meant to be insulting? She happens to be a role model of mine.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes,  _figures_. Laura ignores her scoff and tries again. 

“Can I sit?”

“I'm sure you can, just not with me.”

Laura's face falls and she nods. Sighing she turns and starts to walk away. Carmilla watches her fleeting form and before she can stop herself she's calling out. 

“Eugh...WAIT!”

Laura turns on her heels and looks at the girl, confusion written all over her face watching as Carmilla sighs before relenting.

“I'll give you five minutes.”

The bright smile that takes over Laura's face makes Carmilla soften. Watching with hidden amusement as Laura searches through her notepad, muttering incoherent words to herself. She lets out an "aha" and starts to speak.

“Okay; what's your favourite thing about Silas?”

“Lunch.”

Laura looks confused, not sure if Carmilla is joking or not. Not finding any hint of irony, she continues. 

“...How long have you been at Silas?”

“Too long.”

Carmilla watches as Laura's face contorts in annoyance, letting out a grumpy huff. She just can't help but mock her.

“That bunched up face you make when you're angry is hilarious Buttercup.”

Again Laura looks like a kicked puppy so Carmilla relents, sighing as she answers. 

“I transferred when I was 14.”

“Why did you transfer schools?”

Carmilla tenses for a second, her whole body becoming rigid as she thinks about  _that_  day. She pushes it out of her mind and pretends to be indifferent. 

“Merely a difference in opinion. My Mother won.”

Laura knows that she's lying but doesn't press the subject anymore. Instead moving on to the next question. 

“How does Silas differ from regular schools?”

Carmilla scoffs again and responds with a slight edge to her voice.

“This place is a Superhuman prison without the jumpsuits. It's like an undersea anchor, impossible to escape.”

Her tone causes the other girl to jump, Laura was definitely not expecting that kind of answer. 

“Have you made any friends here?”

Again she's met with a scoff, followed by an annoyingly sexy smirk.

“Do I strike you as the kind of person that plays well with others?!”

Laura thinks about it for a second, clenching her jaw as she tries to think of a counter argument. Carmilla was making that increasingly difficult which might have been what prompted her to ask the next question.

“How do you respond to the rumour going around that you're an arsonist?”

Carmilla raises an eyebrow, clearly surprised at Laura's boldness. 

“You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Cupcake.”

Laura clicks her teeth. She didn't know why she was letting her answers, or lack thereof, bother her so much. It felt like Carmilla just didn't care about anything. 

“Are you  _this_  rude to everyone?!”

“I am to the people who extinguish my flames.”

The hostility was back and Laura felt annoyed. Her hands flapping around as she spoke. “Eugh, would you stop?!” The anger evident in her voice as she ranted. Standing up as she began hastily shoving her notepad into her bag. Turning she saw that Carmilla had also stood up. Anger sparking through her as she spoke, her voice getting louder with each word.

“Look I'm really very sorry if I ruined your " _tough girl_ " image. I just didn't want the room to catch on  ** _fire_**!”

The whole cafeteria became eerily silent, turning heads to look at the pair. Laura turned to see Perry, Danny and Lafontaine all looking at her with open-mouthed expressions. She suddenly felt very guilty. Especially after turning to see the look on Carmilla's face.

Eyes drifting down to see her clenched fists shaking, the look on her face much worse than anger. She looked utterly disgusted. Her eyes were ice cold but Laura could see the hurt hidden beneath. Carmilla stared at her for a second, shooting her one last disgusted glare before charging out of the cafeteria, making sure to slam the door behind her.

Laura felt confused, not sure of what had fully happened. Had she  _actually_  really offended Carmilla? She looked at the door where Carmilla had just exited.  _Damn it, what had she done?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Updates will be Monday to Friday (if and when I can!) Possibly on the weekends if I have time. If you want to ask me any questions, headcanons, get little extras, draw some fan art etcetera then my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	5. Something that we're not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets closer to a certain tall redhead. Carmilla is hellbent on making enemies and a random act of kindness puts a smile on someone's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I accidentally posted it before I'd finished writing it but here is the FINISHED chapter. I hope you guys like it.

 

Laura had been at Silas for just over a week and she was enjoying herself. It was a completely new experience and for the most part she was enjoying it. The lessons ranged from your everyday English to the likes of control, defense and offense. Which Laura was finding hard enough with being the new girl. She often struggled to keep up and it would have been easier had it not been for Carmilla.

Ever since Laura's interview, Carmilla had been difficult. It was like she had a personal vendetta against Laura and she took every chance she could get to make sure Laura knew it. Today was no different.

* * *

 

Laura groaned when her alarm went off practically rolling out of bed, turning to find Betty doing the same thing. Laura liked Betty, she wasn't a bad roommate as roommates go. She was quite chatty and bubbly, which she didn't mind at all. It helped that they had a lot of their classes together too. 

“Come on Hollis, we have to go!”

“Coming!” was yelled through the door as Laura quickly pulled on her Orphan Black t-shirt before re-entering their dorm room. She smiled at the taller girl before following her out the door. 

Today's first lessons were Offense Classes, where students learnt to use their powers to attack future opponents. Each student was put into a pair and was made to use their powers to try to take down their opponent. Laura had the misfortune of being paired with Carmilla and boy was she paying for it. 

....

“Look who decided to finally show up.”

Laura glared at the brunette and took her seat - as far away from her as possible. She knew she was giving Carmilla the reaction she wanted but she just couldn't help it. The girl was intentionally infuriating.

“Aren't you going to say hello?” Carmilla drawled out in a lazy mock offended tone.

Laura muttered something unintelligible under her breath, clenching her jaw when she saw Carmilla's face turn smug. What she wouldn't give to wipe that smug smirk off of her face.

“Okay class, I want you to get into your pairs and practice what we learnt last lesson.”

Laura begrudgingly got up and waited for Carmilla to waltz her way over to her usual corner, before making a move to join her. She hadn't even been there a minute and Carmilla had already begun to use her powers. She used them with an ease that Laura had not yet mastered. Laura had to focus as she thought of a wave and the fluid movements. Carmilla didn't waste a second, moving her arm back before pushing it forward as though she were bowling. Laura had only a second to duck as the flames soared past her head. Carmilla was good at this and she had no issue showing Laura at any chance she got. Laura straightened up before moving her hand in a slow circular motion. She had been practicing a lot and she smiled triumphantly as a jet of water spiraled out of her arm. She continued to circle her hand and watched as it spun and splashed through the air. Carmilla was too quick and had already sent a streak of flame towards her. 

She let out a surprised shriek and moved her hands up in surrender. Unfortunately the sudden movement caused the water to change course. Causing it to splash all over a girl from Laura's gym class. Laura looked horrified but Carmilla had to bite back her laughter. Turning to face the smaller girl with a mocking smile.

“We don't tolerate weaklings here at Silas. Did you even try?!”

Laura glared at the girl and began moving her fingers as she tried to send jets of water towards the brunette, all of which Carmilla skilfully dodged. A victorious smirk on her face. 

“You have to really mean it Cupcake.”

Laura glares as Carmilla keeps goading her and she's about to retort when she hears shouting.

"NO!"

They both turn, along with several other members of the class to see their teacher arguing with Perry.

“Miss Perry, you are a part of this class and I gave you specific instructions. I expect you to obey me!”

“I'm sorry but I refuse to use my powers to harm another human being. It's barbaric!”

“It's part of a class. A class that  _you_  are failing! I am your teacher and if you want to pass this class you will do as I say.”

“I WILL NOT HURT SOMEONE ELSE TO PASS A CLASS!”

Everyone went silent, watching in shock as Perry stormed out of the class. Laura couldn't believe that Perry would speak like that to anyone, let alone a teacher. Her curiosity was short-lived as that mocking tone huskily whispered in her ear,

“At least Gingersnap is worse than you. Maybe there is hope for you after all.”

 

* * *

 

Class finished early and Laura could not have been more relieved. So she was very glad when she ran into Danny as she was walking back to her dorm.

“Hey Hollis. Why the long face?”

“It's nothing, just something that happened in offense class.”

Danny looked concerned for a second, giving Laura a sympathetic head tilt before smiling; an idea popping into her head.

“Okay, I have a proposition that might cheer you up.”

“Sounds promising...”

Laura smiled shyly, tucking a hair behind her ear. Danny smiled before speaking again.

“I know this great little diner down the road. They serve these amazing chocolate chip cookies and they have really nice food. We could go tonight.”

“That sounds really fun. I'd love to.” She nods eagerly, her mood instantly lightening.

“Awesome! So, I'll meet you by the front gate at 7, sound good?”

“Fantastic!”

“Great, I'll see you later.”

Danny smiled, pulling Laura into a hug before bidding her farewell. Laura blushed, smiling as she got out her phone. This was going to be great, the others would love this place!

Deciding to go to the cafeteria instead. After what happened with Carmilla she'd just wanted to avoid everyone but Danny had really cheered her up. 

____

Carmilla walked through the corridor, met with the usual harsh whispers and cutting glares. She was used to the looks and whispered insults, didn't make it any easier though. No matter how much she tried to pretend it didn't affect her, it always does. As she approached she could see the familiar red scribble sprayed across her locker, lowering her head further and willing herself not to rise to it. She couldn't, not this time.

Her head still down as she made her way to lunch. Walking into the cafeteria she could hear the loud chatter all around her and she couldn't help but shoot sullen stares at the groups of people and their friends. Her eyes fell to where Laura sat, surrounded by her usual band of gingers and zeta bros, one being her brother Will.  She quickly stalked past and found her table empty, like it was every day. Practically falling into her chair. Today was a bad day. She could feel it crashing over her like a thunderstorm, consuming her every being. She didn't want to deal with this, not today.

Sighing she opened her bag and dug out her old poetry book. Hugging the tattered book to her chest before easily flicking through the pages, looking for her favourite when a small piece of paper fell out. Confusion was written across her face as she reached for the paper. Carefully unfolding it and leaning in to look at what was written. There in neat cursive were the words " _You're okay <3''_

Her eyes instantly found Will's. Smiling softly at him, mouthing a thank you when he smiled back. Their moment interrupted when Kirsch said something to him, drawing his attention elsewhere.

Carmilla carefully folded the note, slipping it into her pocket before starting to read again. She'd always had a very interesting relationship with Will. They fought like crazy, arguing over silly things but they did love one another. Ever since _that day_ happened Will had started leaving her little notes with sweet phrases written on them. He'd hide them in random places for her to find and she'd keep every one of them. He was the only one to care about her. 

She wished it were different but she couldn't sit and wish for something good to happen. Her Mother always taught them to be prepared, to be strong and Carmilla always did that, no matter what.

 

* * *

 

Danny should have known it wouldn't go to plan. She faked smiles and acted happy. Laura really hadn't done anything wrong. She turned up and Danny had been happy. That was until she saw that Laura wasn't alone. With her were Lafontaine, Perry, Will, Theo and Kirsch. Of all the people Laura could invite, Kirsch just had to be one of them.

She looked down at her outfit, suddenly worried that she'd overdressed. She wore a flowing red dress with a black blazer. She fixed her hair again and visibly relaxed when she caught sight of Laura.

Laura smiled at Danny, embracing her in a hug. “Hi, I hope you don't mind but I invited the guys to hang out with us.”

Danny smiled, trying to hide her disappointment as the smaller girl spoke. Faking a smile as she waved it off.

“Of course, the more the merrier.”

Laura smiled again, starting to say something when Laf's teasing voice cut in.

“Bit overdressed for hanging out, aren't you Lawrence?”

Danny's eyes narrowed as she flipped them off, glaring even harder as they smirked. A smirk, which they immediately dropped after seeing Perry's disapproving look.

....

As the night went on Danny got more and more annoyed. First Laura had invited friends on what Danny had thought was a date. Then Kirsch had beaten her to sitting next to Laura, so she was stuck next to Theo. At one point she'd had a bit of conversation with the other girl but then Lafontaine had started talking about some experiment and the girl's attention had once again been diverted. There were so many of them that she couldn't fit a word in edge ways. All she could listen to was meaningless Zeta dribble and science facts. The tip of the iceberg was her meal arriving cold. Exasperated she threw up her hands, standing up as she spoke.

“Alright guys, I'm heading out.”

She said a goodbye to Laura who smiled warmly, asking her for a text when she got home. Sighing she walked outside, leaning her head against the wall. Her eyes scrunched shut as she slammed her head back against the wall, frustrated. She felt so stupid; she should have just asked Laura out. Made it clearer. 

“Fancy seeing you here Lawrence.”

Her eyes opened to see Betty standing beside her. She straightened up and gave the blonde a strained smile. The blonde's face flooded with concern as she spoke.

“What's wrong Danny?”

“Laura invited people to hang out with us.” she couldn't keep the bitterness from her tone as she spit it out.

“Ah, and you wanted it to be a date; right?”

“I thought I did but I don't even know.”

Betty smiled knowingly, moving to lightly punch her in the arm.

“It'll be okay Lawrence.”

Danny smiled, nodding her head before starting to walk away. Stopping a few feet away to turn with a smile as she shouted back to Betty.

“Thanks Spielsdorf, you're kind of awesome!”

Betty smirked and shouted back. 

“I try!”

With one last smirk she was gone, leaving Danny to walk back to her dorm room. A smile on her face as she thought about what Betty had said.  _Maybe it would be okay._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you like it and continue to want to read on. 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	6. Fiery confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not all fun and games as things heat up between Carmilla and Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set about a week after the previous chapter.We find out a bit more about Carmilla in this chapter.

 

Another offense class later and Carmilla was on the warpath...again!

Despite Laura's best efforts she couldn't outsmart Carmilla. The girl was annoyingly talented when it came to using her powers, especially during offense class. She was relentless and Laura was getting tired of having to dive out of the way as fireball after fireball soared towards her.  If that wasn't enough, Laura had to endure Carmilla's mocking every time she used her own powers. 

After the tenth time Laura was close to tears. Thankfully the bell went off and Laura all but ran out of the door, Danny hot on her heels. She could see the emotion written across Laura's face and she felt incredibly protective. She saw an empty classroom and quickly grabbed Laura's hand pulling her inside before turning to look at the smaller girl with concern. 

“Hey Laura, what happened?”

“Oh, I don't know  _maybe_  it's the fact that Carmilla seems intent on making my life a living hell?! She keeps goading me as if she's waiting for me to explode.”

Danny clenched her fists; she knew Carmilla would hurt Laura. She should have stopped Laura interviewing her; Carmilla was bad news as far as she was concerned.

“Why don't you ask to switch partners?”

“No! That would give her the satisfaction.”

“She's trouble Laura, you need to be careful.”

“I know, I know. I just want to prove her wrong, you know?”

“Don't stoop to her level. She's not even worth it.”

Laura bites her lip, she knows Danny's right but she thinks there's more to Carmilla. She was rude and for some reason she had a personal vendetta against Laura but she couldn't help but think there was more to her than that. That something had to have happened to make her so defensive all the time. There had to be some reason.

* * *

 

Carmilla paced back and forth. There she stood outside the Dean's office and she was dreading what was coming. Her palms were clammy and all she could do was panic. She knew this wasn't a cheerful visit and she dreaded each one she had to endure.

The loud call of ‘enter’ brought her crashing back to reality and she quickly made her way into the office.

“Sit down, now.”

Carmilla obeyed without fail. Making sure that she sat up straight as the older woman turned to face her. Her hard stare breaking down all of Carmilla's walls. 

“Your grades have slipped considerably. We uphold a standard here at Silas. I will not accept weaklings.”

“I'm sorry Ma'am. I'm trying.”

“Not hard enough. I expected better from you Karnstein. Do you think I like having these conversations?”

The woman had started to walk around her desk. Walking incredibly close to the brunette. Punctuating every word as shivers ran down Carmilla's spine. 

“Yet I do it for my students, to teach them how to be the best. Winning is everything in this lifetime. You will do well to remember it. Is that understood?”

“Yes Ma'am.”

The Dean stopped directly behind Carmilla. Her claw like fingers clutching her chair, her voice full of unnerving power as she spoke.

“You know what will happen if you don’t. Get out of my office.”

Carmilla grabs her belongings and hurries to the door. Stopping abruptly when she hears the same cold voice calling her name.

“Oh and Carmilla.”

“Yes Ma'am?”

“Don't be late coming home. I have a dinner prepared”

“Of course...Mother.”

With that she left the office, her anxieties relaxing as she got as far away as she could from that office. Her anxieties replaced by anger. She hated this school; it was like a never-ending prison sentence for crimes she didn't commit. She was just so angry with everyone, especially The Dean, who continued to make her life hell in school and at home. She was just lucky that no one knew her relationship with the Dean. They could never know and she hated to think of what punishment would be in store for her if anyone did. 

....

Her anger only rose when she made her way back to her locker, finding herself being slammed against it as she came face to face with Danny Lawrence. 

“What the hell Xena?!”

Danny glared more but released the girl. Stepping back slightly as she spoke.

“You just can't help yourself can you? You just have to hurt people.”

“I'm not the one throwing people against lockers, am I?”

“Stay away from Laura!”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. Scoffing at the taller girl. Danny clenched her fist more and took a threatening step forward. 

“I mean it Karnstein.”

Carmilla smirked, clearly un-phased at Danny's attempt at intimidation. 

“I'm just installing a bit of competition.  _She's_  the one with the problem. Not that it's any of your business.”

“Actually it is  _my_  business! You're upsetting her and I won't let you.”

At this Carmilla laughed. The sound cold and so much like her Mother's.

“Let me? You're out of your league. If the girl can't take the heat then she shouldn't be at Silas.”

“I swear if you hurt her-“

“What will you do Xena? Believe me, I have suffered much worse than an overachieving beanpole -with a need to play the hero.”

“Just stay away from her, Flameface. Don't you think you've burnt enough people?! That's all you ever do. No wonder she broke up with you.”

At this Carmilla flared up, her face full of pure anger as she let the flames take over. She Advanced on Danny as she grew angrier and angrier.

* * *

Lafontaine was happily chatting away to Perry and Laura. They were all on their way to the cafeteria. They were slightly in front and after witnessing ( _or rather heard_ ) what was happening round the corner, they rushed back. 

“Woah, we can't go that way. There's a spillage of something and it's dangerous. So you head on down to lunch and I...I shall go find a teacher.’

Perry nodded and for a second wondered if she should question their odd behavior. After a minute she seemed to accept that she was finally rubbing off on them and led Laura away. 

Once they were both out of sight they charged round the corner. Rushing over to see Carmilla advancing on Danny, both girls shaking with rage. Danny stood with her fists raised and Laf knew they had to intervene before things got out of hand. 

“STOP!”

They dived in between the two girls, holding out their hands to keep them in place. 

“Move out of my way Geek.”

“Not going to happen. I don't care about your rivalry but threatening one another won't solve anything. Laura was with me and I'm not going to subject an innocent girl to your petty squabbling. She's not the last cookie, you know?!”

“You don't even know what happened. I was trying to look out for Laura!”

“Danny, I have had to refrain from hitting you before. Don't make me start now.”

Danny's glare intensifies as Carmilla smirks at their statement. Which is when they turn to face Carmilla. 

“I don't know why  _you're_  smiling. If you want people to stop thinking you're an arsonist, maybe you should stop acting like one! Both of you need to grow up!”

Carmilla relents, letting the flames disappear. She throws up her hands in defeat, anger lacing through her voice.

“I don't even know why I bother.”

She promptly turns on her heel, storming off in the opposite direction.

Leaving Lafontaine alone with Danny. Or so they thought but after turning they saw that Danny had also walked off. They shook their head and sighed.  _Honestly, who starts fights in the middle of the corridor?!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, more to come soon! 
> 
> If you want to ask any questions, share your thoughts, get little extras, headcanons etcera then my tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman 
> 
> Feel free to comment, I've loved your feedback to some of my other works and any kudos, bookmarking, support is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	7. Blast from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura confronts Carmilla about her actions in offense class as she starts to see a different side to her. Will they be able to make a truce?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little information about the lesson structure. So this school does have a mixture of regular classes and superpower based classes. As Laura is a new student she is focusing on strengthening her powers but I won't just be ignoring her other studies. 
> 
> They all study a few other classes of their choice , that don't relate to having powers. It is compulsory for every student to take Offense and Defense classes and control classes. Which are taught more as it is a school that specializes in teaching people with superpowers, so naturally they focus on those studies more. The others classes will be mentioned but they might not be seen as full classes. This is mainly because it doesn't really aid the main plot. It's more for a build up. 
> 
> I hope that's okay and people aren't annoyed by my choices. Anyway...read away

 

Laura sighed happily as she stared down at her timetable. Perry had explained that as a newer student she had to focus more on her Superhuman abilities. Each student could choose a few subjects to study, as well as the compulsory power training. Her new timetable had just arrived and she couldn't be happier with her choices. After all, she still wanted to become a journalist.

 **9am-11am**   _English_

 **11am -12pm**   _Media_  

  **12pm -1pm  **LUNCH

 **1pm -2pm**   _Offense classes_

 **2pm -3pm**   _Media_  

The first regular class of the day just so happened to be her favourite at her old school. She just couldn't wait to learn something that didn't just revolve around powers. She didn't know why there weren't a lot of regular classes. Lafontaine told her it was something to do with the Dean wanting to create a strong image for her students. Something Laura had no trouble believing. 

She sent Danny a text and after agreeing to meet the redhead before their class together, she got dressed, telling herself that today would be a good day. She'd only have to see Carmilla once and today she was ready to fight.

....

 

Laura loved her English class. She'd sat with Kirsch, helping him with his work and sharing her notes. Notes that she'd received from Danny - her TA. Laura wasn't incredibly surprised when she saw that Perry had also elected to take her English class. 

Lafontaine had elected to take all three science options and they also took a special interest in computing so they didn't join the others in their English class.

X

 

Media was a fun class and Laura had already been told about upcoming projects. Perry had joined her in Media too. Along with Betty's friend Elsie, who was really friendly which immediately relaxed Laura and she felt much better about her day.

The same could not be said for Perry who was already feeling the pressure of too much work. The girl had elected to take nearly every subject, saying she wanted to keep her options open. Laura could already tell that Perry was a high achiever. The only subjects Perry hadn't chosen to take were science and Gym. She kind of wished she didn't have to take Gym either. It was only once a week but she had always hated it at her old school and she didn't know how it could get better by being in a new school.

X

“What did you do last night tiny bro?”

“I phoned my Dad and gave him an update on Silas life. Then I watched several episodes of Agent Carter before falling to sleep. What about you Kirsch?”

The feathered boy grins don at her, a dreamy expression upon his face.

“I played some tag rugby with Will. Then we went for pizza and there was a cute girl there. Will got her number for me and we're totally hanging out tonight. Her name's Sarah Jane but everyone just calls her SJ.”

“Let me know how it goes.” She rests her hand against his arm giving him a warm smile.

“You got it little hottie...I mean bro. I have to go and find my other bros. We have a Zeta meeting and I'd love to let my favourite nerd hottie come too  _but_  it's Zetas only and we have to stick to our traditions!”

Laura instantly shrugs it off, trying to ease his guilty conscience as she speaks.

“It's okay Kirsch, I said I'd meet Danny soon anyway.”

“Awesome, see you later then!”

She smiles and hugs him goodbye. He really was very sweet and she was glad to have a friend like him here. Her Dad had seemed happy when she told him about all of her new friends. She specifically left the part about Carmilla constantly trying to intimidate her out of their conversation. No need to worry her Dad over nothing, right?!

* * *

 

She stood outside the assembly hall, pacing back and forth. She was early and it wasn't like she was looking forward to having yet another battle of wills with Carmilla. A battle she was currently losing. She was currently giving herself a pep talk.

“Pacing isn't going to help you Sweetheart.”

Laura spun around to see Carmilla wearing her signature smirk. The sight only making Laura scowl more, her face scrunching up in annoyance. 

“That bunched up face you make when you're angry is hilarious Buttercup.”

“Eugh, you are such a freak!”

The girl shrugged, almost as if to shake the insult off of her.

“There are worse things to be.”

Laura continued to scowl, watching as the other girl simply smirked before resuming her gaze elsewhere. Laura sighed and tried to focus on anything other than Carmilla., which was proving increasingly difficult when Carmilla was wearing denim shorts and thigh high black stockings. Luckily more of their classmates started to arrive and Laura could distract herself from staring at Carmilla's legs. Which were in fact incredibly distracting. 

....

"You're weak."

Carmilla spits the phrase out, her tone spiking the defiance out of the smaller girl.

“I am not!”

“Then prove it, because so far all you've been doing is staring at my legs.”

Laura practically growled as she aimed yet another jet of water towards the girl. Missing her by a few inches. Carmilla smirked yet again and sent her own streak of fire hurtling towards the girl, smiling smugly when she watched Laura quickly duck out of the firing line.

Laura’s face was full of pure rage as she stormed over to where Carmilla stood. Her arms flailing wildly as she let her anger come spilling out.

“WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Don't act all the innocent with me! You have been rude and unreasonable all lesson. You're actually aiming for me aren't you?! So what is your problem?”

Carmilla cocked her head to the side, confusion evident as she stared at the girl. A little frown appearing on her face. Why was Laura so angry with her? She'd started all of this. Her lack of response clearly fuelled Laura's hate fire as the girl started shouting again. 

“FINE! Don't tell me! We'll settle this a different way. I challenge you to a duel!”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Carmilla watched in disbelief as Laura prepared herself. Other members of the class had turned to look too and Carmilla didn't have the energy for a fight. She was still incredibly confused and decided to do the decent thing and leave. Or she would have, had it not been for the wave of water that came crashing over her.

The sheer force of it flooding over her and sending her tumbling to the ground, the water completely soaking every inch of her body. As usual no one came to her rescue or even bothered to ask if she were okay. However she did hear a few people congratulate Laura. 

She sat up slowly, coughing up the water that she'd swallowed. Her clothes sticking to her as she struggled to get up, which was when Laura rushed over and extended her hand. Carmilla glared before completely ignoring Laura's hand and slowly pulled herself up.

She stood glaring at the other girl as she dripped excess water onto the floor. Laura immediately felt guilty, looking at how helpless the girl looked, it almost made her forget why she was annoyed. Almost.

“Now will you tell me what your problem is?!”

Carmilla didn't know what to say, her eyes darting frantically back and forth. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes and she willed herself not to cry. She was already humiliated enough. Laura seemed to sense her unease and her face immediately softened. 

“Are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you so hard..." She bites her lip, awkwardly toying with the hem of her shirt as she speaks. "I...I just wanted to get your attention...and show you that I'm not weak!”

Carmilla looked at her through tearful eyes and began to shake her head, her words coming out in barely audible whispers.

“I don't think you're weak.”

Laura shakes her head, her voice raising with every word.

“Then what was your problem? Because you've been terrible ever since I interviewed you!”

Laura thought about that incident and how Carmilla stormed off. Realization hitting her as she remembered how disgusted Carmilla looked. 

“Was it what I said then? Is that why you've been like this?”

Carmilla closed her eyes for a second, moving her hand to push her drenched hair out of her face. She slowly opened her eyes and spoke again. Her voice uneven and if Laura didn't know any better she'd have said that Carmilla was close to tears.

“I'll explain. Just...not here. Just come to my dorm room and I'll explain. Please.”

Laura looked at how nervous Carmilla appeared, her lip trembling as she waited for Laura to respond.

“Okay. I'll come.”

Carmilla nodded before she trudged off to sort her clothes out. Leaving a trail of water behind her. Laura sighed and sat herself down. Looking over to see their teacher hadn't even looked up. It was like they didn't even care.

 

* * *

 

“Laura why would you agree to go? She's just going to hurt you!”

“That's not true. I want to hear what she has to say.”

Laura didn't know why she was trying to justify herself. She didn't owe Danny anything and she wasn't sure why Danny was so annoyed. 

The taller girl's face flushed almost as vibrant as her hair as her fist clenches tighter, her voice barely controlling her frustration.

“Why bother?! She's a liar! Not to mention the fact that she's completely reckless. It could be a trap.”

Laura crosses her arms, shaking her head as she responds.

“I highly doubt it Danny. I saw her face when she asked me to go, she was scared.”

The eye roll in response is enough to set Laura's teeth on edge but then Danny has that patronising tone she gets when she thinks she's right which drives her up the wall.

“She was manipulating you!”

The smaller girl juts her chin out in defiance, her hands gesturing wildly as she lays into the girl. Her tone immediately crushing any remaining arguments Danny had.

“It is  _my_  decision and I don't need permission to go. I'm going, end of discussion.”

Danny looked so incredibly pissed off and Laura was quite glad when she decided to storm off. She felt like she was arguing with a parent and that was not something Laura wanted to face. Especially with someone who is of a similar age! Sighing she decided to go and find Perry. If anyone were to know where Carmilla's dorm was it would be her.

....

After some persuading, Laura had managed to convince Perry to tell her where Carmilla's dorm was. It was hardly surprising that it was on the top floor and it happened to be the only single dorm in the building. Figures.

Seeing how many stairs she'd have to climb made Laura want to call Kirsch and get him to fly her up there. Instead she slowly made her ascent up the stairs. She huffed and puffed but finally she could see the top floor, quickening her pace slightly. 

Carmilla's dorm was the only room up here and it looked bigger than the other dorms. Perks to having a single dorm she figured. Smiling she braced herself as she extended her hand, lightly tapping on the door which fell open immediately and after some deliberating she decided to enter.

“Carmilla? Are you in here?”

Her eyes drifted around the room - taking in everything. The room was spacious with a large window on the ceiling. Laura could see the sunset and could only imagine how beautiful the stars looked from here. Carmilla had an ensuite bathroom, which Laura would check out later. It was probably at least twice the size of the one in her dorm room. 

The walls were a beige colour with numerous gothic posters layering the walls. Her eyes briefly lingered on a particularly detailed picture of a giant black cat.

The whole place just screamed Carmilla. A line of clothes was messily blocking her path and Carmilla had even used an old band t-shirt as a makeshift pillowcase. Yet the girl in question was nowhere to be found. 

Laura was brought out of her exploring at the sound of a muffled crash coming from the bathroom.

“Carmilla?”

She gained no response but she could hear scuffling. She quickly made her way over to the bathroom. Immediately she could hear very faint sobbing and she had to get in. Gently pushing the door open, she stepped inside her eyes widening when she saw Carmilla sitting in the corner. Her whole body trembling as she let out another pained sob. 

Laura stood not knowing what to do but immediately stepping closer when she saw exactly why Carmilla was sobbing. The girl's right hand was clenched, controlling bright amber flames as they attacked her thigh. The smell of burning flesh hit Laura and she sprung into action. 

Carmilla didn't register her presence as she continued to attack herself. Tears streaming down her face as she bit back her screams. Her eyes were staring straight ahead, entranced by the flames. Her body trembling as the familiar pain coursed through her body. 

Laura carefully knelt in front of Carmilla. Her own hands trembling as she spoke, her voice soft and calming as she tried to coax Carmilla back into reality.

“Carmilla; it's Laura. Can you hear me? You have to stop, okay? It's okay but you have to stop.”

Carmilla's eyes flicked to Laura's for a second but she didn't seem to register her words so Laura tried again.

“I know you can hear me. Carmilla please don't do this to yourself. It's okay now, you can stop.”

She slowly reached out; using her hands to cup Carmilla's tear stained cheeks. Carmilla flinched at the contact but Laura kept her hands steady. Slowly stroking her thumb over the soft skin. Carmilla closed her eyes and let herself succumb to Laura's gentle touch. Her fist shakily unclenching as she let the fire disappear. All that was left was the pain that always followed. Laura's voice was softer than she'd ever spoken as she tentatively spoke to the brunette.

“You're going to feel a slight pressure but I'm going to try and wash your burns, okay?”

After feeling Carmilla unsurely nodding she moved one of her hands. Focusing her energy on creating a light trickle of water. She scrunched up her nose in concentration as water splashed out of her fingertips. Carmilla's scream broke her heart as the water gently washed the burnt skin. 

She reached behind her to grab some toilet roll. Lightly dabbing it over the burns whilst using her other hand to gently squeeze Carmilla's.

* * *

It took ten minutes for Laura to guide Carmilla out of the bathroom and another 10 before Carmilla spoke. They sat on Carmilla's bed when Carmilla turned to finally address Laura.

“Thank you for stopping me.”

“It's okay. What did you want to talk to me about?”

“I um...look, I'm not so good with the feelings thing. I just...I”

Laura shifted, moving closer.

“Hey, it's okay take your time.”

Carmilla nodded, closing her eyes as she began to speak. 

“Before I came to Silas, I was at a different school, a regular school. Mother wanted me to attend Silas but I refused. I discovered my powers at the age of 12 and I hated them. I couldn't control them and that made Mother angry. She demands perfection and I was never enough. So, I went to school and tried all I could to hide my powers, which is when I met Ell. She was 2 years older, tragically beautiful. We became fast friends, inseparable. Except it was different, I wanted more. So when was 14 I told her of my feelings. She kissed me under the stars and I fell madly in love. She would show me great adventures of the world and I willingly let her. She was perfect.”

Carmilla paused, regaining composure as she spoke again, her voice wavering slightly, eyes refusing to look at the other girl.

“Then one day when she drove me home she kissed me goodnight, only for Mother to have seen. We got into a row and she told me that I wasn't to see Ell anymore, that she was a bad influence. I met up with her in secret and made plans to escape from my home and live with Ell. We met at school one evening. My bags were packed and I was ready to leave. Mother knew nothing of my plans. I heard a sound and went to see what it was. The rooms were in a blaze and I panicked. I tried to use my powers to put out the flames but I only made it worse. I heard Ell's cries but by the time I reached her it was too late.”

Laura could see her tears spilling down her face and she didn't realize until then, that she too had tears spilling down her face.

“She died instantly. The school didn't have any proof but I was placed at the scene of the crime. They had no choice but to expel me. My Mother was furious and as punishment for my disobedience, I was forced to spend my remaining school years at Silas. I was overcome with guilt and regret so I distanced myself. I succumbed to Mother's wishes and became the perfect little Superhuman. It wasn't long before news of what had happened at my previous school broke out and after that no one wanted to know me. I didn't see any reason to try changing their minds. I just did what Mother wanted and became indestructible. At least I was...”

She trailed off and both sat speechless at what Carmilla had just said. Carmilla was crying and before Laura could stop herself she had pulled Carmilla into a hug. Wrapping her arms protectively around Carmilla's shaking form. She began rubbing her hand in soothing circles along her upper back as Carmilla buried her face in the crook of Laura's neck. 

“It's okay. Shh it's okay. It's going to be okay.”

“I killed her Laura.”

At this Laura pulled back. Tilting Carmilla's chin so that she looked her in the eye as she spoke.

“Listen to me right now. You. Did. Not. Kill. Her. Do you hear me?'

Carmilla blinked at the girl before slowly nodding, tears spilling from her already puffy eyes. Laura wouldn't let her blame herself. Carmilla deserved more than that. Ell deserved more than that. She knew exactly what she was going to do. Even before she spoke.

“Carmilla, I promise that I will clear your name. You're going to be okay and I'm going to find out who did this, if it's the last thing I do.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon! You can use the #SPAU on tumblr to tell me your thoughts, ask questions ectera. 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	8. Starting over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura get closer whilst Danny crosses a line. Will she be able to redeem herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but eventually I got there. I hope people like it and just keep reading!

_**Things we lost in the flames** _

_Last Friday the beloved Lichfield High was the victim to a blazing fire. Carmilla Karnstein was found after best friend Ell Jamerson died amongst the flames. Investigations have taken place but no culprits have yet to come forward..._

Laura had been reading up but no leads. Media class was handy for some things. Laura would just have to search harder, let the journalist inside her out.

'I know last lesson I told you; that you'd be starting a project and the time has come.'

Laura quickly minimized the tab before turning to face her teacher as they continued. 

'Your topic will be discovery. It will be something personal to you. You will plan and research and then present your findings in a way of your choosing. It can be an essay, a powerpoint, an article or a video. The choice is yours but it will be your main priority in this class. So I shall leave you all to think up some ideas and be around to answer any questions you may have.'

Immediately Laura knew her topic and now she had the perfect excuse to research it.

....

'Why the hell would you choose to do a project on that?!'

'I can't resist an unsolved mystery and my teacher said to pick something I care about.'

'It's not an unsolved mystery Laura! Of all the topics you could have chosen, you chose this.'

'That's right I did and nothing you say is going to change my mind. I know you're just looking out for me but really I'm fine.' 

Laura squeezed Danny's hand, hoping to reassure her in some way. Relaxing when Danny softened, giving Laura a soft smile. 

'Okay, so we have 10 minutes to get to the gymnasium. Ready for some good old fashioned sports Hollis?'

'I guess...sports was never my strong suit back at my old school.'

'you'll get used to it. We always appreciate supporters in the stands.'

'Yes! I will definitely come and support you when the tournament starts.'

Danny smiled wider and they flowed into an easy conversation. Talking about the school's basketball team. Hardly surprising that Danny was a part of that team with her being the sport's captain and all.

* * *

 

Laura was one of the last students to enter the sport's hall. Danny had already gotten changed into her sports gear and had gone off to join Perry and Lafontaine. Leaving Laura and a few other students to get dressed. Which is when Laura heard a familiar voice behind her.

'Well don't we look fetching today?'

Laura spun around to find Carmilla standing behind her. The signature smirk back on her face. Laura forgot that Carmilla was actually in her gym class. She couldn't help but think of how different Carmilla looked in sports shorts and a polo shirt. It was different to her usual shade of black, black and oh yeah black. She had obtained some knee high white sports socks and a pair of black trainers. Which didn't appear to be used at all. Her hair was pulled back yet her fringe still fell messily across her face. 

'Are you going to stare all day or were you planning on actually doing some exercise?'

'Shut up!' 

Carmilla laughed as Laura playfully swatted her arm before attempting to scrape her own hair into a ponytail. Somehow she always managed to miss a bit. Sighing she released her hair and began to start again when Carmilla stepped forward.

'Here, let me.'

Laura dropped her hands and let Carmilla take over. Closing her eyes when she felt Carmilla's fingers softly running through her hair. Pulling strands together as she set to work. Laura said nothing of how nice it felt to have Carmilla's fingers playing with her hair. 

'There. Let's go Cupcake. Wouldn't want to keep your fan club waiting now; would we?'

They entered the sport's hall together but before Laura could speak Carmilla had moved to stand behind everyone else. So she moved to stand with Kirsch instead.

'So ladies, gents and others; today we're going to try something different. I want you to get yourself into a pair and we're going to be doing some basic throwing and catching to begin with.'

He ignored the few groans and told everyone to get moving. Laura watched as people got themselves into pairs and she could see Danny signaling for her to join her. She hesitated as her eyes fell to Carmilla who stood alone and something snapped inside. She shook her head and made her way over to the brunette.

'Did you get lost on your way to The Amazon, Cutie?'

'Nope. I'm your partner.'

'Are you really? Aren't I lucky.'

Laura grinned at the brunette. Totally oblivious to the daggers that Danny was now shooting at the back of her head. The redhead quickly snapped out of it when she was joined by Betty.

'Guess you're stuck with me Lawrence. Think you can keep up?'

She wiggled her eyebrows challengingly at the girl. Bumping her shoulder as she teased.

'I can run circles around your pretty blonde head Spielsdorf.'

'I'll believe it when I see it.'

 ....

'Cupcake; you're supposed to get the arrow on the target.'

After a lot of throwing and catching the ball, the group had tried at some other sports. Danny and Betty had gone for track. Will, Kirsch and Theo were doing some batting practice and Perry had forced Lafontaine into some good old fashioned jump rope. Which left Laura and Carmilla in archery practice. Given the fact that no one wanted to be near the brunette, they had been left alone. Carmilla always preferred that.

'It's harder than it looks Carmilla! I don't see you trying!'

Carmilla rolled her eyes but proceeded to pluck the bow and arrow from Laura's hands.

Stepping beside Laura as she aimed towards the target board. She carefully drew her bow and released the arrow soon after. Both girls watching as the arrow flew through the air and hit the target, right on the bullseye.

She turned with a smug smile which caused Laura to grumble something about show offs under her breath. 

'Alright grumpy, come here' 

Laura stepped closer with a frown. She hated sports.

'Hey, chin up Cutie. Stand infront of me and spread your legs slightly.'

Laura looked confused but obliged before turning her head to look at Carmilla. The brunette smiled and moved herself so that she was directly infront of Laura.

'Okay I want you to imagine that down the middle of your legs is a target line. You'll know that you're in the right area if you are perpendicular to the target board.'

Laura thought about it for a second before nodding. A determined look on her face as she spoke.

'Perpendicular, got it! What's next?'

'You stand upright but comfortable. Your shoulders can't be tense.'

She waited for Laura to relax a little before continuing.

'Now, I want you to place the bow in your left hand and handle the strings and the arrow with your right. Nock the arrow and then use three fingers to lightly keep the arrow on the strings.'

She waits for Laura to follow her instructions before stepping closer and letting her hands guide Laura's as she continued.

'Hold the bow arm outwards toward the target and draw your right hand towards the corner of your mouth. Aim the arrow towards the target.'

She puts her hand over Laura's fingers and gently pulls them back. Bringing her mouth up to Laura's ear as she whispers the last instructions.

'Relax your fingers and release,' 

Laura shivers and slowly begins to relax her fingers. Waiting for Carmilla to move her hand before releasing the arrow. Grinning as it springs through the air and hits the target. Just missing where Carmilla's landed.

She squeaked happily and threw her hands up in the air. A bright smile taking over her face as she jumped in the air. Turning to Carmilla she practically ran at her, embracing her in a warm hug. She could feel Carmilla start to flinch and for a minute was scared that she'd hurt her but after a few minutes Carmilla relaxed and wrapped her own arms around the smaller girl. Lifting her up and spinning her around slightly as Laura laughed. Carmilla knew it was one of the most beautiful sounds she'd ever heard.

'I did it Carm! I fricking did it!'

She was so happy that in all her excitement she didn't realize the nickname had slipped out and she immediately tried to backtrack.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to-'

Carmilla slowly set Laura down regarding the girl with confusion.

'Why are you apologizing Cupcake?'

'I called you Carm and I didn't ask if you even liked that name. Do you like that name because I won't call it you if you don't. I just-'

Carmilla quickly jumped in cutting the girl off before she could ramble anymore.

'I don't mind if you call me Carm. Relax Sweetheart.'

Laura breathed out a sigh of relief and gave Carmilla a small smile. Returned by a small smirk coming from the brunette.

'Let's see if you can hit the target a second time round, eh Cutie?'

* * *

'SHE HUGGED HER! WHY IS NO ONE ELSE BOTHERED BY THAT?!'

'Maybe because Laura can make her own decisions.'

'She shouldn't just go round hugging arsonists. Carmilla's obviously manipulating her!'

'You really think Carmilla's manipulated Laura?'

'What other option is there?!'

Danny sat staring at Laura from across the cafeteria. She'd been furious since gym and after seeing Laura throw herself on Carmilla she had lost it. The others weren't as angry as Danny and Lafontaine looked like they were trying to talk themselves out of punching the fiery redhead. That was until they saw who Laura was walking towards.

....

Carmilla sat alone book in hand as Laura approached. Carmilla looked up in time to see Laura place her tray on the table before flashing her brilliant smile.

'Can I sit?'

She quirked an eyebrow in question before answering her question with a question.

'Shouldn't you be sitting with your friends, Creampuff?'

Laura smiled and sat herself down beside Carmilla. 

'I am, Silly.'

She spoke matter of factly, as though it were obvious. A tone which caught Carmilla off guard. She offered the girl a small smile, not quite sure what else to say. Luckily Laura filled in the gap.

'How was your day?'

'Eugh, it was pretty uneventful. I was stuck with a bunch of lackwits in my Drama class and then we discussed the brilliance of the night sky in Philosophy. Nothing more than usual.'

'I didn't know you took Drama.'

'Well now you do Sweetheart.'

Laura smiled before speaking again. Suddenly curious to find out more about Carmilla.

'Have you been in any school productions?'

'I may have been.'

'Tell meeeee.'

Carmilla smirked and tried to bury her head back in her book. Which was proving harder than she thought as Laura had started to pout. She looked too damn cute and Carmilla couldn't handle the adorableness radiating from the smaller girl.

'I might show you some time. If you're lucky.'

At this Laura beamed and suddenly her mood was lighter. At last Carmilla could read her book. Wrong. Clearly Laura was in a curious mood because she started to lean over to see what Carmilla was reading.

'Whatcha reading there Carm?'

'A book.'

'Oh, ha ha. Just let me see.'

Carmilla couldn't help herself and decided that it would be funny to hold the book higher. Every time Laura got closer she would move the book further out of her reach. 

'Carmmm, stop!'

Laura starts to whine and practically jumps on Carmilla. Carmilla throws her head back and laughs. Letting her guard down enough for Laura to snatch the book out of her hand.

'Aha!' 

Laura smiles smugly and then draws her attention to what Carmilla was reading.

'Alice and Wonderland, that's what you were reading?'

'It's one of my favourites.'

'Why do you like it so much?'

'First impressions are wrong. The characters are weird and strange but they aren't judged for parts of their personality. They aren't judged on mistakes they make. Their fantasy aids reality. It gives one hope.'

Laura nods in understanding. It makes her sad that Carmilla has had such a painful past and she's certain that there's more to it. 

* * *

Danny was almost at breaking point when Laura walked back over to their table.

'Hey guys.'

'Sup Frosh? Come to join the land of the living?'

'Something like that.'

Laura started to sit down when Danny spoke. Her tone startling the smaller girl.

'Oh we're good enough now, are we?!'

'What are you talking about?'

'You ditch us and then just waltz back over here like it's nothing!'

Laura bunched up her face in confusion, looking around for help but everyone looked as shocked as she did.

'I didn't ditch anyone. I sat with Carmilla, that's all.'

'That's all?! You're not the one who got thrown over for Elvira mistress of the Snark!'

Laura looked gobsmacked, she didn't understand why Danny was getting so mad.

'I don't understand why you're getting so upset. I haven't done anything wrong.'

'You were sitting with the enemy! You can't do that!'

'I _can't_?! I didn't realize I had to run my friendships by you!'

'Well obviously you do when you're making friends with a dangerous, selfish bitch! YOU BETRAYED US!'

'Betrayed you?! You're the one that's being rude and vindictive. I don't care about your issues with Carmilla. I like her and I don't make friends to please you. Friends don't tell each other what to do.'

'HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! It's not like you have anything to compare it to!'

Danny realized her mistake as soon as she'd said it. Laura had tears threatening to spill as she stared in shock. She could see the shock written on everyone else's faces but it was too late.

Laura spoke again, her voice breaking as she did.

'Nice to know how you really feel. Thanks.'

Without another word she spun around. Walking away before they saw her cry. _If this is what having friends meant._

They watched her leave before turning to face Danny. They were annoyed at her now.

'Why the hell would you say that?! You know, just because you have an opinion doesn't mean you have the right to shout it down someone's ear! Laura did not deserve that.'

Lafontaine shot one last glare Danny's way before following in Laura's footsteps. Perry sighed but didn't say anything. Getting up to follow Lafontaine. Kirsch stood up too and turned to shoot an offended look towards Danny.

'That wasn't nice. Laura is my bro and we don't hurt my bros!'

Danny sighed as she watched Kirsch started to walk away. Leaving Danny alone with Betty. She turned to the blonde who simply raised her eyebrows in question.

'If you want to leave too I won't blame you. I know I was a dick.'

Betty nodded but made no attempt to get up.

'You're right: you were a dick. What you said wasn't nice and I'm not excusing it in any way. However, I don't think walking out on you will do anything productive.'

'Thanks Betty.'

'I still think you're a dick Lawrence.'

'Me too Spielsdorf, me too.'

* * *

'Laura wait, please.'

The tears were free falling down her face but she couldn't stop. She needed to find Carmilla. Which would have happened quicker had it not been for the fact that Kirsch had been calling her name for god knows how long. 

'Laura! I just want to make sure you're okay. Please?'

Laura turns to look at Kirsch through teary eyes. He looks so concerned but she can't talk to him. Not this time.

'Kirsch; please just leave me alone.'

'I just want to help. Talk to me bro.'

She sighed and shook her head which only seemed to concern him more.

'Let me help.'

'JUST GO AWAY KIRSCH!'

She turns to storm off when she sees the very person she'd been trying to track down walking towards her. She just runs into her arms before Carmilla can say a word. The brunette doesn't question it, instead she just wraps her arms around Laura's trembling form as the girl sobs into her shirt. 

'What happened Cupcake?'

Laura tries to explain but all Carmilla hears are choked sobs. She locks eyes with Kirsch and after nodding to him she gently guided Laura into an empty classroom. Breaking free to close the door behind them before wrapping her arms around Laura once more.

She didn't ask again and instead began to softly stroke Laura's hair. Letting her ride out the tears as she slowly calmed herself down. She continued to stroke Laura's hair, twirling the strands through her fingers and watching as she gave in to her touch.

'It's okay, don't cry darling.'

'Why are people so mean sometimes?'

'We do awful things for the people we love.'

Carmilla lets her palm cup Laura's cheek, using her thumb to wipe away the stray tears that remained. 

'I don't know what happened but my table is always open.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah. I don't bite...I burn!' 

Carmilla smirks at the joke, smiling when she sees that it made Laura giggle before she nodded. Smiling slightly when she spoke.

'Maybe I will sit with you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag it with #spau or #carmilla au  
> Hope you liked it! More to come soon! :-)
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	9. Underneath the veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura bonds with Carmilla as she starts the research for her media project. After proving that it's harder than it looks she enlists some more people to help her find answers in a way that may not be legal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get interesting and Laura takes investigative journalism to a new extreme. Hope you like this chapter and read on for more shenanigans...

It was now the fifth time this week that Laura had agreed to meet Carmilla before class and today they were partaking in 'Defense' classes. Which apparently weren't as important as learning to attack people but who was Laura to question. She'd tried to ask Carmilla why The Dean hadn't scheduled more of those classes but Carmilla had simply shrugged before going back to her book. Carmilla did that a lot; Laura would ask her questions and Carmilla would ignore them.

Which is when Laura realized that she didn't really know that much about the brunette. She'd heard the rumours and she knew about Ell but she still didn't know simple facts about Carmilla. Like what her favourite colour is or whether she likes her eggs fried or scrambled and Laura was determined to unravel the mystery that is Carmilla.

With that in mind she got dressed. Pulling on a cute little owl sweater and pairing it with some simple brown pants before finding her treasured Hufflepuff beanie and pulling it on her head. She smiled at her appearance before grabbing her bag and slinging it over one shoulder. Opening the door only to be met by Betty; who was on her way back in.

'Woah, where's the fire?'

'Oh another joke at Carmilla's expense. Good one Betts.'

Laura rolls her eyes at the blonde before moving to brush past her. Betty quickly stood infront.

'No that's not. It's just a saying Laura but look I want to talk to you about something.'

'I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. If Danny was really sorry she'd come and find me herself, instead of sending you to tell me!'

With that Laura moved past the blonde. Not wanting to get too annoyed at her. She knows it's only Betty trying to look out for them both but she just couldn't bring herself to talk to Danny. Not after what she said. 

....

As always Carmilla stood alone outside the assembly hall. It was something she was used to, no one spoke to her so she would just stand alone in the corner. Wait for the others to go in before walking in and finding a seat as far back as possible. Lately it had been different and she couldn't help but feel happy at the new change. A smile forming on her face when she heard footsteps, looking up to see her favourite person approaching. She let her eyes roam over Laura's petite frame and smiled more when she saw how cute she looked. Laura quickened her pace, moving to embrace Carmilla in a warm hug. After a small flinch the brunette returned the embrace, her arms moving to hug Laura's waist as they moved closer.

'Nice hat'

Laura pulled away to give Carmilla a soft smile. Smiling more when Carmilla reached out to brush a stray strand out of her eye.

'My Mum made it for me when I was eleven. I really wanted to go to Hogwarts and for my eleventh birthday I got a robotic sorting hat. I put it on my head so quick and the hat told me I was a Hufflepuff. Which is when my Mum took out this hat and told me that she could tell I was a Hufflepuff. It became my prize possession, kind of like a lucky charm. I've kept it with me ever since.'

'She sounds like an amazing woman.'

'Yeah,' she smiles sadly before speaking again. 'yeah, she was.'

Carmilla nodded her head in understanding but she didn't speak. Something that Laura appreciated. She was so used to the pity stares and the heartfelt apologies that it was a relaxing change to have someone who simply accepted it without the need to say anything else. They stood in a moment of comfortable silence before Laura decided to speak again. Now would be a better time than any to try to get to know Carmilla more.

'So, do you have any possessions like that?'

'No.'

'Not one thing that you keep hold of?'

'What can I say, Cupcake? I'm not a sentimental gal'

Laura laughed, turning to look at Carmilla in mock disbelief.

'Oh god, did you just say gal?!'

'I can't believe it either. I think you're rubbing off on me Cutie'

'It had to happen sometime'

Laura grinned as Carmilla just shook her head, a smirk appearing on her lips as she did. Both laughing as they stood together and neither caring about the weird glances others were shooting at them. Laura figured it was because she was actually being nice to Carmilla instead of shooting her death glares and coughing out insults. She didn't care. Carmilla was her friend and in some ways she reminded her of her Mum. Maybe that's why they got along so well, there was just a warming sensation she got when she was around Carmilla and hidden behind the layers of sarcasm Carmilla cared. Laura was determined to peal off those layers, one fireball at a time.

* * *

'Who's the coffee for?'

Laura spun around to see Perry standing beside her. A hesitant smile on her face, relaxing when Laura offered her a small smile in return.

'...it's for Carm.'

'I've noticed you two sitting with one another a lot.'

'If you've come to lecture me-'

'I haven't. I'm just glad you've found another friend.'

'Thanks Perry. You know, she's really nice when you get to know her. The sarcasm, the fire it's all just a front.'

'I know Sweetie. I baked some brownies in my home-ec class. Why don't you take a couple over there.'

Laura smiles gratefully as Perry gets out a little box full of double chocolate brownies. Carmilla would like them.

'These look great.'

'Don't be a stranger Laura. We miss you.'

'I miss you guys too but I can't come back.'

Perry smiles sadly but nods before bidding Laura farewell. Watching as Laura made her way over to Carmilla's table. She watched as Laura sat down and saw the big smile that Carmilla gave her. Danny was being far too harsh in her opinion.

....

Laura made her way over to where Carmilla sat. Smiling to herself when she saw the brunette look up, flashing her a soft smile as she got closer. 

'Hey Cutie'

'Hey, I come bearing gifts.'

Carmilla quirked her eyebrow as Laura waves the box in her hand. 

'Oh really? What gifts might they be?'

'Some of Perry's brownies. She made them in class.'

She places the box on the table before moving to wrap her arms around the brunette. Snuggling in for a cuddle which Carmilla happily returned. They pull apart both smiling and Laura sits herself down. Moving the chair closer to Carmilla's so that they're mere millimeters away.

'Do you want a brownie Carm?'

She grabs one and waves it infront of the other girl's lips. 

'Are you sure it isn't poisoned?!'

Laura rolls her eyes, moving the treat closer to her lips. Carmilla smirks before leaning forward and taking a hesitant nibble. Her eyes widening as she starts to cough. Clutching her throat and gasping in pain.

Laura suddenly starts to panic. Reaching out for Carmilla as she speaks. Worry evident in her voice. 

'Carm? Oh my gosh Carmilla just breathe. Are you okay?!!!!'

Laura puts her arm on Carmilla's, her face full of panic. Which is when Carmilla starts to laugh as Laura's face bunches up in anger. Suddenly realizing that Carmilla was messing with her.

'That was just a joke?!'

'You should have seen your face!'

Laura practically growls as she moves to smack Carmilla's arm. 

'I was really worried you bitch!'

Her exclamation just causes Carmilla to laugh more. Laura bunches up her face again but after a minute she starts to laugh too. Before she takes a huge bite; making Carmilla smile when she pulls a tongue at her. Which is when she noticed the coffee in Laura's hand.

'Rough day at the office Cutie?'

'Huh?'

'What's with the coffee?'

'I bought it for you.'

Carmilla smiles as Laura hands her the coffee cup. She sighs happily as she takes a large sip. Moaning quietly in appreciation at the taste. Laura feels herself blushing at the sound. Carmilla smirks at her putting the coffee on the table before she speaks.

'I was going to get you something but then I realized you're sweet enough.'

She winks at the other girl which causes Laura to blush even more.

'Mmm, red is your colour Cutie.'

The girl buries her head in her hands, grumbling slightly when she hears Carmilla chuckle to herself. Before throwing her arm over Laura's shoulder lazily. An action which makes Laura smile softly, leaning in to rest her head against Carmilla's shoulder.

....

They sit in a comfortable silence when Laura feels Carmilla subtly rub her cheek against Laura's. It reminds her of the way cats mark their territory and she finds it adorable. So adorable that she can't suppress the little giggle that comes spilling out.

Carmilla turns her head slightly as she raises her eyebrow. Regarding Laura with confusion.

'What's so funny Creampuff?'

'You reminded me of a cat just then. I think I should start referring to you as Catmilla.'

Carmilla's face gets serious and Laura has to.resist the urge to laugh when Carmilla speaks.

'Never call me that again.'

'Yeah, yeah. Listen I want to show you something I've been working on.'

She reaches into her bag to retrieve the papers. Sliding them over for Carmilla to read. She bites her lip nervously as Carmilla starts to read. Her face changing to a mixture of shock and confusion, maybe even a bit of anger.

_Carmilla Karnstein was found at Lichfield High after a mass fire broke out in the art block._

_Ell Jamerson, 16- was a victim to a suggested arson attack at Lichfield. The firebrigade did not find a justifiable cause but questions still remain._

_Carmilla Karnstein was removed from Lichfield High after rumours began, speculating her involvement in recent arson attacks which resulted in the death of student Ell Jamerson._

Carmilla looked up, her eyes boring into Laura's as she clenches her fists. Tossing the papers aside and moving to stand up. Turning to look at Laura.

'What the hell Laura?! Why do you have these?'

'I'm doing a research project for my media class. You can choose anything you want.'

'So you chose to research the single worst thing that ever happened to me?! You figured let's just dissect my deeply painful past in excruciating detail!'

Carmilla starts to walk away when she feels Laura's hand grab her arm, pulling her back before she can go any further.

'No! You don't get to just storm off without listening to what I have to say. I chose to research about this because I believe that I can find the real culprit. I know it's upsetting and that's why I want to help. I can't bare seeing you upset. Don't you want answers Carm? Don't you want to find the truth?'

Carmilla stares at Laura for a second before relenting. Her face getting slightly softer as she speaks. Laura decides to ignore the vulnerability evident in Carmilla's voice. 

'You think you can find who caused the fire?'

Laura smiles reaching to squeeze Carmilla's hand trying to reassure the brunette.

'I know I can and I know someone who can help us.'

* * *

'Perry said you needed something?'

Laura nods before starting to explain.

'I need your help with something. We'd be breaking several school rules, not to mention the slight problem that it's kind of illegal and if we get caught there's no knowing what they could do. But it's really important and it would change someone's life. I totally understand if you don't want to do this and-'

'You had me at breaking school rules!'

'So does this mean you'll help me?'

'Of course. What do you mean by illegal activity?'

'Thank you Lafontaine and I need you to help me hack into the system.'

'I've been waiting for this opportunity and now my time has come. I know a guy that can help us with mission impossible. His name's J.P.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be Monday-Friday. Occasionally on the weekends. 
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman if you want to message me with any questions, get any drabbles or headcanons, tell me your thoughts. Feel free to comment below and give me your ideas on who you think could have started the fire. 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	10. Mission Impossible?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura, Laf and J.P. find themselves hacking into the system. Whilst Carmilla plays the lookout. Will the operation run smoothly or will they be in more danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two in a day, so here's the second one. Also just for the note I have no idea about computer hacking so if anything is wrong I apologize but anyway expect more shenanigans and hopefully enjoy it!

Carmilla paced back and forth. Her hands running through her hair as she tried to calm her nerves. 

'When you said that you were going to help; you failed to mention what you were doing was illegal! Seriously Laura what were you thinking?'

'I was thinking that we need answers and a true journalist will get them by any means necessary. Laf knows someone that can help. I think his name is H.P?'

'I didn't ask you to get one half of the bobsi twins to hack their way into my private life! If you get caught...'

Laura quickly stood, walking over to Carmilla. She smiled trying to reassure the brunette as she spoke.

'We won't get caught Carm.'

'No you won't, because I'm going to be your lookout.'

Laura started to object but Carmilla held her hand up before she could get a word in edgeways. 

'No arguments Cupcake. You'll need all the help you can get to prepare for Mission Impossible.'

* * *

Laura glanced around the door -still no one. 

Why she had agreed to meet them in the oldest part of the school was beyond her. They'd said something about lack of unwelcome visitors. Not that they'd be able to get in with Carmilla guarding the door.

A minute passed and then another. When finally she heard the door opening. Turning to see Lafontaine entering, closely followed by Carmilla. Laura smiled warmly at them.

'Hey Laf'

'Sup Frosh,' they then turned to face Carmilla as they continued 'Carmilla; nice to see you.'

Her eyes narrowed at then before giving them a less than warm welcome of her own.

'Don't lie. You don't think it's nice to see me and quite frankly I don't enjoy your company either. So we'll skip the fake pleasantries Geek.'

'What Carmilla means to say is thank you for agreeing to help us.'

Laura shoots a glare at Carmilla before smiling at Laf as they nod. They all stand in silence for a minute before Laura feels a breeze hit her arm. She turns to the doorway to see Lafontaine smiling at something. Confusion written across her face until they speak.

'Hey J.P. they're okay. You can show yourself.'

Within seconds a boy appears as though from thin air. His hair a mousy brown hidden behind a small black top hat. He wears a blazer and tie with dark brown trousers to match. His eyes are a soft hazel colour and his smile is so soft and shy. He reminds Laura of Tiny Tim.

'H..he..hello. I...I...I'm J.P.'

Laura smiles at him giving him a little wave whilst Carmilla offers him a wary stare. Not quite knowing what to think of the boy in question. Laura had no trouble talking to J.P.

'Hey. I'm Laura and this is Carmilla.'

'I...I kn...know who you are.'

This puts Carmilla on edge but still she doesn't say anything. Simply narrowed her eyes at him. Which is when he turned to her with a smile.

'L...La...Laf t..t..told me.'

'See Carm, everything's fine.'

Carmilla looked at the girl for a minute and after receiving a small smile she nodded. Before turning to look at Laf as they began to speak.

'So Laura, J.P and I will stay in here. J.P. has his own laptop so that's not a problem. I've triple checked the mainline here and we shouldn't be disturbed.'

Laura and J.P nodded before he began to set his laptop up in the corner. Laura moving to sit beside him. They then turned to speak directly to Carmilla.

'If someone does walk by do whatever you can to get them to leave. If there's a problem then we need a codeword to signal for danger.'

'I'm not an imbecile. Laura and I have already agreed on a codeword. So just worry about yourself. Got it?'

They nodded before making their way back over to J.P. just as Laura made her way over to Carmilla.

'Hey, I thought I told you to be nice.'

'That _was_ me being nice.'

Laura laughed before moving to curl herself into Carmilla's side. Wrapping her arms around her and squeezing her lightly. Both relaxing into the embrace as Carmilla began to stroke Laura's hair.

'This is still a terrible idea. We might get caught and I don't think we'd look good in orange Cutie.'

'but haven't you heard Carm? Orange is the new black!'

Carmilla smiles before pulling back from their embrace. 

'I should stand outside.'

Laura nods before walking Carmilla to the door. Stopping her just before she opens it. 

'You remember our codeword?'

'Cupcake.'

'That's right. Now get out there and protect our socks off.'

Carmilla smiles before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Laura's head. Whispering the words 'I will' before she leaves to stand outside.

'Hey L have you stopped flirting yet or do you need a minute?'

* * *

'How do you know how to do all this J.P?'

Laura sat next to J.P watching as he tapped away and sorted through random codes. She had no idea what he was doing but clearly he was doing something right. His fingers moved like a blur across the keyboard. The sound of insistent clicking and rapid typing filling the air.

'I...I...h..h..had t..time to learn.'

'Well; I can't thank you enough.'

He offered her a small smile before resuming his previous actions. Pulling up something called "Terminal" as he sussed his way into news sites. Laura patted his shoulder before moving to sit with Lafontaine as they dug through the articles Laura had already found.

'Find anything?'

They looked up as she flopped down beside them. Lucky the room was full of old couches or it would have hurt.

'Nope. There's all this crap about not finding a cause but most suggest that it was Carmilla.'

Laura frowns but speaks with determination.

'We'll just have to look harder then. I am not about to give up on Carmilla!'

'You're totally crushing on miss badass aren't you?'

Laura's eyes go wide and her face flushes a light pink as she completely denies it.

'Whaaaat? No! No way. I do not like Carmilla. No!'

'I think the lady doth protest too much.'

'I do not like Carmilla! We're just friends.'

'You brought her coffee and she kissed your forehead!'

Laura scrunches up her face whilst coming up with a rather weak counter argument.

'You bring Perry drinks and kiss her forehead.'

They get a very smug look on their face before they start to speak.

'Yeah because I'm in a relationship with Perry!'

Laura groans as they grin more. She then turns to look at J.P. who laughs before speaking.

'D..d..don't look at me. I..I'm as..asex...asexual!'

....

Carmilla sat outside the door, music playing in her earphones as she tried to calm her nerves. She was still worried and it had only been half an hour. She had no idea how long it took to hack into newspaper archives but she was hoping it would be over soon. 

The sound of footsteps approaching sprung her into action. She quickly rose to her feet, ready to ward off any unwanted visitors when she saw who was approaching. Sighing in relief when she saw that her brother was the one walking towards her.

'Bit out of bounds aren't you Kitty?'

'I could say the same to you Willy Boy.'

'Why are you down here? Shouldn't you be following your new girlfriend around?!'

She growled at him, playfully smacking his arm before responding.

'She is not my girlfriend.'

'I saw you cuddling up to her at dinner.'

'I didn't realize hugging was a strictly romantic gesture William. You hug that giant puppy all the time but you don't like him.'

'You stroked her hair Carm!'

'So what?! Laura is my friend, maybe even my best friend. Not every relationship I have is a romantic one.'

'I'm just saying you two look pretty cosy. Feeding each other food and giving one another heart eyes'

'When did you become so nosy?! And I did not give her heart-eyes!'

'Just admit that you like her already!'

'Laura is my friend and the first person in a long time that I've let myself get close to. She gets me, I'm not going to jeopardize that. Now would you just drop it?'

Will holds up his hands in mock surrender before continuing.

'Fine! So, why are you down here?'

'I like to get away from the madness out there. Not that it's any of your business. So why are you down here William?'

'I needed to talk to you and I saw you heading this way.'

'So you followed me? You little sneak!'

'I had to.' he pauses for a brief second before speaking again. 'Mother is looking for you.'

'And you couldn't have text me that? Like a normal person!'

'Why so edgy Kitty? Got something to hide?'

Carmilla could sense her presence before she spoke. Goosebumps already forming on her arms. Her whole body going rigid as that cold voice ran through.

'That's exactly what I was thinking dear William. What has your sister got to hide?'

Carmilla quickly stands up straighter as she addresses the older woman.

'I'm not hiding anything Mother.'

The woman's lip curve into an evil smirk and she let's out a harsh laugh before addressing her daughter.

'Oh really? Then what are you both doing down here?'

Again Carmilla quickly jumps in. Her voice slightly louder as she talks. Her eyes silently pleading with Will to go along with what she's about to say.

'I was just asking Will whether he wanted a Cupcake? He hadn't answered yet. Do you Will? Do you want a **Cupcake**?'

The woman sneers at the girl, not believing her reasoning for one second. 

'Don't lie to me. You are hiding something and I will get to the bottom of it. Now; step aside.'

'But Mother I-'

She's quickly cut off as The Dean steps closer. Her eyes boring into Carmilla's as their noses are practically touching. Carmilla audibly gulps and she immediately relents after she feels a claw like hand roughly move her to the side.

Her fingers grasp the door handle as she turns to face Carmilla again. Her lips curving into a vicious smirk and her voice oozing with cruelty. 

'Now; let's see what you're hiding.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag it with #spau and #carmilla au 
> 
> Comment below and tell me your thoughts. I respond to all comments and I love your feedback -it's really encouraging! I hope you keep following the story and like where it's heading. 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	11. Mission Impossible 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will The Dean discover what the hacking squad are up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whilst the chapter title is not the most inventive I hope the content will make up for it.

_'Now let's see what you're hiding.'_

Carmilla's eyes widened in fear as The Dean threw open the door and made her way inside. Carmilla and Will rushing in after her. All three of them met with the sight of Laura sobbing into Lafontaine's shoulder. No J.P. or any sign of illegal activity taking place.

At the sound of footsteps Laura looked up quickly wiping at her puffy eyes. She turned to look at The Dean with confusion as she spoke.

'What is going on down here?'

Laura's lip starts to tremble and her voice shook slightly as she spoke.

'Lafontaine and Carmilla w..were giving me a tour but then I got a call. It was from the hospital, my Dad was...he...he was in a car accident. I am just so scared and...and I didn't want anyone to see my getting upset...so...I..I asked Carmilla to guard the door. I'm so sorry Ma'am.'

Carmilla couldn't believe how quick on her feet Laura was and she sounded so believable. The Dean seemed to believe her story because her face softened slightly and she suddenly plastered that fake smile on her face. The one that Carmilla hated so much. The woman tilted her head sympathetically as she spoke.

'Oh dear, that is a shame. I do hope he is okay. I will permit you to stay here until you're feeling better but just this once. These parts of the school can be dangerous.'

Laura nodded before resting her head on their shoulder once more. Which is when The Dean turned to look at Will and Carmilla.

'I would like a word with you two outside.'

She signaled for them to follow her outside. Turning to give Laura one last fake smile before marching the siblings outside. Once the door was closed she turned her face turning her usually cold and stoic. 

'I do not want to find anyone down here again. Is that understood?'

'Yes Mother'

They both spoke in unison before she continued. Looking more at Carmilla as she did.

'If I find any of you in places that you shouldn't be. There will be severe consequences for the one responsible.'

She stepped closer to Carmilla moving so that Carmilla's back hit the door with a large thud.

'You should be careful Carmilla. We wouldn't want you to get in any more hot water,' 

She gave Carmilla a menacing glare before stepping back and turning her attention back to Will.

'Come William. Leave your sister to think things over.'

With one final glance at Carmilla's shaking form she turned. Marching off with her head held high and Will hot on her heels.

Leaving Carmilla alone again. Her whole body shook as she fell against the door frame. Panic still resident in her body despite being alone. A minute passed before she heard Laura's voice whispering through the door.

'Pssst. Is the coast clear?'

Carmilla couldn't find the will to speak and simply placed her shaky palm against the glass. Laura clearly knew what Carmilla was trying to convey because a second later the door opened and Carmilla was being pulled into a giant hug. Carmilla didn't even fight it and just let herself fall into Laura's embrace.

* * *

'You can come back out now J.P. She's gone.'

They smiled when he slowly revealed himself with a shy wave. Smiling over to where Carmilla and Laura sat.

Carmilla had been sitting with her head in Laura's lap for some time now. After Laura had pulled back from their hug Carmilla had been pretty out of it. She hadn't said a word so instead Laura decided to do what her Mother used to do: stroke her hair. So for the past twenty minutes Carmilla had been lay with her head in Laura's lap as Laura ran her fingers through her hair.

Slowly Carmilla opened her eyes relaxing when she saw Laura looking back at her. 

'Welcome back to the land of the living.'

The brunette smirked before moving to sit herself up. Laura tried not to look disappointed when Carmilla shifted. Her disappointment ceasing when she felt Carmilla throw her arm over her shoulders before turning to look at J.P.

'Did you _geniuses_ find anything?'

'Ac...act...yes we did.'

'I told you this was a good idea Carm!'

Carmilla rolled her eyes at the girl before they both moved to join Lafontaine and J.P. to see what they could have found. This time it was Lafontaine who spoke. Reaching into their bag to extract their findings.

'So whilst J.P. hacked into old newspaper archives I decided to search through ones you already had. There was nothing that stood out but then we found this'

They pointed to a corner of the page. Both Carmilla and Laura looked incredibly confused whilst J.P. looked amazed. Knowing exactly what they must have found.

'In...invisible ink?'

'Got it in one J.P.'

'Someone wrote a message in invisible ink on the corner of this newspaper article. Judging by the matching look of confusion on your faces; I think it's fair to assume that neither of you wrote it.'

At this Laura frantically shook her head turning to see Carmilla doing the same thing. Laura bit her lip before speaking, staring at Carmilla with a somewhat guilty expression on her face.

'So you know how I said that I printed off the articles? ...well that might not have been the whole truth.'

Carmilla raises her eyebrows at the girl before speaking.

'Where _exactly_ did you find these articles Laura?'

'I found them in the library; in a newspaper catalogue. I may or may not have torn them out.'

'Holy crap L! You really don't care about breaking rules do you?!'

They laugh a little causing Laura to let out a nervous giggle before she turns to look at Carmilla. 

'Are you mad?'

'No Cupcake I'm not mad. Just surprised.'

'Yeah, yeah. Anyway...Laf do you know what it says?'

They rolled their eyes, giving her a look as if to say 'really?!'

'A way of seeing invisible ink is to apply heat.' 

They give Carmilla an expectant look and after a roll of her eyes and a large sigh she grabbed the paper. Before turning to question J.P.

'What did you find pc boy?'

Laura nudges Carmilla shaking her head disapprovingly.

'I apologize. I meant to say please.'

Laura goes to say something but J.P holds up his hand. Turning with a smile to address Carmilla.

'I m..ma..managed to s..s..save unreleased ar...ticles and I f..f..found your sc..school records.'

'That's amazing! Isn't that amazing Carm?'

She looked back at Carmilla who was still clutching the piece of paper. Her face a mixture of inquisitive and anger.

'Why are you helping us?!'

'Y..y..you n...nee..needed answers.'

'Everyone in this school thinks I'm an arsonist.'

'N..n..n..not everyone.'

She looked at him for a minute. Trying to hide her surprise as she spoke.

'You don't think I'm an arsonist?'

'Th..th..there was n..nev..er any ev..evidence.'

Laura looks to see Carmilla staring at him, an unreadable expression on her face. A few seconds pass before Carmilla starts to walk towards him. Laura isn't sure whether or not she is going to hit him. Lafontaine has the same dilemma. J.P. looks unphased as Carmilla stands mere centimeters away. For a second she looks angry and she moves closer.

Lafontaine looks ready to cut in. That is until Carmilla does something unexpected. She leans forward and wraps her arms around J.P. pulling him into her body. Both Laura and Lafontaine are surprised but J.P is smiling. He wraps his own arms around Carmilla's body as she cries into his chest. Repeating the words "thank you" over and over again.

After a few minutes Carmilla pulls back and goes to grab the article she was holding. Her eyes widening when faint wording starts to appear in the corner. They lean in to read the message, collectively gasping when they realize what it says.

_**There is a wolf amongst your flock, though cleverly disguised. Once their secret is told all that is new will become old, all that is forgotten will not be forgiven.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag it with #spau and #carmilla au 
> 
> Comment below and share your thoughts. My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman so feel free to inbox me and tell me what you think. 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	12. Bad dreams, blushing and bro bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura helps Carmilla and Kirsch bond and a surprise party invite brightens their day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a week after the previous chapter. Just a bit of fluff to tide people over. It's going to get interesting very soon...

Carmilla looked up from her regular cafeteria spot to see Laura walking towards her. Now that she thought about it ''stumbling'' would have been a better word; since the girl had her face buried in yet another article! She sighed before deciding now would be a perfect opportunity to use her powers, knowing that they would bring Laura's attention back to reality.

She starts to curve her hand when Laura chooses that exact moment to look up. Horror takes over her face as she sees exactly what Carmilla's doing. 

'Carm no!'

She rushes over to the smirking brunette, wearing an expression so similar to one Carmilla had witnessed Perry giving Lafontaine -every time one of their experiments went wrong. _So practically every week._

'Lighten up Cutie. I was making sure that you didn't walk into someone because of your inability to look where you're going.'

Laura raised her eyebrow at Carmilla's hostile tone.

'Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine today?!'

Carmilla groaned at the girl's perky voice. Before letting her head flop to the table with a loud smack. Causing Laura to jump, turning to stare at Carmilla.

Sighing she unzipped her jacket shrugging it off as she gently lifted Carmilla's head. Laura smiled softly as she placed the jacket infront of Carmilla, sorting it so that it looked like a little pillow before signaling for Carmilla to resume her previous position. She couldn't fight the blush from forming on her cheeks; when she felt Carmilla lean in to place a soft kiss there before letting her head drop to the makeshift pillow.

She looked so innocent as she just lay there. Her eyes closed and her hair falling over her face. Laura quickly looked away not wanting to get caught into how cute she thought Carmilla looked. She had articles to read and riddles to work out.

 _there is a wolf amongst your flock...what does that even mean?! Who is the wolf?_  She must have said it allowed because she heard Carmilla groan before sitting up. A slightly annoyed frown playing on her lips.

'Can't I have one day without listening to that?! That stupid riddle is all I've heard all week! It's even appearing in my dreams!'

'Wait...you've been having dreams about it?'

Carmilla closed her eyes and rubbed her head. Now that Laura looked at her the girl did look tired. She waited a minute before Carmilla spoke again.

'I dreamt I was back in Lichfield High and I saw a shadow fleeing into the darkness. I followed them through the shadows and then I saw it. I saw a wolf running through the flames and I tripped. The wolf saw me and started towards me. I woke up just before the teeth had sunk into my neck.'

Laura reached out to hold Carmilla's hand. Intertwining their fingers as she used to thumb to trace soft patterns against Carmilla's hand. Relaxing slightly when Carmilla gave her a small smile.

'We're going to find who did this Carm.'

The brunette nodded, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. 

'Okay I have an idea, if you have one of those dreams again you call me and no matter what time it is I will come to your dorm with my duvet and I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. What do you think?'

Carmilla fully smiled that time but this smile was different. It was so warm and full of emotion. She could feel Carmilla edging closer and Laura felt herself leaning in. They were so close that Laura could feel Carmilla's breath. She could smell her perfume and the smell was intoxicating. She could feel her breath hitching as Carmilla leaned in closer, diverting herself at the last minute as she whispered in Laura's ear.

'I think I'd like that very much'

She pulled back, smirking at a flustered Laura. _Tease!_

* * *

Carmilla continued to smirk for a few seconds before replacing it with a frown. Laura looked at her in confusion, following her eyeline. She turned to see Kirsch approaching their table, giving Laura a goofy wave.

'Broooo!'

He held out his arms expectantly grinning when Laura immediately stood up and welcomed his embrace with a hug. After an awkward cough from Carmilla the two pulled apart and Laura started to guide Kirsch to their table.

'Kirsch this is Carmilla. Carmilla this is Kirsch.'

'I know _who_ he is Cupcake. The question is why is he here.'

Laura gave her a look before she spoke again. 

'He is my friend and I invited him, so suck it up and be nice!'

Carmilla rolled her eyes and began moving her finger in circles around her head. Within seconds a fiery halo hovered above Carmilla's head. Laura narrowed her eyes at the trick; motioning for Kirsch to sit down. He however looked like Christmas had come early. Turning to look at Carmilla with pure glee.

'Dude that was freaking awesome!'

Carmilla flashed Laura a smug smirk before turning back to Kirsch.

'What do you want Puppy?'

Laura was about to object but Kirsch smiled wider. Apparently that was a name he liked.

'I came to see Laura and meet her new girlfriend.'

Laura spluttered on her drink before turning to look at Kirsch. Her face now a bright red.

'Carmilla is _not_ my girlfriend!'

'Try not to sound overly insulted at the thought of dating me Creampuff.'

Laura shuffles closer to the brunette who is trying to hide the glint of hurt in her eyes. 

'Hey, you know I didn't mean it like that.'

'Sure' 

Laura sighed as Carmilla reached into her bag before retrieving her philosophy text book and burying her face within the pages. Laura admitted defeat and instead turned to talk to Kirsch again.

....

'So how've you been Kirsch?'

'Lonely. The table sucks now that you're gone. I only talk to Will but he's always off with Theo nowadays. It's like we're not bros anymore, I just don't understand.'

'I'm sorry Kirsch, have you tried talking to him about it?'

'He always convinces me that we're still bros but it doesn't feel like it. I don't have anyone. I barely see you anymore!'

Laura's face flooded with guilt. She'd been spending everyday with Carmilla and she was constantly working on finding the real arsonist that she'd not spent any time with her other friends. 

'I'm so sorry. I'm meant to be your tiny bro and I haven't been there for you.'

'It's okay. I get that you have some other things going on. I just miss you that's all.'

'Okay so how about one day this week me and you will hang out. You could take me for a flight?'

His face immediately lit up then and he started nodding eagerly.

'That would be cool. You can show me your powers!'

'Carm's been helping me enhance them and I think I'm starting to get the hang of it.'

'That's nice of you bro'

Carmilla glances over the top of her book and nods at him before returning to reading.

'So the Zetas are throwing a party on Friday. It's going to be really fun, we're wrapping a girl up in bacon!'

'Yum' 

'Yeah, so if you're not too busy you should swing by. It would be awesome if you came.'

'I don't see why not,'

She turns to give Carmilla a pleading look. Carmilla looks at her with narrowed eyes determined to say no. That is until Laura starts to pout and it is the most adorable thing she has ever seen. How could she say no to that?!

'Fine. I will make an appearance.'

Laura grins before launching herself at Carmilla. Bringing her in for an excited hug before she remembers that Kirsch is still there.

'Carm's invited too right?'

'Of course! Any friend of yours is welcome. It'll be great! You're coming then Carm-sexy?'

She snaps her book shut before turning to him. Her face full of mock anger as she speaks.

'Not if you call me that again.'

'Noted. Dude you can totally show everyone your trick.'

Carmilla shakes her head before speaking again.

'I don't think they'll appreciate anything I do Puppy. Most won't want me to even be there.'

His face changes to a serious expression. Reminding Laura of when she told him about not having any friends at her old school.

'If they have a problem they can come to me. It's my party and I say that you are welcome!'

'How very chivalrous.' 

'I try!'

This makes Carmilla smirk and she's about to retort when she's interrupted; by Will.

....

'Well isn't this cosy.'

'What do you want Willie Boy?'

'Can't a guy say hello without wanting something?'

'A guy can. _You_ can't. So I repeat what do you want?'

He rolls his eyes, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

'Fine, fine. You've caught me. Do you ladies,'

He pulled his tongue out at Carmilla before continuing.

'sorry; my lady...and Carmilla, would you mind if I stole my bro away? I owe him a burrito and some guy talk'

He clapped his hand on Kirsch's shoulder offering them both a hopeful smile.

'Of course Will, go ahead.'

'Thanks Laura. You're the best.'

Kirsch gets up with a grin, turning to say goodbye to the girls.

'Sorry ladies, bros before-'

'I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you Puppy.'

'I'll see you guys later.'

With one last wave he moved to follow Will. Both guys smiling and chattering away as they left.

* * *

'Hey, so thank you for agreeing to come with me to the party.'

Carmilla smirked before she picked up her book again. Turning a page before speaking. Her eyes not leaving the page as she did.

'As if I could say no to you Cupcake.'

She didn't have to look up to know that a blush had formed on Laura's cheeks as she gave the brunette a shy smile. She secretly loved that she had that effect on the girl. It was one of her favourite things to do and she did a lot.

She smirked as she thought about the party. Which would now become a task to see how many times she can make Laura blush in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, more to come soon.  
> Updates will be Monday-Friday, occasionally on the weekends. If you want to inbox me with any questions, thoughts, ideas ect please do. 
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman 
> 
> Comment below and share your opinions. Share your predictions I respond to every comment I receive! 
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night! ;3


	13. Flying Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirsch takes Laura on an adventure and as the two bond more secrets are revealed. But what will happen when the rest of the hacking squad cuts their day short?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the storyline I've chosen for Kirsch. I hope you guys do too. Expect more riddles and lots of bromance between Laura and Kirsch

Laura awoke to the sound of insistent tapping. She opened one sleep filled eye and looked around the room. Nothing. She closed her eye once more and let her head fall back against her pillow. She was just drifting back to sleep before the tapping started again. She groaned pulling her pillow over her head. Still the tapping continued getting louder and louder.

Finally Laura had, had enough. Throwing the pillow off of her head she sat up. Rubbing her eyes before looking around the room. Ready to yell at whatever was keeping her from sleeping. When her eyes fell to the window. 

There hovering above her window was Kirsch. His wings at least 8-foot were flapping majestically in the breeze. Her mouth fell open in surprise, watching as he grinned at her waving enthusiastically. Grinning she ran to the window, watching as he started flying away. Far enough for her to open the window fully.

He grinned more before slowly making his way over to the window. Hovering mere centimeters away.

'Tiny Bro, you said you wanted to fly with me so I figured we could fly while the sun rises. What do you think?'

Laura grins nodding eagerly before she speaks.

'Just give me a second to put on some proper clothes.'

He grinned before moving to balance himself on Laura's window sill. Watching as Laura grabbed a pile of clothing and scurried into the bathroom. He glanced around the room smiling when he saw the big Doctor Who poster plastered on Laura's side of the room. 

Something caught his eye, there hung up over Laura's bedside table was a picture of a wolf. Above the picture in capital letters he could see the words: **WHO IS THE WOLF?**

**....**

It was that moment when Laura walked back into the room. Her pajamas replaced with a Tardis hoodie, jean shorts and some blue and white converse. She was also wearing a bike helmet. 

Kirsch quickly diverts his attention from the wall and turns back to face Laura with a grin. His face turning to one of amusement at the sight of Laura.

'Bro, why are you wearing a helmet?'

Laura bit her lip laughing slightly as she moved to stand infront of him.

'I was talking to Laf about flying with you and they must have told Perry because then she cornered me in the cafeteria. She ordered me to wear a safety helmet and threatened to call my Dad if I didn't!'

Kirsch's eyes go wide for a.second before he speaks.

'Wow she plays dirty!'

'I know!'

He laughed before turning himself around. So that his wings were facing Laura. His back hunched slightly as he steadied himself. Laura took a breath before she carefully clambered onto his back. Her legs fell either side of his waist and her hands grasped at the stem of his wings. He waited for her to steady herself, making sure she was secure before he began their journey.

* * *

The experience was nothing like Laura had imagined. She had thought it would be a bumpy ride, that it might have felt dangerous but it was nothing of the sort. Kirsch's wings flapped softly under the pads of Laura's feet as they soared through the air. The glossy feathers brushed against her fingertips. Never slipping as Kirsch soared upwards. Her hands clutching at the feathers. She couldn't help but let out excited whoops when Kirsch ducked and dived through the air. 

Her hair blowing freely in the wind as she took in the sights. The campus looked different from above and Laura was suddenly glad that Kirsch suggested coming out this early.

The sky was full of bright pink and crimson reds. Flaming oranges and subtle yellows dancing with one another. She could see the sun slowly rising and she fell silent. Taking in the gently breeze and the sound of birds tweeting. The soft crashes of gentle waves as they glided over the river bend that lay just behind the school. 

This was the part that Laura was most scared of: the decent. She felt herself instinctively leaning back. Her fingers tightening around his wings as he slowly began to plummet down. His feet already coming to a stop as they landed effortlessly on a rock overlooking the Riverbend.

'You okay Laura?'

Kirsch said as he lowered himself, letting her slide off of his back and steady herself. He smiled as a ginormous grin took over her face.

'That was AWESOME! Wow, just wow!'

'I knew you'd love it.'

'I really did, it was amazing Kirsch. Thank you for taking me flying with you.'

He smiled bringing her in for a small hug before he pulled back. Sitting himself on the rock and smiling up at her expectantly. She took off her helmet, putting it on the ground before joining him on the rock.

....

'So, why did you bring me here?'

They'd been sat by the Riverbend for some time now. Chatting with one another as they skipped rocks. 

'It's my favourite place on campus. I come here when I want to feel free. It's a good place to think.'

'I can see why. It's a beautiful place.'

Kirsch nodded his head in agreement before he remembered something. 

'You wanted to show me your powers?'

Laura sprung up turning to smile at Kirsch before she spoke.

'Carm's been teaching me how to control my powers. Check _this_ out.' 

She took a step closer to the river before outstretching her hand. She clenched her fist once before flattening her palm. Both of them watching as a jet of water spiraled above her palm. Circling and twisting as it spun itself into a ball of water. She moved her arm back just as Carmilla had taught her and watched as the waterball transformed, soaring through the air and effortlessly pouring itself back into the riverbank.

She spun round to face Kirsch who gave her a big thumbs up. Grinning when she mock bowed before promptly rejoining him on their rock.

* * *

Another comfortable silence passed before Kirsch spoke again. His voice suddenly sounding somewhat anxious. Worry written all over his face.

'Laura; I need to tell you something.'

'What is it? What's wrong?'

'This is really hard for me to say.'

Laura squeezed his hand lightly before giving him an encouraging nod. Not quite sure what he was going to say. She was kind of scared. He took a breath.

'I think I love someone.'

Laura's face bunched up in confusion. Turning to see how nervous Kirsch was. So that was definitely not what she thought he was going to say.

'You...you love someone? Is it SJ? I didn't think you guys were that serious.'

Kirsch shakes his head. His hands running through his hair as his face floods with panic.

'We went on one date but it wasn't right. It's...dude it's a dude!'

Laura looks slightly shocked but it's quickly replaced with concern for her friend. He stands up and starts to pace before stopping. Turning to face Laura and he looks so vulnerable and scared. His voice barely louder than a whisper.

'It's Will.'

Now that Laura thinks about it, she's not all to surprised. Apparently Kirsch is. He falls against the rock, head in his hands. Her heart breaks once she hears what he's saying.

'How could I let this happen?!'

Laura takes this moment to scooch closer, letting her hand rest on top of his. 

'Heyyyy, it's okay. You're okay. Besides; I think he might love you too.'

Kirsch lets out a weak laugh before responding.

'He would never love me. He's happy with Theo.'

Laura shook her head. Moving her hand to lift his chin, wiping away the tears that he didn't know had fallen. 

'Listen to me Wilson Kirsch. Any person would be lucky to be with you. Any person would be lucky to receive your love.'

He smiled sadly at her before he spoke. His voice full of emotion.

'yeah...anyone but him.'

She squeezes his hand gently before resting her head on his shoulder. They sigh in unison and Laura lets out a.chuckle as she speaks.

'Those Karnstein siblings are going to be the end of us, aren't they?'

Kirsch lets out a little chuckle. Leaning back to lightly bump her shoulder.

'Guess that will make you my sister in law.'

Laura smirks and for the first time he offers her a genuine smile. She is about to speak when her phone starts to ring. A picture of Carmilla flares up on screen. 

'Sorry Kirsch, it's the wife.'

She's still laughing when she answers the phone.

_Laura..._

The use of her name alerts Laura and she immediately stops laughing. Her voice suddenly full of concern.

**_Carm? What's going on? Are you okay?_ **

_We've...we found something_

**_I'm on my way._ **

* * *

'Where was this one?'

'It's written on the back'

J.P hands Laura the article and as soon as she reads it, she knows.

_**"The wolf was so full of hate, could strength be a trait?"** _

She re-reads the words twice before looking up. Her eyes dart to Carmilla's before they meet those of Lafontaine's.

'Strength...but that means-'

'Danny.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, more very soon.
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night! :3


	14. The return of Lauronica Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the party and what better way to kick it off than to plan interrogations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I separated the party into two chapters. I hope you enjoy the first part!

Carmilla can feel an arm sprawled across her stomach. She can feel her feet intertwined with someone else's. She can feel their warm breath against the nape of her neck. She opens her eyes briefly and relief floods through her body as she sees Laura snuggled into her side. She smiles to herself, closing her eyes again and shifting back into Laura's embrace. She can't suppress the chuckle when she hears Laura's sleepy voice mumbling in her ear.

'Mmm...no move. Cuddle more.'

Carmilla shifts again so now she is facing Laura who blindly opens her arms. Letting Carmilla cuddle into her as they both start to regain consciousness.

'You awake?'

'Well I am now.'

Laura opens her eyes to see Carmilla looking at her. A strange emptiness lurking in her irises. She'd had it since yesterday when they'd read the message. She couldn't stand it so she leant in to place a soft kiss against Carmilla's cheek.

'It's going to be okay Carm.'

'You really think it was Xena who did this?'

'It could be'

Carmilla groans and they both move to sit up. Neither able to go back to sleep with that on their minds.Which is when they notice Lafontaine and J.P. asleep on the floor. Hidden beneath Carmilla's spare bedding. 

Laura watches as Carmilla's face turns mischievous and within seconds the brunette had found a pillow and had proceeded to lob it at Laf's head. Causing them to flap their arms around like a demented chicken. The sound of their collective laughter is the thing to wake J.P up.

This is when Laura claps her hands together, that determined look forming on her face as she speaks.

'Okay; so now that we know the wolf is Danny, we'll need to confront her.'

She looks to see Carmilla nodding but is surprised to see that both Lafontaine and J.P still look unsure.

'A..a..are we s..s..sure it's Danny?'

'He's right L. To find out if it's her we'll need evidence.'

'No we need answers!' She grins turning to face Carmilla. The brunette immediately shakes her head and a serious frown plays on her lips.

'Laura...NO!'

'We need answers and who's better at obtaining answers? A journalist. I could easily get her to talk to me!'

'Just one problem Cupcake: you haven't spoken to the beanpole in weeks. You're not exactly close.'

Laura's face fell at her slight overlook. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

'There is one thing that makes everyone close'

'What?'

'Alcohol. I guarantee if you get Danny under the influence you'll get the answers that we need.'

'Just remember Frosh -this is an interview, not an interrogation. Be subtle.'

'Hey, I can _be_ subtle.'

She starts to frown once Carmilla and Lafontaine smirk, raising their eyebrows at her. She ignores them both and continues.

'Anyway...so tonight I will turn on the charm and use my investigative journalism to find the answers. We need a plan, if things start to go awry.'

'First we need to come up with a name for this covert operation. Any ideas?'

Carmilla smirked before jumping in.

'How about: The return of Lauronica Mars?'

* * *

'Wow Betts, you look great'

'Thank you babes.'

The blonde was currently wearing a bright pink top. That cut just above her bellybutton and hung loosely over her shoulders. She had chosen to pair with it some denim crop shorts. That were long enough to cover everything but short enough to reveal those silky smooth long legs. She wore simple black heals that made her look like a giant next to Laura. Finally her long blonde hair had luscious curls framed her face. Where she'd put on some simple black eyeliner and a light shade of red lipstick.

'What about you Hollis? You look like you're going to be fleeing your brooding lover across the moores!'

'I'm not sure if that's a complement or not...'

Betty smiled trying to reassure her that she meant it as a complement.

'Trust me babe; you look great. Carmilla will love it.'

'Wh..why would I care if she likes it?!'

The blonde raises her eyebrows in disbelief, scoffing at the girl.

'Oh come on, you two totally like one another.'

'How many times -Carmilla and I.are just friends'

'Yeah; friends with benefits!'

....

' _Damn_ Kitty, you look hot!'

Carmilla smirked at Will as she gave herself the once over. Nodding to herself to confirm that she loved her outfit choice.

'You planning on getting laid tonight Carm?'

'Just create a lasting impression William.'

'I'm pretty sure you do that anyway. She's totally into you.'

'Once again I will remind you: Laura and I are just friends.'

'Yeah, friends with benefits!'

She groans shoving him playfully before speaking again.

'Do we need to talk about what happened?'

He suddenly froze, a sad frown taking over his face.

'We broke up. That's all there is to it.'

'That's not all there is. You were happy with him. I can't see why because he may have been the most boring boy I've ever met but still. What's going on Will?'

He took a breath, his hands shaking slightly as he spoke. Carmilla hadn't seen him this nervous since he came out.

'I love someone else.'

He glanced at her face, her expression unreadable. Within a split second she let out a laugh before turning to him, relief plastered over her face.

'Oh thank god. I've been waiting for you to admit it for months!'

'Wait you knew? Why didn't you say anything?'

'You had to figure it out for yourself. If I'd have said something you would have yelled at me.'

He smiled softly before turning back to Carmilla. The worry lines returning as he spoke.

'Do...do you think he knows?'

She shook her head wrapping her arm around his shoulder as she gave him a reassuring smile.

'He is just as oblivious as you Willie Boy. I think you're safe.'

'Good! Okay let's go'

* * *

Laura had agreed to meet Carmilla outside the Zeta's pool house. A place she definitely hadn't been shown on Perry's tour. Both the Zetas (who happened to be a group of frat boys) and the Summer Society (who happened to be a group of sporty girls) had their own sections of the school. This was one of the places the Zetas occupied and every few weeks the Zetas would throw a party.

She looked around for Carmilla but no sign so instead she straightened out her dress. Spinning herself around when she heard that familiar voice.

'Well, don't you look like a virgin sacrifice'

Laura's mouth dropped as she took in Carmilla's outfit choice. Her face flushing when she considered how hot Carmilla looked.

'I'm not the one in a corset. Which...wow'

Carmilla smirked letting the feeling of Laura's eyes roaming over her body sink in. She couldn't hide that she was doing the same.

Laura looked beautiful. Her long locks tied to the side with a braid coming across to frame her face. Her make-up was minimal but enough to make her features stand out but that dress. The fabric was white and flowing, the sleeves puffy and loosely hanging off of her shoulder blades. Revealing the curves in her neckline and the depths in her shoulders. The dress fell just above her knees and hung graciously off of her hips.

Carmilla had chosen a different approach. The brunette wore her usual black leather pants paired with black heels and that black corset. When you looked closer you could see the faint spiral patterning across the fabric and the red ribbon that tied at the back. Her hair curled and free falling down her back as her fringe stayed neatly in place. Her make-up was a bit edgier than Laura's and around her neck was her anchor necklace.

After a few minutes of rather obvious checking each other out, Laura spoke again.

'I...um...should we join the party?'

'A couple of brutes around a piece of flaming driftwood is hardly a party Creampuff but sure.'

Carmilla smiled softly to herself when Laura grins leading them inside the Zeta house. Let the partying begin.

* * *

'Laura!' 

Laura smiled as she saw Perry and Lafontaine waving her over. She turned to grab Carmilla's hand. Gently guiding her through the mass of people. Which would have been easier if Laura hadn't been tipsy.

Once they reached them Laura let go of Carmilla's hand before pulling Perry into a hug. Perry patted her back softly as the girl swayed slightly before pulling back.

'Hey guysssss.'

'Laura drank some of the Alchemy Club's concoction. So she'll be a little out of it tonight.'

They both nodded at Carmilla before Lafontaine spoke.

'Carmilla it's um...nice to see you and Laura together.'

'We're not together Geek'

She grabbed the lapels of their jacket pulling them closer. Perry let out a frightened squeak whilst they played their part. Subtly leaning in closer. Where she whispered to them, quiet enough so that no one else could hear.

'Where's J.P?'

They mouthed the word 'outside' before they started to speak again. This time so people could hear them.

'Woah, I'm sorry. Geez!'

Carmilla let go of them and they moved to reassure Perry whilst looking back at Carmilla. She nodded at them before turning to Laura.

'I'm going to find J.P and fyi Xena just walked in.'

Carmilla quickly exited the room. Making her way outside. Her eyes darted around scanning for the boy but there was no sign. No one was outside so Carmilla decided to search for J.P. 

'J.P? Come on top hat boy.'

She sighed and moved to sit on an empty lounge chair. She could feel a shift and she immediately knew. Within seconds J.P had showed himself. Smiling shyly at the girl. 

His appearance was the same as the last time she'd seen him. There were slight differences, his hair swept messily over his forehead and instead of a blazer he wore a navy waistcoat. His smile never fading as he looked at her.

'D..d..did you n..n..need air too?'

'I was getting tired of seeing drunk assholes.'

'I...I...I'll bet.'

She smirks at him before it fades slightly. He seems to pick up on her mood change. Shifting so he's slightly closer to her.

'W...w...what's wrong?'

'It's too easy. Finding the culprit is too easy and I can't help but feel that something bad will come of this.'

D...do you th..th..think it was D..D..Danny?'

She stares at him and she swears that she sees his visibility flicker for a second. His eyes grow sad and he tries to offer her comfort. A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips, not quite reaching her eyes.

'If I say I'm unsure, am I a fool?'

'N..n..no. You d..d..don't want to b..b..believe it.'

'I'm not sure if I'll believe anyone did it.'

J.P nods his understanding. Smiling softly at her as he speaks.

'Y...y...you'll know s...s...soon'

She goes to say something when she hears the sound of voices approaching. Within a split second J.P has hidden himself and Carmilla is left to hide behind the chair as two figures enter the garden.

....

'Bro, can we talk?'

'Sure man. What's up?'

Kirsch motioned for them both to go outside. He shared a glance with Laura and after receiving a thumbs up he knew he had to do this. With that he led Will outside and closed the door behind them.

He took a breath before turning to face Will. Who's face was full of concern as he saw how nervous Kirsch looked.

'What's on your mind man?'

'You. You're always there. I can't stop thinking about you. You're amazing and we've been bros for so long. I didn't know I was allowed to feel like this but I do. And I know you have your thing with Theo and you're happy but I can't lie to you. I don't want this to wreck everything but I can't help it. I love you and I-'

He was cut of as Will lunged forward and crushed their lips together. Kirsch was in a state of shock when Will pulled back. A grin on the smaller boy's face.

'I love you too,'

'You do?'

'Of course I do you idiot!'

Kirsch wasted no time in pulling Will back in. Leaning down to capture Will's lips in his own. Smiling into the kiss when he felt Will's lips move against his own. It was everything he had wanted and more. Nothing was going to distract him from Will. Not even the sound of a voice yelling "FINALLY" in the distance.

They pulled back both smiling and that's when Kirsch remembered something.

'Wait...what about Theo?'

'We broke up. It's always been you Wilson. You're more than just a bro.'

Kirsch grinned leaning back in. Which was Carmilla's cue to look away. Smirking when she saw that J.P was hidden behind the chair opposite hers, doing exactly the same thing. This party was already eventful and it had barely even started yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. 
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU 
> 
> Comment and tell me what you like, who you like, your thoughts, any predictions you might have. Who you think the "wolf" is. I love reading and responding to all of your feedback.
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman 
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night! :3


	15. Two can keep a secret; if one of them is dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party quickly starts to heat up and new clues come to light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty happy with this one. Even if the title is a bad play on the pll theme. Anyway, I hope you are too...

Laura was aware that she was slightly tipsy so moving to confront Danny was probably not her greatest plan but her pursuit for knowledge clouded her common sense.

Danny stood by the pool side talking to Betty when Laura approached. Cocktail in hand as she staggered over to the redhead. Danny turned with a slight smile as she saw Laura.

'Laura?'

'How could you?!'

Danny looked confused at Laura's tone. Her words slurring slightly as she did.

'How could I what?'

'You know what! You're a wolf!'

'Laura what are you talking about?'

Laura narrowed her eyes. Her hands flapping around wildly as she spoke. 

'Don't play dumb! You are a wolf! An evil wolf!'

Danny frowned not quite sure what to make of the girl. She could tell that Laura had, had a lot to drink.

'Maybe we should get you a glass of water Hollis?'

She shared a look with Betty and the blonde nodded before moving to get Laura a glass of water. Leaving the two girls alone.

'I get it Laura. You're still upset about what I said and I've been meaning to talk to you about it.'

'But you didn't. Did youuuuuu?'

....

Carmilla stood in the corner. A glass of water in her hand. From her position she could see Laura talking to Danny. She sighed knowing that this was an insanely bad idea. 

After seeing Will and Kirsch go off somewhere together, she'd figured it was safe to come out of her hiding place. J.P. had gone to get them both some food. Leaving her to stand alone in the corner. Maybe if she just went over to see if Laura was okay. _She did look pretty annoyed from this angle._

She moved to walk over to where Laura stood when she was stopped by J.P. She raised her eyebrow at the look on his face.

'I...I have s...s...something to sh..show you.'

'Another message?'

He nodded before turning to look over to where Laura stood and by the look on Danny's face it appeared that Laura had started in on the interrogation. Carmilla followed his eyeline before quickly turning back to.face him.

'I'll get the Cupcake. You get Lafonbrain'

He offered her a firm nod before she slowly made her way over to Laura and Danny. Leaving him to go and find Lafontaine.

* * *

Laura turned at the sound of footsteps. A smile replacing her frown when she saw that it was Carmilla. The brunette returned her smile, stepping closer so that she could wrap an arm around Laura's waist. Steadying the girl as she swayed into Carmilla's side.

'Everything okay over here Cupcake?'

Laura was about to respond when the two heard Danny scoff. Carmilla narrowed her eyes whilst Laura cocked her head in confusion.

'Something wrong Xena?'

Danny laughed before speaking again. Her voice tinged with hostility.

'It's just funny how you're suddenly all caring. After all the people you've hurt'

'You never change do you beanpole?!'

Carmilla glared at her before turning to address Laura. Her face softening slightly as she looked at the little frown Laura was attempting to give Danny. 

'We're needed inside Cutie.'

'Then let's go Carmmmmm.'

They started to walk away when they heard Danny's voice cutting through their comfortable silence.

'That's right: walk away. It's what you're best at!'

Suddenly Carmilla let go of Laura's waist. Gently moving her to the side before turning around. Her fist already clenched as a burst of flames shot from her very core. 

Danny lept out of the way, letting the flames hit the wooden fence. She turned with pure anger written across her face. She moved to grab the empty lounge chair beside her. Effortlessly lifting it into the air. She swung it around in one hand as though it were a hammer or a sword. Before throwing it through the air and sending it hurtling towards Carmilla.

The brunette was too quick. Sending the chair up in flames with a triumphant smirk. Which only fueled Danny's determination more. Suddenly chairs and various objects were flying through the sky. Each met with fiery flames. 

Laura watched on horrified. Betty had managed to find her minutes after the fight had occurred. Armed with a large jug of water which Laura happily drank. Sobering up with each gulp. 

'Carm stop!'

The brunette ignored her shouts as she sent another blazing flame Danny's way. Ducking when a chair threatened to crash into her. 

Laura wasn't the only one watching their fight. A crowd had started to appear around them and the poolside was filled with loud chants mainly coming from the Zeta frat boys. Laura turned to see Lafontaine stood with a look of horror on their face as they watched the actions unfold.

They pushed their way through the crowd, moving to stop the fight.

'Guys stop! This is getting out of hand.'

'Stay out of it Laf. She's had this coming for years!'

Lafontaine turned to approach Danny but Carmilla held up her hand signaling for them to stay put. Danny clenched her own fist before striding over to where Carmilla stood. She didn't give the brunette time to respond before grabbing her by the strings of her corset. Pulling her up as she struggled.

Laura rushed over to Danny and Carmilla but it was too late. Danny had thrown her arm back sending Carmilla crashing into the table with a loud thud. The table shattered from the impact. Smashing the glass over Carmilla. The jagged edges slicing her skin and leaving her to groan as she lay in a pool of her own blood.

....

Laura screamed as she turned advancing on Danny. Her hands rising above her as she felt the rush of water swirling through her veins. She could hear waves crashing as the water rose from the pool. The waves soaring up as they spiraled around Danny. Holding her like an undersea prisoner as they dipped back to the pool. Pulling Danny with them. A loud splash later and Danny found herself falling into the pool.

Laura ran to Carmilla who was lying motionless in a sea of glass. No one had even taken a glance at the girl. Lafontaine was glaring at the crowd of startled idiots. 

'Parties over. Get out!'

The crowd quickly departed leaving Laura cradling Carmilla's head. Betty rushing over to help Danny out of the pool. J.P was crouched beside Laura trying his best to calm the girl. Laf ran inside a frantic expression on their face. They ran straight into Perry. Her face flooding with concern as she took in their terrified expression.

'What's wrong Lafontaine?'

'Danny and Carmilla...they had a fight. Carmilla's hurt. We...we need your help.'

Perry didn't hesitate as she sped out the door. Rushing over to Carmilla. She took one glance at the blood and quickly sprung into action. Laura looked up in panic, relief seeping through her eyes as she looked at the girl. 

Perry knelt down beside Laura. Her hand rubbing gently over Laura's shoulder, gently coaxing her away. Lafontaine stuck out their hand to help Laura up. Before pointing to where a sopping wet Danny was standing. 

Danny looked up at Laura, her face a mixture of anger, confusion and even a bit of guilt. Nothing matched the heartbreak on Laura's.

'Laura...I'm sorry.'

'Just go. We're done here.'

She turned away again moving to sit beside Carmilla as Perry carefully maneuvered her around the glass. Laura moved to grab her legs gently moving Carmilla to somewhere glass free. 

Danny paused for a second but after seeing how injured Carmilla was she had to leave. She didn't look back as she walked away, over to where Betty stood waiting, towel in hand. She shot her a grateful smile as the blonde wrapped it around her shoulders.

'Come on Lawrence. We should go'

Danny nodded before departing without a glance back. _Laura would never forgive her now!_

* * *

Perry leant over Carmilla, a strained expression on her face. The redhead's hands got to work. Moving just above Carmilla's blood stained body. Her hands moved in a circular motion. Like she were washing invisible pans. Slowly Carmilla's wounds began to heal themselves. The blood soaking back into her skin. 

Perry smiled at her handiwork as the wounds sealed themselves. Her scars already fading back into her pale skin. Her eyes slowly began to open and she looked into Perry's eyes. The fear in Carmilla's eyes evident as Perry leant in closer.

....

Laura stood inside with Lafontaine and J.P. Perry had shooed both Lafontaine and Laura inside (she couldn't see J.P.). As soon as they were inside J.P showed himself and they saw him clutching yet another article. The same cursive written in the corner of the page.

Laura had quickly snatched it. Her eyes scanning quickly over each word.

'What does it say this time L?'

Laura looked up at them with wide eyes before reading aloud.

' ** _The wolf does not always rear its ugly head, it will often nurture you instead.'_**

'Danny didn't exactly nuture her before; did she?!'

Laura shook her head. Not quite knowing what to think. Why was this so hard?

'I'm going to check how Carm's doing.'

They nodded offering her a sympathetic smile as she walked to the patio doors. She slid it open and was about to step outside when she heard Perry's voice. 

She quickly peaked round the corner to see Perry leaning over Carmilla's body. A look of sheer panic written across Carmilla's features. There was a serious look on Perry's face as she leant in closer. Her voice barely louder than a whisper but Laura could hear her clearly and she sounded angry.

'I told you to be careful! We both know what happened the last time you weren't!'

Laura moved back, her body falling limply against the wall. Her face ghostly pale and her throat terribly dry.

_What if the wolf didn't mean Danny, what if the wolf meant Perry?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekends. More to come very soon!
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU 
> 
> Comment below and share your thoughts. Inbox me on tumblr and tell me your predictions, ask me any questions, share your thoughts, send my any fan art. I love seeing and responding to all of your comments and answering all of your inboxes.
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman 
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night! :3


	16. Misaimed Ammunition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions start to rise in the aftermath of finding the latest riddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of trouble with writers block but I spent a good portion of yesterday and well this morning I guess -getting it to how I want it. So I'm posting it earlier than normal and I just hope you like it!

'What the hell Laura?!'

They all but shouted the words causing J.P. to jump from his position next to Carmilla on her bed. After Carmilla had come around Laura had insisted on bringing her back to her dorm and had hurried off with the confused brunette. Laf and J.P had quickly followed leaving a startled Perry alone in her confusion. Immediately after they'd reached Carmilla's dorm Laura had dropped the latest bombshell on them all and Lafontaine wasn't exactly thrilled at her "news." Both Laura and Lafontaine were stood up and tensions were running high. Whilst Carmilla lay with her head against J.P's shoulder -she was still recovering from her fight with Danny and he was the only one _not_ shouting!

'I'm just telling you what I heard.'

'It sounds more like a witch hunt if you ask me! How could you even suggest that?!'

Laura sighed again. Her fists clenching as she tried to explain for the third time what her point was. 

'Is it so absurd for me to suggest it?! The riddle said nurture which means **to help**. When I went to see Carm I overheard Perry saying that she told Carmilla to be careful _and_ that she knows what happened the last time she wasn't. That sounds pretty suspicious to me! What if the trail on Danny was false, what if Per-'

'Don't you dare! PERRY IS NOT THE WOLF!'

'I know that you don't want it to be true but-'

'Because it _isn't_ true! You're only saying all of this because Danny didn't give you any answers and you're looking for someone to blame. Well you can't blame Perry; I won't let you!'

....

They had their fists clenched too. Their hair stuck up in peculiar places and their skin was becoming a darker shade of green every time they spoke. Their words angrier every time. The lights started to flicker as they got angrier and angrier.

Carmilla lifted her hand for a second, wagging her finger weakly as tiny burst of pale orange flames found the candles along her window pane. She couldn't risk them blowing her electric. She shot them a glare but due to her weakened state it just looked like she were squinting. They mumbled an apology to the brunette who simply shrugged and laid back on J.P. They unclenched their fist but their face was full of rage, all directed at the tiny brunette facing them.

'No! I think it's _you_ that doesn't want to face facts that Perry is hiding something and after what she said she cannot be ruled out as a suspect. I am a journalist and I cannot sit idly by and ignore something which could be a crucial part of evidence. You agreed to help us find who did this'

'I agreed to _help_ , I didn't agree to helping you point the blame at my girlfriend!'

'Oh really? because you had absolutely no problems with pointing blame at Danny! We can't rule out anyone Lafontaine! You _wanted_ to help...'

Laura's glare intensified as she used her hands to talk, throwing them around with every word she spat out. They had been at this argument for at least half an hour and they were just going round and round in circles. They looked angry for a second but then they just looked dejected. The fight slowly draining out of them as they spoke. Throwing their hands up in defeat.

'Then I guess you can rule me out.'

They started to walk out the door before turning back to face a stunned Laura. Their voice slightly stronger as they spoke.

'and you know what?! Whilst you've been obsessing over who started the fire -did you ever stop to figure out who the Riddler was?'

They were about to continue when the bed shifted and the sound of Carmilla snoring broke their train of thought. They looked over to J.P who gave them an apologetic smile before gently brushing some hair out of Carmilla's face. They turned back to Laura who was a mixture of confusion, anger and sadness as they continued. Sarcastic anger dripping from their voice.

'Wow, would you look at _that_ -the journalist is speechless and here I was: thinking you knew everything. My mistake.'

With that they left, slamming the door behind them and leaving Laura stood in the middle of the room.

* * *

It doesn't take long for the tears to start free falling down her face. Hastily brushing them away as she moved back to the pile of articles. Crumbling to the floor as she picked yet another one up.

There was a moment of quiet sniffles before Laura heard the bed creaking and when she turned round J.P was sat beside her. A box of tissues in his outstretched hand and a hesitant smile on his face. She smiled gratefully at him, dabbing her teary eyes before turning back to the crinkled newspaper.

Determination setting in as she thought about what had just happened. She had to get to work. She turned to J.P leaning in as she spoke. Her voice barely louder than a whisper so as not to disturb the sleeping brunette.

'Do you know where we can find safety pins and string?'

'Y..y..yes. Wh..wh..why?'

'I am going to go all CSI on this!'

He nods his understanding and they share an excited grin before he speaks again.

'I..I...I'll g..g..get the su...pplies.'

'That would be awesome, thank you!'

He smiles as she hands him two twenties, he goes to refuse but after shooting him a look he falls silent and quickly rushes out the door. He decides that he will stop off at a coffee shop on his journey back. Laura could probably do with something sweet to calm her and a coffee wouldn't hurt Carmilla. It would be quicker if he were invisible, so with that in mind he hides himself and moves to speed walk to the nearest shop.

....

Carmilla awoke to the smell of coffee and cinnamon rolls. Her eyes opening slowly to see those exact things sitting on her bedside table. She smiled slightly, moving to sit up and take a treat when her eyes fell to something that was definitely _not_ there when she went to sleep.

There on the far wall was...well a mess.

Carmilla stood up, completely disregarding the treats beside her and crossed the room. Stopping infront of the wall to examine the mess of pictures and strings. In the middle of the wall there was a large picture of herself. Then from that picture strings were pointing to a picture of a wolf. Which had two different coloured strings pointing to two separate pictures. One of Perry and one of Danny.

Underneath their pictures were lists of "Wolf-ish" acts and the two separate riddles that could relate to each girl. Above Carmilla's picture were the words: "WHO STARTED THE FIRE?" Pinned up adjacent from Carmilla's picture were more strings all ending with a question mark.

Apparently that wasn't all. As the brunette turned around she saw that in the opposite corner someone had assembled a fort. Made up of old blankets and cushions she'd seen from Laura's own dorm room. There was even a tower of books that formed a small arch leading into the fort.

* * *

She was so entranced by the fort that she didn't register the footsteps approaching behind her. She spun around at lightning speed letting out a terrified yelp when she came into contact with another body. It took her a few seconds to realize that the body was Laura's and the girl was speaking.

'Carm? Are you okay? Oh god, I scared you. I didn't mean to...I just um-'

Laura trailed off a nervous expression on her face as she tried to read the one on Carmilla's face. Relaxing slightly when she saw Carmilla flash her a small smile.

'I'm okay, you just caught me off-guard. You can relax Creampuff.'

She smirked at the girl before moving to grab the coffee and cinnamon roll. Taking a large bite of the pastry and immediately moaning at the taste. Quickly taking another bite, giving herself a frosting mustache in the process. Laura couldn't help but bite her lip when Carmilla stuck out her tongue to lick away the frosting. She looked away before Carmilla could make fun of the blush that had formed.

Carmilla walked back to where she just stood. Turning with a smirk to look at Laura.

'What is all of this Cutie?'

Laura looked embarrassed for a second. Hurt written on her face as she spoke again. Her voice full of badly hidden anxieties.

'You don't like it?'

Carmilla shook her head, jumping in before Laura could say anything else. Her voice softer as she tried to reassure the other girl.

'I didn't say that. It's...it's creative.'

The cute little smile that jumped back onto Laura's features was enough to make Carmilla's heart leap. Though she'd never admit it.

'I knew you'd like it! I wanted to sort out our investigation. Be professional about it but then I had the sudden urge to steal blankets. Soooo; I built us a fort. I figured you'd appreciate the literature archway.'

'It is very impressive Cutie. You've outdone yourself.'

Laura blushed ducking her head as she shrugged it off.

'It was nothing. So, m'lady how about we get our journalism on and venture down to our pillow fortress?'

Laura grinned before practically skipping into the fort. Carmilla smirked at the spot that Laura had just disappeared into. There was a moment before Laura's head popped out of the blankets. An impatient look on her face as she gave Carmilla the most adorable pout she'd ever seen.

'Aren't you coming Carm?'

'Of course I am Cupcake.'

With that Carmilla made her way over to the fort. Rolling her eyes at herself when she actually got on all fours and crawled through the entrance. The things she did for that girl. All she could do was smile and think  _you're killin' me Hollis._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekends. More to come very soon!
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU  
> Comment and tell me your thoughts, your predictions. I love reading and responding to all of them! 
> 
> Inbox me on tumblr and you could get little drabbles, headcanons, more information on the characters, send me any fanart (that would be awesome!) my tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	17. Dusting for pawprints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafontaine decides to start their own investigation and Laura struggles to keep her feelings in check

They were pretty sure they'd already missed half of lunch but they were in the midst of a discovery. 

After their disagreement with Laura they'd gone to their lab to blow off some steam. Which is when they'd remembered that they still had one of the riddles. So the next day when the lab was empty they'd snuck in and started to experiment. After using some black powder to dust for fingerprints failed they had decided to try fuming.

They pushed their goggles on and quickly set to work. Grabbing a small strip of aluminuim foil and setting it on the desktop. Before using a pipette to drop 3 lots of superglue onto the material. Using a pair of tongues to carefully place the aluminium in the air-tight container they prepared earlier. Lifting the slip of paper inside the container and placing it diagonally. So that the paper doesn't touch the glue. They screwed on the lid and placed the container into a bowl of hot water. Now all they had to do was wait.

....

'Knock knock'

They looked up from the container. They still had to wait another 10 minutes until they could remove the riddle. Smiling when they saw the familiar face pop around the door. The face belonging to their girlfriend Perry.

She gave them a warm smile when they nodded. She opened the door and made her way over to them. A container full of food in her hand.

She leant over to place a chaste kiss on their cheek before she spoke again. Her hands on her hips and her mothering voice on.

'Lafontaine; have you had anything to eat today?'

'I had a biscuit-'

Perry looked horrified as they gave her a guilty expression.

'That is not a meal Susan!' 

They were about to say something when Perry's eyes went wide. Her face falling as she silently berated herself for the slip up. 

'I'm sorry. I meant to say Lafontaine.'

'It's okay Perr. It's still a transition for you.'

She didn't look convinced but decided not to say anything else. Coughing awkwardly before continuing what she was originally saying.

'I thought that you wouldn't have had something to eat, so I brought you some pesto.'

They smiled gratefully as she slid the container over. They thought that she might shout at them -for eating in the lab but after no such thing they dove in. Perry sat on a stool beside them. Their hands resting against one another's. She smiled for a minute before her face turned back to one of worry. 

'I think Laura is mad at me.'

They slowly put their fork down. Trying to keep their face passive. 

'Why would you say that?'

'Well in the cafeteria she kept scowling at the table. Her fists were clenched and she just looked so angry.'

'She was probably glaring at Danny or something.'

Their words dawned on Perry and she seemed to be reassured for the moment.

'Oh of course. Danny did mention wanting to apologize earlier.'

'She should apologize after what she did to Carmilla.'

'Carmilla's always getting herself in trouble! The girl should be more careful!'

Her tone surprised them. She sounded annoyed and a bit in edge. For a second it made them question what Laura had said but they quickly pushed that thought out of their mind. _There was no way Perry could be the wolf. Laura was wrong!_

Perry glanced at her watch and quickly shot up. 

'Oh fiddlesticks! I have to check on the muffins!'

With that she almost sprinted out of the lab. Pecking their lips briefly before departing in a frenzy. Leaving them alone to check on their experiment. 

* * *

'Could you stop boring holes into Ginger 2's sweater and focus please?!'

Laura turned back to Carmilla with an apologetic smile. They were currently in defense class and for the past hour Laura had been constantly distracted. Almost getting herself burnt by Carmilla's fireballs numerous times.

'I'm sorry but I don't understand how you're so calm about this. She could be the one behind all of this. How can you just stand there and not want to hit her?!'

'Key word there Cupcake: _could_. We don't know anything for certain. Glaring at her back isn't doing anything productive. I may have had a few fantasies of me transforming into a giant black cat and mauling her but no more than usual.'

She smirked at the girl, relaxing when Laura chuckled lightly. Her previous grimace replaced with only a tiny frown.

'I just can't stand to see her so upbeat. I had to spend 4 classes with her and I nearly said something to her. I swear!'

'Laura **no**. You can't do that, if it is her then it's better that she has no idea what we're doing.'

Laura nodded before curling her hand and sending a rather pathetic jet of water Carmilla's way. Her face fell when she saw yet another failed attempt. Carmilla also noticed her crestfallen expression because a second later she was walking over to the girl.

She stood behind her and moved her mouth close to Laura's ear. Her voice low and husky.

'You're moving your arm all wrong Cutie.'

'Help me then!'

'I will and maybe then you'll stop all of this...twitching.' 

She gestures to Laura's body smirking when Laura feebly protests.

'There is no twitching going on.'

'Whatever you say Cupcake.'

She stands beside her and decides to demonstrate. Moving her arm in a scooping motion as fire flows from her palm. Circling around in a fiery blast. 

She turned with a satisfied smirk before signaling for Laura to try again. The girl bit her lip her face scrunching up in concentration. Tongue peaking out of full pink lips. Carmilla smiled at how determined the other girl was.

Laura slowly moved her arm, mimicking Carmilla's motions. Smiling when she felt the familiar surge of energy before a stream of ice cold water bursts out. She curls her palm and the water spins before hurtling towards the back of Perry's head. It splashes over her hair and the icy water trickles down her neck.

Laura's eyes go wide as Perry shrieks and turns around. Her hair sticking to her head and a confused look on her face. Laura couldn't help but smirk. Gasping in pain when she feels an elbow connect with her side. She turns to see Carmilla glaring at her. 

Carmilla quickly turns back to Perry. Wrapping her arm loosely around Laura's shoulder as she speaks.

'Sorry Gingersnap; I was helping Laura here and she misaimed. Guess she still needs the practice. She's really sorry, isn't that right Cutie?'

Laura goes to protest but after a look from Carmilla she nods. Smiling apologetically at the redhead.

'Yes. I'm sorry Perry.'

The redhead waved her off before she promptly walked of. Probably in search of a towel.

As soon as she was gone Carmilla smacked Laura's shoulder. Giving her a disapproving look.

'You need to learn to control your temper Cupcake or you'll get us into trouble.'

Laura nodded before grinning. She knew she should keep her anger in check but she couldn't deny how funny Perry had looked covered in water. Her laughter caused Carmilla to smirk and soon she was laughing too. Her head thrown back as she laughed loudly. It was that sound that consumed Laura and in that moment she knew that she wanted to hear it for a long time.

_But it was only a crush, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekends. More to come very soon.
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU 
> 
> Comment and tell me what you think, your thoughts and predictions. I love to read and respond to all of them! Find me on tumblr if you want to know any headcanons, get little drabbles, more information on the characters etc: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman 
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night! :3


	18. Numbing the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla finds herself stumbling into Laura's dorm whilst Lafontaine's suspicions grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of Carmilla and Laura in this one. Compensates for what happened in 2x15. 
> 
> Anyway it is a bit violent but I didn't make it too graphic. (I'm not sure whether it means I have to up the rating but you know...) 
> 
> It's a reasonable length, so I hope you enjoy it.

The sound of her screams echoed around the small room. She could feel the cold radiating from her body as water dripped against her head. She cried as she was struck again. The material once again breaking her skin. 

She closed her eyes but couldn't fight the scream that followed. The sound of impact drowning out her heartbroken screams. She wanted to run but she was trapped and she didn't have the strength to fight it. 

Another strike and the tears were stinging the corners of her eyes. Her whole body becoming more accustomed to the pain. _She deserved it_. The words echoed in her head. The malice in that voice as they'd told her that no one could hear her screams. She'd foolishly asked why she was being punished. Only to get another strike in the process. That was the one which had knocked her to the ground.

This time when the leather hit her fragile skin she didn't scream. She didn't cry or even struggle. She just let the pain course through her body. She could smell the blood seeping out from deep cuts all the way up her back. She could feel the deep sting of pain but by now she was used to the pain that would always follow. 

She was left to rot in her pain as her attacker disappeared into the night. She waited until she was sure that they had gone before crying out in pain. Whimpering as she put her shirt back on. The fabric aggravating the wounds more. She shakily stood walking slowly out of her ice-cold prison and into the night.

* * *

Laura was just getting to sleep. It was 2:30 in the morning and she had only just clambered into bed. Her roommate Betty was out at some Summer Society party. So those were the days when Laura marathoned tv shows. Tonight was Orphan Black night and after crying over the finale she decided to turn in. 

She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard a quiet knock on the door. She ignored it at first and tried to go off to sleep. When the knocks got louder she huffed. Rubbing her eyes and quickly walking towards the door. Ready to snap at whoever was disturbing her sleep.

The words dying on her lips as she saw who was at the door. There soaked from the rain and clutching a bottle of whiskey was Carmilla. As soon as she saw Laura she immediately smiled. Her words slurring as she spoke.

'I've missed you Cupcake.'

She took a swig of whiskey, staggering slightly as she did.

Laura didn't know how to respond. Her eyes widening as she took in Carmilla's appearance. The girl wore a white blouse with black denim shorts and thigh high stockings. Hardly appropriate to sleep in. What was most concerning about her appearance was that when she turned to down more whiskey Laura could see that the shirt was stained red. She gasped in alarm, stepping forward her arm outstretched tentatively.

'Carm; what happened?!'

The brunette threw up her hands. Swirling the bottle in her hand. Her eyes watching as the whiskey sloshed around. Before lifting her eyes and looking into Laura's. Her voice layered with emotion as she tried to steady herself.

'Nothing happened Poptart. I just needed to see you.'

'Come inside. I'll get you a towel'

Carmilla nodded taking another large sip of whiskey before attempting to walk into the room. She was staggering a lot and the wounds across her back were throbbing. Laura seemed to pick up on this and immediately grabbed Carmilla's free hand. Using it to guide her into the room, turning the lamp on as she passed.

She managed to get Carmilla to sit on her desk chair, leaving for a brief second before returning with a handful of towels. She returned to see Carmilla still drinking the whiskey. 

She knelt down beside Carmilla. Holding out the towels as she gently helped dry Carmilla. It might have been easier if Carmilla had managed to put the bottle down for one second. 

'Okay how about I take _this_ ,'

She tried to gently coaxed the bottle out of Carmilla's hand. Fixing Carmilla with a stern stare when she refused to give it up. After she'd prized the bottle from her hands Carmilla gave her the most adorable pout. Folding her arms and even stomping her foot slightly. If Laura hadn't been trying to dry her she might have laughed.

'Noooooo. Give it back! I stole it fair and square!'

Carmilla moved to get up reaching her arms out to retrieve the bottle. Laura was too quick and gently pushed her back down. Moving the bottle further out of her reach.

'I think you've had enough Carm. Now sit still.'

* * *

Carmilla continued to pout but allowed Laura to run the towel gently over her body. Wincing slightly when she touched her ribs. Laura but her lip before moving back to look at Carmilla with concern.

'I think we should get you to a hospital. There's blood on the towel.'

Carmilla immediately shook her head. Panic written all over her face as she repeated the word "No" over and over again.

''Okay, okay. I get it no hospitals.'

'Thank you.'

Laura smiled softly before guiding Carmilla to her feet again. She took the hem of her shirt in her hands. Looking at Carmilla for reassurance to go ahead. The brunette nodded. Her eyes closing when Laura started to unbutton her shirt. 

Laura didn't think about the fact that she was currently unbuttoning Carmilla's shirt. She just focused on gently lifting the blood-stained shirt off of her body. She fought the blush at seeing Carmilla's chest and moved to examine the damage. 

She walked round so that she could see her back. Gasping when she saw the state it was in. She couldn't help the little 'oh my god' from escaping before letting her fingers dance over her shoulder blades. Pulling back when Carmilla winced in pain.

Her eyes darted back down to the harsh wounds covering almost every inch of her back. The wounds were cut rather deep and the skin was covered in both dried and new blood. There were at least ten deep gashes and it looked as though someone had been beating the brunette continuously.

She gently turned back to face Carmilla. Calling her name softly as deep brown eyes fluttered open. 

'Who did this?'

Carmilla simply shook her head trying to show Laura that she couldn't say. The smaller girl didn't seem to register that and she continued.

'If someone is hurting you we have to tell someone. We could tell The Dean.'

'She won't care.'

Laura looked like she was going to protest so Carmilla shook her head. Shooting her a pleading look which seemed to get through to her. She didn't look happy about it but agreed to keep it between them. So long as she could help wrap up Carmilla's back.

....

'Carm please, go to bed.'

'But I'm not tired!'

After binding Carmilla's back Laura had found her a shirt to sleep in. Helping her gently tug it over her head before helping her into her single bed. She was going to stay in Betty's bed for the night but Carmilla insisted they could share. Now that Laura was turning the lamp off Carmilla was back to whining. 

'Carm please. I'm tired and we both need sleep.'

'Fine.'

Laura mouthed thank you before shifting and opening her arms. Smiling when Carmilla turned on her side and slowly backed into her arms. She was careful so as not to put too much pressure on Carmilla's back. She moved her arm to turn off the lamp before letting her arm rest against Carmilla's waist.

There were a few minutes of silence before Carmilla spoke again. Her voice softer and full of emotion. Barely louder than a whisper.

'You keep saving my life Cupcake. Thank you.'

She doesn't say anything else but she does turn her head. Moving closer to place a soft kiss on Laura's cheek before turning back and letting her head fall against the pillow. She was asleep within minutes, safe in Laura's arms.

* * *

They sat outside waiting for Perry. They always met her between her break of endless classes. Something was different today. It was early and barely anyone was around; which they preferred yet Perry looked more distressed than usual. Lafontaine immediately knew that there was something wrong.

'What's going on Perr?'

'Laura wasn't in English class this morning. It's so unlike her. She's been acting different lately.'

'How so?'

'I can't blame her given the company she's been around. Carmilla always was a bad influence. I just thought Laura would have seen sense by now. Carmilla is troubled!'

They looked at her with confusion. Perry never spoke like this about anyone. Yet with Carmilla it just seemed come naturally.

'Woah watch it. You're starting to sound like Lawrence.'

'I don't think that's such a bad thing!'

With that the redhead stormed off without a second glance. She didn't bother to say goodbye and for some reason they didn't choose to follow her. 

Instead they chose to walk in the complete opposite direction. Speeding up as thoughts ran through their mind. Something was up with Perry but what?

They sped up moving through the almost empty corridors. Determination in their strides. They didn't quite know what to think but they knew exactly where they were heading.

....

They knocked on the door, bracing themselves for what the response might be. 

The door opened and a rather sleepy girl Laura appeared. Her eyes had bags underneath and her hair was the definition of bedhead. She yawned as she spoke. Looking at them with a mixture of tiredness and confusion.

'What are _you_ doing here?'

They were about to speak when they heard another voice coming form inside Laura's dorm. The voice sounded rather grumpy and they immediately recognized the owner.

'Would you quit yapping and get back into bed Cupcake?!'

Laura turned with a blush to see Lafontaine smirking at her with their eyebrows raised. She shook her head fixing them with a mock glare before popping her head back inside the dorm.

Lafontaine could hear her telling Carmilla that she'd be there soon. Then a mumble in response before Laura returned. Her face slightly apologetic which only made them smirk more.

'Um...why are you here again? You made your feelings pretty clear the other day.'

They noticed the edge in her voice and they couldn't say they blamed her. Their last conversation hadn't exactly gone well. They cleared their throat before starting to speak again. Looking into her eyes as they did.

'I...I think you may have been right about Perry.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekends. More to come soon.
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU 
> 
> Comment and tell me what you think, your predictions. I love reading and responding to all of your responses! 
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman 
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night! :3


	19. The raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafontaine does some digging and Laura catches up with some old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was finished sooner than I thought and I think it's okay (I hope it is). Build up for the next chapter where you may find out an important thing...

_'I think you were right about Perry.'_

Laura was shocked at their confession. Not quite knowing what to say.

'Oh. I guess you better come in then.' 

She opened the door guiding them inside. Much to the dismay of Carmilla. The brunette opened her eyes at the sound of the door closing. Reaching out for Laura before her eyes fell on Lafontaine's figure as they hovered beside Betty's bed. She groaned loudly moving Laura's pillow over her face. 

Laura laughed before sitting on the edge of her bed. Nudging Carmilla to get her to remove the pillow. Carmilla opened her eyes and gave Laura a little frown. Laura shook her head at the brunette.

'Be nice Carm.'

She received a grumble in response before Carmilla closed her eyes and curled up. Determined to go back to sleep. Which is when Laura turned back to face Lafontaine. 

'So, you suddenly think that Perry could be the wolf?'

'All I know is that she's hiding something. Something about Carmilla.' 

They whispered the last part. Not wanting to face a string of insults. Apparently Carmilla was too exhausted to pay attention. They did notice how she had curled up and slept almost cat-like. They chose not to comment on how she was wearing Laura's t-shirt. Or how her arm was curled around Laura's yellow pillow.

Honestly they didn't have a problem with Carmilla. She was snarky and rude and yes she could be pretty damn fierce when she wanted to be but she was generally a good person. She cared a lot more than she let on and her range of nicknames had began to grow on them. If she made Laura happy which she obviously did then who were they to stand in the way?!

'Perry's been acting different lately. She's been snapping and she's constantly on edge. I'm not saying I think she's the Wolf but I am saying that something's going on and I need your help to find out what.'

They looked up hopefully when Laura stood up. Making her way over to them before bringing them in for a hug.

'I've missed you Laf.'

'Me too L, me too.'

They smiled at her before they glanced back at Carmilla. Who had curled up further and they could see that her body was trembling slightly. They wondered if she was having a nightmare. 

Their eyes flicked back to Laura's. Raising their eyebrow as they tried to ask the silent question. Laura motioned for them to follow her into the bathroom.

....

They obliged waiting for Laura to explain. The girl peeked out to make sure Carmilla hadn't stirred before turning back to them.

'She turned up at gone 2am with a half-empty bottle of whiskey and a rain soaked shirt. She didn't seem stable enough to go to her own dorm, sooo I convinced her to stay here.'

'Why's she shaking?'

'She kind of had a rough night. It's a long story.'

'I've got time.'

Laura simply shook her head. Shooting them an apologetic look before continuing.

'No, I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone.'

'That why she borrowed your shirt?'

Laura blushed nodding as they smirked. She wouldn't tell them that it was actually her favourite t-shirt. Nor would she tell them that she thought Carmilla looked adorable in it. They would only tease her for it later. 

'You're totally crushing on her aren't you?'

'I...I just...shut up!'

* * *

After some convincing Lafontaine had agreed to search for evidence in Perry's dorm room. They had a key after all.

Laura had woke Carmilla up and convinced a hungover Carmilla to eat some breakfast whilst she re-read articles. Carmilla didn't say that much and the second Laura looked back the girl was asleep again. 

She'd laughed to herself before moving to tuck her in. Kissing her forehead before deciding to go for a walk. The papers were giving her a headache. So she scribbled a note telling Carmilla where she was going. Grabbed her bag and left closing the door behind her.

She smiled when she noticed the empty corridors. It was quiet; a nice change from the mad rush of students that usually crowded in the corridors. She should have gone to English class this morning but she didn't want to leave Carmilla alone. Not after the night she'd had. 

She would apologize to her tutor later and get a copy of the work she'd missed but right now she just wanted to stretch her legs. And maybe get a cup of hot chocolate while she's at it.

....

Kirsch worked in the on campus coffee shop. He helped Perry out and was great with customers. One of his favourite customers being Laura. She would see him when she could and always give him a generous tip. So it was no surprise when she walked in that morning.

Waving at him as she made her way to the counter. Ordering her usual before he motioned for her to sit at the nearest table whilst he whipped up her special. His grin widening when he saw Will walking towards the counter. He paused for a second to lean over the counter. Grinning at the smaller boy as he planted a soft kiss on his lips. 

He pulled back telling him to go sit with Laura. He got back to making the drink watching as Will made his way over to Laura. Smiling when she motioned for him to sit down flashing him a warm smile.

Kirsch made his way over to the table. Treats on a tray which he placed on the table. Laura smiled as she grabbed her hot chocolate and took a bite out of the cookie he'd brought her. She noted that he brought Will a chocolate chip muffin. She smiled to herself thinking how sweet the two of them were.

Will didn't stay long, kissing Kirsch goodbye before jetting off to class. Leaving Laura alone with Kirsch. The shop was dead so he took the opportunity to sit down beside her. Which is when she decided now would be the perfect time to get the gossip on his new relationship.

'So you and Will huh?'

He grinned at her before nodding. He looked so happy as he started to talk about Will.

'Yeah bro. He's my boyfriend now but like my bro too. My bro-friend!'

'When did it happen?'

'The night of the party. I just can't believe he loves me too!'

'I told you he would'

He smiled softly at her and she told him how happy she was for them both. She really had missed talking to Kirsch.

* * *

They had to be quick. Perry would be back soon and they didn't want to explain what they were doing ransacking her room.

It was proving very difficult to find any scrap of evidence. Given how clean the room is. They had already sifted through Perry's drawers. Sorted through her welcome committee documents. Still no look.

They huffed in disappointment throwing their hands up in annoyance. What they didn't account for was the shelf they knocked over. They quickly crouched down shuffling the various fallen objects back onto the shelf. When their eyes fell to an object that was most definitely _not_ Perry's.

The object in question was a bracelet. A black leather bracelet with fake silver bullets and a studded skull in the middle. It was as far from something that Perry would wear as possible. They knew exactly who would wear a bracelet like that and they remembered her telling Laura that she was missing a bracelet.

Their eyes widened and they quickly grabbed the bracelet. Making their way to the door. They didn't even bother to close it behind them as they ran. They needed to find Laura and fast. They were so panicked that they failed to see Perry turning around the corner just as they bolted out of her room.

....

Laura didn't have time to open the dour fully before they came crashing in. Laura's eyes widened as she took in their appearance. They were breathing heavily and pacing back and forth. 

'Oh my gosh, Lafontaine are you okay?'

'I found...I found this'

They held up the bracelet for Laura to take. The girl quickly examined the object. Realization sinking in as she spoke.

'This...this is the bracelet that Carmilla l...lost. Where did you find it?'

'In Perry's room.'

Laura was stunned falling back to slowly sit in her bed. Not quite knowing what to say. She didn't think Perry could be capable of something like this. How could Perry be the wolf?!

They stayed in silence for a minute before Lafontaine noticed the absence of a certain brunette. 

'Where's Carmilla?'

Laura looked confused for a second before she realized what they'd asked. 

'She had a class.'

They nodded both remaining silent when the door flung open. Laura jumped to her feet when a rather disgruntled looking Perry stormed into the dorm. Her hands on her hips as she stormed towards Lafontaine. Laura instinctively moved closer to them. Her stance suddenly somewhat stronger.

'WHY ON EARTH DID I COME BACK FROM CLASS TO FIND MY ROOM A MESS? AFTER MY PARTNER WAS SEEN RUNNING FROM THE CRIME?! CARE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF?!!!!!!'

They had never seen Perry so mad before but they couldn't stop themselves. They turned to Laura who wore a livid expression on her face. The smaller girl had, had enough and her own rage washed over.

'Care to explain why we found a bracelet that belongs to Carmilla in _your_ room?!'

Perry stood speechless. Her face conflicted with several different emotions. Not quite sure what to say. Which only seemed to anger Laura more.

'You are hiding something about your involvement with Carmilla and I demand to know what it is!'

'I promised I wouldn't say anything. Please.'

Perry sounded heartbroken as she pleaded with the smaller girl. Laura shook her head stepping closer to Perry as she spoke.

'Carmilla is my friend and if you've hurt her then I swear-'

'I didn't hurt her.'

'Then tell us: what did you do?!'

Perry looked close to tears and for a second it looked as though she was going to protest. After a minute she relented. Finally speaking as her voice threatened to crack.

'I...I...I saved her life.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could Perry possibly mean? 
> 
> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekends. More to come very soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU 
> 
> Comment and tell me your thoughts, predictions etc. Find me on tumblr if you want headcanons, little drabbles, more information on the characters and more!
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman 
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night! :3


	20. The Good Samaritan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry confesses to Laura and Lafontaine but what exactly was she hiding and why did she say she saved Carmilla's life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of blood and suicide.
> 
> This is a pretty important chapter to do with Perry and her confession. If you're triggered by anything then I do apologize and I have made the warning just in case. Anyway I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> (Also can I say that 2x16 was fricking hilarious) Anyway here it is earlier than usual...

_'I saved her life.'_

Laura looked confused, not quite knowing how to respond. Evidently neither did Lafontaine. Both shooting Perry a look full of confusion and curiosity.

'Wait what?! You saved Carmilla's life? How? When?'

Perry nodded, her face full of sadness as she began to talk.

'I was 15 when I found her...'

....

**_Perry walked down the corridor. Her class had just ended and she had exactly half an hour before her next one. Just enough time to check on the macaroons she'd made in home ec. She smiled when she felt her phone go off. Her smile widening when she saw a text from Lafontaine._**

**_She was so preoccupied with texting them back that she failed to notice the dirt on the floor infront of her. Which resulted in Perry falling head first into a pile of mud. How it got there she had no idea._** **_She grumbled as she stood up brushing the dirt off of her once cream turtle neck. Sighing she glanced at her watch. She still had 28 minutes until her next class. A trip to the bathroom wouldn't hurt._ **

**_She quickly stripped herself of the turtle neck and walked to the bathroom. Making her way over to the sink as she began scrubbing the dirt off of her hands. Before moving to soak her turtle neck in the soapy water. She needed to be quick if she wanted to check on those macaroons._**

**_That was until she heard a soft clunk from somewhere in the bathroom. She looked up from her cleaning. Turning to look around as she scanned the bathroom for the source of the noise._ **

**_'Hello?...is anyone in here?'_ **

**_She waited but after receiving no answer she continued scrubbing at the fabric. She had managed to get a fair amount of the dirt out when she heard it. The sound of a shoe squeaking against the tiled floors._ **

**_She quickly shut the tap off and spun round. Her face a mixture of fear and annoyance. She could tell someone was in here. Her voice slightly on edge as she slowly made her descent down the stalls. Checking in each one as she called out._ **

**_'Who's in here? I can hear you!'_ **

_**She bent down to search for hidden feet beneath the stalls when she saw it: the blood.**_

_**She sped her walking up nearing the corner of the bathroom, hidden behind empty stalls. She quickly rounded the corner gasping when she found her.** _

_**There in the far corner was a brunette slumped against the wall. Her body limp and her face unnaturally pale. Her eyelids fluttered as she struggled to keep her eyes open.** _ _**Tears streaming down her face as her eyes stared blankly into nothing.**_ _ **Which is when the redhead noticed the blood. The blood that covered the brunette's left wrist where Perry saw several deep slashes. Looking in horror as blood oozed out and spilling over the tiles.**_

_**Perry quickly sprung into mothering mode. She had to help the stranger. So she wasn't exactly a stranger but the girl hadn't been at the school that long and Perry couldn't let anyone go through this kind of pain. She moved infront of the girl. Keeping her movements slow and steady. She didn't want to scare her.**  _ _**She crouched down beside the small brunette. Her face full of concern when the girl didn't move at all. She took a shaky breath before speaking. Her voice gentle and cracking slightly as she tried to remain soft and calm.** _

_**'My name is Lola Perry. I want to help you Sweetie. Is that okay?'** _

_**She received no response and she noticed the girl's breathing start to get shallower. She quickly tried again. Her voice tinted with urgency.** _

_**'Just nod if you can hear me. Please'** _

_**She waited for a minute before breathing a sigh of relief when she received a shaky nod. The girl's eyes finally drifting to meet Perry's. Eyes so full of pain and sadness.** _

_**'That's good. Can you tell me your name Sweetie?'** _

_**'Car-milla'** _

_**The girl's voice was weak and her admission was way too breathy but still Perry offered her an encouraging smile.** _

_**'That's a pretty name. It's going to be okay Carmilla'** _

_**Her eyes widened when Carmilla's eyes started to flutter shut and she immediately set to work. Slowly moving her hands in slow circling motions. Whilst she continued speaking. Desperate to keep Carmilla's eyes open.** _

_**'So...Carmilla how old are you?'** _

_**'F...fourteen.'** _

_**Her breathing was still terribly shallow and it was concerning Perry more and more with each word. Her hands moved quicker circling over Carmilla's bloodstained arm. The blood slowly but surely beginning to soak back into the wound.** _

_**'And what subjects do you do?'** _

_**'Dra-ma and philosophy-'** _

_**Perry looked up to see Carmilla's eyes threatening to close again and the panic hit her.** _

_**'No, no, Carmilla you have to keep your eyes open. It's going to be okay.'** _

_**Carmilla offered her a weak nod as Perry continued her questions. Her hands moving in more rapid circles. Relief spreading over her as Carmilla's wound started healing quicker. The blood beginning to disappear until all that was left was a scar. A faint white scar along her left wrist. One that would undoubtedly stay there forever.** _

_**Perry fell back on her knees slightly, relief washing over her as colour slowly came back to Carmilla's cheeks. Neither girl spoke as Carmilla's breathing evened out. Her body no longer as limp as before. Carmilla was the first to break the silence. Her voice quiet but stronger than before. Her eyes shining as she turned to address Perry directly.**_

_**'Thank you'** _

_**Perry smiled slightly moving to help the girl as she began to stand up. Carmilla turned to walk away before Perry stopped her. Her voice full of concern and a warmth that Carmilla would never get used to.** _

_**'Will you be okay?'** _

_**Carmilla sighed before speaking again. A smile playing at her lips, one that didn't quite reach her eyes.** _

_**'I always am.'** _

_**With that she started to walk towards the door. Stopping just as she reached for the handle. She turned to look at the redhead who's face was still full of concern. More when Carmilla spoke again. Her tone determined with a slight edge to it.** _

_**'You don't tell anyone what happened today.'** _

_**Perry started to protest but the brunette jumped in. Her voice softer and her eyes wide as she pleaded with the girl.** _

_**'Promise me you won't tell anyone.'** _

_**'Carmilla I-'** _

_**'Please Perry, please you can't tell anyone. Please.'** _

_**Perry didn't know what it was exactly that made her agree to such a promise. Whether it was how broken Carmilla had looked or how desperate she sounded. Maybe it was because she simply asked her to but she agreed. Promising Carmilla she wouldn't tell a soul and watching as the girl nodded before exiting the bathroom without a second glance.** _

_**The redhead slumped against the wall not knowing what to do or say. It was then that she saw a bracelet lying on the floor. She pocketed the bracelet and grabbed her turtle neck. Following in Carmilla's footsteps. She never did make it to class that day.** _

* * *

They sat speechless. Neither knowing how to respond to Perry's confession. Laf looked completely shocked moving to wrap their arm around Perry. Rubbing their hand in soothing circles along her back. Perry's eyes fell to Laura, the smaller girl had looked shell-shocked throughout Perry's confession but now she looked heartbroken. She hastily wiped at her eyes catching the tears she didn't know were falling. She didn't know what to say or how to respond. She just stared back at Perry, both girls full of emotion. It took another minute for Laura to speak through the tears.

'I...I'm sorry we jumped to conclusions. I just-'

Perry quickly cut her off, her voice genuine as she waved the girl off.

'You weren't to know. I can see how it might have looked.'

Laura nodded trying to apologize again but the tears drowned it out. She was overwhelmed and Perry could tell as she immediately stood up. Pulling Lafontaine up with her. She turned to Laura once more. Offering the girl a soft smile before she spoke again.

'We'll give you some privacy. I know that it's a lot to take in.'

Laura nodded whispering a thank you as Perry wrapped her arms around her -giving her one last hug before departing with Lafontaine. Leaving the girl to cry alone.

....

Carmilla returned from her class about 10 minutes later. Armed with a bag of creampuffs and her signature smirk. She didn't bother to knock simply waltzing in with a satisfied smirk.

'Honey; I'm home.' She chuckled to herself before continuing. 'Some creampuffs for my little Creampuff.'

She spun around and she barely had time to put the bag down before she felt a warm body wrap around her own. Small hands wrapping tightly around her waist. She could feel the girl shaking slightly and she noticed that she was sobbing. She tried to pull back but Laura clung on tighter sobbing harder when she tried to move back. She ran a hand through soft hair, her voice soft as she tried to calm the girl.

'Shhh, don't cry Laura. Are you going to tell me what's gotten you so upset?'

Laura's pulled back slightly, lifting her head to meet Carmilla's concerned gaze. Her little lip trembling as she blinked through teary eyes. Carmilla gently cupped her face running her thumb over Laura's jawline. The soft touch slowly calming the distraught girl. Which is when Laura spoke. Her voice sounded so sad and innocent. It made Carmilla want to hug her tight and never let go.

'Don't ever leave.'

' _Hey_ ; what are you talking about Cutie?'

'You can't leave. Promise me you won't leave.'

'I promise. Shush, don't cry it's okay.'

She pulled Laura back to her chest. Stroking her hair softly as the girl cried into her shirt. Her fingers desperately clutching to the fabric as Carmilla gently swayed her from side to side. Her eyes then fell to the object sitting on top of Laura's bedside table. The bracelet she hadn't seen in years. Her heart ached and she suddenly hugged Laura tighter. Breathing in the sweet smell of her apple shampoo. Letting her fingers dance in Laura's soft locks. Letting the warmth from Laura's body consume her own. There was nothing more to say now that Laura knew. So instead she just held the girl close and kissed the top of her head. A wordless admission; a promise: _to stay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekends. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU
> 
> Comment and tell me your thoughts, your predictions, what you like. I love reading and responding to all of your comments! Inbox me on tumblr if you want any head-cannons, little drabbles, more information on the characters etc. 
> 
> My tumblr: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night! :3


	21. Lowering forcefields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf convinces Laura to do more "investigative journalism" whilst Carmilla finds herself opening up to someone she didn't expect.

It had been a week since Perry told Laura and Lafontaine about Carmilla and ever since Laura was different. She clung to Carmilla more and she was constantly asking if she was okay. She was on edge and always so concerned. Carmilla appreciated her concern but it was starting to get tedious. It felt like the girl was treading on egg shells around her.

Today was the final straw. After a rather heated discussion with The Dean Carmilla had gone back to her dorm room. Seeking some solace; only to find Laura already sat on her bed. She tried to hide her feelings by mustering up a small smile. Which was immediately wiped away the second Laura got up.

Carmilla hadn't even closed the door fully before Laura had pulled her into a tight hug. Carmilla hesitantly returned it. Usually she liked the feeling of Laura's body flush against her own but now it just felt forced. She felt Laura's concern seeping through and pulled back as the girl started to speak.

'Hey, are you okay?'

Carmilla responded almost instantly. Her eyes not quite meeting Laura's.

'I'm fine.'

Laura stepped closer, moving a hand to tuck a piece of Carmilla's hair behind her ear. 

'Really? Because you seem...broody.'

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

Carmilla moved out of their embrace tossing her bag to floor before moving to get a drink from her fridge. Laura waited about 30 seconds before starting again.

'Talk to me Carm. Did something happen today?'

'Cupcake please,'

'Are you feeling bad again? We can do something; distract you. Or we can talk about it. Whatever you need.'

Carmilla clenched her fist turning around to glare at the smaller girl. Her face full of rage as she stepped closer to Laura. Laura hitched a breath jumping back slightly as Carmilla spoke. Her tone surprising her.

'What I _need_  is for you to leave me alone!'

'I don't believe you. You don't want me to go, you're just upset. I can help you.'

'I don't want your help. I DON'T WANT YOU HERE.'

Carmilla pushed Laura back. The force wasn't strong enough to actually hurt her but it was enough to startle her. Laura was speechless as Carmilla glared at her, before speaking again.

'Do you believe me now?!'

Laura nodded, her lip trembling as she practically ran out the door. Not wasting a second to look back at Carmilla. The moment the door closed behind her she felt the tears streaming down her face and she was pretty sure she heard Carmilla throw something across the room.

....

'What's up Frosh?'

'Carmilla and I had a bit of a fight. Well more like her yelling at me-'

They rubbed her shoulder sympathetically watching as she sighed. Resting her head on their shoulder.

'I just wanted to help and just...I want to make sure that she's okay.'

'I know you do but you can be a little-'

They trailed off not wanting to upset the girl further. Apparently Laura didn't like that because she suddenly became rather defensive.

'I can be a little _what_?!'

They swallowed before speaking again. Trying to say it the nicest way possible.

'You can be a little intense. Carmilla's a private person and you're on a mission girl!'

'I just don't want her to feel that way again. I want to help her but she's so stubborn-'

They smirk at her, cutting her off smoothly before a rant can start.

'You're like the Queen of stubborn L. Carmilla won't have meant it. She's probably just feeling overwhelmed.'

Laura sighs but nods. She knows they're right. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less.

'I'm worried about her. I've been trying to find out more information about the wolf. Any connections to her, possible motives -the works but it's like she doesn't even care and we have zero leads! Maybe we should just quit now...'

'Woah, woah -that's not the Laura Hollis I know. You're going about it all wrong. If you want to find out about the wolf, you have to find out about the girl first.'

Laura's face scrunched up in confusion. She wasn't sure where exactly they were going with this.

'Huh?' 

'What I _mean_ ; is if you have any shot of finding who the real culprit is you have to find out about Carmilla first. Do you really know anything about her? Her past? Her family?'

Laura shook her head. Now that she thought about it Carmilla didn't talk about herself very often. She didn't know if Carmilla had more than one sibling, if she had lived in a big house, if she had a pet. The girl was a mystery.

'So, what are you suggesting then?'

'I'm thinking we do some good old fashioned investigative journalism. Or in other words: snooping'

'We're going to spy on Carm?'

'Nope. We're going to steal her school records. There's bound to be family stuff in there.'

'Wait a minute, that would mean we'd be breaking into The Dean's office! Are you out of your mind?!'

They flashed her a mischievous grin before continuing.

'Think of it as an adventure. You'll get your answers and I'll get to see what my file says. What do you say Hollis? You up for being bad?'

* * *

Carmilla sat underneath an oak tree. There were few people about and these parts of the grounds were always rather deserted. So Carmilla had the opportunity to spend time alone, catch up on some reading. 

She was still pissed from her fight with Laura. So she knew she shouldn't have yelled at her, she was only trying to help but her methods were a little intense. Carmilla couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by Laura's need to help her.

So here she was propped up against the tree with her head buried in one of her favourite philosophy books. One written by an Albert Camus. The bark was digging into her back and her position was slightly uncomfortable but anything was better than staring at the same four walls. 

Or it would have been had she been left alone but they were at Silas and interruptions were a given. It took everything Carmilla had not to throw fire at the person -currently blocking her light.The person being Perry as she hovered awkwardly infront of the brunette. She didn't say anything for a few minutes and she physically jumped when Carmilla snapped her book shut. Looking up to glare at the redhead, her hands balled into fists.

'Did you require something Gingersnap? Or do you always come to stare at people whilst they're trying to read?'

'No. I...could I sit?'

Carmilla starts to say a version of no, stopping when she sees the look on Perry's face. It was the same look she had given her in the bathroom. It was the look that made her give a small nod. 

They sat in silence for a good few minutes before Perry broke the silence. Turning to look at Carmilla as she spoke. Both her face and her voice flooded with guilt as she did.

'I'm sorry that I broke our promise'

Carmilla didn't say anything for a while. Simply nodded before staring into the distance. She didn't say anything for almost 10 minutes. Her voice sounding as distant as her thoughts.

'Do you ever feel like you're drowning? That everything you once knew is now vastly different. That every time you try you just can't reach the top.'

Perry studied the girl, she could see the pain aching through her. The hurt she tried to hide. She was still that 14 year old she'd found in a bathroom.

'Always.'

Carmilla turned to look at Perry and all she could see written in her eyes was concern. She didn't know why she was even talking to her but for some reason the emotion in her eyes made her stay.

'How do you survive in a world where you are destined to fail?'

'You just keep going in the hopes that one day it will get better. That one day you'll stop drowning and someone will give you a life raft.'

Carmilla nodded again. Not quite knowing what to respond with. Perry seemed to pick up on this. 

'If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here.'

At this Carmilla clenched her fists. All of the anger from earlier rushing back.

'Why does everyone think they know what I need?! That I'm not capable of making my own decisions!'

'That's not what I was-'

'She just thinks she can fix me. That she knows what's best for me. Like I should just spout all of this emotional crap.'

'Laura just wants to help you.'

'That's all she wants! She's like an animal, always wanting my attention.'

'I'll admit her methods are a little intense but her intentions are good. She just cares about you'

The brunette sighs. She knows that Perry's right but she can't help but feel overwhelmed.

'She's always there. The minute I get back she's there. In class she's there. At lunch she's there. I close my eyes and she's still there. She's consumed my thoughts and now I can't let her go.'

Carmilla looked broken. Her hands running through her hair as she thought about what she'd just said. What she'd just admitted. Perry smiled realization hitting her too as she spoke again.

'Laura was brought up in a house where they talked. They talk about everything, how they feel, how they think. That's what she knows, how she's learnt to cope. For Laura talking is natural. I think with all that talking and communicating so easily with her Father she sometimes forgets that not everyone can communicate so easily.'

'I just wish she wouldn't treat me as though I'm made of glass. Like I'll break at any minute.'

'Maybe you could try telling her that?'

Carmilla's face hardened again. Her tone slightly bitter as she spat her words out.

'Do you think I'd be here alone if it had all gone according to plan?! No. I yelled at her and told her to leave me alone.'

'That may have been the reality check she needed.'

'Didn't make me feel any better though.'

Perry moved closer to the girl. Hesitantly reaching out to rub her shoulder. Smiling slightly when Carmilla didn't snap or pull away. Instead she moved her head, resting it on Perry's shoulders. Her eyes fluttering closed as she relaxed into the redhead's touch. 

* * *

After some convincing Laura had agreed to do some "investigative journalism" but first: coffee. Or more hot chocolate.

The two had devised a plan and after finding J.P they decided that they couldn't break into The Dean's office on empty stomachs. Laura had insisted that cookies were an essential. So they ventured down to the coffee shop on campus and decided to endulge themselves.

Laura was currently debating whether or not to text Carmilla. The girl had told her to leave her alone but that did nothing to ease Laura's anxieties. After another minute of internally debating she slipped her phone back into her pocket. They had a job to do. 

She downed the last of her drink before standing up. She stuffed some cookies into the pocket of her bag. Turning to look at Lafontaine and J.P who had both stood up. 

'We should hurry. She's not going to be out all evening!'

'She's got a meeting with the board of governors or something. She'll be gone at least another hour.'

Laura nodded as they started to walk out of the shop. J.P quickly turned his invisibility on rushing infront of them to check the coast was clear. After hearing the quiet whistling they began quickly walking down the corridor.

Only to walk straight into Danny Lawrence, literally.

 

....

The impact caused Laura to tumble to the floor. Danny quickly bent down her arm outstretched. Laura ignored her arm completely and instead moved to pick herself back up.

'I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?'

'Yes I'm fine.'

Laura's tone was cold as she moved to brush past the other girl. Danny immediately stepped infront of her. Her face full of remorse and she actually looked incredibly nervous.

'Wait please. I just want to talk to you.'

'If you've come to insult Carmilla again you can save it.'

Danny shook her head before speaking again.

'I'm not going to insult her. I want to apologize for how I've acted. I should never have said what I did or hurt Carmilla like that. I deeply regret it and I just wanted to say how truly sorry I am.'

'No, you shouldn't. Are you sorry because of what you did or because I saw you do it?'

'Because of what I did. I let my emotions get the better of me. I was petty and jealous and I'm really sorry. I'm going to apologize to Karnstein the first chance I get.'

Laura nodded her understanding before her face bunched up in confusion.

'What's brought all of this on? Why apologize now?'

'Betty told me I was being a dick and I don't know, just hearing her say it made it sink in. I'm sorry about everything and I just hope one day we'll be able to move past it. Maybe even become friends again. I'm always here for you Laura but I guess I'll see you around.'

Danny gave her a small smile before starting to walk away. Laura shared a look with Lafontaine who had their eyebrows raised. She thought about it for a second and before she could stop herself she was calling out.

'Danny wait!'

The redhead turned around as Laura sprinted towards her.

'Do you really mean it? About being there for me?'

'Of course. Whatever you need.'

Laura thought about it for a second before a smile appeared on her face. Sharing a look with Lafontaine before turning to address Danny once more. Her smile turning into a smirk as she spoke again.

'Know how to pick a lock?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Danny help them break into the Dean's office?
> 
> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekend. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU 
> 
> Comment and tell me what you thought, your predictions. Inbox me on tumblr to find out more information, get any drabbles or headcanons you may want. 
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman 
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night! :3


	22. Holy Hufflepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang search for Carmilla's file. Will they find what they're looking for or something else entirely?

Danny had agreed to help them, no questions asked. That was until they started to walk down the corridor to The Dean's office. Which is when she turned to Laura, a horrified expression on her face.

'Laura, please tell me you aren't doing what I think you're doing.'

Laura smiled innocently batting her eyelashes at the redhead.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Danny narrowed her eyes in disbelief but Laura simply smiled before turning her attention to Lafontaine.

'You ready for this?'

They scoffed before smirking. Their voice full of excitement as they spoke.

'pffft, I was born ready! You might want to get your torch ready.'

Laura nodded watching as they started surveying the corridor. There was one cctv camera that hung in the far right corner. It oscillates and currently was facing the other way. Giving them the perfect opportunity to make their move.

They rose their hands in a scooping motion and the lights started to flicker. There was a loud spark and suddenly they were surrounded in darkness. The sound of the camera stopping completely. They smiled to themselves, that went perfectly.

A second later Laura had clicked a switch and they could now see; that she was holding a small handheld torch. She flashed them a grin before turning to look at a startled Danny.

'You guys are serious?!'

'Deadly. Still time to back out Lawrence.'

She glared at them before shaking her head. Turning with a hesitant smile. 

'I'm not a quitter. Let's do this!'

Laura jumped up to give her a high five before all three of them charged towards the door. They stopped to let Danny kneel infront of the lock. Watching as she plucked a grip from her hair and moved to pick the lock.

Laf turned to Laura to ask if Danny even knew what she was doing; when they heard the sound of a dour open. Both turning to see a rather smug looking Danny stood with a now open door.

'You were saying?'

They flipped her off before following Laura inside. Danny closed the door behind them before moving to switch the light on. Laura quickly stopped her, handing her the torch before routing in her bag to find the other two she'd brought. She chucked one to Lafontaine before switching her own on. The office now filled with dimly lit torch light. 

....

Which is when she remembered J.P. She turned to question Lafontaine when they pointed to the window. J.P stood directly outside and he appeared to be standing in a hedge of some sort. She ran to the window as they began to walk around the office.

She moved to slide the pane up and with the help of Danny managed to slide it open. Allowing the boy to clamber in before they promptly slid it shut again. Once inside J.P turned to Danny with a smile. His arm outstretched as he started to introduce himself.

'H..h..hello my n..n..name is J.P. P..p..pleased to meet you.'

Danny looked to Laura who gave her a reassuring smile before she accepted his hand.

'Danny. I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?'

He started to speak but was cut off when Lafontaine turned around. Rolling their eyes before speaking.

'J.P has invisibility powers. He doesn't go to Silas, he's just here to help us. Now; can we get on with our job. The Mistress Of All Evil could be back at any minute and I don't fancy having my head on a spike -if she catches us. Do you?!' 

* * *

'Puppy; where's Laura?'

Kirsch looked up from wiping tables to see Carmilla striding towards him. Her eyes looked slightly red -as though she'd been crying. He didn't realize his complete lack of response until she roughly grabbed his collar. Shoving him back into the table slightly as she spoke again, her voice rougher and full of anger.

'Are you an idiot?! Where's Laura?'

'Dude, I don't know.'

He managed to choke out before her grip slackened and she released him. Stepping back slightly as she did. Her face softened slightly before hardening again.

'Great. Just great. Do you know where she might be?'

'I saw her with Laf, they left about an hour ago. I can call her, if you want?'

'No it's fine.'

'It's no problem honestly. Is it important?'

Carmilla doesn't respond for a second before she simply shrugs.

'I guess not.'

She starts to walk away when the sound of his voice stops her in her tracks.

'Tell her, before it's too late!'

She spins around her face a mixture of anger and disbelief. Perhaps a little bit of fear. This doesn't deter him as he continues.

'I see the way you look at her, when you think no one's looking.'

'Oh and what _way_  is that Beefcake?'

'Like she's the only person you see. The only person you _want_ to see. You should tell her how you feel.'

Carmilla didn't say anything for a while. Her face changing from one of anger to one of fear. She looked so raw and full of emotion. The tone of her voice surprising him. Her tone was so timid and meek. She sounded so scared.

'What if she breaks my heart?'

He crossed the space between them, pulling the girl into a warm hug. She resisted at first but he just wrapped his strong arms around her. She slowly began to fall into his touch. The warmth radiating from his body as her trembling began to lessen.

He pulls back with a small smile. Looking at her with such compassion.

'We both know that she put it together again.'

'I could get too much-'

'She's not going anywhere. She's your girl-bro!'

Carmilla laughed at that before moving out of his embrace. She quickly straightened back up before plastering on her most intimidating glare.

'If you tell anyone about this, I will feed you your own spleen. Got it?!'

He nodded stepping back slightly. She smirked before strutting away. Knocking over a pile of napkins as she did. He groaned moving to clear them up. His face breaking out into a huge grin when he saw melted into the napkin holder were the words "Thanks Puppy." _Now that was pretty cool._

* * *

'Woah, I didn't know I was on probation. Look at this: " _S.Lafontaine displays some destructive tendencies"_ this is ridiculous, I'm not destructive!'

Danny smirked at them before responding.

'Maybe she's referring to the time where you almost made the building explode?!'

At this Laura looked up from the files she was digging through to shoot them a questioning look. 

'She's exaggerating. I just had a minor lapse in scientific judgement.'

'Resulting in a toxic gas cloud spreading through the school!'

'No one died!'

Laura laughed with them before returning to her files. She had yet to find Carmilla's and she was starting to question whether it actually existed. She slumped against the filing cabinet, reaching into her bag to find a cookie from earlier. She munched on the treat but she didn't feel any joy, just the frustration from not finding the file. 

'Chin up Hollis, we'll find it.'

Laura nodded as Danny offered her a sympathetic smile. Sighing she moved to look through more files. They were all jumbled in a weird order. Not alphabetically or in order of grades but in order of something else.

She started to dig through yet another file she didn't need when she felt something hit her leg. She turned to see J.P dropping a file into her lap. At the top of the file was the name: Karnstein, Carmilla.

Laura grinned at the boy before spinning around to show the other two.

'Look what J.P found!'

'Nice one Jeeps, where'd you find it?'

He smiles shyly before pointing to the filing cabinet opposite The Dean's desk. It was a smaller cabinet and it had the word "confidential" written across the first draw.

They shared a look with Laura before signaling for her to open the file. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before turning the cover.

She was graced with a picture of Carmilla. The brunette looked younger and her usually pale skin was ghost like. Her mess of curls was pulled back into a pony tail and her bangs were pushed back slightly. Even then she looked beautiful. Laura quickly pushed that thought aside and let her eyes trail down the front page.

So far there was nothing out of the ordinary. She did find out that Carmilla would turn 18 in just under a month. She made a mental note to pre-plan something for that date. 

The file stated she had Pyrokinesis, which she already knew. However the file did say that she was expelled from her last school for arson. Which Laura knew was definitely _not_ true.

Which is when Laura's eyes fell to the text directly underneath. Her eyes widened as she took in what it said. She turned to see Laf, J.P and Danny all sharing the same gobsmacked look. 

'Holy Hufflepuff, The Dean is Carmilla's Mother!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekend. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU  
> Comment below and tell me what you thought, your predictions. I love reading and responding to all of your comments! Inbox me on Tumblr to get more info, headcanons or any drabbles you want. I take prompts and I love talking to fellow Creampuffs so please feel free.
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman 
> 
> I hope you have a good day/night! :3


	23. Icy blasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Laura and the gang react to this news? And what might happen if Carmilla makes an impromptu visit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get a little angsty so prepare yourselves. There will be more "Wolf" clues in the next chapter. It is not as easy as they might think and allies might become enemies. (That's all I'm saying!)
> 
> Feel free to comment below, I'm loving your responses. They are great :-) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_'Holy Hufflepuff, The Dean is Carmilla's Mother.'_

Laura had re-read the file twice but it was still such a shock. She couldn't believe that Carmilla never told her but now that she thought about it; it was painfully obvious.

The pale skin and dark brown hair. The sharp jawline and practically perfect complexion. _How could she have missed the resemblance?! Wait but that meant..._ After Carmilla had turned up with the blood stained shirt and the half empty bottle of whiske -Laura had said to tell the Dean. Now it made sense why Carmilla was so insistent that they didn't. 

No one spoke for a few minutes before Laf broke the silence.

'Well that explains a lot. I'd light things on fire too if I had The Dean as a parent!'

'She didn't start the fire, _remember_?'

They nodded apologizing briefly before Danny spoke up. Her voice was a mixture of anger and concern. 

'Laura; are you 100% certain that she didn't? The Dean has a lot of connections and she could have gotten Carmilla off the hook.'

Laura rolled her eyes, breathing out an exasperated breath before turning to glare at the redhead.

'How many times: CARMILLA DID NOT START THE FIRE!'

Danny quickly held her hands up in surrender as she spoke again. Her voice softer than a few seconds ago.

'Okay, okay you don't have to shout. I'm just worried about you, Carmilla is dangerous even at the best of times. Do you not think it's strange that she didn't even think to mention; that her Mother runs the school?!'

Laura clenched her jaw as she moved to stand up. Quickly stuffing the file into her back before turning to face the others.

'No, I _don't_ think it's strange. I think that Carmilla wouldn't want to subject herself to more torture, by telling people that her Mother is the fiend who guards the pits of hell!'

'I...I...I'm with L..Laura.'

'Thank you J.P. Look, I know you don't trust Carmilla but I do and as much as I would _love_ to spend the night arguing her innocence, I think we should go before The Dean comes back!'

'L's right, we need to get out of here!'

They scrambled around trying to gather up their belongings. Quickly slamming the filing cabinets shut before checking that they hadn't left a trace. After a collective nod they moved to leave. J.P used his invisibility and with Danny's help he climbed back out the window.

The redhead was about to shut the window once more when she spun round. The sound of heels down the corridor could be heard.

'Fuck! It's The Dean.'

'Holy Crapmonkeys! Quick; out the window.'

Danny effortlessly jumped pit of the window. Landing perfectly as she leant up to catch Lafontaine as they jumped down. Needless to say they didn't land as perfectly, their foot almost collided with Danny's chin.

Then it was Laura's turn. She could hear the footsteps approaching and then the door handle started to turn. She only had seconds and before she knew it she was hauling herself out the window. Having to hold back the shriek as she landed head first in a bush. She sprung out in flash and all three bolted down the path. Laura was still pulling leaves out of her hair as they did.

* * *

Laura led the way as they crashed into her dorm room. Very thankful that Betty had chosen that weekend to visit her parents. Meaning Laura had the room to herself.

'Make yourselves comfortable.'

They smiled moving to sit on Laura's bed whilst Danny opted to sit on Betty's. Laura all but threw her bag on the desk before rushing over to the fridge to produce 3 cans of grape soda. Chucking one to each of them before grabbing the cookie jar and making her way back to the desk. She sat on the chair swiveling around as she carefully pulled out Carmilla's file just as Lafontaine pulled out a file of their own.

'Did you steal your own file?!'

'I just want to make a few adjustments. Starting with my name!'

Laura looked like she was about to retort but after their eyebrow raise and a smirk she decided against it. At least Perry had no idea what they'd just done. 

Laura was about to open the file again when she heard someone at the door. The knocking was loud and insistent. Her eyes flooded with panic. _Could The Dean have found them so quick?!_

She braced herself before confidently charging towards the door. File hidden behind her. She quickly open the door to see Carmilla with her arm raised ready to knock again. She looked surprised to see Laura but she immediately covered it with her usual smirk.

'Took you long enough Sundance.'

'Sorry, I...I just wasn't expecting company.'

Carmilla nodded before Laura spoke again. 

'Listen Carm I don't want to fight and it's late so I should just go back-'

'Did I wake you?'

Her voice was full of concern and Laura felt so guilty when she nodded. The lies coming flooding out.

'I was just going to sleep when I heard your knocking. Early start tomorrow and everything.'

'Cupcake; it's 9:30.'

The brunette raised her eyebrows questioningly at the smaller girl. Clearly not believing a word she was saying. Before Laura could even say anything Carmilla was pushing the door back and striding into the room. Her eyes fell to Lafontaine first and ther to Danny. She then spun back around to stare at Laura with narrowed eyes. Her voice incredibly bitter and even a little hurt.

'I didn't realize Gingers were a bedtime essential Sugarplum.'

Laura immediately hated that nickname but she held her tongue. Not really sure how to explain the situation. Her hand still clutching the file behind her back. Carmilla took her silence as the perfect opportunity to snark some more.

'If you were in the middle of a rendezvous you should of said. Although, your taste in people worries me Cupcake.'

Laura's eyes widen as she suddenly finds her voice.

'That's not...we...oh shut up! I just had some friends over.'

'Well, I'll let you get back to your _friends_ then. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your lies.'

Carmilla practically spat the words out before moving to leave.

 

....

Something inside Laura snapped and she immediately reached out to grab Carmilla's arm. Dropping the file in the process. She tried to gather it quickly but Carmilla was quicker. Putting her foot on it so that Laura couldn't grab it. Instead she bent down snatching the file before Laura could get to it.

Laura moved to take the file again but Carmilla harshly swatted her hand away. Turning the file over to see her own name staring up at her. Laura stepped back when she saw the furious look on Carmilla's face. Her fists shaking as she held up the file. 

'Why the frilly hell do you have this?!'

'We...um...' 

Laura trailed off as Carmilla took a menacing step towards her. Laura stumbled back slightly but not before Carmilla had grabbed a handful of her top. Using it to yank her closer. She let out a helpless yelp as Carmilla held her up. Danny moved to stand up but after a look from Lafontaine she sat back down. A dejected expression on her face as she glared at Carmilla. Watching as her voice got angrier with every word.

'What makes you think that you have a right to snoop through my personal life?! THAT YOU CAN SPY ON ME!'

The smaller girl struggled against Carmilla's death grip. Her throat dry as she tried to speak.

'We..were trying to...find out who..the,' she gave a brief sideways glance at Danny before continuing. 'you know what out...and Laf thought we should find...um possible connections with...you.'

Carmilla released Laura before moving to advance on Lafontaine.

'Oh they _did_ , did they?!'

They quickly jumped back just as Laura grabbed Carmilla's arm, holding her back.

'Carm please don't hurt them. I chose to do it, no one forced me.'

At this Carmilla turned back to the smaller girl. Roughly shrugging her arm out of Laura's loose grip before shoving her back slightly. She moved to do it again but Laura was prepared this time. Moving her hands infront of herself as if to push Carmilla back. Breathing out a sigh of relief when the familiar rush of water coursed through her veins. Creating a jet of water that formed what looked like a wall made of water particles infront of her.

It clearly took them all by surprise because Laura was pretty sure she heard Danny gasp. It was only then that Laura realized that it wasn't a wall made of water particles but one made out of ice. She was just as gobsmacked as the others.

She reached out to touch it and then she saw Carmilla's face. Sure she was shocked but her expression looked fearful. Carmilla had jumped back when Laura had created this icy blast. She didn't say anything but Laura could see the fear written across her face as her eyes darted from the ice back to Laura.

Carmilla stared for a while, feeling the panic rushing through her stiff body. She couldn't do this. Not again. She didn't waste a second before rushing past the icy wall. She shot a fearful look towards Laura before she ran out the door. 

Leaving the other three in a state of confusion. Laura turned to look at Laf who shot her a questioning look before Danny did the exact same thing. _What the hell just happened?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Carmilla leave like that?
> 
> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekend. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU
> 
> Comment below and tell me what you thought, your predictions. I love reading and responding to all of your comments! Inbox me on Tumblr to get more info, headcanons or any drabbles you want. I take prompts and I love talking to fellow Creampuffs so please feel free.
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman
> 
> I hope you have a good day/night! :3


	24. By Golly Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla looks to the stars before deciding she needs to talk to Laura. Desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit unsure of how I wanted to end this chapter but I think I'm happy with it. I just hope you guys are. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below

Laura grumbled to herself as she slumped down in her seat. She picked at her food, for once completely ignoring the cookie she'd bought. After her latest grumble Perry turned to her with a sympathetic smile.

'What's wrong Honey?'

Laura simply mumbled some incoherent words before resting her head in her hands.

'She still isn't talking to you then?'

The girl shook her head, her expression turning to a slight pout as she started to speak or more like started to rant.

'Nope! She has ignored the numerous phone calls and multiple texts. I went to her room and she just turned her angry existential rock music up; so she couldn't hear me. I even tried to send a note under the door but she sent me a chargrilled version back! It had my customized Harry Potter stamps and everything!'

'I'm confused, why isn't Carmilla speaking to you?'

'I...it's not important. It's been 3 days, I thought she would have spoken to me by now. The only time she does is in class when she goes back to acting all callous and evil!'

Perry squeezed her hand gently, relaxing when Laura smiled slightly at the gesture. She tried to push the thoughts of Carmilla out of her mind. If Carmilla could give her the silent treatment so could she!

....

Carmilla lay on her back staring up at the stars painted across the ceiling. She was the only one in that classroom. After her Philosophy class had ended she'd asked the professor if she could stay in there for a while. Being The Dean of Students' daughter worked in her favour occasionally. 

She had her earphones in and instead of her usual rock music she had soft melodies playing in her ear. Gentle music that reminded her of waltzing. She used to have secret meetings with Ell and they'd waltz in the school's auditorium. She missed waltzing, holding someone close and letting the music guide her. 

She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened slightly. Groaning she stood up, moving to shut it again when she felt breath hitting her neck. Her lips tugged into a small smile, right at the corner of her mouth.

'No one tell you it was rude to easedrop Nerd?'

'M..m..must have m..missed th..th..that memo.'

She smirked spinning round to see J.P standing infront of her. His messy hair swept back and his usual waistcoat. This time he wore a blue bow tie and she could see a pocket watch in his upper left pocket. 

'Don't we look sharp? Going somewhere nice J?'

'B..b..business meeting.'

She nodded before moving to lie back down. A few seconds past before she heard shuffling. Turning on her side to see J.P lying beside her.

* * *

They lay in a comfortable silence before he spoke again.

'H..h..have you s..s..spoken to Laura?'

She clenched her fist as she tried to keep the anger out of her tone.

'No I haven't.'

'Sh..she feels b..b..bad.'

'She should.'

At this he props himself up, resting on his elbow as he speaks. She rolls her eyes but mirrors his actions. 

'W..w...why are you s..so mad? Is it t..the f..f..ile or the f..f..fact she m..m..made an ice w..wall?'

She closes her eyes and sighs before responding. Her voice slightly softer but it still had a bitter twang to it.

'She didn't even ask me. She just jumped headfirst into my private life. Then she...the ice didn't help.'

'W..w..what about the ice?'

She let out a large breath before sitting up completely. She silently began taking off her boots. Her knee high socks quickly following. There on her ankles were deep rope burns. He looked closer gasping when he saw that they were almost black. 

He looked back up and their eyes met. She bit her lip before starting to speak again. Her eyes drifting down as she did.

'Maman gets creative with her punishments. I learned to fear her icy grasp. She had an ice blaster, she knew it was the thing I feared the most.'

J.P nodded his head before lying back down again. She pulled on her socks before lying back down beside him. There was silence before he spoke again.

'W..w..why do you like the s..s..stars?'

'It's comforting to think how small we are in comparison. All the lives we've led, all the people we've been. Nothing to that light.'

....

They stayed like that for some time before J.P had to leave. Helping Carmilla up in the process. Which is when she noticed something stuck to the door. She turned to stare at him but he looked as confused as she felt.

She rushed over to door. Tearing off the paper before unfolding it. Her fingers running over the wording as she read. Her eyes widening as realization dawned on her. Written in the same cursive was yet another cryptic message. 

'Have you seen this?!'

He shook his head taking the paper and scanning the words. His face turned rather pale as he read the message. He looked up and saw that her face was equally as pale. The worry and confusion evident in her eyes.

'Y..y..you don' th..think that-'

'I have to find Laura.'

She didn't wait for his response before sprinting out the room. She glanced at her phone, **12:45pm**. She still had 15 minutes until her neck class. Laura would be in the cafeteria.

* * *

Laura was mid conversation when Carmilla crashed through the door, looking pretty disheveled. Their eyes locked before Laura looked away. Refocusing her attention on whatever it was that Danny was saying. That was until Carmilla charged over to the table. 

'Cupcake can I have a word?'

Laura turned with her arms folded. She tried to remain confident as she spoke.

'Have two: _not interested_.'

'It's important. Stop being stubborn and just hear me out.'

Laura's face bunched up in annoyance as she moved to stand up.

'Oh _I'm_ stubborn?! You haven't spoken to me for 3 days and then you demand to speak to me! You're _way_ more stubborn. You stupid angry jerkface!'

'Truly devastating. I wouldn't be bothering your whiny ass if I had any other choice!'

Laura lunged at the brunette. Or at least tried to but Danny was already on her feet. Grabbing Laura's arm to pull her back. Her face serious as Laura raged against her grip.

'Okay, let's not throw ourselves at the snarky fire machine. She's just doing it to get a rise out of you. Just calm yourself and listen to what she has to say. It's clearly important.'

Laura breathed out before nodding. She turned to Carmilla with a forced smile before grabbing her wrist and hastily yanking her along as they exited the cafeteria. As soon as they were out the door Laura let go. Folding her arms across her chest again as she faced Carmilla.

'I'm waiting. What's _so_ important that you had to practically kidnap me?!'

'I didn't kidnap you. Why are you always so dramatic?!'

'If all you want is to insult me then-'

She moved to walk away but Carmilla had different plans. Grabbing her wrist to pull her back. They were mere millimeters apart and the words died on her lips when she felt Carmilla's warm breath. She took a glance down to Carmilla's lips just as Carmilla did the same. 

She tried to speak again but her words were cut off when a pair of soft lips crashed against her own. Carmilla's hands coming to cup her cheeks as the sheer force of the kiss propelled Laura back. Her back hitting the wall as Carmilla pulled apart. Her voice huskier than usual as she spoke.

'You just had to stop talking'

Laura didn't hesitate as she spoke. Her own voice layered with want.

'I won't say another word'

Carmilla smirked before leaning back in. Their lips meeting in a passionate embrace. Carmilla's hands locked either side of Laura's body, keeping her locked in place. Laura's own fists clutching at the corners of her shirt. Using it as leverage to pull her in closer. Opening her mouth so that Carmilla could deepen the kiss. Their lips smacking together as Carmilla moved a hand to cup the back of Laura's neck. 

Laura vaguely remembered that Carmilla wanted to tell her something but she could barely focus on anything other than how Carmilla was kissing her senseless. How soft the brunette's lips or how much she'd wanted to kiss her for the past few months. _By golly Gryffindor was she going to be the one to stop this!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekend. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU 
> 
> Comment below and tell me what you think (if you want to) give me your predictions, just plain fangirl. I love reading and responding to all of your comments. Likewise find me on tumblr and ask me amy questions, get any extra information, any little drabbles or headcanons etc 
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman 
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night! :3


	25. Devilish Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla seek some moral support and the next Wolfish clue is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is. I hope you guys like it and all I'm going to say is watch this space -it's about to get intense...
> 
> Let me know what you thought, you guys are awesome! :-)

Laura had her fingers tangled in Carmilla's hair, using it to pull her in closer. One of Carmilla's hands cupping her neck whilst the other wrapped around Laura's waist. Pushing her further against the wall. The lips moving in sync as Carmilla pushed her tongue inside Laura's mouth. Both eager to deepen the kiss. 

After a few minutes Laura seemed to become aware of their surroundings and the fact that they might not be alone. With all the restraint she could manage she gently pushed Carmilla back. Both heavily breathing as lust filled the air. Carmilla leaned back in but Laura was too quick. Using her arms to keep Carmilla from moving back in.

'Oookay so not that...I mean the kissing is...you...you wanted to tell me something?'

'It can wait'

Carmilla shrugged before leaning in to capture Laura's lips. Smirking when Laura moaned into the kiss. Playfully nipping Laura's lip as she kissed her. A few seconds passed before Laura pushed her away again. 

'No, no, no! You can't just distract me, not that it's working or anything,'

Carmilla smirked smugly before Laura started talking again.

'Oh shut up! You said it was important, unless the thing you wanted was to kiss me and then I guess-'

Carmilla quickly clamped a hand round her mouth to stop the babbling.

'You need to learn when to stop talking Cutie.'

She removed her hand to see Laura giving her the cutest little pout. She laughed lightly before giving her a soft kiss. Pulling back to see Laura giving her a goofy smile. She couldn't help but smile back as she spoke.

'We'll talk after class, somewhere a little more private. Okay Cupcake?'

'I'll come by your dorm once class is over.'

'Sounds good Creampuff. Okay well I've got a Philosophy class I need to get to. See you later'

Laura smiled before leaning up to give Carmilla a quick kiss. Whispering the word "bye" against her lips before pulling back. Carmilla looked pretty stunned watching as Laura practically skipped down the corridor. Leaving her with the lingering taste of cookies and the reminder that she kissed Laura. _Oh crap_.

* * *

'Holy freaking Batman! You and Carm-sexy kissed?!'

'Could you say that any louder Kirsch?! I don't think Australia heard you!'

'Sorry bro but this is huge! This is awesome, I knew she'd take my advice and confess her love for you. Man; I love it when I'm right!'

Laura's face bunched up in confusion. She had no clue what he was talking about.

'Excuse me what?! She didn't confess her love to me. Carmilla doesn't love me! We just kissed...'

He smirked before looking over to see their teacher scowling at them. He nudged the girl passing her the book before speaking again. This time his voice barely louder than a whisper.

'Bro, she totally loves you. How long did you guys kiss for?!'

'I didn't time it. I was too preoccupied with the fact that she was kissing me to take my stopwatch out!'

'You kissed her back right? Maybe my bro sensors are down but I thought you liked her too.'

Laura started scribbling something on a piece of paper. Becoming increasingly aware that their teacher might kill them if they continued to talk. As soon as their back was turned she threw the paper at Kirsch and so the note passing began.

_Of course I like her but I maybe ruined it_

**_Ruined it? What did you do Bro?_ **

_I kissed her goodbye. Like a real couple. We're not even together and now she's probably freaking out!_

**_Relax little nerd. She totally digs you and you're totally a couple!_ **

_We aren't a couple! We just kissed, I don't even know if she wants us to be girlfriends. She probably kisses everyone _

**_Yeah anyone called Laura Hollis! Trust me: she is into you. You're into her, I don't see what the problem is_ **

_We're friends. I don't want to wreck what we have if it doesn't work out_

**_It will work out. I don't think she'd kiss you if she wasn't serious about you_ **

_You really think she likes me that much?_

**_Bro, I know she likes you that much! More importantly; how was the kissing?_ **

_So I'm going to do some work now..._

**_Tell me! Is she a good kisser? Did she instigate it? Did you use tongue? Where were her hands? I need details bro :(_ **

For a good few minutes Laura ignored him. Choosing to concentrate on the work but after being hit by the fifth spit ball she snatched up the piece of paper. Groaning when she saw what he'd written before hastily scribbling a response.

_You're ridiculous! Yes, yes and yes. Her hands cupped my face and then they danced along my sides and slowly moved to wrap around my waist. Happy?!_

She didn't get to see his response given the fact that their teacher snatched the paper up. She was moved to the front of the classroom and needless to say they both received detention.

....

'I'm an idiot.'

'Would you relax already?! It was just a kiss.'

'Kisses. There were a few and I am an utter imbecile!'

'You're only just figuring that out Kitty?!'

At that she grabbed her pillow. Whacking him over the head. He laughed grabbing the pillow from her hands and smacking her right in the face.

'You know I hate that nickname!'

'Where else do I get my fun?! You're so uptight. Maybe you should get your new _girlfriend_ to come and give you a massage?'

'She's not my girlfriend, you asshole! She's just a friend.'

'You kiss all your friends?'

She grumbled moving to flop against her bed. Making incoherent noises into her pillow. She could hear him laughing and without looking up she moved to kick his side. Smiling to herself when he groaned in pain.

'Carmilla just sit up. It's not that bad'

She sprung up, her arms flapping around in a similar way that Laura's did. 

'Not that bad?! I kissed my best friend and now it's just going to go to shit.'

'You're so dramatic!'

'Well I _am_ a theater student Willy Boy.'

'So you and Laura kissed? It doesn't have to mean anything.'

She nodded thinking over what he said before speaking. Her voice unsure and a little timid.

'What if I want it to mean something?'

'That's okay too. Look Carm, if you want to be with Laura then go for it. Just be careful, you haven't been with anyone since-'

'Please don't say it.'

He gave her a sympathetic smile before continuing.

'All I'm saying is be careful. You don't know who could hurt you.'

She nodded smiling slightly before speaking again.

'Well at least I know I can trust you. Even if you are a Mamma's boy.'

'I am not. I just happen to know not to get on her bad side.'

'Keep telling yourself that loser!'

* * *

'Sorry I'm late. I just came from detention. He made me clap erasers and scrub the windows. I wasn't even allowed to use my powers! It's a good job my Dad made me go to the gym.'

Carmilla smirked as Laura waltzed into her room. Her little fists shaking violently as she ranted. Walking back and forth as she animatedly chattered away. The brunette smirked before jumping up and placing her hands on Laura's shoulders. Laura immediately stopped talking, her eyes darting down to Carmilla's lips. It was hard not to after finding out what it was like to kiss them. 

After an awkward cough from Carmilla she looked back up to see that she was sporting that signature smirk. Before peeking her tongue out to wet her lips. Biting her lip suggestively and suddenly Laura's resolve was crumbling. Her body acted on instinct propelling her forward as she crushed her lips against Carmilla's. 

If Carmilla was surprised by the action she sure as hell didn't show it. Her hands immediately flying to the small of Laura's back. Pulling her in softly as they kissed. The soft smacking of their lips and their shallow breathing echoing around the room.

This time it was Carmilla who pulled back. Her eyes glossed over as she gave Laura a lopsided smile. Her hands still locked in place. The pads of her thumbs dancing lightly across her skin. Laura was the one to break the silence. 

'Hey' 

Carmilla laughed slightly before responding with a smile.

'Hey yourself Cupcake.'

Laura ducked her head, smiling shyly before intertwining their fingers. Running her fingers against Carmilla's palm before allowing Carmilla to slowly guide her to sit on the bed. They sat in silence for a while. Their fingers still joined together.

....

She allowed her eyes to flutter closed as Carmilla stroked the back of her hand before opening them and turning to address Carmilla.

'So you needed to talk to me about something?'

With that Carmilla nodded. Releasing her hand from Laura's to retrieve the note in question from her bag. Laura tried not to look too disappointed at the empty feeling she felt when Carmilla removed her hand.

'This was taped to the door of the Philosophy classroom.'

Laura's eyes widened as Carmilla handed her the piece of paper. She unfolded it turning to the brunette with a questioning look.

'Another message? And it was taped to the door?!'

'I have no idea who put it there but whoever _did;_ knew I was going to be in that classroom. Read it.' 

Laura nodded as she began to read aloud.

' ** _The wolf you seek they are the smartest one. What is your horror is their fun._** '

She looked up shaking her head. She just couldn't believe it. How could this be?!

'No. This isn't...that would mean...no they can't be behind this. They've been helping us. No!'

Carmilla didn't know what to respond to that but Laura looked like she was having her own internal debate. 

'But that would be the pefect disguise. We wouldn't even suspect a thing. They were so insistent that Perry wasn't the wolf. How could I have been so stupid?!'

At this Carmilla shook her head. Her face suddenly serious as she spoke.

'You are not stupid. This lois lane gig was doomed from the start. It isn't meant to be easy Creampuff. But you are anything but stupid. You hear me?'

'Really?'

'Of course. I don't ever want to hear you call yourself that again. You are annoying and naive but you are also the most amazing person I have ever met.'

Laura gave Carmilla a shy smile before stepping closer and cuddling into her side. Whispering a simple "thank you" before Carmilla wrapped her arms around her petite frame. Placing a soft kiss to her forehead. Sighing when Laura spoke again. Her voice so scared.

'Could the wolf really be Lafontaine?'

'I don't know Cutie. I really don't know.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekend. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU 
> 
> Comment and tell me what you thought, your predictions. I love to read and respond to all of your comments. Find me in tumblr to get more info, any headcanons or drabbles etc. 
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman 
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night! :3


	26. Kiss with a fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura get closer whilst LaFerry hear some home truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff! I like how this chapter ended. I wasn't sure how it would end mainly because I procrastinated for a lot of the day. But low and behold here it is...
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and please feel free to comment below

'You have to be subtle Creampuff'

'I can do subtle. I just...I don't think they would be capable of arson.'

'But Xena and Gingersnap were?'

'I don't know. I have no idea who it is'

The girl groans before moving to bury her head in the crook of Carmilla's neck. Mumbling incoherent words and wrapping her arms around Carmilla's side. She's practically sat on her lap and Carmilla can't say she hates feeling her so close. Her hands coming to tangle in Laura's hair. Pulling her even closer. 

They sit under the tree that Carmilla loves and she can relax because the space is practically empty. Practically everyone leaves Carmilla alone which means she can act all soppy with Laura without being detected. She has to keep her tough exterior in tact. She smiles when she feels Laura curling into her more. 

She sat like that for a while and she was almost certain that Laura was asleep. That was until she felt her lips moving against her neck. Her breath hitching as Laura laid butterfly kisses along her neckline. Slowly creeping towards her jawline before capturing her lips in her own. 

She happily responded, moving her hand to cup Laura's cheek and pull her in closer. Humming against her lips when Laura gently pushed her tongue into Carmilla's mouth. Laura shifted moving to clamber into Carmilla's lap without breaking their kiss. Which proved to be very difficult and she accidently elbowed Carmilla. 

'Smooth Sundance'

'You're the worst!'

Carmilla rolled her eyes before leaning in to give Laura a soft kiss. Pulling back to rest her forehead against Laura's. 

'What are we doing Carm?'

'Whatever you want us to be doing Sweetheart'

Laura felt the blush creeping in as she tried to formulate a response. Finding no words she decided on a different approach.

....

A grin spreading across her face as she moved her hands closer to Carmilla's body.

'You have that evil look in your eye'

Laura smiles innocently as she inches herself closer.

'There's no look. I'm just smiling at you'

Carmilla squinted back at the girl before taking a glance at her hands. Her fingers wiggling as she inched closer still. Which is when realization hit. She practically threw Laura off of her as she jumped up. Slowly starting to back away as Laura advanced on her.

'Laura no.'

The other girl grinned before speaking. Her tone light and playful. 

'Laura yes!'

Carmilla shook her head as Laura sped up. Fear written across her eyes as she started to speed up too.

'Don't you dare!'

'I just want a hug. Get back here!'

Laura advanced on Carmilla as the brunette started to run. Darting through trees as she sped across the grass. Frantically looking over her shoulder as Laura chased after her.

'Why do you run from my love Carm?'

Laura spoke in a sing-song voice, laughing when Carmilla yelled over her shoulder.

'TICKLING IS NOT LOVE!'

Laura had almost caught up to the other girl. One more leap and she'd be able to pounce. Her laugh booming loudly across the grounds as she finally launched herself at Carmilla. Both landing on the ground with a large thud. 

She was laughing so hard that it took her a minute or so to realize that Carmilla had groaned. Her eyes now closed as Laura leant over her. Her laughter replaced with concern.

'Oh gosh, Carm I'm so sorry. Carm?'

She leant in closer to look for any immediate damage which is when Carmilla made her move. Effortlessly flipping them over. Her victory smirk growing when Laura squeaked in surprise. One hand moving to pin Laura's above her head before the other started relentlessly tickling her. Laughing when Laura squealed, desperately trying to wriggle away.

'Aaaaaargh noooooo Carm!'

'What was that? You want me to tickle you more?'

She smirked diving back in to relentlessly tickle Laura. Smiling when she was rewarded with more wriggling and the cutest little whines.

'aaaaghhh! Stopppppp'

'Tell me I'm the best.'

'You...know you are.'

* * *

Laura guided Carmilla to her old table. Since she'd made up with Danny they'd started sitting with the others. Much to Carmilla's dismay. It was just Perry and Lafontaine this time.

Today she simply grumbled before sliding into a seat next to Perry. The redhead gives her a warm smile before Lafontaine looks up. Giving the pair a smug smile before they speak.

'The lovebirds have decided to make an appearance I see.'

Carmilla flips them off before turning to see Laura blushing a violent red. She smirks to herself before whispering in Laura's ear.

'I'll get us some drinks. Think you'll be able to hold off the interrogation until I get back Cupcake?'

Laura nudges her harshly watching as she leaves before turning back to Lafontaine. She kept reminding herself to be subtle. She still didn't believe it was them but being cautious wouldn't hurt.

'For the last time; Carmilla is not my girlfriend!'

'That's not what it looked like when you were straddling her in the grounds'

'I have no idea what you're talking about!'

'Bit defensive aren't we L?! Perr and I were going to say hi but you were busy trying to eat her face!'

They laughed when Laura turned bright red and started to grumble to herself. A laugh which was cut short when Perry smacked their shoulder. Telling them not to be rude.

'All I'm saying is that you and Vampira look like a couple.'

Laura scrunched up her nose in confusion. Her voice laced with underlying annoyance. _Be subtle Hollis_.

'What?! No we don't. That's totally not! Also Vampira?'

They suddenly looked incredibly guilty, fidgeting a little as they spoke.

'Sorry L, it's a nickname Danny gave her. You know cause she's like the spawn of Satan. She rocks in past noon. Wears all black. Has fire powers. It's a pretty obvious resemblance!'

'You don't know anything about her! I didn't think you could be so judging Lafontaine.'

....

Laura stood up just as Carmilla returned. Armed with two coffee cups and a cupcake. She smirked at Laura before she realized that the look on her face was definitely not a happy one. She approached her quickly, putting the beverages down before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

'What's wrong Laura?'

She hoped the use of her real name was enough to comfort the smaller girl. It did no such thing. Instead Laura turned back to Lafontaine with barely controlled anger.

'Just because Carmilla doesn't act like everyone else, that doesn't make it right for you to judge her!'

'Woah Cupcake, don't get all edgy on my account.'

'No; you don't deserve this Carm.'

'There are a lot things we don't deserve.'

She gave Laura a look trying to tell her to stop. She didn't need someone to stand up for her. She was more than capable of defending herself. 

After a few minutes of awkward silence Lafontaine spoke. Addressing Carmilla this time.

'Sorry Carmilla.'

At this Carmilla let out a harsh laugh. Her face stoic as she spoke. Releasing her hold on Laura as she addressed the other two. 

'I don't need your apologies. I've survived almost 4 years without them and your reasoning is pathetic. You should be sorry but not for calling me this. Believe me: I have been called a lot worse.'

'Carmilla we-'

Perry was cut off by an angry scoff as Carmilla continued. Not paying any attention to Danny, Kirsch and Betty who'd just sat down.

'You _should_ be sorry because you did nothing. Whilst the whole school tortured me, whilst they cast me out, judged me -for a crime I did not commit. You sat by and watched me suffer yet you made no move to make me feel accepted. You didn't tell them to stop or tell them that they were wrong. You just let them do what they wanted. I'm constantly having to apologize for being a "cold-hearted bitch" but no one ever apologized for making me that way. So don't you dare apologize for all the pointless nicknames because what you did was so much worse.'

They all sat in silence as she brushed the angry tears away. Watched as Laura moved to lightly squeeze her hand before she continued. Her voice wavering slightly as she tried to remain confident.

'So you can keep pretending you're the heroes of this piece. But just know that if the tables were reversed I would _never_ do that to you.'

With that she turned on her heel and walked away. She didn't wait for a response but she smiled when she felt a hand slip into hers. The girl didn't speak simply squeezed her hand and offered her that crooked smile she loved. She should ask what they are to one another. She should ask whether Laura wants to be something more but right now she just holds her hand and lets the feeling of safety wash over her. Her hand holding her, protecting her, saving her. Her life raft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekend. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU
> 
> Comment and tell me what you thought, your predictions. I love to read and respond to all of your comments. Find me in tumblr to get more info, any headcanons or drabbles etc.
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night! :3


	27. House duels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clues start to get pieced together as the gang do some more investigating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it. It's going to get interesting very soon...

Carmilla lay with her head in Laura's lap. Her eyes closed as Laura gently stroked her hair. Running her fingers through curly locks before bending down to place a kiss on her forehead. When she didn't stir Laura gently maneuvered Carmilla's head from her lap. Quickly placing her yellow pillow there. Smiling when Carmilla curled herself into a ball. She swears Carmilla should be part cat.

Now that Carmilla was asleep Laura could retrieve the newest riddle. She had yet to show it to Carmilla. The brunette was just so tired the previous night that she didn't want to bother her. The riddle had been slipped under Laura's pillow.

This was the worst one yet and Laura couldn't bare to think about it. But she had to. This was for a project after all. A project that she would probably fail if she didn't find the answers soon. Sighing she pushed it aside, grabbing her sad excuse for a mobile phone and walking into the bathroom. She quickly dialed the number, placing it to her ear. He answered on the first ring.

_**How is my little Laurasaur?** _

_I'm okay Dad. How's everyone?_

**_They all miss your smiling face._ **

_I miss everyone too. How's Mr Bonkers?_

**_That cat has been yowling like crazy! Enough about me; tell me about your school. How are your friends? Got any loooove interests?_ **

_Sometimes you sound like a teenage girl Pap. My friends are fine. Great actually. I have a few!_

**_Well now you've got to tell me! What are their names? We'll have to invite them over for half term._ **

_We have a break at Christmas. Maybe then?_

**_We better start planning! Now give me those names._ **

_There's Kirsch, Will, Betty, Perry, Lafontaine, Danny-_

**_I thought you weren't friends with Danny anymore_ **

_We decided to bury the hatchet, oh and my best friend is called Carmilla Karnstein. She might seem prickly at first but once you get to know her; she's the biggest softie._

**_Sounds just like your mother when I first met her_ **

_I miss her_

**_Me too Pumpkin_ **

**_...._ **

When Laura eventually hung up she was surprised to see Carmilla awake. Awake and holding up the riddle. She turned to stare at Laura in disbelief. The smaller girl moved closer as Carmilla started to speak.

'Why the hell didn't you show me this?!'

'You were just so tired. I wanted to let you sleep. Please don't be mad.'

Carmilla's face softened and she opened her arms. Letting Laura slot herself into her body. Her hands coming to stroke along Laura's back. Shushing the other girl as she mumbled apologies into her chest.

'I'm not mad Sweetheart. I just wish you would have shown me. I can't imagine how confused you are.'

'I just...this is worse than it being Lafontaine. I just don't understand it!'

'I know. So what we're going to do is get Jeeps and Lafonbrain and we're going to figure this out. Okay baby?'

The pet name slipped out before she could even contemplate the meaning. Luckily Laura didn't seem to notice. A small smile tugging on her lips as she nodded. Before leaning up to lightly kiss her. Whispering an "okay" against her lips before kissing her with more passion. They could tell the others later. 

* * *

'I wasn't sure if you'd come.'

'Of course we did. We want to help you, you both I mean. Carmilla I really am sorry.'

The brunette shrugs them off, offering them a small smile as they moved to sit down on the opposite bed. Closely followed by J.P. The boy smiles as he drops beside them. Reaching into his satchel to retrieve all of the old articles. Scattering them across the bed as they all move to re-read them. 

He turns to see Laura scrambling back with a couple of cans of grape soda. Handing them out before sitting down next to Carmilla. Which is when he notices her t-shirt. A white one with the image of a cartoon badger. Above were the words "Hufflepuff and Proud" 

'I l..l..like your sh..shirt Laura.'

'Thanks J.P, what's your house?'

'I..I..I'm not s..s..sure'

At this Lafontaine turns around to add their own input.

'You're definitely a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff Jeeps'

'You're definitely a Ravenclaw Laf'

'Carmilla's a Slytherin for sure.'

The brunette turned with an indignant look before responding.

'Just because of my bone structure?! For your information Lafonpain; I am a Ravenclaw.'

....

They simply shrugged before turning to Laura as they started discussing which houses all of their friends would be in.

'Kirsch?'

'Puppy is definitely a Flufflepuff'

'You mean Hufflepuff Carm.'

'I know what I said.'

Laura laughed before speaking again.

'Danny's definitely a Gryffindor'

'Perr is a Ravenclaw with me.'

'What about Will?'

They thought about him for a while. Before Laura said Hufflepuff. J.P scoffed.

'Slytherin' 

Laura looked at him for a second before he spoke again. 

'Wh..who would be in S..s..Slytherin?'

'The Dean would totally be like Voldermort!'

They then looked guiltily towards Carmilla, realizing that she was still Carmilla's Mother.

'No offense.'

'Insult my Mother all you want geek, she's basically the devil.'

* * *

'What was the riddle you wanted to show us?'

Laura quickly handed it to them, watching as they started to read aloud.

' ** _This time more than one may die. Be careful this wolf knows how to fly._  **Woah, so you thinking Kirsch?!'

'I did but now I'm not so sure. I think we're missing something.'

'I've been thinking that too. I looked into the other riddles and I think that we're thinking about them literally but what if the Riddler meant them as personality traits?'

'You mean that the wolf has all of those qualities: strength, nurturing, brains, that they can escape easily. They aren't talking about powers. They're descriptions. Oh gosh Lafontaine you're a genius!'

They smirked before looking back at Carmilla as they spoke again.

'Who do we know that has all of those qualities and is capable of such an act?'

'You're talking about my Mother right?'

'I'm thinking that maybe she is hiding more than just budget cuts.'

Carmilla was about to respond when the door flung open. All turning to see Perry rushing through the door. A frantic expression on her face.

'It's The Dean. She's called an emergency assembly!' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekend. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU
> 
> Comment and tell me what you thought, your predictions. I love to read and respond to all of your comments. Find me in tumblr to get more info, any headcanons or drabbles etc.
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night! :3


	28. Daring Defenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dean attempts to find who broke into her office whilst Carmilla and Laura take a step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is.going to hit the fan very soon so enjoy the fluff while it lasts.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, comment below if you want. You guys are awesome. Buckle up Creampuffs...

' _It's The Dean. She's called an emergency assembly!_ '

They all rushed after Perry, following her down to the assembly hall. Laura felt herself panicking. Turning to see Carmilla looking equally as pale. She instinctively slipped her hand into Carmilla's. Using her thumb to rub soothing circles across the back of Carmilla's hand. She smiled slightly when she felt Carmilla relax into her touch. Which is when Carmilla spoke. Her voice in a hushed whisper.

'She doesn't know anything Cupcake.'

Laura wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure but it did nothing to calm her own nerves.

'What if she knows what I did?'

'She doesn't. If she did she'd have scooped out your eyeballs and put them in martini glasses.'

'But what if-'

Carmilla pulled her closer, her whispers fierce as they continued walking.

'No. You don't say anything. Keep your mouth shut. Got it?'

Laura nods before their fingers break apart. Watching as Carmilla ducks through the crowd to find Lafontaine. When Laura next sees her she's stood whispering to Danny. The redhead nods before Carmilla disappears again. Moving to stand next to Will, right at the front. _Seriously, how did she not realize who Carmilla's Mother was?!_

_...._

She shuffles in amongst the crowd. The only thing that she can hear are the scuffing of shoes as they march into the assembly hall. It's like march of the penguins or a prison. Her eyes linger on The Dean, 6 foot glamazon standing up on the podium. Her stance so cold and callous that it gave Laura chills. _Yeah this definitely feels like Askaban would. The Dean is a dementor, living to suck the soul out of all in her path_. 

The sound of The Dean's voice cut through the eerie silence. Stopping Laura's internal thoughts as she fell in line next to Danny. The redhead gave her a reassuring smile before all eyes fell to The Dean.

'Be seated, we have much to discuss.'

Once all were seated she continued, her voice echoing through the room.

'Several nights ago an individual broke into my office. This person stole a private and confidential file.'

There were a few gasps before she started to walk down the steps. The crowd parted like the red sea. All eyes following her every move as she began to strut down the middle. Every step fueling Laura's fears. Every word making the hairs along her neck stand up.

'I have reason to believe that someone in this room may be the culprit. If anyone has anything to confess then do so now. Failure to come forward will result in a punishment fit for the crime.'

Laura sat up straighter as the older woman neared where she sat. Looking straight at Laura as she spoke. Her voice strict and with an edge that told Laura she might already know. Still she sat tall trying to stop her hands from sweating any more.

'Furthermore if anyone is found to have had knowledge of this radical act and fails to come forward. They will be treated as equally guilty. Speak out now or the whole school will be punished.'

There were murmurs throughout the room. Faces turning to question one another when Laura's eyes met Carmilla's. She was so worried and before she even knew what was happening Carmilla was standing up. 

'I did it.'

The Dean was approaching Laura when Carmilla's voice broke through the murmurs. All heads turned to stare at the brunette as she made her way through the crowd. The Dean's head whipping around at lightning speed as she turned to face her daughter. 

'What did you say?!'

'I'm the one responsible...Mother.'

Laura immediately sprung up. Only for her body to be abruptly pulled back as Danny wrapped an arm around her waist. Holding her back as she struggled, moving a hand to clamp it over her mouth before she could protest. 

Carmilla visibly flinched when she felt The Dean's hands clutched at her shirt. Her steely glare breaking down every wall she'd spent so long trying to put up. 

Laura immediately felt on edge as she watched the encounter. A few seconds passed before The Dean's grip slackened and she released Carmilla. Pushing the girl back slightly as she spoke. Her voice loud so everyone could hear her.

'Let Miss Karnstein be an example to those of you foolish enough to cross me. You will see me at the end of the day to receive your punishment. Assembly dismissed.'

The Dean shot one last glare at the brunette before leaving the hall. Her long cloak flying behind her. 

* * *

The crowd slowly dispersed, shooting Carmilla a glare before they did. Lafontaine, Perry, Will, Kirsch, Betty, Laura and Danny all stood gaping at the brunette.

As soon as The Dean was out of sight Danny let go of Laura. Immediately regretting that decision when Laura lunged at Carmilla. Balling her little hands into fists as she moved to punch Carmilla's chest.

'WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!'

Carmilla quickly grabbed her fists mid punch. 

'That little bunched up face you make when you're angry is hilarious Buttercup'

'This isn't funny Carmilla! You told me that she'd scoop out your eyeballs if she found it.'

'No, I said she'd scoop out _your_ eyeballs. Just relax Creampuff, everything's fine.'

Laura threw her hands up in disbelief as she started to speak again.

'It is not fine! I dread to even think what her punishment will be like.'

'Well now you don't have to.'

'That is not the point! You can't just take the blame!'

'I just did so drop it.'

Carmilla started to walk away before Laura ran infront of her. Stopping her in her tracks. 

'No, you can't just walk away from me! I never asked you to jump in, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself. I'm not a useless child!'

'I never said you were! I just didn't want you to have to suffer through the pain that my Mother would cause.'

'And you think I wanted you to go through that pain?! Do you know how scared I am every time you get injured? Do you not see how much I care about you?'

The room was silent. All eyes drifting between Laura and Carmilla as they squared off. Laura looked at Carmilla as the brunette stared at her. Her face unreadable as she seemed to digest Laura's words. Laura's face softened as she stepped closer, reaching out for Carmilla's hand.

'Look I shouldn't have shouted at you. I'm sorry Carm. Are you okay?'

The brunette nodded slowly. Before giving Laura a rare shy smile.

'Why do you care so much?'

Laura shook her head, moving her hands to cup Carmilla's face. 

'You're my girlfriend Carmilla, of course I care!'

The look of shock on Carmilla's face made her realize what she'd just said. The others looked equally as shocked and some rather smug. She tried to back track but it was too late, Carmilla was already speaking. A bright smile on her face.

'Your girlfriend eh?'

'I shouldn't have...I didn't mean to say it. We can just forget what I said. If you...if you want to forget it?'

Carmilla smirked before shaking her head. This time she cupped Laura's face before leaning in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She laughed as she heard Laura let out a surprised squeak before she smiled into the kiss. Both smiling as they pulled apart to the sound of wolf whistles and clapping. 

Carmilla turned to flip them off as Laura ducked her head blushing violently. 

'I'm happy for you guys'

'Thanks Willy Boy'

For a second Danny looked pissed off but that was until she turned to Lafontaine with a victorious smirk as they handed her a twenty.

'Ha, told you!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekend. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU
> 
> Comment and tell me what you thought, your predictions. I love to read and respond to all of your comments. Find me in tumblr to get more info, any headcanons or drabbles etc.
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night! :3


	29. Taking out the trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla deals with her latest punishment whilst Laura gets closer to the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters and you find out who the wolf really is. You excited? :D 
> 
> I hope you like it. Feel free to comment below, read away...

The light from the computer was the only thing lit in the room. Laura was frantically typing and clicking as she scrolled through article after article. She knew it was well past 1am but she couldn't rest, not with her suspicions high. She was currently sat in the computer suite. It would have been in her dorm room but Betty was complaining about lack of sleep so she was forced to go elsewhere.

She didn't know why she was suspicious but she couldn't just let her gut go ignored. She had been thinking about it for a while now and if she could just get some evidence. With just another click-

Before she even knew what was happening the light was flicking on. She quickly turned to see Lafontaine standing in the doorway. Dressed in their pajamas with a rather confused expression on their face. She relaxed as they entered the room, moving to sit beside her as they spoke.

'Do all your best work at 2:37 in the morning L?'

She ignores them as she starts typing more. The only noise being the sound of her fingers trying to murder the keyboard. Another minute passes before they speak again.

'Why aren't you asleep?'

'Why aren't _you_ asleep?'

'I can't sleep so I came for a walk. I wanted to do some kick ass experimenting in the labs. Which is when I saw the light from your computer. So once again: why aren't you asleep?!'

'Can't take the proposal until I have the evidence!'

'You think you know who the Wolf is?'

She turns to look at them, her face so sure as she nods. Determination written across her face as she hands them the papers she'd just been reading. They study it for a second before nodding in agreement.

'How sure are you?'

'I've never been more sure of anything in my life.'

'Then I'm in. Let's bring this Motherfucker down!'

* * *

Carmilla was about ready to rip someone's head off. 

After getting familiarized with her regular source of punishment, her Mother had decided to give Carmilla a new form of punishment: work. Starting today Carmilla would become a barista for the on campus coffee shop: Dean's Cream Parlour. So not only did Carmilla have to take orders from Kirsch but she also had to interact with other students. So far she had managed to nearly kill every single ungrateful student that came in. None seemed to like that she worked there but she didn't exactly have a choice. So far she hadn't messed up any orders but she did delight in writing snarky nicknames on customer's coffee cups. She smirked as she read out the next one.

_**Sasquatch** _

A disgruntled Danny grabbed the cup, fixing Carmilla with a glare before she stormed off. The brunette didn't miss the little "ahh" that slipped out as she left. Despite Carmilla's attitude she was actually rather good at her job. 

_**Barbie** _

Elsie simply smirked at the nickname before walking away. Leaving Carmilla grumbling to herself, she was sure that it would have caused a better reaction that that.

The next reaction at least made her smirk.

_**Pippi Longstocking** _

Her smirk was promptly removed when Perry proceeded to lecture her about being nicer to people. Yeah that wasn't going to happen. Especially when the next lot of customers were a bunch of sexist frat boys. 

She turned to face them with the angriest expression as she tried to tolerate their non-stop hollering. She had to stop herself from retorting when one of them finally addressed her.

'Dudes check out this little hottie!'

She took a breath before responding in the most unenthusiastic way possible.

'Welcome to the Dean's Cream Parlour. What can I get for you?'

'Give us some Banana blast smoothies and i'll have a slice of you on the side Gorgeous'

'That's 5 banana blasts and a no fricking way. That will be £18'

He hands over a twenty flashing her a revoltingly charming smile as their fingers touch.

'Keep the change sexy.'

She tries not to gag as she speaks again. Having a lot of trouble keeping the disdain out of her voice.

'I'll bring them over in about 5 minutes'

She quickly threw the ingredients into the blender, glancing over her shoulder to see that they were currently checking out her backside. She clenched her fists as she poured the smoothies into the glasses. Glaring at them all as she made her way over to their table, slamming the drinks down infront of them.

'Decided to join us did ya? Sit your fine ass down and join the party.'

'The more I think about joining you lackwits the less interested I become. I have work to do' 

She smirked when the main frat boy looked offended. Starting to walk away when she felt his hand close around her wrist. His face turned menacing as he stepped towards her.

'No one speaks to me like that, you little bitch.'

She gave him a look of pure disgust before responding.

'Obviously someone should.'

His grip tightened as he shoved her against the counter. Leaning in to shout at her again just as Kirsch came out of the back room. In a second he had flown over the counter and was roughly pulling the guy off of Carmilla. Quickly stepping infront of her as he spoke.

'Don't you dare lay a hand on my staff. Get out and take your sexist attitude with you!'

The other boy didn't move for a second before he barked to his cronies. All leaving the shop with one last glare thrown Carmilla's way.

....

Laura smiled as she walked through the doors. Her eyes immediately seeking out her girlfriend's. She'd received a rather angry text message from Carmilla telling her all about this new punishment. So naturally she thought she'd pop in and say hello. 

She was however surprised to see that Carmilla was sat down beside Kirsch with an ice pack against her wrist. She immediately rushed over, her face full of worry.

'Oh gosh Carm are you okay? What happened?!'

'Just had a little disagreement with some frat boys. Puppy insisted I use an ice-pack, I told him I'm fine.'

'I know Jake, he's got a pretty strong grip. Don't want you injured on your first day.'

Carmilla rolled her eyes before turning to face Laura. A soft smile on her face as she looked into those honey eyes. 

'What brings you here Creampuff?'

'I thought I'd come keep my girlfriend company. That alright?'

Carmilla smiled as Laura ducked her head down to place a soft kiss on her waiting lips. Humming against her lips as she wrapped her arm around Laura's waist. They broke apart at the sound of Kirsch coughing.

'Sorry Carm-sexy break's over.'

Carmilla sighed but nodded. Giving Laura a brief peck in the lips before making her way to the counter. Laura quickly followed watching as Carmilla smirked before leaning over the counter. Her eyes drifting down as she got a lovely view of Carmilla's cleavage. Biting her lip she looked back up. Meeting Carmilla's eye as the brunette spoke.

'What can I get for you Cutie?'

'I hope you don't call all of your customers Cutie'

Her tone was playful and she wore the cutest little pout. Carmilla chuckled before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

'What do you want to drink Creampuff?'

'I just want to kiss you'

Carmilla smirked again before leaning back over to cup Laura's face. Bringing their lips together just as Laf walked through the doors. Their smug face was enough to make Carmilla growl. Pulling back to glare at them as they started teasing the couple.

'Do I get a kiss with my coffee?'

They laughed when Carmilla flipped them off, mock glaring at Laura when she giggled to herself. She quickly made it up to her by giving her a soft kiss.

They walked towards the counter, snapping the couple out of their daze. Carmilla turned to them with a bored expression.

'Not to be inhospitable but why the hell are you here?!'

'We need some caffeine pronto'

She groaned but nodded moving to make them both a drink. She could hear them talking to Laura, well more like teasing.

'I can see why you like the hot chocolate here L. You get a little bit of sugar'

She heard Laura tell them to shush before turning to see a light blush creeping onto her cheeks. Smirking she finished their drink before sliding it over the counter. A nickname already written on their cup.

_**Lafonpain** _

'Oh I haven't heard that one before!'

She shrugged putting their money in the till before she leaned closer to Laura. Sliding her a cookie before waltzing off to clean some tables. She could feel Laura's eyes following her movements and she made sure to flex as she leant over the table.

As soon as her back was turned Laura turned to Lafontaine. Her voice low as she spoke. Careful not to get Carmilla's attention.

'Did you manage to do it yet?'

'Your lack of faith wounds me. Of course I did L. It's all set up and it so happens that she had a rather suspicious meeting with someone about an hour ago.'

'Holy Hedwig! Could you make out the other voice?'

'Unfortunately not. J.P's running voice recognition on it now. He'll call you when it's done. So, did you tell her yet?'

'I'm not saying anything until I'm certain.'

* * *

'You didn't have to walk me to my dorm Cupcake.'

'I know I didn't have to but I wanted to.'

Carmilla smiled shyly as she slipped her hand in Laura's. Holding hands as they neared her door. She gently tugged Laura's hand, pulling her closer as their lips crushed together. Her lips parted as Laura slipped her tongue inside her mouth. Pushing her so that her back hit the wall. Her hands moved to tangle in Laura's hair, using it to pull her closer. Craving her touch. 

After a few minutes they broke apart. Laura smirked as Carmilla gave her a look of confusion. Her eyebrows raised at the smaller girl.

'What was that for?'

'I figured you deserved it after the terrible first day you had'

'You're something else Hollis.'

Laura laughed before walking towards Carmilla's door. Swinging her hips as she did, knowing that she had Carmilla's attention. She turned to see that Carmilla's door was already open. Pushing it open she gasped. Turning to face Carmilla with wide eyes.

'What's wrong Creampuff?'

She all but ran to Laura, wrapping her arms protectively around the girl. Her eyes flickered to where Laura was staring. Her own face dropping when she saw that her room was trashed. Her bed overturned, her books torn as broken glass littered the floor.

'What the frilly hell?!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekend. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU
> 
> Comment and tell me what you thought, your predictions. I love to read and respond to all of your comments. Find me in tumblr to get more info, any headcanons or drabbles etc.
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night! :3


	30. The Chamber Of Secrets has been opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of finding Carmilla's room will Laura be able to find out who the wolf is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and you shall know. I'm so excited for you to find out and to let the action unfold. I'm so happy with this chapter and I hope you guys are too! 
> 
> Comment below and let me know what you think :D

Carmilla stepped through the door careful not to stand on any shards of glass. Her whole face was pale as she hesitantly turned the light on. Her body shaking as she took in the mess.

Everything was ruined and she couldn't help but let out a pained whimper when she saw the photo frame smashed to pieces. Laura was close behind her as she leant down to scoop up the remains of the picture. Smoothing it out quickly before she hugged it to her chest. 

Laura reached out to run a hand over Carmilla's shoulder. Soothing the taller girl as her body trembled. After a minute Carmilla relaxed into her touch. Letting her body fall against Laura's. Her nimble fingers running through luscious curls.

'Who's in the picture Carm?'

The brunette shuddered before slowly moving the photograph so that Laura could see it. There was a picture of a man with a small child sitting on his lap. The child had tiny brown curls and she was holding a little black cat teddy. Her smile was so wide as she stared adoringly up at the man. She immediately could see that the little girl was Carmilla.

The man looked like an older version of Will. His face so sharp with a little bit of stubble. His hair flicking out exactly like Will's did in the same messy mop. His eyes were a hazel colour and he had a rare twinkle in his eye. His arms were wrapped around Carmilla's little frame, hugging her tightly. What struck Laura most about this man was that he didn't wear a suit like she might have expected. Instead he wore a leather jacket and plain jeans. With a red and black checkered shirt. 

'Is this your Father?'

'He was. He died when I was 6 years old.'

'I get it now,'

'Get what Cupcake?'

'Your image, why you always where leather. That jacket you wear, that's his isn't it?'

Carmilla nods sadly before she folds the picture up. Slipping it into her pocket before turning back to Laura. They just look at each other for a few seconds before Laura speaks again.

'We have a problem'

'My smashed belongings aren't problematic enough for you?!'

Laura gives her a pointed look before continuing.

'Oh hush. The wolf knows we're onto them!'

'How do you figure that one out Cutie?'

She points to the wall with a terrified look on her face. Carmilla turns to see a message written on her wall in red paint.

_**The Wolf is coming and this time there's nowhere to hide.** _

'You were saying?'

* * *

After managing to clean up the rubble and save most of Carmilla's clothing. _(Except from a plain black lace top that despite Carmilla's protesting; Laura insisted that she could not wear if there was a giant hole down one side.)_

They were finally done which is when Carmilla decided to lounge on her bed. Completely missing the look of alarm on Laura's face as she closed her eyes. Shifting slightly to allow Laura room to curl up beside her. She did no such thing.

'What are you doing?!'

'Knitting myself a scarf, what does it look like?!'

'Seriously! You can't be serious for one second'

'Why would I want to be Serious? My name's Carmilla.'

The girl chuckled at her own joke, immediately stopping when she opened her eyes to see Laura glaring at her with her arms folded.

'Geez, tough room. Okay, I'm probably going to regret this but what's wrong?'

She sat up to look at Laura with concern as she studied the other girl.

'Oh I don't know; someone just broke into your room and trashed it all and the riddles are all gone and you're just lying there!'

Carmilla watched as the girl started throwing her arms around. Clenching her fists as she got more and more frantic.

'Woah Cupcake why are you so panicky? This kind of stuff isn't new for me'

'How can you be so calm about this?! You just got threatened!'

'Every day my locker has the words:  _arde in regnum phasmatis, canicula_ spray painted on. Unlucky for the lackwits who think they're clever, I'm fluent in Latin,' 

She takes in Laura's look of confusion before quickly throwing in an explanation.

'Mother made William and I study what she deemed as important. Anyway, I am more than aware of what it translates to and let's just say they aren't exactly the most charming of phrases. Besides this was not a threat, merely a warning.'

'Same difference! Well at least I'll feel better knowing that you're not sleeping here tonight,'

'I'm not?'

'Of course not. You'll stay in my dorm tonight.'

'No.'

....

Laura turns to her with that same confused look on her face as she speaks. 

'Wait what?'

Carmilla pauses before speaking again. Her voice confident as she responds.

'No. I won't do it. Find somebody else to babysit.'

Laura looks at her in disbelief. Not quite believing what she just heard.

'Carm I need you to do this for me. I need you to be safe'

'I can take care of myself. This is my dorm and I'm not going to be scared away by some idiot with a spray can.'

At this Laura shifted so that she was closer to Carmilla. Trying to stop her tears from falling as she tried to reason with her.

'They could come back! They could hurt you! Please, please just stay in my dorm tonight. Please Carm'

'Why are you pushing this? I'm fine here, I don't need to sleep in another dorm.'

The tears started falling as Laura spoke. Her bottom lip trembling as she pleaded with her girlfriend. 

'No..no...please Carmilla you can't...please. I can save you this time please'

The girl was full on sobbing now and Carmilla made quick work of pulling her into her lap. Wrapping her arms protectively around Laura's shaking form as she sobbed into the crook of her neck. Her hands desperately clutching at Carmilla's clothing. Carmilla moved to pull back slightly but Laura only clung on harder. Burrowing her face into the warmth of Carmilla's neck. Slowly Carmilla placed soft kisses along her shoulder blades. Gently coaxing her out of her hiding place as she leaned in to place a chaste kiss on watery lips. Cupping her face as she rested their foreheads against one another's. 

She waited until Laura's wailing had subsided before she spoke again. Her voice softer and more patient.

'Please don't cry Laura. I'll stay in your dorm Sweetheart. Shush, don't cry baby'

Laura hugged her tighter as Carmilla began to stroke her hair. Placing a kiss on top of her head as she began to rock her. Her lips close to her ear as she began to sing. Whispering the words huskily in her ear as Laura started to relax into her embrace. Her eyes fluttering shut as she let Carmilla's words wash over her.

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

She could feel her tears beginning to fade as Carmilla continued to sing. Moving some hair out of her face before shifting so that Laura was lying on her side. Moving to pull her into her chest as she whispered the words.

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

* * *

Laura woke up with Carmilla's arm wrapped around her waist. Her warm breath hitting the back of her neck. She opened her eyes and soon realized that they had fallen to sleep in Carmilla's room. Not her first choice but at least she knew that Carmilla was safe. 

She glanced at the clock and quickly sprung out of bed when she noticed the time. She had exactly 20 minutes to get to class and she had no clothes to wear! She leant down to place a soft kiss on Carmilla's forehead. Stopping for a second to admire how cute Carmilla looked with her hand curling around her pillow. That was before she realized that she still had to go to her own dorm. Breaking out into a run as she rushed down the stairs.

She was out of breath when she finally reached her dorm. Panting from all the running before she opened the door. Running straight into Betty who was on her way out. The blonde smiled as she handed Laura an envelope.

'Hey girl, this was left outside the door for you last night. I didn't see who it was from. Oh and Laf dropped off some of their recording equipment. Said you'd need it for a project'

'That's great, thanks Betts.'

'No problem Hollis, listen I've got to get to class but I'll see you later.'

She gave Laura an apologetic smile before darting off leaving Laura to go into the room. She tossed the envelope on her bed before quickly changing into new clothes. She was pulling on her shoes when her eyes darted over the back of the envelope.

In the same cursive writing that the riddles were written were the words: **_The Chamber Of Secrets Has Been Opened_**.

She reached for the envelope, carefully tearing at it until the contents fell out. They looked like photographs. She grabbed them reading the date printed on the back. The date that the fire started at Lichfield. She slowly turned them over and her eyes widened. They were photographs from that night. She could see The Dean and right next to her she could see **The Wolf**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latin roughly translates to "Burn in hell, bitch" 
> 
> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekends. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU 
> 
> Comment and tell me your thoughts, predictions, what you like. I love reading and responding to all of your comments. Likewise my ask is always open so if you want to send me any prompts, get more info on this story or any of the characters then I'm only an inbox away!
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	31. Whodunit?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolf's identity is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh it's going to kill you all and I love it! I just couldn't wait until Monday, you're welcome! 
> 
> Maybe you figured it out and maybe you didn't but I hope you like it and you aren't disappointed.
> 
> Comment below and tell me what you think. I can't wait to see your reactions to this one :D 
> 
> Buckle up Creampuffs, shit is about to get real...

Laura immediately text Danny, asking her to cover for her in class. There was no way she was going into class. She finally had her answers and she just couldn't believe it. Her fingers acting on their own accord as she began frantically typing. She couldn't keep this information to herself. She wouldn't. The whole school should know the truth. They should apologize eternally to Carmilla. She groaned to herself when she thought about having to tell Carmilla. 

She grabbed her phone and a cookie as she set to work. She typed a message before sending it to everyone in her contact list. Well everyone except her Dad. She didn't want to explain this whole debacle to him. 

After managing to type an awful lot she smiled. Feeling pretty proud of herself for completing her project. She quickly grabbed the photographs again, scanning them over as she shoved them into her bag. She left the room and headed down to the far side of the campus. Before she did this; she needed to talk to someone. She needed some answers of her own!

....

'YOU KNEW WHO THE WOLF WAS AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?!' 

She roughly pinned the boy up against the door. Practically growling out the words as she shook with rage. 

'L..L..Laura please let m..m..me explain.'

'There's nothing to explain J.P, you knew all along. I should have suspected this. I freaking knew it and still I figured: no, he couldn't be working for the wolf. WHAT AN IDIOT?!'

He struggled against her grip, desperately trying to push her off. He needed to explain it to her. After a minute or so of him struggling she slackened her grip before letting go entirely. Her arms folded over her chest as she waited for his explanation. He took a breath before speaking again.

'I c..c..couldn't s..s..say anything.'

'Couldn't or wouldn't?!'

'I w..w..wasn't allowed.'

Her angry face suddenly changed to one of confusion. Realization dawning on her as she digested his words. Her face now full of fear and concern.

'The Wolf threatened you, didn't they?'

He slowly nodded, his face so full of shame as he looked at his feet. Not being able to look her in the eye.

'I'm so sorry J.P. All this time you've been helping us, writing those clues and now that I think about it; you always steered us in the opposite direction. It makes sense now. The other day I was so confused about what you said but I understand now. It's okay'

'I r..really do want to h..h..help.'

She offered him a warm smile before she took his hand. Squeezing his cold hand gently. His pale skin practically glowing. She put it down as overwhelming anxiety. She knew that feeling alright.

'You have J.P but now I need you to help me take this no gooder down.'

'W..w..what do you n..need me to d..d..do?'

* * *

Danny smiled as she saw the blonde walking towards her. She was currently sat in the coffee shop. Watching Carmilla talk to Kirsch and Will. She still had her thing with Carmilla but even she could see how much brighter Carmilla was nowadays. Right now she was actually smiling and laughing with Kirsch. She'd never thought she'd see the day. 

Her head quickly turned as Betty approached. Graciously dropping into the seat opposite her. 

'Looking good today Lawrence'

Danny could feel herself blushing at the compliment. Shrugging it off as she glanced down at her outfit. It was only a baseball shirt and her usual orange jeans. Nothing special yet Betty made her feel like she was. She pushed back her awkwardness. Layering on her usual ounce of confidence before responding.

'Not so bad yourself Spielsdorf'

'Oh I know' 

She smirked when Danny laughed a little before she spoke again.

'Heard you had a big race coming up. I could come see you, if you wanted? Be your own personal cheerleader'

'You should definitely come!'

After seeing Betty's raised eyebrow she realized how bad that sounded. Mentally scolded herself as she ran her hand through her hair. Toying with it nervously as she spluttered.

'I...um I meant that you should come and watch. Watch me run I mean...not that you have to but I...um just a suggestion.'

She almost grimaced at how uncool she was being. Her face turning a bright red, almost the same colour as her hair. The blonde didn't seem to mind, she even laughed a little. Her lips curving into a playful smirk. 

'So smooth Lawrence. How do people say no to you?!'

'Fuck you Spielsdorf.'

'Fuck you right back.'

Danny gave her a mock glare. Laughing when Betty stuck her tongue out before continuing.

'Okay but seriously, I would love to come to your race.'

'Yeah?'

'Course! You're a track goddess. Like I'm going to miss a chance to see those abs!'

The redhead felt herself blushing again and she suddenly felt incredibly warm. 

'I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?'

'Just you. So hurry back'

Danny nodded before making her way over to the counter. Groaning when Carmilla was the one that waltzed over to take her order. A smug smile on her face as she did.

'First date not going so well Xena?'

'Shut your trap Flame Face!'

The brunette clutched her heart as she mocked the taller girl.

'I'm hurt Beanpole, truly hurt.'

'Will you just make my drink already?!'

'Oooh, not very friendly.'

Danny glared at her causing Carmilla to roll her eyes before asking her what her order was. Telling her she'd shout her over in a few minutes.

....

The girl nodded before making her way back to Betty. 

'Thought I'd lost you for a minute'

'You couldn't lose me Betts'

'Is that so? Surely I need something to remember you by?'

Danny smiled feigning innocence as she leaned in closer. Watching as the other girl leaned in too.

'I think you know'

She bit her lip at the blonde's husky tone before starting to lean in. Ducking her head down slightly as she slowly started to get closer. So close that she could feel her breath hitting her lips. Her eyes began to flutter shut as she moved to capture her lips with her own. 

Cue Carmilla's voice to ruin their moment. 

'Xena your drink's getting cold!'

Danny groaned when she heard Carmilla's fake mothering voice. She muttered an apology to Betty before storming over to the counter. Carmilla stood smirking as she handed the drink over. A teasing glint in her eye as she took in Danny's furious expression. She just made it too easy.

'You are unbelievable!'

'What? I'm just giving you your drink. Wouldn't want you to get distracted by the Princess's lips now would I? Enjoy your _not_ first date'

* * *

'Why the hell are we all here?'

'Calm down Vampira. Laura will be here soon and then she'll tell us.'

'I don't see why she couldn't just text it.'

'It's obviously something important, now stop brooding!'

Carmilla groaned before slumping down on the table. She was currently sat with Danny and Betty in the cafeteria. Earlier Laura had text them all saying she had something to tell everyone. They were currently waiting for her to turn up. So Carmilla was stuck watching Danny and Betty flirt with one another. At the sound of voices she looked up. Relief washing over her when she saw that Perry, Kirsch and Lafontaine were approaching. 

'Cheer up angry hottie'

'Go away Beefcake'

He simply smiled before sitting next to her. She grumbled a little but didn't object. Lafontaine and Perry said their hellos before sitting on her other side. She smiled slightly when Perry broke out a fresh batch of cookies. She was on her second when she saw Laura walking towards the table. An unreadable expression on her face.

The smaller girl skipped round to greet her girlfriend. Leaning down to give her a light peck on the lips before moving to stand at the foot of the table. She cleared her throat before addressing everyone. Her tone full of determination.

'After a lot of research I am pleased to announce that my project is finished.'

She was met with a couple of blank expressions which prompted her to continue.

'I know who really started the fire and in about 30 seconds so will the rest of the school. In a few minutes everyone will know what you did!'

She glared around at the table before turning to look at Carmilla's face, not sure if she was feeling scared or angry. Maybe a bit of both. She just kept shaking her head, the reality not quite sinking in. The smaller girl quickly moved to approach Carmilla who was standing up. Her eyes so wide with fear that it pained Laura to do this but she knew she had to. Carmilla had to know.

'Laura I'm not ready'

Laura cupped her face before whispering to her. Squeezing her hand as she spoke.

'Yes you _are_. We finally know the truth and I promise you everything will be okay'

Carmilla nodded slowly before she felt a buzzing in her pocket. Laura's article was up. This was it.

'The article's up!'

Carmilla stole a breath before opening the link. Her eyes frantically darting across the screen as she began to read.

_**Will** you believe the truth?! _

_When I started this project I didn't think I could find the answers I was looking for. My task was to find out who really started the fire at Lichfield High. Months of researching and trying to depict cryptic riddles and I finally found the real culprit.  Not the girl that everyone blamed but a snake in the grass. A wolf in sheep's clothing._

_We kept trying to find the truth but all we found were more mysteries until I stumbled upon some real evidence and the results were the most shocking of all._

The doors to the cafeteria opened and all heads turned to stare at the new arrival. Faces full of shock, anger and confusion. Laura immediately narrowed her eyes as she spoke. 

'And here they are, the true wolf.'

Carmilla stared into those familiar brown eyes. The ones that used to make her feel at home and happy. Now all she felt was pain. Her voice missing her usual layer of confidence as she spoke with an ice cold tone.

'You're smarter than you look Willy Boy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekends. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU
> 
> Comment and tell me your thoughts, predictions, what you like. I love reading and responding to all of your comments. Likewise my ask is always open so if you want to send me any prompts, get more info on this story or any of the characters then I'm only an inbox away!
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	32. Cry me a river

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen after they've all found out the wolf was Will?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh it's not a fluffy one. It's going to be tough, especially on Carmilla. There will be some hurt/comfort but prepare yourselves. I had some trouble updating this, so I apologize if it's shit. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it even though I will probably be breaking your hearts in the process.
> 
> Comment below and tell me what you think :-)

_'You're smarter than you look Willy Boy.'_

His face was heartbroken as she walked away. He tried to call out her name but the words died in his throat. He could feel so many pairs of eyes on him and he knew he deserved it. 

Laura spoke first, her gaze snapping back from watching Carmilla's retreating form to glare at the boy. Her eyes boring into his as she spoke. Her voice cold and disgusted.

'You really are The Dean's son. You're disgusting!'

'I know you must hate me now but please just let me explain,'

She scoffed shaking her fists as she responded.

'Explain how you destroyed your own sister's life or how you killed her girlfriend whilst doing it?!'

He flinched at her tone and it gave her some satisfaction knowing he felt bad. With one last glare she pivoted and sprinted after Carmilla. Leaving Will with the others. Which is when Laf and Perry started to get up. They didn't speak to him, simply shook their heads before following in the direction that Laura just left. 

He turned to look at the other three but none met his eye. Kirsch was looking in the complete opposite direction. Whilst Betty kept on glancing at an incredibly angry Danny. The redhead turned to face him as she stood up. Clenching her fist as she stared him down. 

He stared back at her, sighing sadly as he spoke.

'Say whatever you want, I know I deserve it.'

Danny purses her lips as she slams her fist down on the table. Betty places her hand on her shoulder, immediately relaxing at her touch. She closed her eyes and let out a breath before opening them to look at him.

'You're not even worth it' 

She took a step towards him before Betty pulled her back. Nodding towards Kirsch. With that she moved to walk past him instead. 

'Kirsch, are you coming?'

Her voice was unusually soft as she looked at him. Her face full of sympathy as she took in his distraught expression. He shook his head and tried to give her a reassuring smile. The smile not quite reaching his eyes. She hesitated but after a minute she nodded, leaving with Betty.

....

It was only when Kirsch was certain that they'd both left did he turn around. His face was pale and his eyes were close to tears. He felt sick and just looking at Will hurt him but he had to look at him. No matter how much it killed him. Will was the first to speak.

'Please don't leave Kirsch. I need you to understand'

He pleaded, tears in his own eyes as he took in the broken frat boy. The usually happy, bubbly boy he loved looked so sad and so helpless. It broke his heart to see him like this and it only broke more when Kirsch spoke. His voice cracking as he whispered in response. His voice not strong enough for anything above that.

'I have to. I can't stay here with you'

'I know what I did was terrible but-'

Kirsch immediately cut him off, jumping in before he lost the confidence to his tone.

'There aren't any buts! You did the worst thing ever and you can't take it back. You can't ever take it back. I never thought you could be capable of something like this. I used to think that you were the best bro I could ever have but now,'

He broke off not willing himself to say the words. Will trembled as he looked up at Kirsch, the tears falling as he looked into those puppy dog eyes.

'But now?'

Kirsch took a breath before he continued. His own tears rapidly falling as he struggled to contain himself.

'...now I can't look at you without seeing what you did, what kind of person you are.'

'You know who I am. Wilson please don't do this.'

'You don't get to call me Wilson. Only my bros call me that and you're not my bro. Not anymore.'

Will stepped forward, reaching out to take Kirsch's hand. His tears never stopping when Kirsch shrugged out of his embrace. 

'Don't...don't touch me. I...I have to go'

Kirsch moved to leave when Will shouted out. His heartbreak evident as he uttered those words. Breaking down every defense Kirsch had set up.

'I love you, please tell me you love me back'

Kirsch turned, blinking back the tears as he slowly shook his head. 

'I can't'

He didn't wait around anymore, instead he left without another word. Not bothering to wipe away the tears that free fell down his face. 

* * *

'Carm could you please just answer your phone. I'm really worried about you. Please'

'Carm it's me...again. Call me back when you get this message.'

'I don't know if you're getting these but I'm really scared. I just want to know that you're okay. Please call me!'

'CARMILLA KARNSTEIN YOU BETTER BE LYING DEAD IN A PIT! ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE YOU B...RAGING BAD PERSON!'

She immediately regretted that message. Grabbing her phone to leave a nicer one.

'I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just really worried about you. Please Carm just call me back or text me. Just text me a letter, so I know you're safe because I'm freaking out. Please. I lo..okay awesome bye!'

 

Still it was no use. She had called Carmilla at least 10 times and each time it had gone to voice mail. Not to mention all of the texts that had gone ignored. It was extensive but no one had seen or heard from Carmilla in 3 hours! She could be anywhere and Laura was getting more and more antsy. Groaning she flopped down on her bed, screaming into her pillow as she buried her face underneath it.

Jumping up when she heard the X Files theme tune blaring out of her phone. Immediately answering knowing that it was the ringtone Carmilla had set for herself.

_Oh thank god! Carm where are you?_

_**Laura it's Perry** _

_I'm kind of busy right now Perr...wait why do you have Carmilla's phone?!_

**_Well she's um..._ **

There was some shuffling and Laura could hear some muffled voices before Danny spoke into the phone. Her voice loud as she tried to speak over music that Laura can only assume Carmilla put on.

_**Laura we're in the coffee shop and Carmilla's hammered. She's keeps turning up the music and yelling about Cupcakes!** _

_Wait what?!_

Danny's response was drowned out by the sound of Carmilla shouting or more slurring at Perry. 

'GET AWAY CURLY SUE! GET ME MY CUPCAKE!'

**_Hollis she's table dancing! Just get here, now!_ **

_I'm on my way_

....

As Laura bursts through the door she's greeted with some incredibly tense faces and the sound of angry rock music blasting through the speakers. The room is practically shaking and the only person who remains unaffected at the sheer volume is Carmilla. Who just so happened to be stood on a table. Yelling at Lafontaine and Perry as they tried to coax her down. Apparently Carmilla felt that she needed to insult them instead. 

'GET YOUR TURTLE NECKS AWAY FROM ME! I AM NOT CATCHING YOUR UPTIGHT PRISSY GERMS!'

'Come on Carmilla, just get down and quit acting like a child.'

YOU'RE A CHILD!'

Laura resisted the urge to laugh at that insult. She couldn't help it if she found drunk Carmilla adorable. She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind as she rushed over to turn the music down. Earning several relieved "thank you's" for saving their eardrums. Carmilla looked incredibly annoyed as she spun around, yelling at whoever shut off her music. She wobbled slightly as her voice boomed around the room.

'WHICH IMBECILIC LACKWIT TURNED OFF MY JAM?!'

'That would be me'

Carmilla's face brightened at the sight of Laura as she offered her a dopey grin. Wiggling a finger as Laura approached her. She hobbled down off of the table before turning to address the others.

'I guess you aren't as useless as I thought,'

Which is when she turned to glare at an empty chair in the corner as she continued.

'Except youuuu. You're terribly useless and so damn straight! It's like you're part of the furniture!'

Laura carefully snaked her arm around Carmilla's waist. Steadying the taller girl as she swayed into her body. Turning to give Laura a sloppy kiss. Laura returned it before pulling away to see Carmilla sporting a smug smile. The kiss would have been more enjoyable if her breath didn't reak of alcohol and if Carmilla hadn't have moved to kiss Laura's chin.

'Woah someone's been drinking a lot tonight'

Carmilla nodded giggling to herself as she motioned towards Perry. Leaning in to whisper into Laura's ear. She was practically shouting through her giggles.

''It was Raggedy Anne. She's been giving me shotsssss but I said nooooooo wayyyyyy.'

Laura couldn't help but chuckle before she moved to maneuver Carmilla so that she sat down. Bending down so that Carmilla could focus on her face as she spoke. 

'I'm going to get you some water. I need you to stay right here. Got it? Don't move an inch!'

Carmilla nodded giving Laura a mock salute before she sat still. Folding her arms as she sat like a statue. Laura rolled her eyes before retreating to the kitchen to find a bottle of water. She didn't hear Carmilla's declaration of love or see the heart eyes she was giving her. 

* * *

'Arms up so I can put some pajamas on you!'

It had taken a lot of force feeding Carmilla bottles of water and a promise to cuddle her to get her to retreat back to her dorm. They chose Laura's because it was closer and she didn't fancy hauling Carmilla's staggering form up dozens of stairs. Betty would be staying at Danny's dorm tonight. Which gives Laura perfect opportunity to take care of Carmilla. They would have been there sooner had it not been for Carmilla needing to sing a rendition of _I will always love you_ to the statues outside the building. 

Currently Laura was pealing off Carmilla's alcohol stained shirt so that they could pull her own Hufflepuff pajamas over Carmilla's head. Moving her hand to gently smoothen some of Carmilla's curls. She received a hazy smile for that action. She gently pushed Carmilla back so that she lay on the bed. Using pillows to prop her up whilst she got her a class of water. Telling Carmilla to just sit there. She obliged watching Laura as she grabbed her phone.

She quickly text the others to let them know that they were both okay and that she was getting Carmilla off to bed. She.got a few goodnights before she placed the phone back on the shelf. Returning with a glass of water. Which is when she saw that Carmilla's expression had changed. Her gaze focused on a picture of her and Will by her bedside table. 

Laura placed the glass beside it before she carefully sat beside the girl. Watching as Carmilla's face started to lose resolve. 

'Carm?'

She called her name as though it were a song, a lullaby meant to soothe her.

She could see Carmilla's confidence shattering. Her persona breaking to pieces as her lip began to tremble. Her eyes glossy with newly forming tears. The heartbreak written across her previously confident features. Her voice cracking as she struggled to get the words out.

'W..w..why is this happening? I don't understand'

'I don't know why'

'He promised me he wouldn't hurt me. He promised me'

That was the moment that Carmilla broke. Her whole facade crumbling before Laura's very eyes. Her life slowly breaking apart. The tears streaming down her face as she wailed. Screaming and whimpering as she sobbed into Laura's chest. Her fingers scratching at her arms as if trying to scratch away her pain. All Laura could do was hold her as she fell to pieces. 

Stroking her hair as she whimpered. Kissing the tear stained cheeks as she sobbed. Holding her tighter as she thrashed around. Wrapping her arms around her as the tears fell. Never stopping. The tears didn't stop as she held her close. They didn't stop when she kissed every part of her body or when she softly sang to her. They didn't stop when she gently rocked her and whispered calming phrases. The tears just kept falling. They didn't stop even as her eyes fluttered shut or when her body relaxed against Laura's. Still the tears fell and all she could do was hope that tomorrow might be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekends. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU
> 
> Comment and tell me your thoughts, predictions, what you like. I love reading and responding to all of your comments. Likewise my ask is always open so if you want to send me any prompts, get more info on this story or any of the characters then I'm only an inbox away!
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	33. Punch bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura confronts Will whilst Danny attempts to help Carmilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of late and I apologize. I just hope you like it! 
> 
> Comment below and tell me what you think :-)

Laura woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She groaned looking to see that Carmilla had already left for class. She sighed stretching out as she stood up. Making her way over to the door as the knocking continued. She was rubbing her eyes when she opened the door. Coming face to face with Will. Her eyes immediately narrowing as she clenched her fists. Using her body to block his view through the narrowly opened door.

'What do _you_ want?!'

'I just want to speak to Carmilla. Please Laura'

'She's not here and even if she were there's no way I'd let you talk to her. She's already been hurt enough. So just go!'

'I know you all hate me and you have every reason to but I just want to explain.'

She shook her head, her arms coming to fold over her chest as she spoke. 

'No! You weren't the one holding her as she sobbed into your chest! Rocking her as she cried herself to sleep. We don't want your useless explanation, so just stay the hell away from us or you will be sorry!'

'You can't stop me from talking to my own sister.'

His attempt was feeble and Laura actually laughed. Taking a menacing step towards him.

'Wanna bet?!'

* * *

Danny sat with a smile glancing up at the blonde facing her. After Carmilla had left with Laura, Danny had decided to head up to her dorm with Betty. The blonde had been shamelessly flirting with her all night so she had jumped at the chance to spend more time with her.

Their own night had been eventful. She'd just unlocked the dorm door before Betty had pushed her inside, attaching their lips as they got lost in a passionate embrace. It wasn't long before they were shedding their clothes and getting passionate in other ways. Both falling to sleep tangled in one another with huge smiles on their faces. The redhead had almost wanted to skip classes in a bid to spend more time with the blonde but sadly not.

So here she was stealing glances at Betty. She tried to be subtle but she couldn't help it. The girl was rather captivating and apparently she couldn't keep her eyes off of Danny either. Danny was about to say something when the sound of Carmilla's voice caused her to turn her head. Looking over her shoulder to see Carmilla arguing with the librarian.

'Just let me check out the damn book!'

'The last book taken out by you was turned into ash!'

'I was saving students from reading that bunch of bullshit! I'm taking the book!'

The older woman snarled clenching her fist as sharp metal talons shot from her knuckles. Her hand moving to press into Carmilla's chest. The brunette flinched before anger spread across her face. Her own fists clenching as she started to flick her wrist. 

Before Danny even knew what was happening she was rushing over. Standing infront of Carmilla just as a ball of fire appeared above her palm. 

'Don't.'

It was a single word but it was enough to divert Carmilla's attention away from the furious librarian and back to the redhead infront of her.

'Move out of my way Xena.'

'Not gonna happen Flame Face. You need to calm down.'

At this Carmilla grew angrier. Grasping Danny's shirt as she pulled her closer. Practically spitting out her words.

'DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!'

Danny didn't flinch as Carmilla roughly shoved her back. Carmilla shot one last glare her way before turning back to the librarian. Her anger resonating in her tone. Fully aware of how many people were staring at her.

'Screw this!'

She furiously tossed the book on the floor before curling her wrist as dancing flames engulfed the book. Turning it into a pile of ash. 

She ignored the widened eyes as she spun on her heel. Storming out of the room without another word. Leaving Danny to clean up the ash. _Great just great._

_...._

Carmilla was trudging back up the stairs. Desperate to curl up in her bed and sleep her emotions away. After crying for all of the previous night she wasn't too keen on making a repeat performance. She'd rather sleep or maybe hit someone. Clearly Laura had the same thought.

The brunette could hear her shouting and the sound of a fist meeting something. She quickly ran up the stairs as Laura's shouting echoed around the walls.

'YOU GUTLESS FUCKING NO GOODER!' 

Carmilla sprinted round the corner her eyes widening as she saw Laura straddling Will as her fists came down to strike him in sharp blows. His groans drowned out as Laura shouted. Each sentence ending with a sharp punch to any part of his body. Carmilla noted that his nose was covered in blood and it looked out of place. Damn Laura was a good fighter.

'YOU EVIL BASTA- JERKFACE!'

Carmilla smirked when she realized that Laura was trying to substitute swear words but it only seemed to add to her general rage.

Another hard sucker punch, this time hitting the side of his jawline. He cried out in pain but Laura quickly cut him off. Her voice so angry and cold.

'Shut up and stop squirming!'

Her elbow collided with his stomach as he winced. Telling her to stop but she just punched him in the face. Yeah he was definitely going to have a lot of bruises.

Carmilla stood shell shocked for a few minutes before she rushed over. Wrapping her arms around Laura as she hauled her off of him. Laura started to squirm against her touch, yelling to be released but Carmilla's grip tightened as she spoke. Her voice soft but firm.

'You need to stop now Cupcake.'

'HE DESERVES IT! I need to punch the jelly out of him!'

She tried to dart out of Carmilla's clutch but the girl just held on tighter. Waiting until Laura's body began to relax before turning her so that she could look directly at Laura as she spoke. Her voice so fragile as she spoke.

'Laura that's enough. Please no more'

Laura thought about it before she sighed. Whispering an okay before she leant up to let their foreheads touch. Cupping Carmilla's face as she slowly ran her thumb over her cheek. Both girls ignoring Will's groans of pain.

Another minute passed before Carmilla spoke, wrapping a hand around Laura's bloody knuckle as she brought it up to her lips. Placing a feather light kiss to it before she spoke. Her voice full of concern and care.

'We need to clean your hand Cutie.'

'Really I thought it would be a cool trophy'

Carmilla gave her a slight smile before guiding her around Will as she opened her dorm door. Telling Laura to sit on her bed for a minute. Laura was about to protest but after a stern glance she retreated inside. Not before she told Will that he was lucky Carmilla got there.

She kissed Carmilla's cheek, giving her a reassuring smile before leaving the siblings alone. Will staggered to his feet. Clutching his bloody nose as he stared back at his sister. She looked so numb as she stared back at him. 

'Th..th..thanks for getting her off of me.'

The anger immediately returning to her face as she narrowed her eyes at him.

'Believe me; I didn't do it for you!'

He blinked back his tears as he spoke or more like begged her to hear him out.

'Kitty I'm so sorry. I want to put this right please'

'There's no way you can "put this right" Will. I have to take care of Laura. Just go, I can't do this with you.' 

She didn't even wait for a response as she walked back into her dorm. Slamming the door shut behind her as he just stood and watched the spot where she just stood. He couldn't more as he just stood there. His whole body aching but his mind felt just like she did: numb.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekends. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU
> 
> Comment and tell me your thoughts, predictions, what you like. I love reading and responding to all of your comments. Likewise my ask is always open so if you want to send me any prompts, get more info on this story or any of the characters then I'm only an inbox away!
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	34. Out of control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla spirals out of control

It had been a few days since Laura's smackdown with Will but the girl still remained smug everytime she saw his black eyes. She had managed to break his nose before Carmilla pulled her off of him. Her father had taught her well. 

However since the wolf reveal Carmilla had been getting worse. At first she'd been crying non-stop but after a while the sadness changed to anger. She was terribly irritable and more broody than usual. She snapped at anyone and everyone and she'd taken to damaging any school property she could find. Laura had found her melting a bin the day before but today was much worse. 

....

Carmilla swaggered into control class. She was already 20 minutes late, not that she cared. She had spent most of her free period downing ludicrously expensive champagne and glasses of scotch. Which everyone could tell as she stumbled through the door. Sunglasses on and a blood red cocktail mustache across her upper lip. Heads turned to look at her and their professor tutted before turning back to address another student. 

The girl smirked as she stalked over to where Laura was practicing her powers with Laf and Danny. Laura turned to face her girlfriend, concern and annoyance written across her face as she took in Carmilla's intoxicated state. 

'Are you drunk?!'

'Course notttt'

Laura narrowed her eyes as Carmilla slurred at her. Her body swaying slightly.

'It's 11am! I can't believe you have been drinking right before a class?! What on earth were you thinking?'

Carmilla rolled her eyes before she spoke. Anger cutting through the slurs.

'I was trying to have a good time. You're such a fun sponge! Lighten up Creampuff.'

'Lighten up?! You are drunk AGAIN!'

Carmilla put her hands over her ears as Laura yelled. Letting out a yelp of protest when Laura roughly pulled her hands down. Which is when Carmilla looked at the other two. Still standing awkwardly behind Laura.

'What are you idiots gawking at?!'

'Maybe you should freshen up Flame Face'

'And _maybe_ you should quit being an annoying, controlling giant!'

'Carmilla that is enough!'

Carmilla turned to scoff at Laura. Smirking as she took in her furious expression.

'Poor Cupcake thinks she can call the shots. Hate to break it to you Poptart but I don't take orders from anyone. Least of all someone who has only been around for a few months!'

Danny started to say something but Laura shook her head. Before stepping closer to Carmilla as she spoke. Her voice softer as she did.

'I know what you're doing; you're getting drunk and lashing out so that you can try to forget how much pain you're in. You're trying to pretend that you're all unaffected and tough but you're anything but. You don't want to hurt people but that's the only way you know how to deal with your pain. It's okay not to be okay. You can let me in.'

At this Carmilla's face changed to one of anger. Glaring at the girl as she took a menacing step towards her.

'No. I just want to hurt you because you did this! I was fine with not knowing but you had to poke your nose in. This is all your fault! I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW!'

Laura had tears forming in her eyes as Carmilla stormed out of the room. She knew Carmilla was just lashing out but it still hurt. Maybe this was her fault. 

* * *

Carmilla felt like crap now. After storming out of class she went outside and drank some more. Before angrily tossing the bottle against a wall and falling to the ground as she let out angry sobs. She was annoyed at herself for hurting Laura. She just continued to fuck things up. Why did she do that?! 

She was on her knees as she cried out, screaming into oblivion. Her fists moving to collide with the wall before she felt the familiar warmth rushing through her veins. The flames erupting from her fingertips as they flew to the ground. Flickering around her as she zoned out. Her eyes losing focus as she let the numb feeling take over. Leaving her breathless, emotionless. So much so that she didn't even see the flames growing as they began to surround her. Cornering her but she failed to notice. Everything becoming too much as it consumed her.

....

'CARMILLA! Carmilla can you hear me?!'

The brunette was slowly losing consciousness as smoke rose swirling around her. She could register a voice but her eyes were too heavy to open. 

'Carmilla don't close your eyes!'

The voice was so familiar but all Carmilla could focus on was that bright light. It looked so inviting.

'DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME CARMILLA KARNSTEIN!'

Carmilla heard that voice loud and clear. It was the voice of her girlfriend, her Laura. She had to get back to her. Her eyes slowly beginning to open and all she could see was Laura's relieved face before her eyes fluttered shut once more and she succumbed to the darkness.


	35. Heavy heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla wakes up to find Laura. The two have words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. 
> 
> Okay I'm sorry that this is so late but it was my sister's birthday yesterday so I didn't have chance to update since I fell to sleep pretty early last night. I apologize about that. I hope you guys like it, I'm not so sure but I needed to write this. Especially after the heartbreak of last night's episode.
> 
> Comment below if you want :-)

Carmilla slowly began to open her eyes. She doesn't remember much of what happened so when she wakes up in a room she doesn't recognize she starts to panic. Her breathing becoming shallow as her eyes frantically dart around the room. She sees a figure start to approach her but she recoils. Sceaming out as the person gets closer. She hears them call her name but she still doesn't recognize the person.

Her head felt heavy as she tried to sit up. Her eyes starting to focus and then she saw Danny. Sat beside her as she came around. She groans slowly starting to prop herself up. Turning to take a glance at Danny. The redhead's expression is a mixture of anger and relief. 

'You complete idiot!'

Carmilla lets out another annoyed groan before responding. Her voice incredibly groggy.

'Save the trash talking Xena. Wh..what happened? Where am I?'

Another voice answered her question. Turning to see Perry walking towards.

'You got drunk and started a fire. Danny and Laura found you and you lost consciousness. Danny carried you here after you passed out. We're in my dorm Sweetie'

Carmilla looked shocked before a sadness washed over her features. All of the guilt from the previous day rushing back to her. Perry picked up on this almost instantly, moving to sit beside Carmilla as she lay in her bed. The brunette looked paler than usual and her face looked so pained.

'How are you feeling Hun? I managed to heal most of your burns and some cuts along your back. I hope you don't mind?'

' _Noooo_ , I would rather you have left me to burn!'

Danny scoffed at the brunette but Perry immediately shushed her.

* * *

Which is when Carmilla spoke again.

'Where's Laura?'

'She's asleep in the other room. I can get her if you want?'

Carmilla nodded, feeling the need to be close to the smaller girl. Perry smiled before rushing into the other room. She could hear muffled voices before she heard a squeal and a second later Laura was crashing through the door. Sprinting over to tackle Carmilla into a warm hug. Carmilla sighed into their embrace before moving her hand to gently pat along Laura's upper arm.

She vaguely remembers Perry signaling to the Amazon before the two left. Leaving Laura alone with Carmilla. After a couple of minutes they pulled back. Tears spilling down Laura's face as she spoke. Her voice coming out in choked whispers.

'You scared me Carm. I thought...I thought-'

Her bottom lip trembled and Carmilla instinctively reached out for her. Pulling her close to her chest as she began stroking her hair as she responded. 

'I'm sorry Laura, I shouldn't have walked off like that'

'You were angry, I get why you did'

'That doesn't make it right. I didn't mean what I said...about it being your fault.'

'It is my fault. I made you research it, I pushed you to do this and I hate that I've hurt you so much. I...I just wanted to help save you.'

She cried more into Carmilla's chest before the girl pulled back. Using a single finger to lift Laura's chin. Her thumb brushing against her cheeks as she caught free falling tears. Her voice soft but serious as she spoke.

'No Laura it is not your fault. You didn't force me to research it, I wanted to know but when the truth came out I couldn't handle it. You didn't hurt me Sweetheart, I did and Will did. Hell even my Mother did but you; you definitely did not hurt me. I just...I'm not very good at dealing with my emotions.'

At this Laura sat up, a serious expression crossing her face as she spoke. Trying to keep her voice calm. 

'Carm you aren't dealing with them at all. You're getting out of control and I don't even know how to talk to you anymore. I just want to help you.'

'I don't want to talk about it. I'd rather just forget that it happened. Drinking helps.'

'It's dangerous Carm! You can't drink to forget the pain, you shouldn't be drinking that much! People get hurt, you got hurt!'

'I'm fine.'

At this Laura got angry, standing up as she threw her hands up. Shaking them wildly as she exploded.

'YOU ARE NOT FINE! YOU KEEP PUSHING EVERYONE AWAY AND LASHING OUT. YOU ARE DRINKING AND HURTING YOURSELF. THAT IS NOT FINE. YOU ARE NOT FINE AND I AM SO MAD AT YOU FOR DOING THIS. I NEED TO HELP YOU. I AM SO FRIGGING TIRED, SO JUST GIRL THE HELL UP AND TALK TO ME DAMN IT!'

She walked over to the door. Slumping against it as she sobbed. Angry tears spilling out as they exhausted her body.

....

Carmilla sat shell shocked for a while before she started to stand up. Slowly moving her way over to Laura. The girl's back still facing her.

'I'm going to say something and I need you to listen and try to understand why I'm saying this. Can you please try and do that?'

Laura nodded before she turned around to face Carmilla. Her face all red and puffy as she looked at Carmilla. After a few seconds Carmilla spoke again. Her voice wavering slightly as she did.

'I think that you would be better off alone. I can't be someone you need to save and I can't keep hurting you. I can't talk about it like you want me to, I don't even know how. So we can't be together, I can't disappoint you anymore.'

Laura's eyes widened as she vigorously shook her head. Repeating the words 'no' over and over again. She could see the pain in Carmilla's eyes and she immediately found her words. Determination creeping over her own pain.

'I am not going to leave you. Not when you are most vulnerable and yes it hurts but only because you're hurting so much. Let me help you.'

'You can't help me!'

'Yes I can! I can be there for you and hold you. I can be a substitute for pain and you can talk to me because I am going to listen because you're my girlfriend and I care about you. I don't want you to feel so closed off that you can't talk to me.'

'Laura I-'

This is when Laura jumped back in, stepping closer to the brunette as she spoke.

'No you've spoke and now it's my turn! You don't get to tell me I'd be better off alone. You don't get to push me away anymore. I was getting angry at you instead of listening to what you were trying to say or not say. I'm just so scared of losing you. I can't lose another person, especially not to alcohol. I...I just need'

Carmilla stepped closer cutting off her words as she crushed their lips together. Effortlessly pushing Laura back against the wall as she kissed her. A passionate kiss filled with so many emotions she'd been keeping in. Showing Laura everything she felt with the soft brushes of their lips. The salty taste of their tears mixing together as Laura gently pushed her tongue inside Carmilla's mouth. Receiving a quiet moan in response.

Laura pulled away first, their foreheads resting against one another's as Carmilla spoke. Her hands still cupping Laura's face.

'I know what you need baby. I'm sorry Cupcake, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry.'

'I'm sorry too Carm.'

She laid a gentle kiss on her lips before they pulled apart again. Which is when Laura seemed to realize that Carmilla was actually out of bed.

'You're not supposed to be up! You need to lie back down!'

'You can't be serious Creampuff?!'

'Deadly serious. Now get your leather wearing ass back to bed!'

Carmilla laughed, rolling her eyes as Laura pushed her away. Pointing towards the bed with an expectant look. She sighed but moved back to the bed. Lazily getting in before turning to look at Laura.

'Get over here Cupcake'

She patted the space next to her. Smiling when Laura practically skipped over to her. Her arms opening as she lay on her side. Letting out a relaxed sigh as Laura crawled in beside her. Snuggling in to Carmilla's warm embrace. Laura's eyes fluttered shut as Carmilla lay gentle kisses along her neck. Stroking her hair and letting her fingers trace patterns along Laura's forearm. She could feel Laura's body relaxing into her own. Feel her breathing regulate as she brought her lips to whisper into Laura's ear.

'I love you Laura'

Before her eyes drooped shut and she fell to sleep cradling the now awake Laura. 

* * *

That's how Perry found them much later on. Asleep and cuddled up together. Both safe and comforting each other. She smiled and simply closed the door. She'd sleep at Lafontaine's tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekends. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU
> 
> Comment and tell me your thoughts, predictions, what you like. I love reading and responding to all of your comments. Likewise my ask is always open so if you want to send me any prompts, get more info on this story or any of the characters then I'm only an inbox away!
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	36. Into the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dean makes a dramatic reappearance. Sending the whole school into panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically s*** is going to go down and I've been waiting for you guys to read this and the chapters that follow. It is going to get angsty, it is going to get fluffy, the suspense, the thrill -expect everything! No one is safe, the suspense awaits!

They both woke to the sound of a voice sounding over the intercom. That horribly familiar, cold voice that could only belong to The Dean. As soon as she heard it Carmilla froze, her whole body going into shock as she blankly stared into the panicked eyes of her girlfriend.

**_'Attention all students; there is a fugitive at Silas High. She is not to be trusted, her powers are extremely dangerous and she is a known arsonist! Furthermore to ensure your overall safety the school is now on lockdown. It will remain that way until this radical is captured. Do not panic. I will update you again shortly.'_ **

Carmilla was silent for a long time. Her eyes staring blankly at the wall. Not registering Laura shifting closer to her. Or when her hand came to cup Carmilla's cheek. It was only when Laura spoke did she even remember she was there.

'Carm? Can you hear me? Carm?'

She blinked before turning to look at Laura. Concern etched into every part of the smaller girl's features. Her eyebrows knitted together as she studied the brunette. Repeating her name in a gentle whisper.

'Carm...'

'Sorry Creampuff'

Laura's face flushed with relief before she scooted closer to Carmilla. Their fingers immediately intertwining as she gently squeezed her hand. Bringing up to her lips as she kissed the back of her hand.

'It's okay. I know this is a lot to take in but we have to find the others. We have to make sure everyone's okay.'

Carmilla nodded allowing Laura to pull her up before following the girl out of Perry's dorm room. After shutting the door Laura looked around and after seeing no one she started to run. Grasping Carmilla's as she pulled her along with her, careful not to be in sight of the CCTV camera's. They heard footsteps and Carmilla quickly yanked Laura back. Pulling her round the corner as they hid. Her hand clamping over Laura's mouth before she could protest.

After a few minutes the footsteps ceased. Sighing they both rounded the corner. Laura slightly infront as she darted round the corner. She looked back to see Carmilla right behind her as her own body collided with another. Sending both parties tumbling to the ground. She saw a hand extend grabbing her own as the figure pulled her up. Her eyes finally meeting their own as she looked up. Relief washing over her when she saw Lafontaine standing infront of her. Accompanied by Perry and J.P.

* * *

'Glad to see you're both okay. How are you feeling Vampira?'

'Like I've just run into some imbeciles' She snarked back at them before continuing. 'and J.P'

They just smirked before turning back to Laura as they spoke again.

'Has anyone heard from Danny or Kirsch?'

'Kirsch just text saying he's with Danny and Betty now. They're in the assembly hall so I said we'd meet them there.'

' _Great_ just who I wanted to be in lockdown with.'

At this Laura turned to face the rather annoyed brunette. Stepping closer as she wrapped an arm around her waist. Squeezing her sides lightly as she spoke.

'It's not ideal but just try to be nice. Everyone's freaking out here and the last thing we need is a fight to break out.'

Carmilla grumbled some incoherent words before she pouted. Laura laughed before she leant up to capture Carmilla's lips in a soft kiss. Smiling into the kiss when Carmilla backed her up against the wall. Ducking her head to deepen the kiss. Her hands instinctively moving to tangle in Carmilla's curls. They kissed like that for a minute or so before they heard someone cough behind them. Reminding them that they weren't alone. They immediately jumped apart, a deep blush spreading over Laura's cheeks as a smirk played on Carmilla's lips. 

'Have you two finished kissing? Or should we prioritize public displays of affection over being safe whilst the school is on LOCKDOWN?!' 

'It's okay Perr, we're going now. Right guys?'

They put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing soothing circles over her knots. 

'Perry's right, we need to go. Now.'

'Right you are, lead the way Hollis.'

....

'So let me get this straight; your Mother just got back from a conference and the first thing she does is put the whole school on lockdown and call you an arsonist?!'

'Wow, don't you catch on fast!'

Laura roughly nudges her in the ribs. Mouthing the words "be nice" when Carmilla glared at her before she got up and moved to sit next to J.P. 

'Anyway, what's our plan? We can't hole up in here forever.'

'D-bear's right we need a plan.'

'That's not my name Wilson!'

He frowned muttering to himself as he walked over to J.P and Carmilla. At least Carmilla would call him something other than Wilson. It was Laura who spoke next, turning to address everyone.

'Before we start making a plan it would be helpful if we actually knew what The Dean was planning. We need to have eyes and ears on her at all times or there is no way we can win this!'

'We've got that covered L.'

Laura's face bunched up in confusion as she turned to see them flashing her a victorious smirk.

'Huh?'

'Well when you were finding Carmilla's file, I decided we'd need more information so I bugged the office.'

'YOU WHAT?! When were you in The Dean's office?'

They gave Perry a guilty smile before continuing.

'Anyway...I put a camera and a mic in there. Along with my trustee friend Jeepy I can log into the server and we'll be able to see everything.'

'Laf I could kiss you!'

Laura practically squealed as she wrapped them in a hug. They laughed squirming away from her embrace. Just as Danny started to speak again.

'That's great. So how soon can you do this?'

'As soon as we get to a computer suite.'

Laura nodded enthusiastically as she clapped her hands together.

'Well what are we waiting for; let's go!'

* * *

'Hey, what's wrong?'

Carmilla looked up as Laura caught up to her. The others were all walking ahead whilst she'd held back with J.P. She hadn't felt like talking to anyone and luckily he had been all too happy to just walk beside her in a peaceful silence. He smiled at her before sprinting to catch up with Laf and Perry. Leaving the couple alone.

'Nothing's wrong Cupcake, I'm fine.'

Laura scoffed, giving Carmilla a typical wife look. One that just said "sure honey, you keep telling yourself that"

'Come on, you've been surley ever since we left the coffee shop.'

'Just leave me alone. Go talk to Lafonbrain.'

Laura looked confused for a second before realization hit and she couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice.

'Wait that's why you're so grumpy? Because of what I said to Laf?!'

The brunette turned to her with narrowed eyes. 

'Glad to know the idea of kissing someone else amuses you Sundance.'

Laura wraps her arm around Carmilla's shoulder. Bringing her closer as she spoke, ignoring the way Carmilla tried to shuffle away.

'That was just a joke. You know it's you I want to be with. You can't seriously be jealous of them? Anyone can see how crazy I am for you'

Carmilla turned away suddenly feeling incredibly embarrassed. Which only made Laura snuggle in closer. Slipping her hand in Carmilla's as she used it to spin the taller girl towards her. Leaning up to place a chaste kiss on that adorable frown. She pulled back to flash Carmilla a teasing smile.

'You are such a goob! And I lo-'

Laura was cut off by the sound of a scream. Both girls turning to face forward as Perry screamed again. Pointing behind them as all heads turned to see what was behind them. Perry wasn't the only one scared as they all let out a terrified gasp. All eyes on a large, snarling wolf.

....

It let out a harsh growl causing Laura to let out a terrified squeak. Jumping back as Carmilla wrapped her arms around her. Trying to subtly move them further away but it was too late. The Wolf had turned to look at them and before they knew it the creature was advancing on them.

'RUN!'

They didn't need telling twice as they all darted down the corridor. Danny leading the way as she raced down the empty halls. Desperately searching for an empty classroom. Betty and Kirsch weren't far behind but the others weren't as fast. Lafontaine was practically pushing Perry as they both stumbled to keep up with the athletes. Laura kept looking back as Carmilla followed her, along with J.P who kept panting and clutching for breath. Which is when Kirsch turned back.

'Kirsch what the hell are you doing?!'

'No one leaves a bro behind!

He stretched out as he quickly flew through the air. Within seconds he was hovering over Laura. Effortlessly grabbing her arm as he carried her weight. Flying them both ahead as his eyes fell on an open door. Danny must have spotted it too. Moving back to push Betty inside before she ran to grab Lafontaine and Perry. Hoisting them up as she ran to the door. Kirsch followed along before dropping Laura so that she could run inside. He quickly dropped to the floor letting Danny go inside the room as he held the door open. His gaze drifting to Carmilla and J.P as he shouted out.

'RUN! Quick run!'

Carmilla knew she could run faster but J.P was struggling. She grabbed his hand ignoring the ice cold feeling as she yanked him along. Running faster as she tried to pull him along. His hand was slipping as she darted through the corridor.

'J..j..just let me g..g..go. You c..c..can run f..faster'

'No way hacker boy!'

She squeezed his hand using all her strength to push him forwards. Her hand released from his as she turned, curling her wrist as fire exploded from her palms. The fireballs flying through the air in the Wolf's general direction. It bought them a little bit of time as the wolf howled in pain. As soon as it was distracted Carmilla sprinted forward, yelling at J.P to move faster.

She immediately caught Kirsch's eye as she yelled over the sound of howling. She could hear its paws padding on the floor. It was getting closer.

'DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOT! GRAB HIM!'

Kirsch flapped his wings soaring towards the boy as he tried to run faster. Kirsch held out his hand, flying closer so that J.P could grab his arm. Before practically throwing them both into the room.

'Oh my god, where's Carm?!'

Laura ran to the door but Danny leapt up. Grabbing her arm so she didn't run back out. Laura struggled against her grip, shouting Carmilla's name in desperate pleas.They could hear the brunette yelling and the sound of growls following her. Before the door flew open again and Carmilla launched herself in. Before Kirsch slammed the door shut, using a chair to prop it shut. All eyes fell to Carmilla who lay on the floor, panting as she sat up.

'That was a kick'

* * *

'Why the hell did she have to leave?!'

'Perry's gone with her, she'll be fine bro.'

Carmilla kicked a chair as she continued to pace. Her breathing starting to shallow as she felt panic wash over her body. 

They were all stuck in the really old computer suite at the far end of the school. It only had around 6 computers in and it was the smallest room in the school. Other than a broom cupboard. Laura and Perry had gone back to Laura's dorm for "supplies" despite Carmilla's extensive protesting. Given how stubborn Laura is she left, giving Carmilla a long kiss and telling her not to panic. It was now twenty minutes later and that's all she'd been doing. It didn't help that the room was incredibly cramped with the six of them remaining and a couple of minutes ago The Dean had made an announcement.

**_Due to suspected criminal activity all lighting shall turn off to prevent said radical from escaping._ **

So when the lights had switched themselves off Carmilla had only gotten more frantic. Her hands shaking as she got more and more worked up. She started to feel trapped and the panic took over her body. Her eyes struggling to adjust to the dimly lit room. The only light being from the one computer J.P and Laf were hacking into.

'Would you quit pacing, the shadows are making it hard to see!'

They were trying to be patient but they had no idea what her problem was.

Carmilla's senses were heightened as her eyes darted round the room. The size of the room making her feel even worse as visions of that small, damp freezer. She couldn't shake the images as they clouded her vision. She started to move, rushing towards the locked door as her fists came to bang against the wood. Her whole body lurching in panic as she pounded on the door, screaming to get out of a place she would never forget. Her thoughts wurring round her mind as she scratched at the door. No longer seeing those around her as she relived the pain of the whip. Crashing down on her as she screamed out in pain. Sobbing to let her go.

The others sat frozen in place. Not knowing how to help the girl as she broke infront of them. Her screams deafening and her sobs each more heartbreaking than the last. Everyone looked in in horror as her fists pummeled the door. Blood running down her arm as she broke skin. 

J.P caught Danny's eye and she nodded. Standing as she calmly walked until she was only a few feet away from Carmilla before she spoke. Her voice so soft and encouraging.

'Carmilla it's okay.'

The brunette moved further away, crawling before she reached a corner. Where she crouched, curling in on herself as she rocked. The tremors running through her body as she yelled.

'GET AWAY FROM ME!'

Still the redhead continued, her voice still so incredibly calm and caring.

'Carmilla it's Danny, you're in Silas High. Can you hear me?'

'SAVE ME! HELP ME!'

Her cries echoed around the room as Danny crouched down infront of the shaking brunette. However instead of talking to her she turned to address everyone else. 

'Laf, J.P we need the computer screens on. Turn them all on and make sure the brightness is on full' 

They immediately obliged as she continued addressing everyone.

'Turn the torch on your phones on and place them in different areas of the room. Shine them in the corners so it lights up a good portion of the room. Everyone put them in different areas.'

They all scrambled to do so, as she reached into her own bag and grabbed the torch that Laura had given her, all those weeks ago. Flicking it on as she placed it on a table in the center of the room. Before quickly rushing back to her previous position. 

The room was now a lot brighter. It wasn't perfect lighting but it was enough for them all to see each other and parts of the room. The shadows weren't as large and overwhelming now. 

'Carmilla; I need you to breath in and out. Listen to the click of the pen for a guidance.'

She slowly clicked the pen and then again. Repeating the motion as the brunette started to breath in and out. Deep breaths at first as she struggled to focus. Her mind taking over for too much but slowly the sound of the clicking pen relaxed her. Shakily following the clicks as she breathed in and out.

'That's really great Carmilla. I want you to tell me what you can see. Focus on this room and tell me three things that you can see. Okay?'

Carmilla let out some shaky breaths as she responded. Her voice broken as she struggled to speak.

'Computers, window and...'

'You're doing really well. Just one more thing'

'I...I can see ch..chairs.'

Danny gave her an encouraging smile before she spoke again.

'Now tell me things that you can hear. Take your time'

Carmilla shook but she persevered. Taking large breaths in between each word.

'Clock...ticking...keyboard...typing...breathing...'

'That's incredible! Okay, just keep following the clicking of the pen and listen to my voice. Can you do that?'

Carmilla gave out a shaky nod before she continued to let her breathing regulate.

'You're at Silas High. You're here with me, Betty, Kirsch, J.P and Laf. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you. You are okay.'

She kept repeating those phrases back to Carmilla as the girl slowly began to calm down. Her shaking turning into a small foot tapping and her breathing returning to an almost normal pace. Her eyes meeting Danny's as they spoke without the need for words. So many words left unspoken but they both knew how they felt and that they were okay.

* * *

'Aha, got it!'

They pointed to the screen where they all could see The Dean in her office. Her face red with rage as she shouted at someone off camera. 

'Turn it up then!'

J.P turned it up and the sound of her cold voice filled the room. All of them on edge as they looked to the computer screen. Following the action on screen. The woman strutted around the desk. Her fists clenching as she spoke to the other person.

_'You've failed me William. You were meant to keep this a secret and now I've been forced to take action.'_

_'Mother I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do. She already knew and I couldn't lie to her anymore. She deserved more than that.'_

_'SHE DESERVES NOTHING! I told you what that wretch did to her, how that blonde corset brainwashed her. We had no choice!'_

He stepped into the frame as the woman snarled at him. His demeanor full of fear as he responded.

_'I'm sorry, I didn't want her to find out. Please.'_

The woman let out a harsh laugh as she shook her head. Immediately dismissing his pleas as she spoke. Her voice sending fear jolting through all of their bodies.

_'No! I warned you what would happen to her if you failed. It's too late.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekends. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU
> 
> Comment and tell me your thoughts, predictions, what you like. I love reading and responding to all of your comments. Likewise my ask is always open so if you want to send me any prompts, get more info on this story or any of the characters then I'm only an inbox away!
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	37. The light; it blinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two plans are made and fights begin to arise. Will a battle begin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tad longer but I'm really happy with how this went and who doesn't like slightly longer chapters. So much action and it's only going to get more intense. 
> 
> Comment below and tell me what you think :-)

They all sat in the edge of their seats. Watching the action unfold before them.

_'Mother you don't have to do this. Carmilla isn't a threat.'_

_'You're such a child William. That girl has powers beyond your wildest dreams. She is already much stronger, all thanks to that pathetic cub reporter that follows her around. She will be the first to go!'_ **_  
_ **

They watched as his face changed to one of sheer terror. Stuttering as he spoke 

_'You...you...you're going to k..k..kill her?!'_

_'She has gotten in my way, once too many. Now; you will rally the troops. I want students at every exit, every window and down every corridor. If they want to hide -then so be it! I shall make it impossible for them to leave!'_

Will nodded meekly before she started to speak again. This time looking directly at the camera.

_'We will continue this conversation without nosy little spies listening in.'_

Lafontaine's face fell, looking at the others as they all let out a collective groan. Watching as The Dean crushed the camera. Cutting off all of their signal.

'Damn it! I spent £200 on that!'

'We have bigger problems than your spy gear!'

'Xena's right, my Mother is trying to make us weak. She's already turned the lights off, she'll strike again.'

Danny nodded before Kirsch started to speak. Looking at Carmilla with worry etched across his features.

'Yeah but what about the little nerd?! She can't die bro!'

'Kirsch we won't let that happen.'

He smiled as Danny patted his shoulder before turning to see Carmilla standing up. The brunette starting to pace once more.

'Is she having another episode?'

'Quiet Barbie! I'm thinking of a plan you imbecile!'

Betty held up her hands in mock surrender before moving to sit beside Danny and Kirsch. They all waited in silence as Carmilla started to mumble to herself. Clenching her fists as her mind raced. After a few minutes she stopped pacing. Turning to address everyone as she spoke.

'Any moment now The Cupcake will return and when she does she's going to come up with a plan to rush my Mother and her minions. My Mother will expect this and she'll be prepared.'

'So what are you thinking Karnstein?'

'Well Xena, I have a different plan. You can't go up against my Mother and win but you can escape and deal with the army of brainwashed students that she will have assembled. You need to keep my Mother distracted and plan your escape.'

'And how do we keep The Dean distracted?! She already knows that we were listening in to her conversation.'

Carmilla rolls her eyes before continuing.

'Leave that part to me. So when Laura comes down with a plan of her own and believe me she will have a plan, you tell her it's a great idea. You pretend to go along with it and when the time is right; you _run_!'

'We run?!'

'You run! Taking Laura with you, do not let her come back in.'

The others remained silent, all wanting to protest but not knowing exactly what to say. It was Danny that spoke first. 

'We aren't cowards! I'm not going to run and there's no way Laura will agree to this! We can take on your Mother!'

Carmilla slammed her fist down on the table before speaking again. Her voice shaking with rage.

'No you can't! You will escape and fight off the other students. Mother is _my_ priority!'

'But Laura won't-'

'LAURA WON'T KNOW! YOU DO NOT TELL HER ABOUT MY PLAN!'

'You want us to lie to a bro?'

'I want you to save her life!'

* * *

_**'Due to some criminal offenses being committed the school has been forced to go through a power outage. Furthermore the whole school is now on basic rations. Patrols are desperately trying to find this monster before they strike again. More updates to come...'** _

'Laura we need to go, now!'

The girl nodded as she stuffed the last few items into the rucksacks. Throwing one to Perry as she handed her a baseball bat. Before grabbing the sword she'd been hiding. Perry gave her a questioning look as they hurried out of the dorm room. 

'My dad is really keen on safety, he didn't want to send me here unprepared.'

With that Laura flicked on the head light. She wasn't kidding when she said she was prepared! 

They darted down the corridor and began rushing down the stairs. Which is when Laura noticed a group of students with their backs to them, guiding the very door that they needed to go through. She stopped in her tracks and silently signaled to Perry. The redhead froze turning to look at Laura. Mouthing "what are we going to do" as Laura scanned the corridor. She gave Perry a reassuring smile before she stood up straighter. Her hand curling as she extended her hand upwards. Her eyes concentrated on the sprinkler above their heads. The familiar rush of energy surged through her veins as the sprinkler started to turn.

Suddenly water was spraying over the other students. Laura smirked as she heard them shriek, yelling at one another. She quickly flicked off the head torch as darkness surrounded them. They both stood still, waiting for the now soaked students to run in the opposite direction before they both charged down the remaining stairs.

Throwing the door open as they raced down the corridor. This corridor was empty but Laura was taking now chances. Leaving a trail of ice behind them. Anything to make it harder for The Dean's servants. They skimmed round the corner. Only to be met by a group of students blocking their way. Laura noticed Elsie and Theo were amongst them. Along with a guy with laser eyes and a girl that had vines flowing from her fingertips. 

The four charged at them as Laura ducked and dived. Sending spirals of water around them as Perry frantically waved the bat around. Laura managed to jump on Perry just as a beam of laser narrowly missed them. The smaller girl clenched her fist as icicles flew from her fingertips hitting laser eyes. He screamed in pain as he clutched his right eye. Falling to the floor. One down.

Elsie gave Laura a menacing smirk as she duplicated herself. An army of Elsie's surrounding her as vines wrapped around her legs. Pulling the weight from underneath her as they yanked her to the side. She curled her wrist sending a stream of water across the floor. The girl with the vines slipped as Laura scrambled out of the vines. Standing up to see Perry angrily trying to whack Theo with the bat. Each time he materialized into gas. Swirling around her as she struggled to breathe. 

Laura charged at him sword at the ready as she moved to strike his leg. He growled spinning round as he advanced on her. Nodding to Elsie to take Perry out. The blonde obliged. All of the duplicates running towards the redhead. Laura struggled as Theo swirled around her. The gas starting to go to her head. She weakly curled her wrist but only little drops of water were coming out. She could hear Perry crying out as Elsie attacked her. Her own eyes beginning to close as the sword started to slip out of her hand. Her body starting to weaken as she slumped against the wall. 

....

'Get away from them!'

She heard his voice before she saw him. Opening her eyes to see Will running towards them with super speed. His wrists curling as lightning shot towards Theo. Striking him right in the chest as he jolted back. The impact coursing through his whole body as he shook. She turned to see him throwing lightning rods at Elsie. Watching as the girl released Perry and darted down the corridor. Narrowly dodging the beams of lightning that Will threw her way. She felt Perry grab her arm, moving her hands in centric circles. Her health quickly restoring. 

She quickly whirled around to see the girl with the vines advancing on her. The vines shooting out each growing in size as sharp thorns rose from them. She spiraled balls of water sending them flying over her but she was too late. The vines wrapped around her stomach. Thorns slicing her skin as she let out a pained scream. Falling to the ground as blood stained her shirt.

Perry ran to Laura's aid. Watching as Will sent sparks of lightning towards the laser guy. Blood still pouring out of his eye as the icicle stook out. Both boys in a battle with one another as Perry wrapped her arms around Laura's shoulder. Closing her eyes as she concentrated on extraction. Her fists starting to clench as she opened her eyes. Hearing Laura's sigh of relief as her wounds healed. Still Perry concentrated and moved her arm towards the girl with the vines. They both heard her cry out in pain as her stomach started to bleed. The wound previously on Laura's body now on the other girl. 

Perry looked a little shocked at her own abilities but she pushed it aside as she helped Laura back up. Both turning to see Will use his super speed to run circles around his opponent. Laura moved her finger in a circular motion sending jets of icy water over Will's head. Hitting the laser eye straight in his good eye. Giving Will a good opportunity to hit his right in the chest. The lightning throwing him up in the air. Before his lifeless body fell to the ground. 

All three looked on in disbelief, not quite believing that they'd been in battle and won! Perry's face was pale but she gave Laura a reassuring smile before both turned to face Will. Laura's face an unreadable expression as she stared at him. Silently questioning him with accusing eyes before she spoke.

'What in all of Gallifray was that?!'

'That was me saving both your asses!'

Laura bit her lip before mumbling a thank you under her breath as she continued. 

'What I mean is _why_? Why help us? Wouldn't you rather see us dead and abide Mommy's wishes?!'

Her tone came across incredibly bitter and mocking but she couldn't help how she felt. In her eyes he was still a traitor. 

He didn't look surprised at her tone as he shook his head. 

'I couldn't let those idiots kill you. She loves you and if I left you to die she'd feed me my own spleen!'

Laura scoffs, laughing a little as she thinks about Carmilla.

'That's true but why now? It's not like you've done anything for her before!'

'You're right, I haven't. I let Mother manipulate me and I made a terrible decision. She told me Carmilla was going to leave me and I didn't want to lose her. At the time I had just come out to my friends and they cast me out. I was at my lowest and I got prescribed some anti-depressants. They bullied me and one day I came into the locker room to find the word "faggot" spray painted on my locker. I couldn't take it anymore and I began to take more pills than I should. I was spiraling out of control and I was getting addicted to my pills. My head was all over the place and Carmilla, she saved me. She helped me get back on track, stay clean. So when Mother told me that she was planning to flee with Ell I panicked. I let my own fears cloud my judgment and I believed what she'd told me: that Ell was a brainwashing monster. Mother told me that this would help save Carmilla. Bring her to Silas, with me. At the time I didn't think about it but then as soon as it happened I knew what I had done could never be repaired.'

Neither Laura or Perry really knew what to say. Processing his confession as he continued. His voice breaking as he did.

'I wanted to tell her, as soon as I'd done it but Mother told me that I could never say a word. She said if anyone ever found out about what we'd done that Carmilla would pay the price. She plans to kill her and anyone that gets in her way.'

This is when Laura spoke again. Fierce determination evident in her tone.

'Then we'll just have to get to her first, won't we?!'

* * *

'There's blood on your shirt. Why is there blood on your shirt?!'

'Hello to you too'

Laura joked as Carmilla rushed towards her. Her eyes running over Laura's body as she looked for any visible wounds. 

'This isn't a joke Laura! What the hell happened to you?'

Laura leant up to kiss her cheek, giving her an apologetic smile before stepping aside to let Perry walk in. Followed by a sheepish looking Will. Carmilla's eyes immediately narrowed, her fists clenching as she glared at him. Before moving to glare at Laura.

'And why the frilly hell is _he_ here?!'

'He just saved us! We were ambushed by a bunch of your Mother's patrollers. If it wasn't for Will we might not be here right now.'

Carmilla nodded before moving to wrap her arms around Laura's body. Pulling her in closer as the smaller girl buried her face in the nape of Carmilla's neck.

'Are you hurt Cupcake?'

Laura looked up, shaking her head before placing a chaste kiss on waiting lips. Relaxing when she felt Carmilla smile into their embrace. They pulled apart resting their foreheads on one another's. 

'What the hell happened?'

'Perry and I were walking back here when we met Elsie, Theo and two of their friends. We got into a fight and we totally had them until Theo used his gas powers. Will showed up just in time and...um...'

'What happened after that Hollis?'

'One of the girl's powers was like a giant vine with thorns and she wrapped them around me. I was bleeding out when Perry healed my wounds, transferring my previous wounds into her. Will then took out the guy with laser eyes.'

'Woah, that was hardcore Perr'

The redhead was sporting a guilty expression as she spoke.

'I didn't mean to kill her. I just didn't want her to hurt Laura. I should go find her and apologize'

Laf shook their head, moving to squeeze her hand as they spoke.

'We do not apologize for the hardcore!'

'Besides, you finally mastered your offense powers. That could come in handy if we need to fight people later'

She nodded at Danny before moving to sit next to Lafontaine and J.P

Which is when Will turned to look at Carmilla. Moving to approach her when Danny stood up. Standing protectively infront of Carmilla as she glared down at the boy. Smiling when he visibly shrunk.

'Sit down dog! I want to talk to my sister.'

Carmilla moved to stand next to Danny. Her face hardening as she shoved him back slightly.

'Don't call her a dog! You treat the people in here with respect or I'll finish you myself. You got that?'

He nodded before she continued.

'Apologize to Xena and then tell me why the hell I should trust you!'

'Sorry Danny.'

She nodded but didn't move until Carmilla nodded an okay. She moved back slightly but remained close to Carmilla. He watched the embrace curiously before receiving an impatient glare from the brunette.

'Mother has people around the building. She's got people patrolling the corridors, guarding every fire exit, every entrance. It's not just the students she's got working for her. I think she called Mattie.'

Carmilla's face softened slightly at the mention of that name.

'Mattie's here?'

'Mother ordered her to bring some of the other governors. I heard she brought someone who can transform into a wolf. Mattie's head of patrol.'

'We were chased by a wolf a few hours ago. Does Mother know where we're hiding?'

'I don't think so. Her and Matts are strategizing.'

'Carm who's Mattie?'

Carmilla turned to address her girlfriend. Smiling softly at her as she spoke. 

'Mattie as in Matska Belmonde. She's on the school board of governors. She's our Godmother. My Mother's right hand woman.'

'Like she wouldn't kill Mother if she had the chance.'

Carmilla laughed turning to Will with a smirk.

'Oh believe me Willy Boy, she's had the chance!'

'Yeah, yeah. She's cutting off the food supplies and in about an hour she'll lock all the doors -sealing us in.'

'Well we better get moving then!'

....

'No way! Not going to happen. No.'

'Cupcake come on.'

'You are not going out and risking your life just to get us food. We can survive for a few more hours.'

Carmilla scoffs, turning to point at a rather pale Kirsch. 

'Oh please, Puppy's going to pass out if he doesn't get some sugar in his system.'

'Your Mother has people patrolling the corridors, you could get caught!'

'Cupcake; I know this school like the back of my hand. I can be there and back in an hour.'

Laura shakes her head again, muttering under her breath as she paces back and forth. Carmilla sighs, turning to share a look with Lafontaine. They nod as she turns back to face Laura. A few seconds later they speak.

'I'll go with her L'

Laura stops pacing to look at Lafontaine as they offer her a warm smile. Which is when J.P speaks.

'I..I..I'll go t..t..too'

Laura still looks uneasy but Carmilla immediately jumps up. A determined smile on her face.

'So it's settled, Lafonpain, J.P and I will go out in search of food supplies. Whilst you guys make a plan. Get our weapons ready. You can fill us in when we get back.'

The others all nod one by one before Carmilla turns to Laura. The girl bites her lip as Carmilla steps closer. Reaching out to cup her cheeks as she speaks. Her voice soft and soothing.

'I'll be back soon Creampuff, I promise'

Laura still looks uneasy so Carmilla leans in. Capturing Laura's lips in her own. Her hands moving to tangle in Laura's hair pulling her in closer as she deepens the kiss. Nipping her bottom lip as Laura's tongue begs for entrance. Entrance that she quickly grants. Both girls moaning as they taste one another. Laura swears she draws blood from how hard Carmilla bites her lip but she doesn't care. They can hear awkward coughing but neither care to stop their embrace. 

They eventually pull away for some much needed breath. Both slightly hazy from the impact of the kiss. Eventually Carmilla speaks again. Her voice huskier than usual.

'I'll be okay Cupcake'

'You promise?'

'Of course Cutie'

Laura nods before pulling Carmilla in for a desperate hug. 

'Sorry to interrupt but we need to go now.'

Carmilla pulls away from Laura to give them a firm nod. Pulling the chair away from the door as she walks out. Followed by Lafontaine and J.P. Laura stands in the doorframe as Carmilla runs back. Giving her one last kiss. So much softer than the other one. She pulls away smiling when she sees that Laura's eyes are still closed.

'I love you'

When Laura opens her eyes Carmilla has gone. She falls back into the room with a dazed expression. Turning to look at the others, just to make sure she didn't imagine Carmilla saying those three words. The sweet looks on their faces tell her that she definitely heard those words.

* * *

'Danny will take the sword, Kirsch can have the bat and Betty will use the rope. Perry; you can use these wooden stakes.'

She hands each of them their item before diving in to see what else is in the pile of supplies found in Laura's dorm. Seperating them into piles for each individual person.

'Carm can use my pen-knife and I'm pretty sure that Laf and J.P can fashion a weapon out of these coat hangers. So that leaves the bear spray and spatula for me.'

At this Will scoffs. Laura rolls her eyes but chooses to ignore him. Continuing as though she hadn't been interrupted.

'I also have pepper spray, some silly string, plastic cutlery and a hammer.'

'What've you got for me then?'

'I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, so you don't get anything.'

'You can't be serious?!'

She stands up and glares down at him. Trying and failing to keep the edge out of her voice.

'I didn't want you here and if it were up to me-'

He quickly cuts her off, moving to stand up too. Getting closer to her as he practically snarls.

'It isn't up to you! So shut your gob and quit acting like a child!'

With that Kirsch and Danny stood up. Kirsch crossing the small space quicker as he wrapped an arm around Laura's waist. Glaring at his ex with disgust.

'You don't speak to women like that. Infact you shouldn't speak to anyone like that, especially not one of my bros.'

'You're lucky that Carmilla won't let us hurt you because if it were up to me; I'd have you tied to a chair. Laura's not the only one that doesn't want you here Will!'

He visibly shrinks at Danny's words before he turns to Laura with an apologetic sigh. He watches as Kirsch checks that Laura's okay before walking away. He goes to say something but the boy has already sat beside Perry. Teaching her how to sharpen the stakes with Laura's pen-knife. Will's features soften as he goes to speak again.

'Look I'm sorry. I know that this situation isn't ideal but unfortunately you're just going to have to trust me. We don't have any other choice and I really do want to help.'

Laura thinks about it for a second before she nods. Frowning slightly as she grumbles.

'Fine. There are some brass knuckles that you can use.'

He smiles taking them before she throws a small walkie talkie at him. As she turns to address the others.

'So there are 4 walkie talkies. So make sure to stay with someone that has one. We'll also need a code word, incase one of us is in trouble and we need to call for back up.'

They all nod before Danny speaks again. 

'So, what's the plan Hollis?'

....

'Ooooh chocolate chip cookies!'

'Eugh would you just hurry up.'

'Okay, okay. How many of these juice pouches do you think we'll need?'

Carmilla groans turning to face them as she rubs her temples. 

'Take everything. Anything you can carry just hurry the hell up!'

They gave her a mock salute, laughing when she flipped them off. She watches as they scoop any food they can find off of the shelves, shoveling it into the rucksack that Laura had given them. She rolls her eyes before charging into the kitchen.

They can hear her rummaging around until she finds what's she's looking for. They turn to give a thumbs up to J.P as he stands guarding the door. Carmilla returns a few minutes later with two new knives. They smirk before showing her the almost full rucksack. 

Which is when the brunette makes her way over to the vending machine. She curls her wrist watching as the fire starts to melt the glass. Melting it into a puddle as she scrambles to pick up every packet of crisps, every chocolate bar. Throwing them into the open rucksack. They grin zipping it up as Carmilla drops the final items inside. They give one another a victorious smirk. Immediately turning into a look of sheer panic as J.P shouts across the room.

'The d..d..doors are sh..shutting. We n..n..need to r..r..run!' 

They sling the backpack over their shoulder before pelting through the empty cafeteria. Turning to see Carmilla running at a speed close to Will's. She breezes past them as she grabs J.P and starts to run with him. Only the light from the windows to guide them. They easily catch up as they all start to dart down the corridor. Flying down the stairs as the doors around them start to close. One by one sealing them in as they run faster. Carmilla starts to slow down as she tries to carry J.P's weight. They're running infront as Carmilla yells at them to go faster. They see the room and they can see Perry and Laura yelling at them to run harder. They glance back at Carmilla but she nods at them. The door to the room is starting to close and Carmilla can see Danny trying to pull it open wider but she knows that her Mother is too strong. This is it. 

The door is half open as they dive in, throwing the rucksack inside as Perry catches them. Danny wrestles with the door but it's too late. Carmilla's hand moves to close around the handle but the door slams shut. Locking itself as she grabs the handle. She can hear Laura banging on the other side of the door. She can hear Danny cursing as she tries to break it down but it's no use. Her eyes meet those of J.P's and he simply smiles at her. A welcoming smile that makes her feel at home. She can't help but smile back and for a whole second she feels happy. 

Turning just out of time as a table hurtles towards her, knocking her to the ground as bright light surrounds her. She squints before her eyes widen and she comes face to face with cold, narrowed eyes. The eyes of her Mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekends. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU
> 
> Comment and tell me your thoughts, predictions, what you like. I love reading and responding to all of your comments. Likewise my ask is always open so if you want to send me any prompts, get more info on this story or any of the characters then I'm only an inbox away!
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	38. Teeth of a panther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHEHE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as long as the previous one but I'm happy with how it went. 
> 
> Comment when you start to freak out... :"D

Laura pounded her fists against the door, tears stinging her eyes as she watched Danny helplessly pulling at the door handle. Her strength no match for The Dean. She cried out for Carmilla, her eyes widening with fear as she watched a dark shadow hover over Carmilla. A shadow that could only belong to The Dean. She turned round to look at Danny, her eyes pleading and her tone so desperate. 

'Danny please; break down the door.'

'I'm trying Laura but she's done something to it. It's really wedged in there!'

'Pull it off its hinges! Kick it down, I don't care just do it!'

'Bros I think I've found something'

Laura clenched her fists as she tried to calm her voice.

'Not now Kirsch, we need to get this door open and help Carm,'

'Seriously bro, you need to see this!'

'I said _not now_! Whatever you think you've _found_ can wait!'

'No it really can't.'

She turned to see him pointing at the floor. She groaned storming over to where he stood. He had an eager expression on his face as he bounced on his heels. Laura's face broke out into a gobsmacked smile. There on the floor right infront of his feet was a trap door. An _open_ trap door. 

'Wilson Kirsch you are the most amazing bro a girl could ask for!'

She jumped at him pulling him in for a hug before turning to address the others. They all stood up as she spoke. Pointing to where her and Kirsch stood.

'We've got a way out of here! I'm pretty sure that if we follow this passageway it could lead us out of this room. Then we can go and save Carm...and J.P of course.'

'Let's tape our flame throwers to our riffles and make the weird submit!'

They all turned to give Laf a mixture of confused and bemused looks before Danny spoke. Holding up her sword as determination spread across her features.

'Let's do this, lead the way Laura!'

Laura quickly flicked her head torch back on before slowly scrambling down the steps. Jumping into the damp passageway before starting to walk through. One by one the others all dropped down. Flicking their torches on and desperately clutching the various weapons they possessed. Kirsch jumped down last, pulling the trap door down as he did. Rushing to join the others as they charged through the darkness. Determined to save Carmilla before it became too late.

....

'Get up you ungrateful child!'

Carmilla sprang to her feet. Her fists clenched as she glared at her Mother. The woman wore an evil smirk as she sent hangings off of the wall to fly at Carmilla. She curled her wrist smoothly as fire danced from her fingertips. Destroying the items in a sea of flames.

Her eyes briefly darted around for J.P. From the corner of her eye she could see his invisibility flickering as he crouched in the far corner behind her. She gave the tiniest shake of her head. To any other person it would have looked like she was flipping her hair but she tried to tell him not to move. Turning to see her Mother snarling at her. She shook with rage as she faced the older woman. She would no longer be afraid. At least not of her Mother.

'One day you will understand that I do this for your own good.'

Carmilla choked out a bitter laugh as she spoke. The hurt still evident in her tone.

'Killing Ell was not for my own good! Nor is threatening to kill Laura.'

'Oh, it's more than a threat darling. One by one each member of your juvenile band of misfits shall be destroyed. I'll save her for last. You can watch as I rip her to pieces.'

Carmilla growled throwing a large spiral of fire towards the woman as she effortlessly dodged it. Her smirk growing wider as Carmilla got angrier.

'I won't let you hurt her!'

The Dean laughed, shaking her head at her daughter.

'You think you can stop _me_?! That's too precious. You can try but we both know that you don't have what it takes. You never did.'

Before Carmilla can launch another fireball The Dean had already sent part of the ceiling caving in. Almost crushing Carmilla before she darts to the side. Sending a streak of blazing flame towards the woman. Smiling slightly when she hears her wince in pain. She jumps up and holds a strong stance as she speaks again. Her tone stronger this time.

'I'm not afraid of you! You can hurt me all you want but if you so much as touch a hair on Laura's head -I will not cease to burn you alive!'

'You would kill your own Mother for a girl you hardly even know?! Where's your loyalty girl?'

The woman barked out her words, staring at Carmilla in utter disbelief.

'My loyalty is to Laura. I don't owe you a damn thing!'

Her Mother's face hardened and rage crashed over her as she screamed.

'HOW WILL THE LITTLE HEATHEN FEEL; ONCE I'VE BROKEN YOUR WORTHLESS BODY?!'

* * *

'Quick I can see a door'

'I can hear voices, I think it's more patrollers'

'Weapons at the ready! Danny if you will?'

The redhead smiles at Laura before walking towards the door. She tells them all to stand back as she grasps the door with both hands. Yanking it off of its hinges as she throws it in the opposite direction. Turning with a smirk as the others all gape at her. She shrugs nonchalantly before they all charge through the doorway. Weapons raised as they enter another corridor. Lafontaine recognizes it as the one leading to the large science lab- that they basically live in.

Unsurprisingly they aren't alone as right across from where they all stand, there are at least 10 other students. Their irises now a deep red as they snarl at them before charging down the corridor. The gang are already prepared as they run; lord of the rings style, towards the group of evil patrollers. Danny immediately brandishes her sword, stabbing a guy with rocks as fists. Looking over to see Kirsch flying ahead whilst using the baseball bat to try to knock as many of them out as possible. 

Laura finds her path being blocked as a girl with cat-like claws advances on her. She skillfully maneuvers around her. Quickly uncapping the pepper spray as she sprays the contents into the girl's eye. The girl howls in pain and clutches her eyes giving Laura the perfect opportunity to run away. Rushing over to join Will as he fights against another boy. Will's wrist is curled as he sends lightning hurtling towards the 6 foot beefcake opposite him. The boy slides along the floor, colliding with Will as the boy topples over. Laura sprials jet of water watching as they turn into ice and effectively stab Will's previous opponent. Before her hand extends pulling Will to his feet as they start to run over to the other door. Ducking and diving through the mess of people. Laura flashes Will a smug smirk when he uses her spatula to hit someone in the face.

Lafontaine and Perry stand back to back as they fight off their attackers. Laf uses their coat hangers as a lassoo. Using it to choke a guy who's head could mutate into one of a shark's. They grin as they use it again to create an electrical charge to take out yet another evil patroller. Perry isn't doing as well throwing stakes at a girl that has knives for fingers. Her face turning pale in fright as the girl effortlessly slices each stake she throws. She clutches onto the last one as the girl advances on her. She ducks as a knife comes close to slicing her forehead. Pushing Lafontaine out of the way as she rushes forward. Clutching the stake tightly as she plunches it into the girls chest. She lets go as the girl falls crying out in pain but she can't find herself caring as she feels them squeeze her hand. Before prompting her to run towards the door where Laura and Will are.

Kirsch lands on the ground rushing over to aid Danny as he spins the bat around. Flapping his wings as he uses them to shield the redhead from a guy that can materialize sharp daggers. Throwing them in their direction as Kirsch swings the bat back around. Striking him right in the chest as Danny stabs him with a sword. He goes to high five her but pain shoots through his chest. He waves her concerned look off watching as she turns to see Betty running through the mess of people. _Literally running through them_ ; as she uses the rope to tie them together.

Nodding towards the redhead as Danny launches forward. Sword stabbing them both as they fall to the ground in a bloody heap. She drops the sword as she rushes over to Betty. Checking to see if she's injured. When she sees no sign of injury she grabs Betty's hand. Running with her to the door. Closely followed by Lafontaine and Kirsch who has a bloody gash across his chest.

He gently landed wincing in pain as Laura tears his shirt open to examine the wound. Will rushes forward to steady Kirsch as he wobbles slightly. They both hold him up as Perry gently runs her hands over his wound. The skin quickly healing itself as colour starts to return to his cheeks. He smiles gratefully at Perry before his attention diverts to a teary eyed Will. Relief written all across his little face. Kirsch's eyes soften as he moves to softly bump Will's shoulder.

'Can't get rid of me that easily Karnstein'

Will lets out a weak chuckle before turning to look at Kirsch as he speaks. His voice full of sincerity.

'I'd never want to get rid of you man.'

The others are all standing looking on as Kirsch just stands gobsmacked. He doesn't say anything for several minutes as he tries to digest what Will had just said. Which is when Laura let out an impatient tut. 

'Just kiss him you fool!'

He didn't need telling twice. Closing the distance between them before enveloping Will's lips in his own. His hands coming to cup Will's neck as Will's wrap around his back. Pulling him in closer as he sobs into the kiss. Kirsch can taste his salty tears and he pulls back the tears. Pulling Will to his chest as he holds him. They hear a few awww's before Laura speaks again.

'Not that I'm not happy for you guys but I have a girlfriend to save! So let's get going!'

* * *

Carmilla pulls herself up from under the fallen rubble. She can feel blood along the right side of her face but she pushes the numb pain aside. Curling her wrist as flames dance from her palms. Fire burning all around her and her Mother. Her Mother has that horrible smile that she wears when she's getting what she wants. It's too late for Carmilla to stop it now. Her Mother is moving more pieces of the ceiling and overturning lockers as the flames surround the rubble. Causing the fire to increase more and more.

The Dean flies at her, using her sharp nails to wrap around Carmilla's neck. Digging into her skin as she struggles, fighting for breath. She feels her Mother's claws start to sharpen again as she scratches at Carmilla's ribs. Carmilla grunts in pain before moving her knee up to knee the older woman's stomach. The woman falls back as Carmilla straightens up, wiping the blood stains from her neck before crouching down. 

Her body growing as her form starts to change. Her skin being replaced with silky black fur and her finger nails changing to sharp claws. Claws of a panther. She rears her large black head and bares her teeth. Hissing at the older woman before pouncing. Her sharp claws dragging into The Deans shoulder as she rakes them down. Slicing her skin as she screams out in pain. Using all of her strength to throw Carmilla off of her. The panther landing in the corner with a pained whimper. She opens a large yellow eye to see J.P standing up from his scared state. She sits up moving towards him but she's not quick enough. The Dean turns as J.P charges at her yelling at the startled woman. She's only startled for a minute before anger surges through her body. She extends her claws and as he runs at her she bends her arm back.

Carmilla leaps on her, using her teeth to bite her Mother's shirt. Prizing her away from the boy as she tosses her aside. Both turning as they see the door fly open. Carmilla can see the others all standing in the doorway and she locks eyes with Laura. Before she shrank and shifted. Changing back into her human form as Laura's mouth falls open. She's not the only one.

The flames start to rise more and Carmilla can feel the walls start to shake around her. She yells across to them as the fire starts to spread, consuming the room.

'GO! RUN NOW! I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!'

She starts to run through the flames as the group turn and start running faster. She's desperately throwing balls of intense flames behind her as she aims at her Mother. She can hear the ceiling start to cave as she reaches the door. Laura had waited for her but her gaze fell to Danny. There was a pained expression on the redhead's face as she ran to Laura. Wrapping her arms around the girl as she lifted her up. Laura's face contorted in confusion as she felt Danny's arms hoisting her up. Holding her tightly as Carmilla closed the door behind them. She could hear Laura's shouting. Crying out her name as she struggled against Danny's grip. Sobbing as Danny with the help of Kirsch pulled her away. The last thing Carmilla saw were Laura's soft brown eyes streaming with tears before everything fades to black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah...oops? :p


	39. Flight of an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's full of angst and hurt/comfort but you'll just have to read to know the outcome. 
> 
> Comment and tell me.when.you freak out :-) 
> 
> Also there's a particular storyline that I love so I hope you do too

_Dark brown eyes slowly opened and white light blinded her. She could hear a voice calling out her name but there was a ringing she could hear it in her right ear. She clutched the right side of her head, gasping when she could no longer feel the blood that had previously been there. Her eyes darted around in panic as she tried to adjust to her surroundings but the light was everywhere. Consuming her very being and once more her eyes closed. Comforted by the darkness that followed._

* * *

Laura's screams echo around the room as Kirsch grabs her from Danny's arms. Holding her securely as he flies her out of the burning building. Danny's not far behind him as she races to catch up with the others. There's no time for anyone to respond as they hear a loud explosion. The sound of crashing drowning out Laura's cries. Flames and smoke arising from the building.

Danny rushes over to Laura as she struggles. Her little fists punching Kirsch as she tries to run back inside. Danny grabs her fists, holding them tightly as Laura shouts in protest. 

'LET ME GO!'

'We can't let you go back in there Laura!'

Danny releases Laura's fists watching as the girl desperately tries to curl her wrist. Once, twice, three times before her face fills with panic. Her eyes darting to find those of Lafontaine's. 

'Why won't my powers work?! I need to put out the fire. We need to go back in for Carm! I need them to work.'

'The flames and the smoke are reducing the moisture in the air. You can't create water because there's no longer a source.'

They sound close to tears as their words sink in and the girl's face cracks. Tears streaming down her face as she slumps in Kirsch's arms. Her body sliding to the floor as she collapses into a sea of tears. Rocking herself as Danny bends down next to her. She nods to Kirsch, pointing to Will. Kirsch looks to see Will shaking, his face pale as he runs a hand through his messy hair. Kirsch reluctantly releases his hold on Laura as he walks over to Will. Danny wraps her own arms around Laura's trembling form as she cries into her shoulder. Tears stinging her own eyes as she hears Laura repeating a mantra of self mutilation. Before her eyes find Danny's, anger flashing through them as she speaks. Her fist clenching as she roughly shoves Danny back. Standing up as both girls rise to their feet.

'YOU! I could have gone back for her! You stopped me! You did this!'

'There wasn't time, I wasn't about to let you kill yourself trying to save her. It was an impossible situation.'

Laura grows angrier as she shoves Danny again. Her voice shaking with rage.

'I could have gotten to her! I COULD HAVE SAVED HER!'

'She made us promise to get you out of there Laura. We didn't have a choice.'

At this Will speaks, shrugging our of Kirsch's embrace as he advances on all of them. 

'YOU HAD A FRICKING CHOICE! YOU LET MY SISTER DIE! I HAVE SUPER SPEED, I COULD HAVE GONE BACK FOR HER!'

No one spoke as he hurled a handful of weapons into the fire. Screaming as he threw more into the fire. He turned and walked over to Laura. Tears streaming down his face as he pulled her in closer. Both sobbing harder as she clung to his shirt. She whispered apologies into his chest as he let out a choked sob. He pulled back without a word and with one last heartbroken glance at Laura he left. Running at lightning speed into the night. 

Kirsch was torn wanting to follow him but after seeing how unstable Laura was he opted to stay. Scooping her hysterical form into his arms as he kicked his legs, propelling them off of the ground. He didn't speak as he soared through the sky. Only the sound of her endless sobbing breaking the silence. 

Kirsch cradled her frail body as she continued to cry. He flew through the open window to the third floor. Kicking open the door to her dorm room and walking her over to her bed. He moved to place her on the bed but she clung onto him tighter. Flinching away like the bed was made of nails. He softly rubbed her back at he moved to sit in her bed. Letting her lie against his chest as he slowly began to rock her. His wings coming to.curl around her body as her eyes fluttered shut. Exhaustion overtaking her body as she fell into an uneasy sleep, the tears still staining her cheeks. 

* * *

 

**_Laura opened her eyes, smiling when she saw Carmilla walking out of the burning building. The right side of her face covered in blood and her body covered in soot but she wore a soft smile. Laura started to run to the brunette, reaching out to wrap her in a tight hug..._ **

She jerked awake and the ghost of Carmilla's face disappeared. Instead she was met with the concerned face of Danny. She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she realized she'd been dreaming, _again_. The redhead tentatively rubbed her shoulder giving her a sympathetic look. Laura looked away not wanting to see the looks of pity. Her fingers running over the hem of the oversized plaid shirt she was wearing. _Carmilla's plaid shirt_. She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in before turning to look at Danny. Not quite meeting her eye as she spoke.

'How long have you been here?'

'About an hour.'

Laura nodded, her jaw setting. She appreciated her friends checking up on her but it felt like she was a prisoner. Danny seemed to pick up on her hostility, speaking in a soft but firm voice. 

'Are you going to throw things at me too?'

The girl ignored her. Shifting in the bed so that her body moved away from the redhead. Danny ignored this and moved to sit closer. Sighing when Laura practically growled and edged closer to the wall. So close her nose was mere millimeters away from it. 

'Laura you can talk to me'

She was met with more silence but still she pressed on.

'I know you're upset but don't shut us out. I'm here for you, we all are.'

'Go away.'

Danny sighed moving to stroke Laura's back. Only to have her hand roughly shrugged off.

'I just want to help, what do you want? I can get Perry to drop off some of her brownies. Or we could watch something. Anything you want.'

Laura's anger faded as the tears started to well up again.

'I want Carmilla.'

She curled up, clutching her yellow pillow as she moved to bury her face beneath it. Inhaling the sweet smell that belongs to Carmilla. _Belonged_. Danny tried to talk again but Laura mumbled through the pillow before she had the chance.

'Just go away. I want to be alone.'

Danny sighed but whispered an affirmative. Leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Laura's forehead before getting up and walking to the door. She turned around one last time.

'Perry will drop by later. Okay?'

She didn't receive an answer but decided not to push the smaller girl. She left feeling a pain in her chest and the guilt rose again. Closing the door as Laura's sobs only got louder and she hated leaving her in that state but she knew that Laura would only have gotten angrier if she'd have stayed. She tried that the first night but Laura had yelled at her and had basically threw her out of the room. The redhead couldn't help but feel as though it was all her fault. Will's words resonating with her as she trudged away. The guilt eating her alive as she let her own pain wash over her. Walking away as she too seeked some solace.

....

'How is she?'

'Awful. When she's not snapping at you -she's crying. I don't think she's eaten either.'

'I'll pop round later with some cookies. Maybe she'll stomach them'

Danny slumped against the chair. She was currently sat in Perry's dorm. Lafontaine and Perry sat on one bed whilst she and Betty sat on the other. Perry looked sick with worry and Laf looked like they'd been crying. Which prompted Danny to turn her attention to them.

'Still no sign of J.P?'

They shook their head, sighing glumly as they rested their head on Perry's shoulder. Perry gently squeezed their hand, relaxing when they gave her a slight smile in return.

'Has anyone heard from Kirsch? Or Will?'

'Nope. Kirsch keeps flitting between going to see Will and going to see Laura.'

'Oh, I doubt he'll be seeing Laura after the plate incident.'

'She didn't throw anything at you, did she babe?'

Danny smiled at Betty shaking her head before scooting closer to the blonde. Wrapping an arm around her waist and tugging her closer. They both sighed into the embrace before Danny spoke again.

'I'm really worried about her. She's taken this really hard.'

'Her girlfriend just died, of course she's taking it hard! Maybe if we all stop pestering her then she'd actually open up to us. She's a person damn it!'

They practically spat out the words before storming out of the room. Slamming the door behind them as they did. Perry sighed, offering Danny an apologetic smile before speaking.

'I'm sorry, they're just really worried about J.P and I think what happened to Carmilla has affected them more than they're letting on.'

Danny nods her understanding before closing her eyes. Not sure what to do with the many different emotions she was feeling. Fortunately she didn't have to as Kirsch burst through the door. His face so sad, he really did look like a puppy. He closed the door and trudged over to Perry before flopping down on the bed beside her. He let out an sad groan before sitting back up and practically pouting.

'Didn't go so well with Will then huh?'

'He's listening to old voicemails she left him and punching things. He tried to punch me so I left. Went to check on Laura but she was asleep.'

Perry patted his arm sweetly before offering him one of her freshly baked brownies. He took one munching away as he spoke between bites.

'We need to get Laura to talk. She needs to let it all out.'

'She needs to eat something first!'

'You...you don't think she's not eating on purpose do you? To you know...'

Betty trails off as Danny and Perry both give her a look. They had thought of that possibility but there's no way they'd let that happen. They just had to figure out a way to get her to open up.

* * *

'Carmilla you need to wake up.'

She recognized that voice but it sounded distorted for some reason. The voice was comforting and for a second she thought it might belong to Laura but then it spoke again. She could hear the voice that was distinctly male and she immediately knew that voice. The voice of J.P. Her eyes flew open and again she was surrounded by bright, white light. Only this time she wasn't alone. Standing infront of her with his arm extended was J.P. She allowed him to pull her up before raking her eyes over his form. Taking him all in as her eyes adjusted.

He looked younger somehow and his hair was shaggier, sweeping across his forehead. He was dressed in all white. Wearing a waistcoat and trousers. With a simple black bow tie but everything else was white. She could see along his arms were faded black wings tattooed across his skin. Her eyes began to water as realization sunk in and her thoughts were confirmed when he gave her a sad smile. 

'You're dead, aren't you?'

'Yes, I am.'

'My Mother killed you.'

At this he shook his head before he spoke. Confusion written across Carmilla's face as he did.

'I've been dead for a long time. I died at Lichfield High when Will set the school on fire.'

'Wait what?! I don't understand, how.could I see you if you're dead?!'

'Why don't we sit and I'll explain everything'

She nodded turning to see two chairs sat next to one another. They both sat before he turned to face her. His voice soft making her feel safe as he spoke.

'That night I'd stayed later in my AV club. I was walking through the school when I saw Will and your Mother entering the power room. They looked suspicious so I followed them. After I saw what they were doing I took pictures on my camera. They ran and I hid but the fire was already spreading rapidly and then you came so I ran but the doors were all locked. I threw my camera through the window and died almost instantly. I woke up here and at first I thought this was a version of Heaven, it isn't. I was told that before I achieved peace that I had to rid all of my demons. I became part of the Justice Parol: a group of Guardian Angels for Superhumans. Then when I had helped you rediscover yourself and prove your innocence I would be at rest. I studied you from a distance, using my newly found invisibility to see what kind of person you were and how I could help you. So I decided to assemble a group of people that each possessed qualities you would need to help you.'

Carmilla nodded her understanding, silently urging him to continue which he did.

'You needed someone smart and I immediately gravitated to Lafontaine. I became their friend and waited until the time was right, knowing they'd help. You needed someone to nurture and care for you; the mothering figure you never had. You were at your lowest and when I saw Perry walking down the corridor I had to do something. So I put dirt on the floor and when she slipped I knew she'd go into the bathroom and she'd see you. I thought I'd found someone strong in Danny but I guess that didn't go according to plan'

She laughed as she responded.

'Xena and I never did see eye to eye.'

He laughed too before speaking again as he continued his explanation.

'I was struggling for a while. You didn't have any friends and I knew you'd need someone that didn't know you. So I searched for someone to help you. No one fit until I met Laura. I was walking down the road and she was in a rush. She knocked me over and immediately helped me up. She rambled about trying to finish a journalism project and something in my gut was telling me that she was the one. So I tracked her and I watched her around water. I could tell that she had powers so I waited but it didn't look good. I decided to speed the process along and I tripped her. She fell into a group of girls and they proceeded to tease her for months. I feel awful for doing it but when I saw how she manipulated the fountain water I had no regrets. As soon as she became interested in you I knew I could trust her. Her determination and her strength rubbed off on people and then she roped Laf into helping and they roped me into helping. Not that they knew I already was.'

....

'The riddles were all you?'

'Yes, I wanted to just tell you but you'd never have believed me and I was forbidden from telling you. So I didn't, I gave you clues and when Laura had started to figure out the truth I was then allowed to give her the evidence to back it up.'

She took in his words and stayed silent for a few minutes as she digested all of this new information before speaking again.

'All this time you've been protecting me?'

'I protected you from what I could but my powers were limited so I thought it more useful to find people that could help you more than I could. I knew that it was my time when I noticed how much Laura had affected you. You were getting mentally stronger and the battle was the last hurdle. My job was done and so when you sacrificed yourself for them I could go too. I _can_ go now.'

She shook her head. Her lip trembling as tears streamed down her face. Her eyes pleading with him.

'No. You can't go, I need you.'

'I have to go, you gave me peace. I'll be okay.'

'I...I can go with you. I can stay with you.'

He gave her a soft smile, taking her hand as he soothed her. The tears running down her face as she spoke. Desperately clinging on to that bit of hope. Crying more when he slowly shook his head, cupping her jawline as he spoke to her. His voice light and gentle.

'You need to go back, people miss you. You've been out for almost a week, they need you and you can go back to them.'

'I don't want to leave you. You've done so much, please I still need you.'

She grasped at his arm, pulling him closer as she sobbed. Pain washing over her as the light started to fade. His face still so clear as he leant in closer. Holding her as he tilted her chin up. Looking directly at her as he spoke.

'You're going to go back to the people you love and who love you. You don't need me anymore Carmilla, you're strong and brave and you're going to be okay.'

He leant in placing a kiss on her forehead before pulling back. His fingers dancing over her left wrist. She gave him a wobbly smile as she saw faint black wings appear on her wrist. Underneath written in neat cursive were the words "J.P -the Hacker" tattooed on her skin. He squeezed her hand before pulling back. She cried as he too started to fade and she started to feel the blood against the right side of her head. He smiled at her one last time before he faded into the light and she fell back to the darkness. Closing her eyes as she felt strong hands wrap around her and the distant hum of her name being repeated. 

She heard someone's voice yelling to go get Laura. Her thoughts drifted back to her girlfriend and she felt safe. No longer surrounded by darkness as her eyes began to flutter open and she caught sight of long red hair. She let out a choked whimper before Danny's shocked face looked down at her.

'Oh my god, you're alive!'

Carmilla couldn't hear her fully but she caught the general gist of it as she gave a weak nod. Struggling to keep her eyes open as Danny carried her in her arms. Her body felt so terribly weak and fragile as she struggled to breathe.

'I'm taking you to Laura, don't give up on me Karnstein!'

* * *

Laura woke to the smell of baked goods. She rubbed her eyes and let out a dejected sigh. She'd dreamt of Carmilla. This time she had reached her and Carmilla had pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Whispering I love you over and over again. That was only a dream. She'd never be able to hear Carmilla say those words again. She'd never be able to say those words back to her. She wouldn't be able to see her face again. She started to cry again, curling herself around the yellow pillow. 

Which is when the door sprung open and Perry rushed over to Laura. She slowly sat up as she took in the frantic expression on Perry's face but she was just so tired. 

'Perry I just want to be alone.'

The redhead shook her head before speaking. Her voice so full of frantic, nervous energy as she did.

'So Danny found something and I just wanted to come prepare you so you wouldn't freak out. She..she found'

The door flew open again as Danny rushed in. Laura immediately jumped up rushing over to the redhead. Her eyes flitting down to the very bloody, soot covered girl lying in strong arms. Her eyes widened and she had to pinch herself to see whether this was just another cruel dream. Danny placed the girl on the bed and Laura realized that this wasn't a dream. Wait, this was real?! Meaning her girlfriend was actually lying on the bed.

'CARM!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See...not totally evil!
> 
> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekends. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU
> 
> Comment and tell me your thoughts, predictions, what you like. I love reading and responding to all of your comments. Likewise my ask is always open so if you want to send me any prompts, get more info on this story or any of the characters then I'm only an inbox away!
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	40. Back to reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Carmilla going to be okay and how will she adjust to being back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated. I had some personal crap to deal with and basically my mental health sucks and family doesn't make it better. I've not been in a fit state to write or do anything really so I have managed to haul myself out of the labyrinth that is my head and update this. I apologize profusely. Also there's only like 1 chapter left and an epilogue, it's been a fun ride and I hope people have enjoyed it, I certainly have. I hope this was worth the wait and people don't hate me for not being able to update. Anyway...enjoy :-)

_'CARM!'_

Laura rushed over to the brunette as Danny spoke. Not knowing quite how to react, she just couldn't believe her eyes.

'Okay so she seems dead but she opened her eyes and she was groaning when I carried her here so?'

'Healing! She needs healing!'

Laura was frantic as she turned to Perry. The redhead rushed forward moving her arms rapidly up and down Carmilla's body. All of her superficial cuts quickly healing but her burns took longer. Slowly but surely healing as the blood absorbed back into her body. The only wound left was the one on the right side of her head. There was blood pouring from her ear and Perry could see that Carmilla's right eardrum had burst. She tried to move her hands in rapid circles but she felt a resistance. Like a force pushing her back. Turning to Laura with a heartbroken expression.

'My powers won't heal that part of her body. Her injuries are too permanent.'

'What...what does that mean?'

'It means that the damage might never fully repair.'

Laura's eyes widened as she moved to cradle Carmilla's head. Stroking her fingers through her hair as she thought about what Perry was suggesting. 

'You mean she's going to be deaf?!'

'She's going to be half deaf. She'll be able to hear out of her left ear but not her right.'

....

Carmilla woke to the feel of soft hands stroking her hair. She relaxed into the familiar feel of Laura's embrace. She didn't feel in as much as she did before. Her body mostly healed as she shifted slightly. Nestling into the crook of Laura's neck as she felt soft lips lay a butterfly kiss to her forehead. She opened her eyes to see those soft brown eyes staring back at her. She blinked a few times before her eyes focused on Laura's face. She could see Laura's mouth moving but she couldn't hear any words. She started to panic. Sitting up as she turned her head to stare at the girl. Which is when she heard her voice. 

'Oh thank god you're awake!'

She cleared her throat before croaking out a simple "hey". Laura squealed wrapping her arms around Carmilla as she tackled her into a hug. Immediately pulling back when Carmilla winced a little bit as Laura's brushed against her right ear.

'Are you hurt because it looks like maybe you're hurt. I'm sorry I hugged you so hard that you're hurt. It's just you were dead and...and now you're not and I know that you've probably got a lot of stuff going on with your Mom and J.P it's just-'

She was cut off as soft lips crushed against her own and she melted into their embrace. Both humming into the kiss as they rediscovered each other. Carmilla's hands coming to cup Laura's neck, pulling her in closer as she deepened the kiss. Laura's hands wrapping around her waist as she clung on for dear life. Tears rolling down her face as her lips traced Carmilla's, moving in sync. After a few minutes Carmilla pulled back, letting her forehead rest on Laura's as she closed her eyes again. They both sat in a comfortable silence before Carmilla spoke again. Her voice so weak and fragile.

'J.P's dead.'

Laura nodded as she gave a sad sigh.

'I know Carm.'

'I'm...I'm half deaf -right?'

Her voice was louder than usual but Laura chose not to comment as she glumly nodded her head. Reaching out to stroke the uninjured side of Carmilla's head. After a few seconds she realized that Carmilla was rubbing her face against her hand. The room filled with the soft sounds of Carmilla purring. 

'Oh my god! You really are a giant black cat huh?'

Carmilla mock glared before she caught Laura's eye and they both started to giggle. Laura grinned as she pulled Carmilla back in for kiss after kiss. Never tiring of the feeling of her lips against Carmilla's. She heard Carmilla wince again and immediately pulled back. Concern written across her face. 

'Carm do you need anything?'

'I just need you, okay Cupcake?' 

'But your ear...'

Carmilla shook her head ignoring the numb pain she felt at the action before grasping Laura's hand. 

'I love you Laura Hollis.'

A wide grin spread over Laura's face as she leant in to kiss waiting lips. Pulling back with a look full of adoration as she spoke.

'I love _you_ Carmilla Karnstein'

* * *

'I can fashion her a hearing aid if you want?'

'That would be great Laf, thanks.'

They nod giving her a smile that doesn't quite reach their eyes. They're both whispering as Carmilla sleeps, her hands wrapped around the yellow pillow. Laura's eyes drift back to her sleeping girlfriend and down to the faded black wings tattooed on her wrist. 

'We should do something for J.P. A memorial or something.'

'Yeah, we should.'

'Hey are you okay?'

'Ugh I don't know. I think I somehow always knew but it never felt real. He was my best friend and...and now he's gone. I just wasn't ready to say goodbye. I wish I'd gotten that chance.'

Laura gave them an apologetic look but she didn't say anything. Letting them both sit in a comfortable silence as the events of the past few days rushed through their minds. The silence broken when Carmilla stirred in her sleep. They both turned as she sleepily called out for Laura. She called out more insistently, letting out a choked sob as she repeated Laura's name. Her hands blindly reaching out for the smaller girl. Laura quickly made her way back over to Carmilla. Whispering calming phrases in her good ear before wrapping her arms around her as she began to gently rock her. Holding her as she fell back to sleep, her arms still tightly clutching around Laura's waist. 

They nodded to Laura but she didn't seem to notice as they left the room. Leaving her to hold Carmilla as she drifted in and out of sleep. Softly kissing her each time she woke up crying before letting her own exhaustion take over. 

....

'My sister returns from the dead and no one thought to tell me?!'

'Shush, Carm's sleeping. I found out a few hours ago and she's been sleeping on and off. I figured I'd wait until she was actually awake but she fell back asleep just before you got here.'

'I can see that. So how is she?'

'She's not great but she'll be okay.'

Will let our a sigh of relief before coming to sit on the bed next to Carmilla. He smiled down at her sleeping form. She stirred, lazily opening one eye as she stared at him. He started to speak but she just stared blankly at him before sitting herself up. Laura quickly fluffed her pillow to prop it behind her head before receiving a soft peck on the cheek as a thank you. Carmilla shifted so that her left side was facing Will before she spoke. Her voice layered with sleep.

'What did you just say Willy boy?'

'I said I missed you, you bitch!'

She smirked before calling him a soppy git. He shrugged her off before speaking again.

'How are you feeling Sis?'

'Tired, hungry...the usual.'

Her voice oozed with sarcasm as she drawled the words out. He smiled as he started to tease.

'Don't be a sourpuss!'

She shoved him slightly and told him to get lost. Shifting so that she turned away from him. Which resulted in her brushing her ear slightly and an immense pain shot through her body. She cried out clutching her ear as tears streamed from her eyes. Laura immediately rushed over as Will stood up to give her room, looking on in confusion as Laura cupped her head. Slowly moving her so that she could stroke her hair and gently coaxing her hand away. Whispering "I love you" and "you're okay" repeatedly into her ear. After several minutes Carmilla's crying was reduced to quiet sniffles and she relaxed into Laura's touch. He wondered whether she'd fell asleep again and started to leave but her voice called him back.

'You don't have to go.'

'You sure?'

'Of course; stay. Please'

....

He nodded (not that she could see the gesture) and walked back. Moving to sit on the end of the bed. Carmilla's head lay against Laura's chest as she smiled at him. He shot her a questioning look and she sighed before a smirk took over her face.

'Just a little battle scar Willy, nothing to worry about.'

He gave her a look of disbelief as Laura scoffed. She turned to shoot glares at both of them before sitting up properly and folding her arms. Laura shook her head but she couldn't deny how cute grumpy Carmilla was. She then turned to Will as she started to explain.

'Carmilla's now deaf in her right ear, the injury was too progressive for Perry to heal. Laf said they'd get her a hearing aid.'

'Remind me to thank them later then.'

Carmilla frowned more and shot them both another cold glare before speaking again.

'There is no way I'm wearing that thing.'

Laura sighed before responding in a soft but determined tone.

'Carm, we've talked about this.'

'And my answer is no. No, no, no fricking way.'

Laura closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, turning to address Will with an apologetic smile.

'Sorry Will could you excuse us please? I have to talk to Carm.'

'Sure, I'll see you later Kitty.'

He started to get up when Carmilla began to protest.

'There's nothing to talk about. Will: stay.'

'Yes there is. Will's going.'

'No, he's staying. He came to see me and I say he's staying.'

He stood looking on at their fighting amused. He could leave in a few minutes, right?!

'He can see you when you're in a better mood.'

'This is my normal mood and you don't get to just send people away. He's _staying_!'

'This is my dorm and you are _my_ girlfriend. I want to talk to you, in private!'

'Well I don't want to talk to you!'

Carmilla was full on pouting now as she moved her face away from Laura's line of vision. Her voice sounded so innocent and if Laura hadn't have been annoyed she might have found it cute. However she was annoyed but mainly concerned. Her voice starting to soften as she tried to tilt Carmilla's chin to get her to look at her. The girl wasn't budging.

'Carm please, for almost a week I haven't been able to talk to you. I just need you to try, okay?'

The brunette softened turning to see the hurt so evident in Laura's features. She nodded before giving Will a look. He smirked at her before walking back over to the door.

'Oh how I've missed this constant squabbling.'

'Shut it Dilhole.'

He grinned before leaving the two alone again.

* * *

'Are you going to tell me what all that was about?'

Carmilla remained silent, her eyes staring blankly ahead as her fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt. Laura moved closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and letting her fingers trace patterns over Carmilla's thigh. Still Carmilla made no sign to show she could even see Laura. Which is when Laura realized that she was spacing out again, her face full of overwhelming pain. She bit her lip and thought for a.few seconds before she remembered something. She ran to her draw, rummaging through it until she found what she was looking for. Walking back as she held the items in her hand. 

She slowly sat on the bed, sitting cross-legged as she faced Carmilla straight on. She placed the items on the bed infront of them both before she spoke. Her voice soft and calming as she did. Her hand coming to rest on top of Carmilla's.

'Carm it's me; Laura. I'm just going to speak until you can. You're okay, you're in my dorm room at Silas High. You are alive. You can see the packet of half eaten cookies on my desk and you can feel the yellow pillow beneath your head. You can hear me speaking to you and you can feel my hand on top of yours'

She placed her old stitch toy in Carmilla's empty hand before continuing.

'You can play with Stitch and you can hold him, just like how I'm holding you. You are in my dorm room and you are safe. She can't hurt you anymore. She can't hurt you again. You're safe now, with a girl that loves you very much.'

She slowly leant in and placed a soft kiss to Carmilla's cheek. Gently cupping her face as she did. Carmilla slowly began to relax into her touch before her hand curled around the stitch and pulled him in closer. Curling herself into a ball as she lay with her head in Laura's lap. She let her eyes re-adjust before finally speaking again.

'She's won.'

'Huh?'

'If I have one, my Mother will have won. She'll have made me worse and I just can't. I can't let her win Laura, I just can't. I can't..I can't!'

She was starting to sit up shaking her head frantically as she got into a panic, repeating the same words over and over again until Laura reaches out to clamp a hand over her mouth, quickly cutting her off. 

'Carm you need to relax.'

She removes her hand to see Carmilla pouting slightly, she rolls her eyes but leans in to capture her lips in a soft kiss before pulling back to look her in the eye as she speaks. Her hand lying on top of Carmilla's as her thumb caresses the dips of her palm.

'I know that you are dealing with a lot of new feelings and you're adjusting. I totally get that but using a hearing aid would not mean that your Mother would win. She hasn't won, we did. We defeated your Mother, we saved the school and now she's gone. Her reign of terror is over and we get to be happy. We get to be happy together. She can't ruin that anymore. Laf said that they can make you a hearing aid and I think that you should use it. Without it you're only suffering more and that's what she wanted -for you to suffer. This could be an amazing way to shove it back in her face and be all "screw you, I won't let this ruin my life" kind of thing. It's completely up to you but I just think that you should at the very least consider it.'

Carmilla nods slowly as her lips curl into a smirk. She raises her eyebrows at Laura before speaking again. Her tone light and playful as she teases the other girl.

'You're not going to let this go, are you?'

Laura shakes her head and grins before attacking Carmilla in a bruising kiss. Their lips crushing together as they shift on the bed. Never once breaking their embrace as Laura lies on the bed, using her hands to pull Carmilla down on top of her before they tangle in curly brown locks. Both girls smiling into the kiss as Carmilla playfully nips Laura's bottom lip. Laura can't stop the little giggle that escapes from her mouth when Carmilla's hand _"accidentally"_ brushes against her side boob. Carmilla smirks but carefully moves her hand to hug Laura's waist. Both just enjoying the feather light kisses and having one another so close. That was before Laura suddenly pulls back with a curious expression on her face. Carmilla cocks her head to side, silently questioning the smaller girl as a giant grin forms on her lips. Before Laura can stop herself the words come tumbling out.

'So you're a giant black cat, huh?'

Carmilla bursts out laughing and Laura's sure that it's the most beautifully melodic sound that she's ever heard. She smiles as Carmilla throws her head back and her hand clutches at her stomach as tears fall down her face as she laughs more. Laura finds herself laughing too and then they fall apart together. Giggling and grinning at one another and Laura hadn't felt to happy in almost a week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekends. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU
> 
> Comment and tell me your thoughts, predictions, what you like. I love reading and responding to all of your comments. Likewise my ask is always open so if you want to send me any prompts, get more info on this story or any of the characters then I'm only an inbox away!
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	41. Small victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries...just read it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly sorry, I've had a lot to deal with so this unfortunately took more of a backseat. Plus I'm a perfectionist so I couldn't upload until I was happy with it. I'm still not 100% about it but that's probably just me. I hope you guys like it...
> 
> Comment below and tell me what you think :3

' _NOOOOOOO!'_

The sound of Carmilla's piercing scream made Laura immediately jolt awake. Scrambling to turn on the lamp by Carmilla's bedside table before turning back to her girlfriend.

Ever since Carmilla had come back Laura hadn't wanted to be apart for any longer than necessary. Even then she wasn't too keen on leaving her alone. Spending almost a week thinking someone's dead will do that to you. She had taken to staying in Carmilla's dorm with her and holding her whilst they slept peacefully. Or as peacefully as they could before Carmilla would toss and turn and scream until Laura woke her up. Most of the time she would snuggle back into Laura's embrace as she stroked her hair. Today was not one of those nights.

Laura moved over as she put her hand on Carmilla's shoulder. Gently whispering her name but the girl violently shook her arm off. Screaming louder as her body lurched away from Laura's embrace. Still she persisted and wrapped her arm around Carmilla's shaking body. Holding on tighter as Carmilla cried. She repeated her name softly as she leant in to pepper sweet kisses on her cheek, her neck, her lips. Muffling her screams as she slowly came around. 

She quickly pulled away when she felt Carmilla talking as their lips brushed against one another's. Carmilla's face filled with overwhelming anxiety and sleep filled eyes. Her hair a mess of curls as she stared at Laura. Guilt written across her features.

'I'm s..s..sorry Laura.'

'Woah, why are you apologizing?'

'I woke you and I pushed you away.'

Laura shook her head before scooting closer to Carmilla. Cupping the back of her neck gently as she spoke. Her voice soft as she offered Carmilla a reassuring smile.

'You were having a nightmare Carm, please don't apologize for reacting to something whilst you were _asleep_. Did you want to talk about it?'

'No.'

Laura nods her understanding as Carmilla turns to look away. Her whole body tense as she looks anywhere but at Laura. Something that she picks up on. She sighs before her eyes drift to the window. Which is when an idea hits her and she immediately stands up. Spinning around to face Carmilla with a giant grin on her face. Arm outstretched as she smiles down at the brunette.

'Come with me.'

'Just go back to sleep Cupcake, I'll curl up on the floor.'

'Shush. Just take my hand, I want to take you somewhere.'

She bats her eyelashes at Carmilla, doing her best puppy dog eyes. Carmilla rolls her eyes but allows Laura to pull her to her feet and drag her out of the room. Still fully clad in pajamas.

....

'Creampuff; would you just tell me where we're going already?!'

'Would you stop complaining?! I'm trying to do something nice, so quit your yapping and let me do it!'

'Maybe I wouldn't be so grumpy if you hadn't have insisted that I close my eyes and let you take me to my unknown doom!'

Laura rolls her eyes, silently berating herself for the fact that Carmilla couldn't see that action. She rubs Carmilla's shoulder, placing a kiss there before guiding the brunette up the stairs.

'Just a little further, there's a step there so be careful.'

'Or I could just open my eyes and not fall on my ass.'

Laura jabs her side before telling her to be quiet. She grumbles but obliges, trying not to let panic overwhelm her body. They walk up a few more stairs before Laura grabs Carmilla's hand and pulls her close. She kisses her softly pulling away when Carmilla starts to tangle her fingers in her hair. She doesn't miss the adorable pout that Carmilla gives her at the loss of contact. She doesn't give Carmilla time to respond before she's opening a door and pulling her through it. Carmilla's eyes start to adjust and a smile forms as she realizes where they are.

'How did you-'

'Will told me that the solarium was built for you. I figured it'd be nice to come up here and stargaze.'

Carmilla didn't say anything in response, she just stared gobsmacked as Laura started to ramble again.

'I guess that was a terrible idea. I just thought...I should never have brought you up here. Wow I am just so oblivious. Why would I even think that this was a good idea?! I'm so stupid!'

Carmilla lunged forward, cutting Laura off mid-sentence as she pressed her lips against Laura's. Cupping her cheeks as she began to deepen the kiss. Laura immediately forgot what she was saying. Her own hands coming to wrap around Carmilla's neck, pulling her in closer. She couldn't fight the little moan that escaped her mouth when Carmilla nipped her bottom lip. She could feel Carmilla smirking as she slowly pulled back before her face got serious.

'You are _not_ stupid Laura Hollis. I don't want to to ever think that, okay Cupcake?'

She waited until Laura nodded before continuing. Slipping her hand back into Laura's as she walked her towards a large, crimson armchair. She sat herself down before pulling Laura into her lap. Her arms wrapping around her petite frame as Laura snuggled into her embrace. She smiles and places a kiss on her neck, twirling a strand of her hair as she talks.

'Yes. My father -he loved the stars and when I was a child he would take me up on the roof and teach me about constellations. One day when I was 7 years old I ran to the roof. He tried to coax me down but I refused. He came after me but...he lost his footing. He fell and he became paralyzed from the waist down. She blamed me and so did I. She became much worse after he died. It wasn't all bad but this, no...this was a ploy: to get me to attend Silas. She gave little gifts but my Mother would only give if she were getting something in return.'

Laura listened with interest before guilt started to wash over her and she turned to face Carmilla. Biting her lip nervously as she spoke.

'I'm so sorry Carm. We can go if you want?'

She shook her head and placed another kiss to Laura's neck as she spoke again.

'No. I love this place, it became a comfort when I had none. I haven't been up here in months.'

'Why not?'

'I didn't need the comfort anymore.'

Laura turns to look at the compassion in Carmilla's eyes and she sports a shy smile as she leans in to place a soft kiss on Carmilla's waiting lips. They kiss for a few minutes, softly as they clutch onto one another. As though they're life rafts, holding onto one another to survive. Carmilla pulls away and shifts in her seat. Moving so that she can lie down with Laura lying beside her. She smiles as she wraps an arm around Laura's waist and moves her so that she lies against her chest. She smiles as Laura begins to trace patterns across her stomach and her eyes start to droop. Her body relaxing as she drifts into a peaceful night's sleep, under the stars.

* * *

When Carmilla wakes she's alone. Her eyes widen as she jumps up. Frantically searching for any sign that Laura might still be in the room. She starts to call out and before she can stop it tears are falling. She crouches down, shifting into her cat form as she scans the room. Sniffing around to try and pick up Laura's scent. She lets out a pained whimper when she finds none. Leaping towards the door as her paws scratch against the woodwork. 

She starts to whimper again when the door opens and Laura stands before her. Her eyes widening as she takes in Carmilla's form. Carmilla's golden eyes flick to the bag that's in Laura's hand and she can smell the baked goods. Laura quickly closes the door, placing the bag on the floor before approaching the cat. She drops to her knees before tentatively reaching out to stroke her silky fur. She can feel how tense Carmilla is as she runs her hands through the soft fur. Running her hands in soothing circles as she looks into those large yellow eyes. She immediately relaxes when she hears Carmilla purring as she scratches her back. The panther stretches out and lies down. Laura smiles as Carmilla looks at her expectantly before she dives into the bag. Pulling out two cinnamon rolls and a packet of cookies.

She quickly breaks the pastry into little pieces as Carmilla opens her mouth. She smirks before plopping a piece of pastry into her mouth. Smiling when the panther gobbles it up and opens her mouth for another. She happily feeds the hungry panther before eating her own food. She lets a hand stroke lazy circles against Carmilla's fur before she speaks.

'You know I'm not going anywhere, right?'

The panther grumbles causing Laura presses on.

'Shush Carm. I should have left a note but I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I am not about to leave you.'

The panther purrs, her tongue coming to lick a strip along Laura's palm causing the other girl to giggle. Bending down to place a kiss on Carmilla's head. She feels the panther start to stretch out and she pulls back to see Carmilla shifting back to her human form. Carmilla turns to give Laura a soft smile.

'I love you too Cupcake'

Laura smiles and leans back in to give Carmilla a gentle kiss. Resting her forehead against Carmilla's as she intertwines their fingers. Carmilla's thumb traces over hers as she starts to speak.

'You remember that we're meeting Laf in an hour?'

Carmilla groans as Laura smacks her arm lightly.

'Stop that! You agreed to do this.'

'Eugh, I know Creampuff but I'd much rather be curled up with my girlfriend than spending time with the mad scientist!'

'You're such a sap!'

Carmilla looked mock offended. Poking Laura as she speaks. 

'You take that back.'

Laura smirks, sticking her tongue out as she continues to tease.

'Nope; you're a sap. A big mushy sap!'

Carmilla playfully growls as she effortlessly flips them over. Grabbing Laura's arms and pinning them above her head as she uses her hips to lock her in place. Smirking when she sees Laura's eyes turn a shade darker and how the girl bites her lip whilst looking up at her. She dips her head and brings her lips to hover over Laura's ear. Letting her warm breath send shivers down Laura's body before speaking. Her voice purposely huskier than usual.

'I said; take.it.back.'

She punctuated each word whilst placing kiss after kiss along Laura's neck. Sucking the skin until Laura moaned. Her fingers raking up and down Carmilla's back as she continued to attack her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut as she got lost in the way Carmilla's lips felt on her body. They explored as she repeated the words in hushed whispers. Her hand still holding Laura's arms above her head as her lips found Laura's. Kissing her senseless and she could practically taste Carmilla's smirk. She went to pull away but Laura was having none of it. Rutting her hips so that Carmilla lost her balance slightly and fell into Laura. Neither heard Laura's phone vibrating as they got lost in one another.

....

'You're late. Where have you guys been?'

They didn't sound too mad but Laura still felt guilty. Shooting a look towards Carmilla as she started to stumble over her words. Trying to think of an excuse.

'We...we um...well you see we were on our way down here...when we ran into Kirsch and...and Will. They told us about a...um a party that they wanted to throw because classes aren't on and um...but then we were attacked!'

They raise their eyebrow and turn to shoot a look of disbelief at the girl before turning to look at Carmilla. The brunette smirks a little before speaking in a mock dramatic tone.

'That's right! Oh it was just terrible, we were walking when a giant cat attacked us. Laura mainly until I pulled it away from her. Told her that we were late.'

They shake their head as Laura turns to Carmilla. Muttering under her breath in attempted whispers. 

'That is _not_ how it happened!'

Carmilla smirks before whispering back as she teases.

'Sorry I was distracted by the memory of you begging for-'

'Don't you dare finish that sentence!'

' _Ohhhh Carm right there_ '

Laura blushes a violent red as the brunette bites her lip and continues to imitate her whilst Laf pretends not to notice. Busying themselves with the box in their hand. Laura flashes Carmilla a warning look. Reddening when Carmilla blows her a kiss before she moves to address Laf.

'So what have you put in the box?'

They turn to scoff at the pair, taking in Laura's guilty expression and Carmilla's smug smile.

'Yeah, yeah. If you guys have finished?'

'Blame Carmilla, she started it!'

' _Oh please_ I saw the seduction eyes you were giving her!'

Carmilla stuck her tongue out at Laura before reaching into her pocket. Hastily placing the contents into the box. She gave Laf a genuine smile as they hugged the box. Laura nodded to them as they all moved to stand beside the large oak tree in the grounds. A hole was already dug there and words were engraved into the bark. Courtesy of Carmilla.

Laura slipped her hand into Carmilla's, squeezing gently as she rested her head against Carmilla's shoulder. Smiling slightly when Carmilla kissed her forehead. Her arms wrapping around Laura as she pulled her in closer. They both turned to look at Lafontaine as they spoke.

'I found Jeep's old headphones in my draw. Back when we were both halflings we would hack into the system and change our grades. Then we'd play way too many video games. He used to carry them around everywhere he went. He gave me them for Christmas, told me to keep them safe. I figured they could go in the box.'

'That's lovely, what else have we got?'

'Perr wanted to do something special so she knitted him a hat. I have notes we sent, all the riddles I could find. The paper Carmilla just gave me. What is that by the way?'

Carmilla cleared her throat, shifting awkwardly as she avoided eye contact. Her voice cracked slightly as she struggled to keep it together.

'I drew a picture of him. Never got the chance to give it him so I...we can put it in the box.'

'He would have liked that. I love that you gave him a top hat!'

Carmilla ducked her head shyly and moves to bury her head in Laura's neck. The smaller girl kisses her hair, wrapping an arm around her waist as she feels tears start to splash her neck. They seem to pick up on the mood change, bending down to place the box in the pre-dug hole. 

'Jeep was my best friend and I know he always will be. I'll leave you guys alone,'

Laura whispers a thank you as Carmilla starts to sob. They pat her shoulder before telling Laura they'll see her at the party. She laughs quietly as they walk away. Leaving them alone. A few seconds after they left Carmilla fell to her knees. Sobbing into her hands as Laura crouched beside her. Running her hand in soothing circles over her back and repeating calming phrases.

Carmilla continued to sob for quite some time before raising her head. Her face red and tear stained as she stared into the hole. Turning to look at Laura through the tears welling up. It broke Laura's heart to see her girlfriend so broken. She leant forward, cupping Carmilla's face as she placed a soft kiss on watery lips. Breaking apart to brush away some of her tears before kissing her again. She continued that pattern until eventually Carmilla started to kiss back. Her tears slowly ceasing as she started to speak.

'J.P. shouldn't be dead, it's my fault. I could have saved him!'

'Carm; it is not your fault. You saved us all and I know it's hard but babe you saved him too. He couldn't rest and you let him die a hero. None of this is your fault!'

Carmilla shook her head and started to protest.

'No but-'

'No, listen very carefully: none.of.this.is.your.fault. You are not responsible for any of this and I'll be damned if I let you blame yourself any longer!'

Carmilla lunges forward, crushing her lips against Laura's. Letting her kiss say all of the things that she couldn't. All the different emotions and adoration met with a passionate embrace. Those three words repeated with every kiss. 

* * *

'Looking good Carm-sexy'

'Drink your juice Beefcake'

He grins plopping down next to Will as he hands him a juice pouch. Will smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek as a reward. Carmilla rolls her eyes and pretends to gag. Earning herself a smack from Laura as Lafontaine suppresses a chuckle. They then turn to address Carmilla.

'but seriously he's right, you're looking good. Your wounds healing nicely and I'll have your hearing aid with you shortly. Just got to do some last minute tweaking'

They nod their head as Perry rubs their shoulder, smiling proudly at them. Carmilla looks a lot less enthusiastic. Merely grunting at them before getting up to find another bottle of whatever they were drinking tonight. Laura started to get up to follow her but after receiving a sharp glare she quickly sat back down. They gave her a questioning look but she just shook her head. Best to let Carmilla blow off some steam before talking to her. 

Which is when Danny and Betty joined them, walking in hand in hand. They both smiled as Danny reached into her bag to produce several bottles and cans for everyone to share. Passing them out as she sat down next to Laura, pulling Betty down beside her. They all sat in the peace garden with a freshly lit campfire courtesy of Carmilla. Passing around different alcoholic beverages as they lounged on the cushioned benches. Technically they weren't allowed to start fires in contained areas but since there was no Dean to tell them what to do they decided to go ahead and do it anyway. 

It wasn't long before people started to get tipsy and music started blasting. People started dancing and laughing with one another. Everyone was having a good time, everyone except Carmilla. In fact she hadn't returned from her hunt for more drinks. Laura had text her multiple times but no response.

It wasn't until Perry went for a brownie run that she actually found her. Lying alone under the oak tree she loved. Her plaid shirt used as a makeshift pillow as she lay on her back. Her wrists curling as she tossed little flames across her wrists. Slashing them with fiery flicks. She didn't even flinch and Perry immediately dropped her tray of brownies. Whipping out her phone to call Laura.

....

'Hey stranger'

Carmilla turned her head to see Laura lying down next to her. Her hand already reaching out to intertwine their fingers together. Bringing her burned hand to her lips as she kissed her and let her fingers dance over the burns. Soothing them with trickles of water that ran from her fingertips. Carmilla closed her eyes as her wounds started to hurt less. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before Laura moved to pull Carmilla up.

Not uttering a single word as she gently guided her inside the building. Pulling her up the stairs before they reached their destination. Opening the door to gently push her inside as the two made their way over to Laura's bed. Both girls looked at one another, their eyes darting down to each other's lips before they surged forward. Their lips crushing against one another's as Laura pushed Carmilla down onto the bed. Climbing on top of her as she straddled the brunette. 

She smiles down at the brunette as she bites her lip. Running her hands through her own hair as she leans down to capture Carmilla's lips in a bruising kiss. Breaking apart to run her hands over Carmilla's body. Her fingers tracing random shapes over Carmilla's arm as they stare at one another. Carmilla is looking at her with such adoration and she can't help but utter those 3 words again and again. She notes the genuine shy smile that Carmilla offers her and for once she knows that Carmilla believes her when she says she loves her. She leans down to kiss her once more as they start to get lost in one another. There it's just them, just them together and Laura knew that she'd found her person, her love, her home. So all of the antics were worth it because she was in love with this fiery ball of fluff and she loved her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have written smut but I didn't really think that it would fit with the tone of this story. So instead I give little hints and simple teasing. Anyway...just the epilogue to go! Hope you guys have been liking it and I can give you the ending that you deserve.
> 
> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekends. More to come soon...
> 
> Tag it with #SPAU
> 
> Comment and tell me your thoughts, predictions, what you like. I love reading and responding to all of your comments. Likewise my ask is always open so if you want to send me any prompts, get more info on this story or any of the characters then I'm only an inbox away!
> 
> My tumblr is: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	42. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves Christmas and all things sentimental. Well everyone except for Carmilla...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is incredibly late and I apologize profusely but Uni stresses and general well being. Anyway, I've finally managed to complete it and update this so there you go...It's over and I've loved every second of it. I hope you have too. I am open to prompts for one-shots branching off of this story. (Or any other one-shots that people might want written.) So if anyone has any suggestions then feel free to tell me in the comments or on my tumblr. Thanks everyone who has supported my work, I love you all. Anyway enjoy! :D

Laura woke to the sound of her father calling her name. At first she wanted to ignore it, pulling the pillow over her head as she scrunched her eyes shut. She even let out a grumble before jumping out of bed. She really was getting more and more like Carmilla. She rushed downstairs clad in her custom Hufflepuff pajamas and bunny slippers. She had wanted to get cat slippers but Carmilla had thrown a hissy fit, claiming she was the only cat allowed near Laura. 

Her dad was waiting at the door talking to someone else when she approached. Rubbing her eyes she walked towards him. He turned with a smile as he took in her sleepy exterior.

'Good morning sleepy head'

She offered him a warm smile as she cuddled into his chest. Mumbling a sleepy "morning" before pulling back to look at the figure stood on her doorstep. Her face breaking out into a huge grin as she ran into the open arms of one Wilson Kirsch. Squealing as he picked her up and spun her around. Hovering above the ground slightly as she laughed. After a few seconds he caught the man's eye and he immediately put her down. Folding his wings back slightly as she turned a bit dizzy towards her father. He immediately grabbed her arms to steady her, giving them both a stern look.

'Just because you have superpowers does not mean you can be reckless! You could have hurt yourselves!'

Laura sighed but flashed him an innocent smile. Speaking in the voice that she knew always made him soften.

'We were just so happy. We're both okay Dad, I promise. You don't have to worry, okay?'

'I always do kid'

'I know but we're fine. You can quit glaring at Kirsch now.'

She gave him a warm smile as his face softened. Before he turned back to Kirsch who was looking pretty nervous. Shifting awkwardly as the man stared at him. Waiting for Laura's introduction. 

'Oh...sorry! Dad this is my best friend -Kirsch.'

Kirsch stood up straighter offering the man his hand. Visibly relaxing when he took it, looking at him curiously. 

'Kirsch that's an interesting name'

'It's my other name'

'Huh?'

Laura bit back a chuckle as she turned to address her Dad.

'He means it's his surname.'

'Ahhh I see, well it's nice to meet you _Kirsch_. I'm Mark. Laura's told me lots about you.'

He laughed at the look of horror on Kirsch's face before speaking again.

'All good things. Please come in son, make yourself at home.'

Kirsch gave him a goofy smile before following Laura inside. Pulling the ties back around his wings as Mark studied him curiously. His eyes lingering on the dark wings before Kirsch pulled his jacket back over them. Kirsch remained oblivious to Mark's staring but Laura noticed. Jabbing her father sharply in the ribs to snap him out of it. He frowned at her but after an annoyed glance from his daughter he trudged off leaving them alone. Immediately after he left Kirsch pulled Laura in for another hug. 

'I'm missed you bro'

'I've missed you too Kirsch. Did you fly here?'

'Damn right I did!'

He flashed her a giant grin before she spoke again.

'I'll give you the tour, follow me!'

* * *

 

'Laura, there are three redheads standing on our driveway.'

He heard a loud squeal before both Laura and Kirsch came hurtling down the stairs. He didn't even have time to berate them as Laura flung the door open and enveloped the tallest of redheads in a giant hug. Before pulling back and waving to the other two. He chose to ignore the fact that one of them had green skin, never one to judge. Laura seemed to notice his lingering eye as she turned to greet him with a smile. Waving him over as she started to talk again. Pointing to each of the redheads in turn as she introduced them.

'Dad; I would like you to meet my friends. Danny, Perry and Lafontaine.'

Perry gave the man a warm smile. Clutching a tupperware box that she shoved into his waiting hands. 

'My mother always told me to never show up at a house empty handed. I baked snicker doodles.'

'That's very kind, thank you. Here; why don't I help get your bags and Laura can show you all around.'

Which is when Danny stepped forward with a grin. Effortlessly scooping up all of their bags as she held them in one hand. Mark's mouth dropped as she did before he remembered that Laura had mentioned something about super strength. He smiled to himself, _that would come in handy._

They followed Laura inside as she guided them to the lounge. Before taking Danny to put their bags in the conservatory. Mark left them to it, leaving to check on the food as Laura and Danny joined the others in the lounge. Laf and Perry had taken a two seater couch. Whilst Kirsch sat sprawled out on the three seater next to them. Laura launched herself into an armchair. Scaring a sleeping tabby cat and causing it to to hiss at her. The girl quickly scooped the struggling animal into her arms and kissed his head. Before settling down with the tabby curled up in her lap. Danny sighed before kicking Kirsch's feet down and sitting herself down on the opposite end of the couch. Which is when Perry turned to address Laura, smiling down at the cat.

'Who's this little guy?'

' _This_ ,' She made a show of hoisting him up, ignoring his little meow of protest as she continued. 'is Mr Bonkers. Say hello to Perry; Mr B.'

Perry smiled as Laura used her hand to wave his little paws before he started to squirm. She sighs as the tabby runs off before she turns to see Lafontaine smirking at her.

'What?'

'Oh nothing, I'm sure Vampira will just loooove Mr Bonkers.'

'I named him when I was 4!'

Their smirk only grew as she huffed, moving to flip them off when her Dad walked back in the room with a jug of pink lemonade. She quickly put her hand down and flashed him an innocent smile. 

'Hi Daddy,'

They faked a gag as he ruffled Laura's hair and placed the jug on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Which is when Perry turned to address the man with heightened interest.

'Excuse me Mr Hollis, did you make that lemonade yourself?'

'Perry was it?'

'That's right.'

He smiled at her before speaking again.

'I did dear, an old family recipe. I'm making another batch in a few minutes. Plenty for everyone.'

'Would you mind if I were to help? I've never made pink lemonade before and I'd love to take it back to show the students in my home economics class.'

'Of course, be my guest.'

He chuckled as Perry sprung up with an excited squeak. Guiding her to the kitchen as the others started to laugh. 

....

'Least someone's happy.'

'Trust Per to find some way to help with refreshments. So L, where's your other kitty cat?'

'Yeah I would have thought Flame Face would be here by now. Is she sleeping or something?'

Laura narrowed her eyes playfully at the redhead before she spoke again. Trying and failing to hide the disappointment in her voice.

'Carm's not here yet. She's driving up with Will and Mattie.'

She didn't miss the groan that Danny let out at the mention of Mattie's name.

'Not this again Danny, she's part of Carmilla's family and I can't invite Carmilla and Will but not Mattie.'

'Laura she's on the board of directors and she's sketchy as hell. Plus she's a snob and she'll probably just mock us all with Elvira again.'

Laura sighed as she tried to reason with the taller girl.

'I know you're annoyed after what happened with the summer society but-'

'But nothing Hollis. She disbanded my group for no reason!'

'It wasn't exactly no reason was it Lawrence?! You guys started a fight with the Zetas. You gave me a black eye!'

Danny scowled at the boy but said nothing. Grumbling to herself as she folded her arms across her chest. Laf rolled their eyes at her before turning back to Laura with a grin.

'I love your decorations L, very festive'

'Dad and I always go all out. I think we might have overdone it with the tinsel though'

She shrugged awkwardly as the others all looked around the room. All around the skirting board were different coloured fairy lights. Tinsel coating every photo frame and spiraled down the lampstand. Silver and green all over the large tree that stood in the corner of the room. A pile of presents arranged under the tree and stockings hung on the fireplace. A row of cheesy sing along Christmas toys scattered on empty shelves next to the dvd cabinets. Over the fireplace was a large winter painting. With snowmen and reindeers and happy little penguins. Near the door pictures were hung up of Christmases at the Hollis household. Ranging from when Laura was little and had missing teeth to when she was older and had a strip of purple in her hair. It felt very cosy and festive. Without even seeing the other rooms yet. 

Kirsch beamed as he leant over to rub Laura's arm.

'No way bro, it looks awesome and I fricking love tinsel.'

She smiled happily as both Laf and Danny gave her a thumbs up in response. Suddenly feeling reassured when her Dad came back into the room. Followed by Perry, both carrying jugs of lemonade and a plate full of mince pies. The man placed them down before he scurried off. Returning moments later with a pile of santa hats. Laura eagerly took hers. It was battered and the colour had faded slightly but it had her name sewn in and she refused to use another one. 

'We took the liberty of making each of you a custom santa hat. Laura helped me with the spelling. I hope you all like them.'

Kirsch took his immediately, shoving it onto his head before throwing Danny hers. Perry and Lafontaine both put their hats on and quickly snapped a selfie together. Which Perry then set as her phone background. She moved to stand up again but Mark stopped her.

'That's alright dear, I'm taking a break anyway.'

She smiled, relaxing as she leant against Lafontaine. Their hands brushing against one another's. 

Mark smiled before clapping his hands together. Addressing everyone with the same enthusiasm that Laura often used.

'Anyone up for a Christmas film?'

* * *

Carmilla silently entered the house, closing the door behind her as she tried to sneak back upstairs. She smiled to herself as she neared the top before she heard the sound of heels. Feeling a pair of eyes staring at her as the person cleared their throat. She cursed herself before spinning around as she spoke. Trying to sound as innocent as possible.

'Mattieeee, I just had to nip to the shops.'

The woman raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow with her hands on her hips. The brunette sighed as Mattie stared at her. Clearly not believing her excuse.

'Don't you Mattie me, you little monster. We have to go soon and you stink of whiskey and cigarettes. You could have shared Kitty Cat.'

Carmilla's lip curved slightly as the older woman spoke. Mattie smiled teasingly before stepping closer to the stairs. Arm outstretched as she motioned for Carmilla to come back down. The girl sighed but relented, walking back down to greet her. The woman ran a finger against her cheek before reaching into her jacket. Before Carmilla could protest Mattie had found her half used pack of cigarettes and the tiny bottle of whiskey she'd been trying to hide. Pulling them out with a tut before pocketing them with a smirk. 

'Come on, I spent good money on that!'

'You liar, you stole from Willy boy's stash. He was ranting about it this morning.'

Carmilla groaned as she rubbed her head.

'You going to read me the riot act or what?'

Mattie laughed a little as she shook her head. Before giving Carmilla's hand a little squeeze.

'You know that's not my style but I am upset that you just left. I was really worried about you, you could have been killed!'

'I'm sorry. I just...I needed to get away.'

'Did you like his new headstone?'

Carmilla dumbly nodded, unable to stop the tears already forming. Mattie smiled sympathetically as she pulled the girl to her chest. Soothing her as she shook slightly.

'Come on, don't cry darling. He loved you very much and he'd be extremely proud of you right now.'

'You think so?'

'Darling; I know so. He is a very proud Father'

They stood like that for some time before Carmilla pulled back. Her eyes still shining as she nodded her head in the upstairs direction. Mattie smiled and pushed her back towards the stairs. Squeezing her hand gently before she started to walk away.

'Ten minutes Millie!'

....

'Hollis there's a car outside!'

Laura squeals as she races to the door. Now dressed in winter attire. Santa's hat on head, an oversized jumper with candy canes and bears on it and Christmas themed pants. Paired with her giant bunny slippers and a giant grin on her face as she throws the door open just as the car door opens.

'SHE'S HERE!'

She runs to the car squealing as she speaks.

'You're here! I have missed you soooo... _oh_ you're not Carmilla!' 

Her face falls as she comes face to face with Will. She even groans before turning back to see her dad in the doorway.

'Eugh, you can go back inside Dad. It's just Will.'

'Always a pleasure to see you too Laura.'

She throws him an apologetic smile before the door on the driver's side opens. She eagerly looks up but a second later slumps down with a pout as Mattie steps out. An amused look on her face as she takes in Laura's expression. She elegantly walks round to join them both. Addressing Laura first with a smile.

'She'll be here any minute. No need to pout Little Miss Wannabuffy.'

Laura makes a noise of protest but Mattie simply smirks at her before turning to Will. 

'Don't just stand there Will, go and get our bags.'

She snaps her fingers at him offering him a playful smile before shoving him in the opposite direction. Laura bites back a chuckle as he scowls but races to the boot using his super speed. She hears a gasp and turns to see her dad gasping in surprise as Will runs back to Mattie. Flashing a grin at the older man. The sound of that beautiful voice puts the smile back on her face. 

'No one likes a show-off Willy Boy'

Laura spins around to see none other than Carmilla Karnstein walking up her driveway. Dressed in her usual leather attire, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and sporting the signature smirk that she loves. Her skin looks paler somehow but Laura can't bring herself to care as their eyes meet. Carmilla throws the bag she was holding over to Will before turning back to look at Laura. She stops walking and beckons the girl over, smiling when Laura launches herself at her. Wrapping her arms around Laura's waist to stop them both from tumbling backwards. Laura grins, letting out an excited squeak as Carmilla lifts her up and starts to spin her around. Laura's legs moving to wrap around Carmilla's waist as she stops spinning. She grins down at the brunette before leaning in to capture her lips within her own. Both breathing out a happy sigh as their lips melt against one another's. Carmilla's hand coming to cup the back of Laura's neck as she pulls her in closer. Securing the girl on her waist as Laura deepens the kiss. Neither caring about their surroundings as they got lost in one another. Only breaking apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Carmilla gently put Laura down, turning to see Will making gagging sounds at them. She rolled her eyes and flipped him off before turning back to Laura. Smiling when Laura wrapped her arms around her neck as she began to speak. Her voice unusually warm and missing her usual layer of sarcasm. 

'Miss me Creampuff?'

'Like you wouldn't believe! Especially because I thought Will was you.'

Carmilla's face contorted in confusion, causing Laura to let out a little giggle before explaining.

'We saw the car and I was so excited that I ran out there and almost tackled Will in a giant hug. Why did you take the truck? Wouldn't it have been quicker letting Mattie drive?'

'That is true but I didn't fancy fighting Willy for the front seat and I had to make a pit-stop -so I could get you these'

She paused, reaching into the pocket of her jacket to produce a rather crumpled packet of double chocolate chip cookies. Laura's face immediately brightened as Carmilla handed her the packet. Immediately regretting it when Laura practically screamed in excitement. She groaned in pain, covering her ears and shooting Laura a glare. The girl gave her a sheepish smile before rubbing Carmilla's arm lovingly. The girl softened slightly, moving her hands back down as Laura spoke again.

'I'm sorry, have I made you completely deaf now?'

Carmilla chuckled softly as she shook her head, placing a kiss on Laura's forehead before speaking again.

'No Cutie, still only half deaf. Just warn a girl before you start screaming.'

Laura nodded her understanding before her face bunched up in confusion. Tilting her head to continue questioning her girlfriend.

'Wait, then why did you arrive only minutes after Will and Mattie did? Would it not have taken longer to get my cookies? Which I greatly appreciated by the way!'

'I may or may not have had a run in with the law. We should really get inside now'

She moves to walk away but Laura quickly grabs her hand, pulling her back in as shock washes over her face. 

'Woah, woah, woah...run in with the law?! Explain yourself!'

Carmilla shifts awkwardly before speaking, her voice sounding more nervous for some reason. She anxiously looks to await Laura's expression as she speaks.

'I um...I realized that I was going to be late and I...I didn't want to disappoint you so I just sped up slightly. Before I knew it a cop was pulling me over and threatening to give me a ticket. I didn't get one, no big deal! Can we go inside now?'

Laura was about to speak when they were interrupted by the appearance of Mattie. Her face filled with curiosity as she spoke directly to Carmilla.

'Wait darling, you were pulled over by an officer? How did you wriggle out of that one?'

This was when Carmilla's smirk returned and the playful tone entered her voice. Smiling smugly as she wrapped an arm around Laura's shoulder. Smiling more when Laura relaxed into her touch rather than pull away.

'I dazzled him with my wits'

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as Mattie laughed before rejoining Will and leaving the couple alone. Confusion written all over Laura's face as she looked at her girlfriend. Carmilla smirked again which only seemed to confuse Laura more.

'Don't strain yourself Cutie. Are we going to go in anytime soon? Because there is a weird man that keeps staring at me'

Laura turned to see her dad stood in the doorway again. This time he was signalling to a rather confused Carmilla who looked at Laura in horror. Laura gave her a reassuring smile, intertwining their fingers a light squeeze. Carmilla turned back to see the man waving and gesturing at her but she didn't move. Laura tried to pull her along but Carmilla just stood frozen in shock. Her eyes frantically darting around as she moved to hide behind Laura, her head immediately nestling into the smaller girl's neck as she clung to her. Looking like a lost child as Laura immediately wrapped her arms protectively around the brunette.

'Hey, hey it's okay. It's just my Dad. He's not going to hurt you'

'Why does he keep gesturing towards me then?!'

The words were mumbled against her neck and Laura picked up the insecurity in her girlfriend's tone. She squeezed her hand again, using her thumb to trace patterns over the back of her hand. Her other hand coming to twirl strands of Carmilla's hair as she spoke.

'Everything's fine. He's not gesturing, I think he's signing to you. He's not going to hurt you. Let's just go inside, okay?'

Carmilla slowly raised her head, looking at Laura's calming face with unsure eyes. She bit her lip but nodded and allowed Laura to guide her to the house. Pushing down her fears as she came closer to the man. Realizing that he was infact speaking in sign language to her. Laura could feel Carmilla start to tense more as they approached him. He however offered the brunette a warm smile and after a nod from Laura he started to sign again. Telling her that it was nice to meet her in sign language. Laura was about to remind him that Carmilla actually could hear him but before she could Carmilla started to sign back.  _It's nice to meet you too Sir. I'm Carmilla._ Laura noticed how he smiled before signing again. Watching as the two had a silent conversation. After a few seconds Laura was lost, folding her arms in annoyance as she huffed.

'It's not very nice to have a silent conversation when not all of us know sign language! Plus Carmilla can actually hear! She has a hearing aid and everything!'

Carmilla turns to her and rolls her eyes, whilst her dad shook his head. Both starting to laugh as Laura glares at them both before stomping inside. Mark smiles at the brunette before signalling her inside. She smiles before racing to catch up with Laura. He watches fondly as she whispers in Laura's ear and drapes an arm lazily around her shoulder, pulling her in closer as he sees a smile appear on Laura's lips. Before he goes to help Will and Mattie with the bags.

* * *

'Well aren't we all festive. Did Santa's workshop throw up on you or something?!'

Danny rolls her eyes as Carmilla steps into the room. Smirking as she waltzes over to the armchair and sits herself down. Her nose scrunching up slightly before she turns to address the others. 

'Gingers, Puppy, Xena where did you escape from?'

'We've missed you too Vampira, what's this I hear about you and the cops?'

She's about to respond to them when Laura rushes back over to her. Holding a Santa's hat and a Christmas sweater. She grins as she races back to Carmilla, throwing the items into her lap with a grin.

'Now you can be festive too!'

She smiles enthusiastically as Carmilla groans, shaking her head as she looks at the items in disgust. 

'No way Cupcake, i'm not wearing that.'

At this Laura's face falls, her lip quivering as she starts to pout. Flashing Carmilla her best puppy dog eyes as she tries to bargain with her.

'Come on Carm, where's your Christmas spirit?'

'Must have left it back at Silas.'

'Pleaseeeee,'

'Stop that. I'm not going to wear it'

'But Carmmmmm'

Carmilla groans as Laura starts to whine and plead more. Moving her arm back to turn the hearing aid off but Laura's too quick. Swatting at her hand and giving her an even bigger pout. She sighs again and closes her eyes but Laura persists. Changing her tactic by leaning over and whispering in her good ear. After a few minutes Carmilla's face goes red and she immediately grabs the jumper. Pulling it over her head before shoving the hat on so it sits over her bangs. Laura flashes her a smug smile before reaching to grab her phone. Carmilla goes to protest but Laura just gives her a firm look and a second later -she's posing for a selfie with her girlfriend. Smiling slightly when she's rewarded with a kiss and Laura sitting in her lap. Which is when Danny smirks down at her jumper.

'Check it, Grumpy Cat wearing a grumpy cat jumper!'

'Shut it Agent Orange!'

Laura nudges her elbow telling her to be nice but Carmilla simply scoffs before wrapping an arm around Laura and pulling her in even closer. Which is when Carmilla's nose scrunches up again and she sits up. Starting to sniff around before sniffing Laura. Her face suddenly one of anger and jealousy.

'Laura; why didn't you tell me that you have a cat?!'

'Well I um...' 

She looks up nervously as Carmilla shifts next to her, pushing her off of her as she sits up straighter. Her eyes darting round the room as she sniffs. Finding nothing she relaxes slightly but still shoots a glare at Laura. Mumbling something like "traitor" under her breath. The others can't help but laugh at the interaction and shortly after both Laura and Carmilla find themselves laughing too.

....

'Carm could you pass the potatoes please?'

Carmilla passes her girlfriend the potatoes but shoots her a glare afterwards before shoveling some food into her mouth. They all sit around Laura's dining table, which was surprisingly big given that there were only two of them actually living at the house. Laura sat on one side with Carmilla, Mattie and Will. Laf, Perry, Danny and Kirsch sat on the other side with Mark sitting at the head of the table next to Laura. Carmilla had yet to find this mysterious cat but she had taken to wrapping her arm possessively around Laura's waist whenever she heard a noise. When she wasn't glaring at her that is. Mattie and Will were discussing her most recent trip to Morocco with a very interested Kirsch. Whilst Perry was talking to Mark about homemade recipes, Laf was telling Laura about their most recent experiments. Whilst Danny and Carmilla seemed to be involved in a silent stare off. Laura noticed Carmilla's plate looked awfully full and she gently tapped her fork against Carmilla's plate. The brunette looked at her concerned eyes before eating a forkful of food and placing a hand on Laura's to reassure her that she was okay. The girl nodded but made sure to check that Carmilla ate a few more mouthfuls before she continued talking to Laf. 

Carmilla was the first to finish eating as she quickly turned to Mark and signed to him. He signed back with a smile and she nodded before excusing herself and leaving the room. Laura quickly put her fork down, following her girlfriend out of the room. Carmilla continued to walk through the house until she opened a door and walked outside. When Laura finally caught up with her she was sat on the double swing on the patio.

'Hey, you okay?'

She looked up to see Laura leaning against the door frame, a concerned expression on her face. She nodded, smiling when the girl moved to join her on the swing. Her hand stroking the curly locks as she spoke again.

'Is this because I didn't tell you about Mr Bonkers?'

Carmilla chuckled and shook her head before she turned to Laura. Taking her hand in her own before she spoke. Her voice soft and layered with emotion.

'It was too crowded in there. I just needed some quiet, I'm fine Cupcake.'

'Do you want me to go?'

'No. Stay please, I want you here.'

Laura nodded sitting herself back down before turning to look at Carmilla, prompting her to continue.

'All this Christmas stuff, it's just so family orientated and sentimental. It isn't something I'm used to.'

'You don't have any Christmas traditions?'

'Yes I do. Mother would get drunk and fight with me. I'd tell Will to go upstairs before storming out and Mattie would bring me home at around 1am helping me sneak back into my room.'

Laura then feels incredibly guilty, looking at how pained Carmilla looks. Her face incredibly uncomfortable as she sits in her grumpy cat jumper and her custom black Santa's hat. Her fingers fiddling with the hem of her jumper.

'I'm sorry Carm. I know this is all happy and sentimental. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.'

'I know you didn't. I'm just not used to being so festive but I know this means a lot to you so I can do this Christmas thing. So long as you let me be the big spoon tonight'

At this Laura playfully gasps, pretending to act shocked before speaking again.

'Nope I'm sorry Carm, we both know that you're totally the little spoon. How about this: I will try and tone down my excitement and I will give you unlimited kisses for the whole time you're here.'

Carmilla smiles before pulling Laura in, their lips brushing against one another's. Speaking against Laura's lips before she kisses her.

'I think I'd like that very much'

* * *

'WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!'

Laura had leapt from the bed running to where Laf and Perry slept. She jumps on the bed and starts kicking Lafontaine until they fall out of bed with a groan. Laura turns to see Danny pulling a pillow over her face, desperately trying to pull the sleeping bag over her head. It's too late: Kirsch has sat up from next to Will on the campbeds and he locks eyes with Laura. She grins and he immediately jumps up, letting his wings spread out before flying over the beds. Pulling duvets and blankets off of everyone as Laura continues to shout, kicking and prodding everyone until they wake up. She can hear collective groans and mumbled curse words but she doesn't care. She's too excited! 

Will wakes up rubbing his eyes as he groans, looking helplessly at his boyfriend who flies back down and gives him a kiss. The smaller boy speaks, his voice layered with sleep.

'What time is it?'

'It's Hollis O'clock!'

'Huh?'

'It's 8am Will'

The boy groans, flopping down on the bed as Laura stops pulling at Danny's sleeping bag. Noticing the only person that isn't awake. The person that is still asleep and blissfully oblivious to what is going on. She grins to herself before creeping over to where Carmilla lies asleep. She starts to curl her wrist but remembers that Carmilla's hearing aid is not waterproof. Instead she leans in and starts to kiss down Carmilla's neck. She smiles when she hears Carmilla breathe out a soft moan. Only to find out that she incorporated what Laura was doing into the dream she was having. She tries to shake Carmilla awake but still nothing. 

Danny rolls her eyes and after a.groan she launches the pillow beneath her at the sleeping brunette. Hitting her with such force that she falls out of bed. Yelling on her way down.

'What the hell?!'

She growls before jumping over the bed and smacking Danny's forehead sharply. Wiping the smirk off of the redhead's face. Danny launches up and grabs Carmilla. Both girls snarling at one another. 

'No! You will not do this today. It is Christmas and we do not fight on Christmas! Danny put Carmilla down and both of you behave!'

'Obviously you haven't been to my house Gingersnap'

Both Carmilla and Will chuckle at one another but Perry just tuts. Folding her arms until Danny drops the brunette. After a firm nod from Perry Laura races out of the room a childlike grin on her face. Kirsch close behind her, dragging a sleepy Will along with him. Danny shares a smirk with Laf before following as Perry ushers them out too. Leaving Carmilla to groan before rushing back to the bed. Lying down with a happy sigh as she starts to curl up, pulling the duvet over her body as her eyes begin to close again. However her drifting off is abruptly interrupted when she hears the sound of footsteps and the sound of her girlfriend's whining fills the room.

'Carmmmmm! No you can't go back to sleep.'

The brunette grumbles and quickly turns her hearing aid off in an attempt at regaining peace. Which fails as Laura stomps over to her and starts tugging at the duvet. Carmilla clings on tighter as she blindly tries to shove Laura's hand away. A few seconds later and Laura is launching herself onto the bed, desperately shaking Carmilla but still the brunette resists burying her head further into the pillow. Which is when Laura changes her tactic, leaning down to capture Carmilla's lips in a bruising kiss. Before moving her lips to attack Carmilla's neck. Smiling when she see's Carmilla's eyes flutter open, eyes full of lust as she lets out a loud moan. Causing Laura to clamp her hand over her mouth before gently moving to turn Carmilla's hearing aid back on. Pulling back to glare at the girl as she gives her a sheepish smile. Mumbling an apology before pulling Laura back in for a kiss. Laura grins effortlessly dodging those perfect lips and fixing her with a determined smile.

'Na ah, if you don't come downstairs to open presents you don't get any kisses.'

Carmilla folds her arms, starting to pout before speaking.

'I'm tired. Can't we open presents later? We can cuddle up now'

'No we can't! Stop being grumpy and come downstairs'

'I need sleep, Xena was snoring all night and you took up all of the room!'

'Carm come on, please'

Laura bats hr eyelashes, smiling innocently at the other girl as she tries to plead but Carmilla has other ideas. Smirking she hunches over and Laura is no longer facing her girlfriend. Instead finding that Carmilla has shifted into a tiny black kitten. Her mouth widens as the adorable black kitten meekly meows at her before trotting over to her and curling up in her lap. Tiny eyes closing and a stream of soft purrs fills the room. Laura has to restrain herself from making any cutesy noises and her hand instinctively comes to scratch behind the kitten's ear. Grinning to herself when she's rewarded with a loud purr and a lick of her hand. Still grinning she lifts the kitten up, pulling the tiny feline to her face so that she can place a kiss on her nose. Little paws tapping at Laura's nose before the kitten yawns and tries to nestle into Laura's neck. The girl sighs but still brings Carmilla the kitten closer to her chest. _A couple of minutes wouldn't hurt right?_

....

'Seriously?! You wake us all up at the crack of dawn and then you sneak back to snuggle with Catmilla?!'

'Quit whining and drink your cocoa Willy'

He grumbles flipping her off before taking another swig of his drink. She smirks as she wraps an arm around Laura's waist, pulling her in as she places a kiss to her forehead. Laura grins before excitement gets the better of her and she jumps up rushing over to the tree. Grabbing as many presents as she can and trying to carry them back to the others. After a few wobbles Danny takes pity on her and immediately gets up from her spot next to Kirsch on the couch to help. Easily stacking all of the remaining presents and effortlessly placing them all down in the middle of the group. Laura mumbles something under her breath before slouching back down next to Carmilla. Leaning into her girlfriend's touch as Carmilla pulls her into her lap, wrapping her arms around her and nuzzling into her neck. She can feel the excitement radiating from Laura's very being and she can't help but smile at how she has to physically stop herself from unwrapping a present. Which is when she looks around the room, seeing all these familiar faces but for the first time she isn't annoyed or angered by them -she feels relaxed and safe. Smiling as Perry places a tinsel crown on Laf's head, when Kirsch kisses Will's cheek and when Danny throws a bit of ribbon at her and Laura. When did she become so soppy?

Laura's extremely close to bursting when her dad and Mattie enter the room. Both laughing with one another as they join the others. Mattie smiles before sitting herself down next to Carmilla. Laura didn't know someone could look so elegant in the morning. She eagerly turned to look at her dad who nodded, laughing as she launches herself from Carmilla's lap and grabs a box, tossing one at Carmilla before starting to unwrap her own. Carmilla glances at Mattie with a smirk before carefully tearing the paper. The older woman doesn't fail to notice how she scrunches up the paper and puts it to one side. She really is such a cat. The room is surrounded by wrapping paper and every person has a smile on their face. Even Carmilla looks happy until she see's that inside her box is a laser pointer. Glaring at a hysterical Lafontaine before snatching up the next box. Laura grins as she finds a Tardis hoodie and a handmade Hufflepuff scarf from Lafontaine and Perry. Laf tries to hug Carmilla when they find a new microscope which she narrowly avoids. Whilst Kirsch seems incredibly happy with the 6 pack that she got him. Danny finds several pairs of brightly coloured jeans and baseball tees and Perry is more than happy with her handful of new recipe books. Will and Mattie both have several boxes of German chocolate and Mark has a new set of gold clubs which he shows to Will and Kirsch. 

Laura finds herself obtaining lots of fandom related presents, eagerly showing Carmilla each one. The brunette however finds herself getting lots of old literature books and even a ball of string from Danny. She does hiss when Mr Bonkers comes near it and she even shifts a little closer to Laura. Rubbing her cheek against Laura's much to the other girl's confusion. Most of the presents are opened when Carmilla grabs Laura's hand and whisks her from the room. Both smiling as they head back to Laura's room. They'd agreed to open their own presents separately but Laura was still a bit unsure. It's not like Carmilla even liked Christmas or anything sentimental. So she had to try and hide her surprise when Carmilla produced two badly wrapped presents, pushing them towards her.

'Why are you so shocked? Did you honestly think I wouldn't get you anything?!'

Carmilla tried to keep the hurt out of her voice but Laura immediately saw right through it. Scooting closer to the girl as she squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her somehow.

'I know you hate Christmas so...I'm sorry I'm just a little surprised is all.'

'I love you Cupcake, of course I got you presents.'

Laura leant in placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before reaching over to produce her own presents. Eagerly thrusting them into Carmilla's waiting hands. She didn't waste a minute shedding the paper as the items fell into her hands. First she notices a brand new pair of leather pants, hugging them to her chest before examining the next item. A box of cupcakes, she laughs a bit too hard at that. Making some comment about cupcakes being good enough to eat before finally looking at the final item. It's a small black box and she hesitantly opens it, not sure what to expect inside. She gasps as she sees a silver chain containing a replica bullet, a small puncture in one side of it and as she looks closer she can see her initials and Laura's next to them. She looks up with questioning eyes and Laura smiles as she speaks. Moving even closer to Carmilla as Carmilla's eyes get teary.

'I wanted to give you something special and I was walking and I saw this in the window. I just had to get it, I carved our initials in it and I figured that you could wear it and be reminded that you're a fighter. But also I um...I wanted it to represent protection and that I will protect you. I know it's kind of stupid and I know you hate all things sentimental but-'

Her rambling was cut off as Carmilla lunged forward and enveloped her lips in a soft kiss. Her hands coming to cup Carmilla's cheeks as she began to taste Carmilla's tears. She pulled apart to brush away the droplets that spilled down Carmilla's cheeks. 

'This...Laura Hollis I am so in love with you.'

Laura smiles placing another soft kiss on her lips before pulling back. Carmilla then smiles shyly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear before holding up the necklace. Smiling at Laura as she speaks.

'Will you put it on me?'

Laura nods, moving Carmilla's hair out of her way as she fastens the clasp. Running her hand over the back of Carmilla's neck. Smiling when she feels her shiver slightly at the touch before pulling back with a teasing smile. Carmilla mock glares at her before pushing the presents towards her with an awkward smile. Laura looks back to see that Carmilla actually looks nervous. She gently squeezes her hand again before moving to unwrap the first present. It's big and she cannot work out the shape of it but still she rips off the paper and her mouth falls open. Excitement and amazement taking over her features. There infront of her was a small replica Tardis. Made from a mixture of wood and metal. It looks handmade and Laura can see that Carmilla must have painted the model herself. The whole thing the size of a shoe box and the same weight as several paper weights. Getting every detail spot on which is when she notices that beside the Tardis are two smaller figurines. She squeals when she notices that they are models of themselves. The little model of Laura dressed in the Tenth Doctor's costume. Except from a tiny Hufflepuff tie and matching beanie. Next to her is the tiny Carmilla with black pants and a Slytherin jumper. Her curls cascading perfectly and her eyebrows strangely on point...for a doll. Laura's beaming as she places them down before jumping on Carmilla as she attacks her in a giant hug. Saying thank you numerous times before pulling back with a triumphant smile.

'I KNEW YOU WATCHED THEM!'

'Of course I did.'

'I can't believe you did this, these are amazing. Thank you so much!'

Carmilla ducked her head, slightly embarrassed as Laura cuddled her more. Which is when she remembered the second present. She quickly grabbed the package and handed it to Laura with a smirk. Watching as Laura unwrapped the flat package carefully and waited for her reaction. Laura's face bunched up in confusion as she stared down at a piece of paper. Looking even more confused as Carmilla started to laugh. 

'What on earth is this?'

'Remember the first time you spoke to me, how you asked me a bunch of questions and I refused to answer them properly. Well here are my actual answers'

She trailed off pointing to the paper as Laura began to read her neatly written answers.

 

**How long have you been at Silas?**

_I have been at Silas for at least 3 and a half years. Only one of them was actually enjoyable._

** Why did you transfer schools? **

_I transferred schools because of a fire that broke out at my school. I was wrongly accused of arson and my Mother made me transfer to Silas._

**How does Silas differ from regular schools?**

_Silas has become more inclusive, the students have become a lot more welcoming and it's less judging than regular schools. In Silas it's okay to be different and it became a much more enjoyable experience when you joined. You changed the way I viewed the school._

**Have you made any friends here?**

_My first friend here was you. Before you I didn't think I could make friends, I figured it was easier to be alone. You showed me what it felt like to have a friend, to have a person again and having you as a friend and now my girlfriend has made me a better person. A happier person and I now have several friends. Most of whom are of a ginger nature and/or are annoying frat boys but I wouldn't want any of them to disappear...maybe Xena can. Just for a little while._

**What's your favourite subject here?**

_Control class is definitely the top. I'm the second best in our class, thanks to someone *glares in your direction* bumping me out of first place._

**What's your favourite thing about Silas?**

_My favourite thing about Silas is you. You are why I wake up in the morning and why I go to class. Why I look forward to lunch and why I have something to do after class. Because of you I no longer sit alone, because of you I no longer hate school. I'm not lonely anymore. You're my favourite thing._

Laura can feel the tears falling as she looks at Carmilla with so much love. She can't find the right words to express how happy this simple present has made her. So instead she just pulls her in, kissing her with all she's got. Pouring everything she wants to convey into the embrace and knowing that nothing more needs to be said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know about the ending :/ I think it sucks but I hoped you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> The Superpowers au that no one asked for but they got anyway. Hope everyone likes it :-)


End file.
